Beautiful Tragedy
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: G1Egyptian: Cybertron is ruled by a mighty cold sparked Pharaoh, Megatron but it is not the rumors of the son of Primus, a Prime could dethrone him and destroy his mighty empire but his mad obsession with the beautiful slave, Optimus. MegatronXOptimus Prime Review! Chap 12 is now up, updated as of 12/17/13!
1. Prologue: Prophecy

Disclaimer: Transformers are Hasbro property and I don't own Transformers and all its awesome giant robot characters.

A/N: Been a while mainly due to vacation and lack of inspiration for months... Sorry! Really. So that aside this is inspirated from the movie the Hunchback of Notre Dame, mainly Frollo's song that really spoke to me, a weird but incredible dream and a certain picture by Cloudia0 with of whom I give credit to for part of the idea for this little fic. It might be long, it might have a lot of breaks, and maybe be rewriten a bit and reposted with more stuff in it later on if I do happen to finish it. Who knows, but here we begin...

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Prologue: Prophecy**

Cybertron, home of the Transformers race. Since its creation by the great hand of Primus it had been ruled over by the gentle Primes, the sons of Primus himself who guided and governed their race through a golden age of peace and prosperity.

So it has been unchanged for millions of years until the day the Quintession War erupted, when all of the Primes were believed to be wiped out, two new breeds of Transformers were born. The creative Autobots and the warrior Decepticons and under the might of the Decepticons' leader, the powerful Pharaoh Megatronus victory was assured under his rule. Though the fight was indeed won by the Transformers it still brewed something much darker in the Decepticons who after the war had turned on their Autobot brethren and enslaved the outmatched peaceful robots.

Now Cybertron is a home of robots who are judged by faction and appearence. The latest descendant of Megatronus the Fallen, is a proud Pharaoh of the same designation as his ancestor who believes fully the same thing his fallen ancestor has, that the Primes were too weak and gentle to properly rule Cybertron and their deaths were proof of this. Under this firm belief Megatron rules by destroying the weak and rewarding the strong with riches and fame. And thus the time of Autobot slavery began, once their brothers now their brothers' servants. For years the poor Autobots suffered physical abuse from their captors but under the surface of this torture a rebellion began to grow from the Autobots' anger but never enough to fully break their chains of servitude.

But there is a prophecy that had been told around by the Autobot slaves that make the Decepticons shiver in fear. It is said that the Prime bloodline was not wiped out as all had originally believed and was actually still alive in secret. If this new Prime was to rise to power he would gather the Autobots underneath him, severing their bonds of slavery and take back the throne from the Pharaoh, taking his place as the true ruler once more, freeing all Transformers.

* * *

A/N: Just the prologue, peoples so it is short but the chapters are not going to be. Will continue when able and hope you read and review as I continue going. Peace!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Master and Home

Disclaimer: No, not mine.

A/N: Before I begin I would like to say a few things now so I will not have to talk during the rest of the chapters of this fic. Please note that this story is neither going to get very serious, sad or sappy but is most likely a little mix of all three.

Also be noted that I might unknowingly make some characters a little OOC and I'm sorry if I do and you didn't like it. I also will not include any original characters so don't worry about it. And on the subject of characters I have included no femmes, I despise them with a passion that I can not possibly describe in words and have no real explanation as to why I do either. I'm being dead serious, they make my blood curdle so I say to any who do actually like femmes I am truly sorry but that's just how I am. On this note I have merely changed all femme characters to mech (if I decide to include them but very, very likely will not) so I can stand them.

And to say this in case people start asking questions as to why I made this G1 universe-ish is because I've been seeing a little too much Animated fics that involve the young Optimus Prime (whom I am not overly that fond of and am a little tired of seeing but don't exactly hate in any way) and the Megatron from that universe (one who I don't have problem with in the very least but still not all that fond of) and which when together form some unpleasant or just plain disturbing scenarios that don't agree with me at all in terms of the universal coupling of the two.

Also, I wanted to make this in a G1 style and not Animated or Movie or Prime or anything else is because I personally love G1 and am sad to see once again it is shoved in the background and not made a lot of stories of, and thus I made it in G1 style.

Lastly, yes most of the things I have put into this fic is based real Egyptian facts but some are kinda being stretched a bit to suit the Cybertronian style. Hope you enjoy some of the fascinating research I put into this.

Other than all that, that's all I need to say so let us begin...

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 1: A New Master and Home**

The days on the planet Cybertron were fervent and heated even though there was no sun the day was still just as bright and hot. All over the magnificent mechanical planet were large glorious cities with numerous levels all divided into several districts. The two greatest and largest cities were Iacon and Kaon, both served as the great capitals to the two different breeds of the Transformers race. Kaon was the Decepticon capital which grew larger, expanding its territory with the help the Fallen's tyrannical rule to the point of making up half of the planet. Iacon was once the main Autobot city but no longer when the Decepticons turned on the Autobots and took command. Separating the two giant cities was the Great Cybertronian Rust Desert. It was once fairly tiny compared to the cities but due to constant mining and energon harvesting the metal land rusted and the desert grew massive, naturally separating the cities.

The lives of every single Autobot that lived on this planet were all either as servants or slaves to the Decepticons. The life an Autobot servant was most certainly better than that of an Autobot slave. Autobot servants were more or less like actual workers that were allowed the freedom of living in their own houses when their work was done and most of them still lived in the cities working as scribes, tax collectors and data writers. However despite this they still had masters and were abused from time to time if they had displeased them in someway.

The Autobot slaves on the other hand lived much harder than those of Autobot servants but they did almost the same exact jobs with the exception they are the much more abused and lived much more restricted lives with barely any freedom if at all. In fact they were usually judged by how they look and how they operate.

The Autobots that were well built and strong, were workers and builders and if they were especially large were used in gladiator matches against other large Autobots merely for the amusement of the watching Decepticons. Adverage built mechs were used for various jobs that were neither for the large mechs or the smaller robots, such as astronomy, laundry, entertainment, etc. The smaller and more slender mechs worked as and the worst job of them all, pleasure slaves. However Decepticons were known to rape all types of Autobots, both large and slender, whichever suited their demented tastes.

The only Autobots that seemed to be spared from rape were the Autobot sparklings but that didn't mean by any means they weren't abused as well.

Much of other Decepticons on the other hand lived lives of high bred aristocrats, those that weren't were either soldiers or guards for the higher up Decepticons. The Decepticon race overall had not changed much at all, still believing in the power of strength and war even though the time for really using it since the Quintession War had long since been over.

Indeed, life for the Autobots was hard, being taunted at and verbally and physically hurt on a fairly daily basis. However when their jobs were done for the day things were much better. Despite all the tragedy and abuse the Autobots still found ways to keep themselves happy and surprisingly stay like their breed always was, gentle, giving and kind, but not ever around Decepticons. Not one Autobot would be capable of forgiving them so long as slavery kept a tight grip on their throats.

On this day on Cybertron was an average hot and smothering day. Work was especially hard for the Autobot slaves but most were quite used to the heat and gained a fairly strong tolerance. However the heat still made any mech's armor feel uncomfortable.

A large red and blue Autobot sighed, stopping his thoughts for a moment as wiped his forehelm of the leaking coolant before getting back to work making energon crystals in the fields surrounding Iacon.

He was born under the name Optimus, which meant "beauty" in the Cybertronian language. And he was but he started out no different than any other Autobot. The very moment he came online he was given a slave collar to wear like the others and put to work the second he came into mechlinghood.

Optimus stopped his work for a moment and looked at the despised collar around his neck. This one piece of metal made it impossible for any slave to take off without it detonating and killing them. The only way to have it safely removed was for their master to willingly take it off and that by doing so the slave would be free but not one has been.

The Autobot snorted at the thought. The Decepticons would never free the Autobots, they begun to love this twisted system and were much too addicted to the free labor to ever give them up.

Naturally when certain Autobots had shown incredible skills at work they were the most valuable slaves and if they were built quite attractively they even more so. Many Decepticons had already fought over custody of himself with the interest of taming him and making him their own personal slave very often buying him from another and becoming his new master. Ironically with each new master he had been bought to he learned more and thus became much more valuable in Decepticon optics. By now the entire city of Iacon buzzed about his worth and he was big news to the Decepticons living at top level of the city.

"Optimus..." a voice to which the slave recognized in a sparkpulse broke the truck robot's train of thought. His master had returned from his business in Kaon. Honestly he thought he would have more to time to his thoughts before he was bothered but he was wrong.

Optimus raised his helm to the obnoxious tone of his master's voice. Over time the Autobot had long since developed a habit of not calling his master by their name merely because he didn't believe they were worth the formal address. "Yes, Master...?" he dronishly answered merely to annoy his master.

The other was used to his unfriendly behavior and ignored it before continuing. "Perhaps you may have heard but from the energon reports I have the great Vizer Soundwave given from your hard work we have just received the best harvest of all Iacon."

The red and blue mech resisted the urge to roll his optics at the boasting. He didn't care for wealth in the least. Afterall it was meaningless to a slave. "Is that right..." the truck robot said uninterested, going back to his work.

"You know... You should do something to celebrate..." the Decepticon inferred to as we walked behind his slave. "Perhaps a lovely oral interface... Or better yet lets truly interface... right here if you so wish..." he purred embracing the large Autobot from behind him.

Optimus had to really attempt to keep the energon in his tank from rising. "I do not think so, Master..." he ground out in between clenching denta and hands.

"And why not...?"

"I simply do not want to... I also do not wish be claimed..." he told truthishly. Not so long as his body and mind were still not broken would he allow the one thing the Decepticon race hasn't taken from him since the date of his birth would he allow his purity be taken by anyone other than the one he truly loved. He swore it on his very spark.

"You lie... You have to be claimed someday... why not now?" the other mech's voice exposing its underlying annoyance at being denied from what he selfishly wanted.

At last Optimus had finally had enough, pushing out of the highly unwanted touch and turning to face him fully so the words he said next deadly weight to them. "I'll be perfectly honest, Master. I don't want to interface with an inartistic feebleminded machine like you nor any other sane Autobot." the truck hissed like the most frigid ice matching his sapphire optics.

"How dare you!" the enraged Decepticon shouted before slapping Optimus clean across his face plates. The Autobot merely spat out the oil that welled up slightly in his mouth to the side at the strike.

"I told you, no. I will not surrender the gentle virginity of my port to monsters like you." the Autobot spoke calmly, glaring at him coldly.

"Fine! I will take it from you!" the truck's owner growled furiously before making menacing steps toward the mech.

The slave's glare hardened, hidden battle programs he had long ago taught himself from Decepticon programing should the need to protect himself arise. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir. I will not hesitate to defend myself despite the constant threat of punishment looming over me for doing so. I refuse to be another Autobot victim of rape." speaking with dreadful seriousness while going into a fighting stance.

Regardless of the warning that was given Optimus' master lunged forward, fully intent on harming the other Transformer. Without a moment to spare, the red and blue mech swiftly grabbed one the attacking Decepticon's arm and twisted it backwards making the offending mech fall to one knee plate on the ground

"That's quite enough!" a rich deep voice rang out in the air, silencing the fighting. The slave let go of his disgruntled master roughly to see of whom just spoke. A small distance away, standing a bit from where the two currently stood was a tall broad red and blue armored Autobot servant, obviously from his clean steel skin as aposed to Optimus' scarred and dirty one.

"What is it?" the angered Decepticon getting himself off of the floor, still in a very threatening posture.

The Autobot servant merely walked up to the larger Decepticon with no trace of fear. "A slave deduction from you I'm afraid, courtesy of his majesty the Pharaoh."

"Who do think you are claiming to have such power Autobot to declare something so high as a slave trade!" the furious mech roared down to the much smaller mech.

"One of Vizer Soundwave's personal scribes, Ultra Magnus. If you desire to incur the wrath of the right-hand mech of his Lordship, then by all means keep your property." the servant spoke with more an edge in his voice.

The Decepticon visibly flinched and effectively backed down. Optimus allowed a tiny smile to grow on his hidden face at the sight. It was certainly amusing to watch how a average built Autobot servant who had such simple small political power could make even a much more physically imposing Decepticon back down like a sparkling that had just been scolded by its creator.

"Thought so. And his majesty's and his faithful Vizer's command was and I quote was to take the property of the Decepticons of Iacon district 9521011, aka Autobots slaves from the said Decepticons in said district for their latest vorn tax and Autobot inspection from the Autobots of Iacon that show the most promise to being the hidden Prime."

"B-But Optimus is my only slave!"

"I'm sorry, it is the law you know to do these routine searches in every single district of every single city on Cybertron."

"Oh, too bad I suppose. After what is so horrible about one slave missing when you can simply buy more like common high-grade energon" Optimus said hotly pushing past his now former master to the side of the Autobot servant.

The Decepticon snarled at the both of the Autobots and stormed away from them to go inside a large building behind him, slamming the metal door hard.

Once the large mech was gone the large Autobot turned to the other and spoke gently and a touch of humor coloring its tone. "I swear to Primus you must have practiced each speech before you come to free once again, Magnus."

"You know that I do not but I do get slightly better each time I guess." Magnus chuckled to himself before walking toward the direction of his personal villa, Optimus only a couple paces behind him.

"Still I am glad you showed before things got out of hand, my friend." the larger of the two the robots spoke. The Autobot servant glowered slightly at the other robot as they continued on their way.

"What is it?" Optimus asked seeing his friend glare at him reprimandily at what he said.

"Honestly, Optimus, must you always infuriate your masters by fighting them? That could just lead to harsh lashings, you know. So why?" the older mech asked, his glare softening to a more concerned look.

"Oh, I'm aware of what I am doing Magnus. I will not allow any cruel sparked beast near my port simply to sate some primal lust of just my body and not myself." he spoke seriously and honestly to his best friend.

Magnus sighed, shaking his head at the futility of his argument. "Sometimes I wish Primus didn't install such a courageous personality program into you, Optimus..."

* * *

The leaders of the Decepticons, the Pharaohs had ruled over all of Cybertron and its Transformers for many vorns and vorns. Ever since the betrayal of Megatronus, the Fallen who forced his rule over the Transformers proclaiming that the Decepticon breed was the superior to the Autobots.

Ever since that dark day his rule had been gruesome and violent which he attempted to teach his proud son, whom he named after himself as Megatron. The young mech grew into a vastly handsome muscled mech, a proud powerful warrior but raised frigid in his spark making any insane enough to approach him freeze in fear, Decepticon or Autobot. Even his many pleasure slaves who had seen their master at his most vulnerable were terrified of his mere name which made them shiver in fright.

As much as the Decepticon enjoyed the sight of his dominace through fear... At the same time it made Megatron personally long for a mech that would not fear him and love him wholly and fully but so far none could be found. Not one would dare even get to know him, much less approach with anything more than being forced to thus making the continued failures of these searches begin to make the dissparkened Pharaoh even more bitter, cold and very lonely. Until one would love him, the cycle would continue until he went mad or was killed by the many that wished for his death.

And so Megatron sat upon his throne, once more bored to an extent he didn't know had existed before. Not one of the slaves that he continued to buy from the markets and were brought before the Pharaoh had ever made him glance an optic to their forms. Not one. The Decepticon was beginning to bitterly believe that all Autobots were simply a waste of precious metal, both physically, emotionally and mentally.

Glancing at his internal clock he found it was time once more to buy more slaves and inspect their spark chambers for the sign of Primus as his father the Fallen had obsessively done up until his tragic demise. Groaning out loud the Pharaoh commed Soundwave and Starscream from his seat.

A few minutes later his trusted Vizer, Soundwave and his far from trusted High Priest, Starscream entered the throne room and respectfully bowed before him.

"My Lord, what is it you want with us?" Starscream asked in an bothered voice as he looked up with an expression just the same as his tone.

Megatron drummed his fingers apathetically on one of the majestic throne's arms while leaning on the other arm and held his face. "It is time once more to acquire yet more Autobots for the Prime inspection. Soundwave you are to go out and gather all of the latest data forms on the newest slaves ready for the transfer from your scribes and you Starscream will go where Soundwave commands you to go when he has done so, get the slaves requested and bring them into the palace on your ship."

"As you wish, My Lord." Soundwave spoke in his usual drone before leaving. He summoned his loyal children and servants, the cassettes to him as walked out of the chamber completely.

Starscream on the other hand rose from the floor and spoke up. "Sire, with all due respect... we have been inspecting hundreds of filthy Autobots from all the different districts on all of Cybertron for every single vorn, unending for eons. Isn't this a sign that the old Autobot slave, Alpha Trion was mistaken about his prophecy?"

Megatron's crimson optics narrowed dangerously, knowing what the other Decepticon was implying inside his words. "Yes, you would like that wouldn't you, Starscream? I turn my back plates to the Autobots and turn back only to find everything gone because of the rise of the Prime that I could have so easily prevented from being if I had only kept up my search, just so you may grace my throne with your despicable and deceitful metal?" he mockingly asked the smaller Decepticon.

Starscream looked away, hiding his shame of being found out before even acting on anything.

Megatron snorted at the sight of embarrassment. "Get out of my sight and get those slaves, High Priest... And don't question my late father's law ever again..." hissing the Decepticon's rank and challenge with spite.

The High Priest in question gave a short lived glare before grumbled something unintelligible quietly, leaving with a annoyed aura surrounding him before slamming the great golden doors behind him.

* * *

Optimus walked inside the familiar villa that belonged to Magnus. Despite being one of the few Autobots that avoided the more degrading life of the lower ranked slaves didn't mean by any means he had was living the high life. In fact his home, though most certainly was more furnished than any of the slaves' were nothing compared to the Decepticons, even the lowest ranking Decepticons had much more than the highest ranking Autobots did.

The two truck Autobots had known each other since they were young sparklings. Both of them were born on the same days but though they were not brothers by mech blood they still connected like brothers with Magnus being the older by his behavior and attitude and Optimus being the larger by his work and lifestyle.

Magnus was one of the lucky Autobots that was chosen to be an Autobot servant because of his superior accounting abilities, Optimus however was not as fortunate and was made an Autobot slave. Still Magnus did everything in the power that given to him to try to keep as many Autobot slaves safe from the most notoriously violent Decepticons by constantly shifting their masters to much more suitable masters without giving away what he was doing to the Vizer. He especially did this for Optimus' safety.

The older Autobot walked ahead going to sit on his rug beside his table which had numerous datapads scattered about from his work. Optimus sat on a stool nearby and watched Magnus picked up his datapads to get to back to his work.

"I'm sorry that I cause you to constantly worry about my well-being when I'm sold to a new master, but please Magnus you're my dearest friend, I do not ever wish to upset you." Gently taking off his mask which was his physical shield to violent Decepticons. However he was one of the few Autobots that chose to wear a mask over his face, not only for some extra protection against harsh punches and slaps he sometimes had to endure but to hide his emotions better. Primus knew how easy a target an Autobot was if the Decepticon could see his fear of them. But it was not needed in the presence of those he trusted and cared about.

"I know that Optimus... but it is not that what is still upsetting me. It is what I had said earlier... I really was informed of the district you were currently in being the next on the Pharaoh's relentless scans for the Prime that's supposedly coming by my master, the Vizer, Soundwave..."

Optimus crossed his arms, listening to every word as it contained the notions of what his future was going to be. "But what is it about it that has you worried?"

Magnus put down his pad and sighed. "It is because they always look for the best Autobot slaves of each district they are currently on... The look for the ones that have a high amount of skills for they are the most likely of candidates to be the Prime... and because I am a scribe who must work under the Vizer who takes his orders directly from the Pharaoh... I cannot disobey a direct order from him or I will be killed... Even though I have been given some power I still must obey his commands..."

"I already know this, old friend. But why are you telling me this?" the larger of the two Autobot asked feeling something grim about to be told.

"Well.. You know that it is my method of "freeing" you is by switching the data about you around, even though it just starts the whole process all over again by giving you to another master over and over... but at the same time it hides you by moving you away from the current area of their Prime search..."

"But this time... they chose the correct location that you were currently and because of that I can't hide you anymore or I will be discovered doing something illegal... As such the Vizer came by a couple of cycles ago and claimed the data on you and a few other Autobots earlier, before I had arrived to get you... and so... You're... You're new master is... the Pharaoh..." he finished leaning his helm forward to hide his grave concern.

Optimus watched his friend shake from emotion. "Oh, Magnus..." he spoke gently rising from his seat to comfort his old friend by wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Is that all that all? It will fine..."

"No... No it won't be..." Magnus shook his head, still trembling despite the soft hug the other had on him.

"Why won't it be?"

"Because it's the Pharaoh, Optimus!" he blurted out spinning around in the larger Autobot's hold, his face very clearly displaying worry.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his distressed friend's back plates soothingly. "I had thought that was merely stretched rumors vile Decepticons use to frighten us Autobots with... But Magnus, you should already be aware of whether or not he is the Pharaoh, he is the same as all the other Decepticons."

"What are you saying Optimus? He is a vicious cruel monster!" Magnus cried out frightened.

The younger Autobot's expression turned sad at elder's outbursts. "Is he? If so I certainly don't want to get you slain for my sake. I'll go."

"But..." the Autobot servant's voice turning quieter.

"I promise it will be fine." the bigger mech spoke confidently, tightening his grip around the other to prove his word through his touch.

Magnus whimpered slightly before giving up on his argument, wrapping his arms around Optimus. "You promise...? You're one of the only family I have..."

"Of course I promise you..." the Autobot slave said with a bright smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

The nights on Cybertron were a stark contrast to the days upon the metal world. They were icy and edged to the point that not one Transformer could stay outside for very long without getting their circuits chilled to the point of sustaining damage. As such it was the only time the Decepticons allowed work to stop for the slaves for the day and to come inside their chambers for much needed recharge.

To Optimus these nights were one of the few moments truly to himself with his thoughts, with absolute guarantee to not be interrupted from them. Every night he couldn't help but wonder of what would happen if the prophecy would come true. The Decepticons meant to keep it hidden from the Autobots but some things couldn't be hidden. Not something this huge. Not something that could and very well can be what decides what will happen for the future of all of Cybertron.

Climbing into the guest berth of Magnus' villa, lying down on his side to gaze out the window at the stars outside before closing his optics and slipping on his mask before falling into recharge.

The gentle silence of the morning for the red and blue mech slumbering peacefully was broken by soft shaking of his frame. Opening his sleep weary sapphires he was greeted by the sight of his best friend Magnus. "Magnus...? What is it?" Optimus yawned clearing out the dust out of his intakes and rubbing away the blurriness out of his optics.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer with me before they came to take you away, Optimus..." his voice once again held the same tone of sadness and fright as it the day before.

The Autobot had to think for a moment over what that meant and looking around his dear friend's shoulder plate he saw a Decepticon standing looking impatiently. He was dressed in amercement robes of the Priests but he had the crest of the High Priest on his helm. Optimus turned his optics back to Magnus in front of him. "Oh, Magnus, please stop your senseless worrying my dear friend. It will be fine. You have done more than enough for me for so many vorns that I don't think I could ever repay you in kind."

"Would you hurry up already!" the piercing voice of the High Priest rang out.

Optimus ignored it and instead listened to what Magnus said to him softly. "I'll try to visit you in Kaon palace whenever I am able to."

"That would make me very happy, old friend." the large Autobot said before embracing him goodbye and getting up to walk over to the impatiently waiting Decepticon by the door.

"About time! Primus, must you repulsive Autobots be fragging dramatic with everything you do?" Starscream hissed at Optimus shoving him forward and outside the building.

The Autobot was quite used to such rough treatment and brushed it off without a second thought. Outside Magnus' villa stood a proud slender dark violet Decepticon ship.

Ever since the takeover, Autobot ships were destroyed and made forbidden to ever build or commission over. Autobot vehicle modes were even made only for ground transport leaving the skies for the Decepticons and their ships alone to grace Cybertron's sky and if any Autobot had an alt form that was aerial related in any way was highly illegal and the consequences would be immediate execution. However it was known that some of the Autobots that had served in the Quintession War with the Decepticons had jet, plane and ship alt modes but when slavery came, their forms couldn't adapt to the ground vehicles at all so they were allowed to keep their forms but for a hefty price... their wings and thrusters were torn off.

Optimus walked up the docking stairs of the magnificent machine and slipped inside. For all the Decepticon ships the Autobot remembered being in, this was definatily the largest and most spacious he had ever seen. He sat down on the iron bench made for the slaves to sit on while transported and looked around at his fellow passengers.

All of the other Autobots sitting in the slave cargo area all looked slightly younger than he was, some the red and blue mech was more than sure were barely out of the reaches of mechlinghood. However each and every one of their faces all shared one thing, terror of their new owner.

The large Autobot also noted that another Autobot slave that was not located with the others slaves in with him, that actually stood by the door to the private quarters of the High Priest's ship. He was a red and white mech older than he was littered with hundreds of nasty scars and some bad weld marks but the biggest scars was on his back. Two large identitcal scars that looked like the remains of a large medical incision. He was a old Autobot flyer.

The Autobot flinched harshly when the unmistakable screech of Starscream's voice came when his pedes were heard coming up the docking steps. "Jetfire! Put the chains on the last slave so we can leave this scum pile of a district!"

"Y-Yes, My Lord!" he squeaked in a scared voice, rushing over to Optimus' side carrying with him a couple of energon chains. His large hands quickly worked with surprising accuracy, attaching two cuffs and chains around both his wrists and his lower leg armor and attaching the extra chains to other cuffs on the mech beside him.

"Are you finally done? Jetfire?" the Decepticon cooed in a dangerous tone that signified an violent rebuttal coming, that almost made the truck jump for he had almost completely forgotten he was there as his attention was toward the other older Autobot slave working on his binds.

Jetfire leapt up in shock and turned to his master. "I-I have finished in the time I always have done, Master." bowing his head in hopes of not being hit but was likely to come anyway.

The Decepticon nastily sneered and slapped him clean across the face plates making all the other slaves on board flinch, even Optimus. Every single Autobot had felt rough treatment at some point in their lives and could almost feel it whenever they watched their fellow slaves get hit. "Whatever, I'll deal with you later. Skywarp, Thundercracker, take off!" he turned away and left them alone to his private quarters, Jetfire following dutifully behind his owner, with the steel door sealing shut.

The docking stairs outside folded and closed back into the ship as the sound of rocket thrusters hummed to life and gently lifted off the ground to fly at a soft cruising speed toward their destination. Alone with no one to yell and scream at them the Autobot slaves began to talk amongst themselves, probably an attempt to break the horrible tension and to possibly make friends. Optimus stayed however quiet and preferred to get a brief recharge before going to his new master as to not make a scene if he gets crabby because of no sleep. Closing his optics he allowed the gentle gabble of talking, the humming of engines and the gentle rocking of the ship to lull him into a mild recharge nap.

Optimus later woke up by a quick jerk caused by the ship landing. The High Priest came into the slave cargo area with Jetfire right behind him, clinging to him with a satisfied loving look despite the fact he had a metal bruise from the smack earlier. The large Autobot did not know what that meant, but judging from it he might have a flame for his master in some twisted way. All of the Autobots who looked much more comfortable then before all quieted at the High Priest's arrival. "All right scrap buckets, welcome to your new home, Kaon Palace, home of his majesty the Pharaoh. Now let's get moving." he said as the docking stairs descended revealing the bright light of day outside that made the Autobots who used to the faint darkness of the ship close, their optics and hiss slightly as they adjusted to see better.

Starscream walked down the stairs to outside with Jetfire still wrapped around him. "Follow me closely or get lost and punished for it." he called as walked forward. The slaves rose off their seats and the one who started the chain that connected all of them walked off first as the rest followed as to not trip.

Optimus walked along with the other slaves as best as he could without tripping over the energon chains binding his lower legs to the them. As he walked he gazed around to get a better look at Kaon as he had never been here once in his life. It was similar to Iacon in terms of district structure but was much more clean and many more Decepticons walking the streets. However all of these great buildings were pale compared to splendor Kaon Palace. It dwarfed all of the city surrounding it, it practically broke the clouds with its size. It was made with millions and millions of tons of solid gold and jewels all neatly compressed together to form a titanic pyramid with the Decepticon insignia on the front.

Suffice to say, the truck robot was impressed by his new master's dwelling but still was not all that interested as it was also the place where the entire Autobot slavery originated and maintained from. Coming to the palace's main doors Starscream commanded the huge Decepticon guards to bow and allow the doors to open for the High Priest and his cargo.

Inside the building was just as amazing as the outside of it. Carpets made of deep lavender silk, walls made of gold that had many heavily built and armored Decepticon guards lining it and huge jewel decorated pillars. Many high class Decepticons clothed in gold and fine linen walked by ignoring them to go about their business with several of their own personal slaves who were in pretty fine linen and a little gold themselves but not anywhere near as elegant as their masters. The Decepticon leading the group who started sag behind to see the incredible sights snarled a warning to keep up or be flogged.

Rushing a bit to catch up Optimus got a little closer to the ones in front of him and when he saw them a little closer the red and blue realized a lot of them were pretty slender and good looking. The truck robot was almost positive those poor mechs were going to torn apart by the lust filled rubies of some of the guards they past he expertly saw watching them walk through the hallways.

The High Priest led the group through a pair of doors to fairly small room on the other side of the huge hall with some Autobot slaves already working inside. They all looked up from their tasks at hand when Starscream came inside. "Well, get to cleaning up these new slaves Autobot slime! I don't have all day!" the Decepticon barked at the slaves who's stern orders made them get up immediately. After giving the order Starscream turned and left for business elsewhere.

Each of the Autobots in the line were each cleaned by the other slaves with one gently spraying fairly cold water from a soft hose over one of the newer slaves, one at a time while two others dry them with towels before they gently took off the energon chains around their lower legs before leading the clean mech over to another room where he could see them being clothed in some of the fine linen and a little gold.

Optimus then began to think about how his life would be at Kaon palace when he saw the work the slaves already here were doing. The large Autobot had become very used to being in small buildings but the palace was much larger than any of his former master's home so living and working here would be a little more difficult to get used to.

The red and blue mech's thoughts were cut off when a cool splash of water ran down his frame making him shutter in surprise. "Sorry, it is so cold... It is all they provide for us Autobots..." the Autobot washing him with the hose spoke as if he had said those words to all of the other slaves earlier.

The truck robot nodded in sympathy. "It's okay, I understand." lifting his arms to allow the water to rinse underneath them. "What I do not understand as to why we are being washed and decorated like prizes. I had heard he despises Autobots, so why?"

"He doesn't like his slaves to some filthy and disease ridden, especially in front of his subjects." as the Autobot directed the spray to the others lower waist and legs as another took off the cuffs and chains around his lower legs.

"So... In other words we are much like... trophies...?" the large Autobot asked in a shocked voice.

The slave sighed sadly as he had just finished washing off his pedes. "Yes..."

Optimus growled to himself at the sheer arrogance of that mech as he was dried off with the towels. "How dare he dress us like trophies to show off to other Decepticons... I refuse to wear such filthy wealth only to be ogled at."

"You have to or else you will killed for it...!" one of the mechs who used a towel to dry him off with. The truck felt like arguing more to prove it but was gently lead over to the next room and then left alone with the mechs that worked in this chamber so that they could finish their work for the day.

The red and blue mech tried to calm himself over what he had been told. What kind of mech dresses up his slaves like they were beautiful prizes in front of people only to be beaten when they leave. Optimus growled a little again but silenced it when a young yellow mech, very much a mechling walked up to him with large clothes of linen almost falling out of his hands cutely. "So, what color would you like to wear?" he asked shyly in a soothing voice that was like the charm of a bell.

"White I suppose. I haven't ever had the chance to ever white with my usual loincloth." he chuckled warmly gesturing to himself to break the young one's shyness.

"Then you will spend a pit of a time getting it clean again and again." the mechling smiled, obviously more at ease seeing that the last mech he would be working on was at least friendly. "Ummm... What's your name?" he asked attempting to strike up a welcoming conversation, while measuring around Optimus' waist while crouching down.

"I am Optimus and yours?" raising his arms slightly to help get the proper measurements better.

"I'm Bumblebee." he said as he finished his measurements and got up.

"Nice to meet you, Bumblebee." the older mech smiled at him as sat down on his work bench.

"You too, Optimus." he smiled back as he cut the linen to the specifications needed for Optimus' measurements. His small fingers were perfect for the delicate work needed in sewing such fine material and with such quick skill, the red and blue mech was impressed.

While working the small yellow mechling spoke again. "Ummm... I noticed that you are, if pardon me, Optimus, a very nice hot piece of metal."

Optimus almost laughed to hear a mechling say such a adult thing but didn't as that would offend the other slave. "So, I'm told. Why?"

"Well, for those that are really pretty it's generally a good idea not to make yourself known to the Pharaoh. He likes pretty rebellious robots."

"Is that right. Well, not really much I can do about the beauty Primus all mighty has given me and as for my temper... I'll try to keep it in check if it is possible."

"That's good to hear. Well, here's your new clothes. I'll you put on so you can it comfortable." Bumblebee said getting up and giving the snow white material to Optimus to put then turning away to give him some privacy to change.

The elder mech took off his old loincloth which was ripped and torn with age and abuse and tossed it into a bin nearby that had other Autobot's loincloths in it and put on the newly made one, tying it tight so as not to come off. It fit nicely, perfectly made for both snug fit and soft comfort and it very beautiful and long, almost transparent to show a faint glow of his blue codpiece beneath it. And even though he despised putting on a few bits of gold he still did not want to cause trouble on his first day, he had chosen a couple small gold chain bracelets to put on his wrists but refused to put on anything more.

When the truck robot said that he was decent again, the car robot turned back around and spoke. "Okay now that is done with, you have to go to one more room for medical examination and your data transference from Vizer Soundwave."

"Alright, thank you for gorgeous white linen, Bumblebee. It is very well done. I suppose I'll see you after I've been presented to the Pharaoh." Optimus waved goodbye as he left the young Autobot to go to the next room.

"Yep!" Bumblebee called back before having to go back to his work.

The truck robot was surprised at how easy he had made a new friend here. But he was not complaining at all. It was nice and it made the time he would spend here from now on much, much smoother.

He came into a medical room with all the Autobots that went before he did were lining the walls patiently after they had already had their checkups. Also there were a few Deceticons, one was as Optimus had recognized as the Vizer Soundwave and his children, the cassettes waiting for the last Autobot to get his check up. The Autobot doctor walked around reading a datapad very hard while talking to himself a little. "Okay, he's done... next we have... Optimus... okay." the older mech wandered over to Optimus' position but didn't look up yet.

The doctor stopped in front of him still looking at his datapad and then at last looked up at him. He was tiny bit surprised to see that his new patient was bigger than he was and he was a slight bit larger than a average built Autobot. "Wow, a big boy, unusual for the Pharaoh's taste but not something I haven't seen before. Alright, sit down on the examination table."

The red and blue mech nodded and sat down on one of the many examination tables. The doctor performed a few basic tests on his body, such as checking the health of his air filters, coolant levels and checking his denta for cracks, it was nothing unusual. That was until the doctor asked something Optimus didn't predict. "Alright, good status and health, good, good... Okay now I just need to check on your port health." he spoke as he typed on his datapad the results of his patient's examination.

"E-Excuse me?" the younger robot asked stunned to be requested to that.

The older Autobot looked up at him and saw his discomfort at the inquiry he had given. "Don't take it the wrong way, kid, I'm not your type. However I do need to check your port to see if it has any damage or infection as well as fertility levels to plan what days your reproductive cycles are most active to better prepare for the days you go into heat."

"Oh, okay." the larger mech agreed getting off the table and turning around for the other to begin his test but still didn't feel entirely at ease baring his port when their were others present. He inwardly scolded himself for being so shy and protective as it was just a doctor doing his job and settled down.

"Now just relax, Optimus, I ain't going to hurt you, you have a Ratchet guarantee on that." the old robot promised.

Optimus nodded in agreement and then felt hands lift up his loincloth, pushing it to the side and opening his codpiece revealing his port. Lightly Ratchet pushed in his fingers, feeling around for tears or bruising but found none. The doctor kept going until he felt a slight barrier preventing his finger from going forward anymore. His hands withdrew from the port and closed the codpiece cover before picking up his datapad and typing more in results. "That was unexpected. I didn't know you were a virgin, Optimus. That's quite surprising find considering almost every slave brought before me had been all been used by a Decepticon." he said with a little smile as he typed.

The red and blue mech stood up, turning to face him. "I'd rather face the end of an energon whip then a Decepticon's."

The old Autobot laughed heartedly. "Good on you, Optimus. Well, My Lord, Soundwave he's finished here."

The Decepticon strode over to the red and blue mech without saying a single word and gripped Optimus' slave collar. With a single finger he inserted into a small groove made for inserting data, a mere five seconds then pulled away and spoke. "You are now property of his majesty, Optimus."

An elevator that was in the wall the completed slaves stood by opened and Starscream stood alone. "Get in you filthy Autobots, the Pharaoh doesn't like to wait and neither do I." he growled threateningly with crossed arms.

Optimus followed the other Autobots to the elevator were Soundwave and children climbed on with them.

* * *

Megatron sighed, entertaining himself by fiddling with gold bracelets until his sensitive audios caught the telltale sign of the elevatator. He straightened himself on his throne and waited for the visitor to come. The doors to his throne room opened as he saw the slender figure of his High Priest.

Starscream cleared his air filter gently before speaking. "I have returned your majesty."

The Pharaoh waved his hand in gesture that spoke that he wanted more information then was given, really not having much patience left for more waiting. "Well, then what is it, Starscream." he spoke.

"You're newest group of Autobot slaves have arrived." the smaller Decepticon announced with touch of droll in it.

Megatron smiled, glad for not having to wait any longer. "Ah... Good, then show them in." he said his tone more upbeat as he put his sharp finger tips together in anticipation.

Starscream bowed his helm respectfully and gestured to the Decepticon guards outside the throne room. They both nodded and opened the great doors for the Autobot slaves and Soundwave and his children to enter. The Vizer's cassettes all lined up the Autobots in a single long line before the huge silver mech who was gazing over all of them.

He was delighted to see once again another group of lovely Autobot slaves, but his trail of sight stop when a particularly enchanting large red and blue one at the end of the line. He wasn't looking up at him like the others but instead was looking toward the ground trying not to look at his new master. Megatron smirked thinking it was cute as he watched him shift from side to side to keep his legs from becoming stiff from standing there, he barely registered that his Vizer was talking to him about all the different Autobots in the line.

While Soundwave was talking however Starscream noticed that Optimus was still wearing his mask even though he was in his master's presence. "Why are you wearing a mask you scrap pile? Take it off! You're in the presence of the almighty Pharaoh!" he yelled at him before his claw connected to Autobot's face violently.

Megatron's face fell from delight to angered at the slap to the mech who caught his optic's face. "Starscream watch your hands... I do not wish my latest slaves to be damaged..." he growled to drive his words to threaten fully.

The High Priest merely snorted dismissivily at the Pharaoh's growl, quite used to it to be truly afraid of it. "Oh he'll recover just fine, My Lord."

Optimus stifled an attempt to snarl at the unexpected strike to his face plates and instead moved his hands up to his mask to take it off. Normally the Autobot would refuse to take off the precious piece of metal but preferred not to be hit again. Carefully taking it off and storing it in his subspace storage before gazing up only to finally meet the Pharaoh's optics for the first time since he had been brought in here.

The instant the two vastly different optics locked, sparks rushed through Megatron frame. The Autobot was magnificent but was just as wild, untamed as a regal beast with equal power and grace as evidenced from some of the scars on his frame and his azure optics.

Optimus' opinion on the sight of the large Decepticon was not as reveling. He was powerful and fierce with a beastly aura, a long flowing purple cape made of fine silk and linen flowed beneath him to touch the floor and covered from helm to pede with precious gold and jewels. The sight of all the wealth this one robot who hurt the mechs who were forced to day in and day out to make all of the valuables, was them wearing for no reason other than material gain and vanity made him ill to his tank. He scowled at the approving glance he was giving at his body.

"...And lastly is the Autobot Optimus. The infamous slave who has been fought for and bought to innumerable slave masters of Iacon before being bought once more to a higher bidder." Soundwave spoke in dutiful voice as he walked along the lined up mechs.

"I see. And just what does Optimus specialize in Soundwave?" Megatron asked quietly gazing up and down the mech's illustrious body design. It was strong but not bulky and slender but not delicate. He liked it very much. Optimus' optics narrowed at the scanning eyes were still upon him, very much disliking the stare and hoping it would end soon.

"He specializes in all categories of mathematics, astronomy, engineering, invention, arts, music, cooking, and many forms of sharpshooting and hand-to-hand combat skills as well as some has some scientific and doctorate knowledge. As writing in his report by one of my scribes, Magnus had given to me, My Lord." Soundwave spoke compliantly, arms behind his back.

"Excellent. Lead them all to the slave chamber for the day. All except... Optimus." Megatron spoke in a baneful tone. The blue Decepticon nodded respectfully as he unlocked the last chain binding the group together before leading all the slaves, but Optimus back downstairs. Starscream his work done also left the two all alone.

The Autobot left watched carefully as the Pharaoh rose from his seat and approached the truck who stiffened when the larger mech had come closer to him to view him better.

"What are you doing...?" the slave hissed at the Decepticon circling around his form in interest. He detested the lewd gaze upon himself so much it made the truck robot almost squirm in his armor.

"Just seeing if you fear me, like all of the other weak Autobots that had unfortunately come before me." deliberately throwing in weak Autobots just to see a little rise of anger out of the smaller robot.

Optimus snorted. He wasn't afraid of yet another amorous Decepticon only after him because of his looks and usefulness. "You do not make me fear you."

"Oh? Is that right?" Megatron smirked exposing his sharp denta while his glowing rubies gazed down at the Autobot who continued to glare at him hoping to make back down in intimidation, not knowing it was just doing the opposite to the large silver mech.

"As sure as Primus is creator." the Autobot spoke bravely, but felt his inside mechanics tingle uncomfortably, not only because he was a little too close for comfort but because his optics pierced his spark in a way none of his former masters every could.

Megatron chuckled. 'Maybe, this might be the mech... If I can manage to tame the unruly Autobot first...' he thought to himself, stroking his plaited beard. "Interesting... You may go now." he waved him off.

The mech bowed stiffly as if his body hated doing the action but more than happy to leave in the direction all the other slaves had left to.

The silver mech watched the Autobot practically race out of the chamber in revolt which made the mech in question think of it as appealing. It made wonder if he should make him one of his personal sex slaves but as soon as the idea crossed his processor it was banished for the reason that he could accidently break his new toy or be bored with him fairly quickly if he forced him to submit like all of his other "toys". No, this one had to be his of his own free will. An evil smile spread on his lips as he walked down the hall to his personal chambers.

* * *

Optimus followed the other slaves who have been at the palace longer than he had to the slave chamber. At first when he had arrived to the chamber he saw that the room was very, very large as to accommodate many slaves. Their thousands of berths all spread out a lot like bunk beds in order to make space for the Autobots. Many slaves were here already, some were settling down into some of the many berths for recharge while others talked amongst themselves.

The large Autobot walked to up to one of the bottom beds that had not been claimed already and laid down on his back. "Heard you had to stay behind for the Pharaoh to gawk at you, Optimus." A gentle voice beside him said that he recognized got his attention.

"Well, hello again Bumblebee. How did know I had been called to stay behind for the Pharaoh?"

"You'd be surprised how quick words can spread amoung us Autobot here. But just know I did warn you about him, Optimus..." he spoke with a slightly concerned voice as he climbed the bunk above him.

"That you did, Bumblebee but I doubt it makes any difference now. That Decepticon has taken notice to me... and might I say the Pharaoh is... how can say this... creepy." the truck laughed a little when said that. Well, he never lied, it was one of the few rules in his life he chose to follow.

The small Autobot laughed from the bunk berth above and peered over the edge his small blue optics glittering with humor. "I think I'm going to like you, Optimus."

"I think I might as well." Optimus smiled fondly at him before he disappeared from view again. He might be the only friend he might ever have at the palace as of right now but it was still nice just have even just one, it made all the indignities easier to bear with another. Not to mention he was a pretty adorable mechling who was pretty easy to get along with. Yes, the red and blue mech concluded as he drifted off to a steady recharge for the day.

Megatron strode down to his private chambers for the rest of the evening, already thinking of which of his newest slaves he would pick to his new pleasure slaves. The Pharaoh had already decided the one he would not make a pleasure slave, well not directly but the end result would be. But for the rest of them... they didn't quite interest the Decepticon not nearly as much.

To the silver mech none of his actual pleasure slaves quite interested him much either, though all were of very well built frames but were in his opinion much too slender for the true hard interfacing.

Too often when the Pharaoh himself felt like taking charge of the sex and mounted his slaves to do this, they sustained injuries because of their thin armor which in its turn made Megatron eventually have to lay down and not to move, letting his Autobots do the work for him less he had to get more Autobots to be his pleasure slaves.

Reaching the end of the hall to his chamber, his claw raised up to the large luxurious golden doors that had emblazoned upon it the symbol of the Decepticons before him. With a simple touch on it, the magnificent doors opened to him and without another moment walked inside as they closed once more.

Megatron gazed at the pleasure slaves that had been ordered to await him in his private chambers for some 'alone time', were alerted to their master's presence and looked up from whatever they were particularly doing before he had arrived. Some he recognized as older pleasure slaves and others that were to be his newest pleasure slaves chosen to see if he liked them.

The Decepticon frowned when his noticed that every one of the Autobots were all much to thinly armored. But if he did have the opion to interface with larger mechs for pleasure slaves he probably wouldn't because to him they weren't all that attractive to him. However he did wish for a sexual release after a long day, so they would have to do.

The Pharaoh walked up to his large fancy berth and laid down, sitting back on the large pillows.

"The usual, My Lord...?" one of the older pleasure slaves spoke dronishly but cautiously.

"Indeed. Proceed now slaves." he spoke quickly, honestly still a little bored of them but didn't voice it.

With a nod they obeyed and surrounded their master, with the older Autobots showing the more young ones what they supposed to do by silent example.

Megatron leaned his helm back and groaned as soft hands began to dance and stroke across his weary armor. The Pharaoh closed his red optics and allowed his mind to wander in an attempt to arouse himself so to be more properly pleasured by his slaves.

The Pharaoh was mildly surprised when images Optimus came onto his CPU almost immediately. At first the Decepticon considered getting rid of the thoughts for something else but stopped believing that there was no harm in thinking about the Autobot now it wouldn't spoil the fun with him later on. Afterall it wasn't as if he was a horrible looking Autobot, if fact he was one of the more invoking mechs he had ever seen. Yes, there was no harm in thinking about him, he owned him after all.

A smile arose on the Decepticon's face plates as he decided what his processors should think of as the Autobot slaves rubbed more with their bodies then their hands, kissing the pieces of metal skin that had not been taken already by the others.

The large gun robot shivered when one of his newer pleasure slaves made a bold move and licked along his jaw along his plaited beard which was a living part of his face so it was sensitive to the touch.

Thoughts of those full lush lips the Autobot wanted to hide from the sight of everybody kissing his chest plates and wet thick glossa traveling along the seams of his torso metal and dipping in between them occasionally to lap at the wiring in them. Megatron's thoughts were indeed quite arousing, imagining everything he was feeling at that moment to be caused by Optimus which was in actuality his pleasure slaves' work causing him to moan and grip the sheets of his berth tight beneath his hands.

The more experienced slaves knew that if their master was doing this action, it meant it was time to overload him or else he would get angered. Rubbing around the Pharaoh's black codpiece which one removed from their master's body while moving the cloth in front of it to the side to get at the sexual instruments underneath it. Megatron's revealed hardened spike was already fairly pressurized from lust and leaking a light stream of transfluid from its tip.

One of the newer slaves decided to take over and gently started licking up the liquid while moving up to suck the head as the others tended to the Decepticon's legs and other sensitive parts on his lower armor.

The silver mech growled primally, highly aroused as his thoughts began to get more and more dirty, imagining it was Optimus' mouth and glossa touching his huge cord. The thoughts of those intense, defiant lazuline optics gazing up at him but with a naughty, submissive expression as he engulfed his hot mouth around the sensitive rod.

Thinking of these thoughts didn't last for all that long for Megatron though, for he had come to overload much sooner than he had originally thought and much harder then expected as with a loud snarl, fiercely gripping his sheets slightly tearing the soft fabric as his high slowly left his heated body.

The Autobot slaves squeaked in surprise at their Pharaoh's release, the older ones knowing that was not an average overload at the large amount of the sticky white liquid that came out and splattered on their faces. Despite this the Autobots went dutifully to cleaning up their master's spilled transfluid from the bed and on the Pharaoh's lower waist as well as the bit on themselves, quietly.

With a low grunt and a wave of his hand the silver mech dismissed his pleasure slaves as they had completed the job they given from him. They bowed respectfully before leaving the Pharaoh alone in his chamber.

In solitude Megatron thought over his explosive orgasm brought on by those thoughts of that Autobot. That was first time he came this hard in so little of time and he had quite a bit of stamina and experience, so this was very rare. It intrigued him enough to desire know this mech better, to know what about him could bring to such levels of pleasure from simply thinking of him. But for now he decided to get the needed recharge his body craved now after overload. The slave wasn't going anywhere, so he would have plenty of time to get to know him. 'Yes, he is mine... All mine...' he purred just as sleep had grabbed him.

* * *

A/N: This was a real monster to write, so I hope it pleases you so far! Reviews would be very lovely! Peace!


	3. Chapter 2: Dancing for Fools

Disclaimer: No I do not own Transformers and will always wish I did.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 2: Dancing for Fools**

From the moment Optimus had woken on this morning he felt slightly grumpy and ill-tempered. Although it was not the day to day labor of slavery that made him crabby, no, the Autobots had long since learned not to show their discontent with being in slavery. It might've been simply because instead of being woken up by a Decepticon as he was used to, he was instead awakened by a shrill alarm that goes off loudly that went off every morning that he unfortunately was most likely never going to get used to.

The red and blue mech groaned at the piercing sound invading his audios despite having his hands over them. When at last the noise fled the voice of Soundwave filled the large room. "Awaken, Autobots. Dawn has started. Work begins now." he spoke roboticly.

"Yeah! Wakey, wakey, Autobots!" the loud voice Optimus recognized as one of the many children of the Vizer, Rumble. The grouchy mood stayed in the truck robot as he sat up on his berth, hearing the many other slaves do just the same. "Get to your jobs already!" the tone belonging to another of Soundwave's cassettes, Frenzy.

Optimus yawned, stretching his waking limbs and body. It had been a couple of weeks but already Optimus had already gotten most of the day to day schedule memorized. Admittedly it was a little more easier than his past agendas for the reasons that all of the tasks the Autobots had to do in the palace was almost too little for each of them to do due to the hundreds and hundreds slaves like him. Still, the work that they did do was tedious and dull but it was nice to talk to Bumblebee with of whom he worked with the most often.

Both of them were assigned to do various jobs but mostly seamstressing and laundry, one of the lucky jobs that didn't require a lot of Decepticon oversight. Because of that they could sometimes take small breaks, sneak a little energon and even talk a little without ever raising suspicion.

The young Autobot was very kind and shy but would open up very well if one tried hard enough and could be almost a little chatterbox in front of Optimus and a few of the other slaves the truck mech got to know as well.

One of the Autobot servants Optimus got to know was a mech named Jazz. He was one of the music servant to the Pharaoh whom like the other servants here had numerous freedoms such as going to work only when the Deception leader has demanded it so and the freedom to wander wherever they wanted on the all of the levels of the palace with the exception of the top level. The truck robot liked him, he was very friendly, cheerful and entertaining, as well as being a very good singer.

Ratchet was another servant the large Autobot got to know fairly well. He was the slave doctor who like many other servants had more freedom do whatever he wished to do but chose to stay in medical chamber by himself most of the time. He was becoming elderly and was stale humored but he was wise from many years and was still a bit of relief talking to.

The palace however was difficult to get used to due to its massive size and that it was divided into four large chunks. A lot like the system in the cities they were on each level, the lowest was the second largest which was underground, the slave chambers is where the Autobot slaves slept and ate in. There was a few large work chambers that were no longer in use as such were now storage areas to keep their hardened energon food as well as hide some high grade energon sometimes. Because education was strictly reserved for Decepticons, the Autobots had to improvise by using the old data pads they found in various places to teach some of the sparklings basic skills and knowledge as well as some fighting techniques should they ever need to protect themselves someday. There were no doors separating the different chambers for the wear on them had rusted them off of their hinges long ago and there was no windows as they were underground.

The walls were adust and rusty Despite the grimy rusty old walls and simple copper dim lit orange plasma lanterns that were bolted to the walls were the only sources of light. Although they were no where near enough to light the entire giant chambers they were in giving all of the different rooms a dark orange hue but most Autobots weren't even bothered by this as they had many years to adapt to seeing in brightly lit and dark environments. The only object that was not rust covered was the elevator to upstairs that was large enough to comfortably fit thirty full grown mechs, fifty if they weren't shy of tight squeezes and was only used to go to work outside.

Every single slave lived down here and several were assigned to work in the large work chambers upstairs daily. The Autobot sparklings never did any of the work the adult mechs did but were assigned to clean instead. They unlike the older and much larger mechlings were not allowed upstairs until they got big enough and old enough as mechlings themselves.

The first floor was solid gold like the rest of pyramid and was the largest level of Kaon palace. It had many chambers the largest of which being the great hall which was closed off to the Autobot slaves with the exception of the Decepticon soldiers who used it as a dining hall before getting to work in shifts as the palace guards. There was many large pillars that supported the entire structure of Kaon palace. They were jeweled with turquoise, carnelian, jade and many more along the bases of the giant structure and had designs that told of the 'greatness' of the Decepticons. The carpets were of rich colored purple with purple banners on the Decepticon symbol everywhere. There was no windows on the first floor but it remained brightly lit by expensive gold plated purple plasma lanterns placed generously all around the different chambers.

The slaves were welcome to go up to the first floor but only for the purpose of working or get punished. Work was mostly done outside around the pyramid shaped building's grounds in the hot sun unless the task they had been given specifically called for them to be inside. Because their was no bathing chamber in the slave chambers below they had to wash in a public one on this floor that was open to all to use but mostly the Autobots used it. It had no doors or curtains for privacy, both to make sure the Autobots bathing in there didn't do anything illegal and also to see the beautiful wet and shiny bodies.

The second floor was much smaller and compressed than the floors below it but was still bigger than the top level and also had did have windows as well as large balconies to the outside. The chambers here were for the personal use of the Noblemechs, the Four Generals and their high ranking army Decepticons, Court Officials and finally the Vizer, Soundwave and his children. The Royal Decepticons that were thrined to the Pharaoh lived in their own palaces elsewhere outside of Kaon but when they were on visits concerning politics or likewise they would stay on floor. Only the Autobot servants were allowed on this floor which usually consisted of scribes, musicians, artists and even pleasure slaves.

The very top of the palace was the smallest of all but had luxuries that would be better in Optimus' opinion for Primus and not an arrogant Decepticon. It's chambers was the throne room and the Pharaoh's personal chambers as well as a minture villa complete with a garden, bathroom and dining room all with large glass blown from crushed jade windows with violet silk curtains and large roofed balconies. There was even a second bedroom that was made for when the silver mech finally chose his mate who would rule by his side as the Great Royal Queen, but so far from the stories about him, he had found none which was a little bit of a surprise.

From what Optimus had heard about this floor, he believed it was an insult to all the suffering Autobots slaves of Cybertron. It had everything a mech could have ever desired even though it was the last place on Cybertron any Autobot would ever want to go to. Any Autobot who was sent up there was to be a pleasure slave to the Pharaoh forever until the mech either died or until the large Decepticon became bored with him. The large mech shuddered at the image that popped up in his processor and shoved it away.

Optimus headed upstairs with the others after he saw Soundwave about his job to do today which was just the usual, laundry that was one of the tasks that was to be done outside. He stretched his tight muscle cables as he got ready to go to work. The Autobot walked over to the elevator like the other slaves and got inside to go up. Not a word needed to be spoken as this was the beginning of another hard days labor for their master's ungrateful take on the things they take for granted from their work.

Optimus headed over to the public bathing chamber and scrubbed himself with a soft rag to the best of his ability in private trying to dampen the familiar growth of anger toward the perverted gazes of the passing Decepticon guards on patrol. Oh how it made the Autobot cringe in his armor knowing what kind of foul thoughts that went through their twisted processors every time he was unfortunately spotted by their ruby optics.

And it wasn't just the guards that gave him some looks it was some of the Decepticon Nobles taking walks around the palace. For some moments when the large slave was upstairs he could pick up the distinct chatter of appraise of his frame work when they weren't busy sneering at him for just being an Autobot.

He wasn't vain to want to bathe fairly often but he still had to get the dust and grime off that gathered each and every day so he had to come and wash here a lot. Of course despite being given this on a daily basis long enough to get some semblance of normalcy in his life again and it still creeped him out, Optimus had long since learned to deal with it and move along expertly, knowing that they weren't even worth it. After all he was not owned by them, no, he was owned by the Pharaoh and one fact about him was fairly obvious, he didn't like to at all to share was any different behavior than a typical Decepticon.

Thinking about gun robot, the truck had realized he had slowly gotten a little used to his master more and more as time passed more than he was comfortable admitting. Something about the silver mech was both intimidating and soothing, which was very disturbing.

Optimus occasionally did pass the Pharaoh from time to time during his job. And every time that they did cross paths the Autobot saw him smirk at him, gazing at him with his powerfully expressive carmine optics that were enhanced by the rich black kohl surrounding them and sometimes he spoke a greeting with a bizarrely friendly fanged grin though he never received one in return from the slave.

Surprisingly, the Autobot discovered the one he actually had to worry about was not Megatron, but Starscream. If there was ever a real difference between the two Decepticons it was that Megatron had a better grip on his temper while Starscream did not. The High Priest was the most vicious and sadistic Decepticon Optimus had ever seen, which was saying something considering that the red and blue mech had his share of terrible masters and he had numerous. Poor slave Jetfire was a good example of how desperate mechs can get in order to survive after being beaten long and hard enough. The large Autobot was more than sure he was no longer sane in order to love such a sadistic master.

The truck also had no doubt in his mind that the High Priest hated him strongly as evidenced from whenever he unfortunately passed by him. Some days he was spat at or slapped across the face, Optimus again thankful he had his mask there to protect him from the impact of the blows. On the worst days Starscream lashed him for simply looking at him. Thankfully they were the rare days when that happened though and he could handle anything the seeker could really give out but that did not mean he wanted it.

Still, most of the time Optimus' thoughts tended to drift back to master. Almost like a virus which frightened him a little. It confused the Autobot about the constant warnings about the silver mech being so cruel and sparkless when he had never once witnessed him physically strike a slave, ever. What this exactly meant puzzled him greatly. Was he holding himself back? If he was, why? And for what purpose?

Optimus dried himself off with one of the towels and went over to the pot of black kohl to put some on his optic shutters as well as around them to better prepare for the harsh sunlight of day. After lightly coating his body in oily creme to prevent his metal from softening from the heat as well as a little perfume to get rid of the smell of dust he left to the bathing chamber into the main hall. Ignoring the nasty giggles and whispers he picked up in his audios from the Nobles wandering around this morning to the best of his abilities as he walked outside.

It was a fine day as he could tell from memory this wasn't going to get too hot today, which would be very nice. The Autobot walked toward the laundry area which really couldn't be considered one technically as there was no roof or doors but simple metal arches that separated it from the outside.

Today Optimus was to work with the young Autobot who he had come to except completely as a friend Bumblebee which was now the normal routine for him. The truck thought it was different than the usual tasks he was given by his past masters but didn't complain really. His usual chores had consisted of manual labor given that his perverted masters always wanted to make him gather a sweat and pant.

Still it was one of the most desired tasks as it didn't get much oversight from the Decepticons and was slightly grateful for having it. Nevertheless it was still a demeaning task that the Decepticons forced their Autobot slaves to do. For vain high class robots who gave them their clothes to wash always so filthy with oil, energon and disgustingly, dried transfluid from interfacing probably with their slaves made the red and blue mech a little sick. Optimus made absolutely sure that he had lots of soap and detergent as to get rid of as much of that foul fluid as possible.

As usual they were watched over by the same overseer for the Autobots assigned to do laundry for as long as the large Autobot has been here. He was a Decepticon, no more than a young mechling that Optimus had heard that his name was Barricade from the other Decepticons passing through talking to him. However even though he did know what his designation was he also knew Autobots were never allowed to call any of their superiors by their name lest they want to be put to death for it, even by a mech half their age. Despite his small size he was by no means to be underestimated, the semi had seen him drop a mech almost twice his size without the use of weapons when another Autobot unwisely complained to him.

Barricade yawned at his post nearby in one of the small lookout towers that overlooked the open chamber. He obviously did not want to supervise today and appeared bored. The Decepticon did this a lot and when he did he didn't pay attention as well as should have been doing, so it allowed some things they weren't normally allowed to do while working, talking.

For whatever reason Optimus could not explain simply talking while working made Decepticons get infuriated. The red and blue mech believed it was because they had beaten the slaves so hard they got to a point they never muddled up their tasks anymore, becoming almost flawless in their work, giving their masters no real reason to beat them so they began to punish them for simple things that were not that big of a deal to ease their boredom. Most Decepticon masters did do this so Autobots were forced to comm link each other on a special Autobot only frequency in order to speak to each other safely and without rebuttal.

Barricade was different, since he was fairly new to his role of being an Autobot overseer he did not do most of the things the older Decepticons did so talking slid by him fairly easy.

While scrubbing some of the Decepticon Nobles' clothes, Optimus looked to the side at Bumblebee. The mechling felt the older robot's gaze upon him and looked over to him. The semi nudged with his head in the direction of Barricade high up in the tower behind them. The small Autobot looked over and then turned back to the other nodding. Optimus smiled taking off his mask and putting it away before to whisper. "Spacing out a lot lately isn't he, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I wouldn't know, he always has been like this since I had been assigned to my first job." he giggled a bit before a big smile spread across his face plates. "Actually... I think he actually might have a big crush on me..." he spoke before going into a soft giggling fit, face heating up badly as he looked away.

"Oh? And what signs did he possibly give for you to think that?" the large mech asked amused. Most of what the little Autobot said was mostly just stories and speculation that he in his youthful naivety believed a bit too much then was maybe good but it was still pretty adorable to listen and talk about anyway.

"Oh, many little reasons..." the car spoke drawing his sentence to get the other more interested.

Optimus chuckled. "Why, you intend to seduce him?" he asked with humor in his voice but honesty also inside it. If the mechling was being serious about seducing, it would lead to nothing but big trouble. Seducing one's master or superior was a first rate felony for the Autobots and it usually ended in brutal executions for the slave to prevent others from getting the same idea.

Luckily the small Autobot shook his head quickly which relieved the older mech greatly. "Seducing a Decepticon, Primus no, I'm not that desperate...! I want to at least live long enough to see Unicron taken down by Primus on the End of Days!" he laughed lightly.

Both the Autobots quietly laughed but cut it out when Barricade snapped out of his daydreaming, caught the noise and snarled for them to be quiet which they did in a sparkpulse. When he once again dazed off in uninterest after several minutes, Bumblebee spoke to Optimus quietly. "Hey, Optimus." he whispered.

"Yes?" he answered just as silently.

He stopped working for a moment to look at the larger Autobot with complete seriousness which was not like him unless he really wanted to know the answer. The yellow mechling looked down at his wet fingers which were fiddling around as he gathered his courage and finally spoke. "Ummmm... If a Decepticon weren't at all really like... well... a Decepticon supposedly always is, would you fall for one?" he finished gazing up to lock optics with Optimus'.

The red and blue mech sighed and thought for a moment on that. The semi didn't want to say that he could not, after all nobody has the power to chose who they fall in love with but with a Decepticon...? That did not seem at all possible... They seemed to have done far too much sin to them to ever be seen as anything more than a target of hatred. "I don't know. But the likelihood one is not cruel, greedy and disgustingly perverted is almost like asking Unicron to kind and gentle." the large slave answered after some thought.

Seemingly satisfied with the answer he got back the small Autobot returned his attention back to his large laundry urn. "Yeah, I guess... but it make it easier to break the pact of slavery wouldn't it?" he added with a little zest.

"Yes, but one still shouldn't use the pure matters of love against others to get what they want, despite them being sparkless beings." he spoke feeling like he was telling this to a curious sparkling about the basic facts of life. He found it cute.

"You know, from how you're speaking about all of this, it sounds almost as if you're saving yourself for the special one." Bumblebee said with a smirk at the elder Autobot.

Before he could control it a pink blush grew onto his silver face to his embarrassment. "W-Well...Yes. I'm kind of traditional in the old ways of giving my spark and virgin body only to the one who will be my bondmate for eternity... Is that wrong...?" he looked away to hide his face better but knew it didn't help since he had taken off his mask and his hands were currently gripping the side of the laundry urn.

The car robot laughed at the sight of his older proud friend blushing so innocently despite being so world wise and amazing. "Of course not! That's _sooo_ cute!" he cocked his helm and batted his optics comically at the other robot.

Optimus saw the sigh and burst out laughing at the inflection before going back to his work with a smile. It felt good to laugh since they didn't come very often but felt beautiful all the same.

Nearby on the second floor Megatron was taking his morning walk accompanied by a couple of large Decepticon guards around his palace to simply ease the boredom of politics and the High Priest's ranting about whatever currently annoyed him. He often found himself craving to see the large Autobot more and more lately. The Pharaoh didn't know how to describe it, the more he was ignored and glared at by the mech the more he desired to see him more friendly to him. So far intimidation and kind approaches were not working in his favor very well which made him a little crabby as he did not like to lose in the slightest and because he was used to always getting what he wanted.

Megatron groaned as he passed the into a windowed hallway overlooking the outside work chambers, red optics gazing over at the slaves working diligently from habit until they caught the sight of Optimus smiling and talking to the younger slave beside him while they both were washing clothes in large urns. It certainly wasn't uncommon for the Autobot slaves to talk to one another in secret when their overseer was distracted by something. Normally the Pharaoh would punish those who would daze off and allow this behavior to go on unchecked but found himself mesmerized by the Autobot's radiating happiness from his handsome unmasked face.

"Um, Sir? Sir!" one of his accompanying Decepticon's voice broke the spell the red and blue mech's undefensive behavior had over but didn't look away from him. 'Why don't you ever show me your pretty face, Optimus...? Primus would it kill you just to smile or just say a hello when our paths meet?' he thought annoyed before answering the guard.

"Hmmm? What is it?" the Pharaoh mumbled not breaking his stare from the mesmerizing sight for a single moment even to talk to the other.

"Why have you stopped, My Lord?" the Decepticon who addressed him earlier asked, confused by his leader's behavior.

"No reason. However I do wish to visit the slaves outside. I'll be back in a moment." he said silently wondering what way he could properly say hello and not get sternly locked out from trying once again to court the unruly semi.

"But, My Lord!" the other Decepticon guard inquired about to explain why he shouldn't visit the Autobots below.

Megatron finally broke his iron locked gaze from the Autobot slave to glare softly at him. "It will not be that long, understand? Simply continue the daily patrol without me. Now go." he growled savagely at the two.

The Decepticons quickly nodded in fear of their Lord's wrath and then left.

Turning his full attention back to the conversing Autobots. A evil smile grew on his lips exposing his fangs slightly from their corners. 'That's right, Optimus, keep talking to your little friend with that gorgeous revealed face of yours, soon that will be mine you know...'

Back outside the two Autobots were once again shushed by Barricade and ordered not to talk unless they wanted him to come down and whip them senseless. However this threat didn't last for very long as once more the Decepticon's horrible attention span caused him to get distracted by the sight of the sky. The pair laughed quietly as they were deliberately pushing the limits of their overseer by being a little loud every once and while talking.

"I didn't know you enjoyed making a little trouble for the Decepticon's day too...!" the yellow mechling laughed with a hand over his mouth to silence the sound better.

"Well, I need some type of entertainment considering the Decepticons took most of them away from the Autobots." the red and blue mech chuckled truly enjoying himself.

"Ha, Optimus, you know you should-" Bumblebee stopped in mid-sentence, blue optics widening in fear before abruptly looking to his work.

"Bumblebee? What is it?" Optimus asked gently, confounded of his young friend's behavior. Before he could ask more a deep rough toned voice barely a few feet behind him that made his oil freeze.

"So... Your name's Optimus. Ancient Cybertronian for beauty. I must say it suits you really well." Megatron mused watching the cold reaction from the Autobot, cursing himself inwardly for failing to get him to open up as the mask slipped back on without a second thought on the Autobot slave's face but his smirk still remained.

The one addressed turned to face him with an expression of uncertainty and slight irritation. "My Lord? What are doing here?" he asked as blankly as possible to annoy the other.

"I am the absolute supreme ruler of all of Cybertron. I go wherever I please. Is there any other reason I can't be here?" he spoke arrogantly crossing his arms at the question he personally found annoying. 'There is no reason I can't be here beside you, Autobot. No matter how much you despise me doing so...'

Optimus was silent for a moment before curtly replying. "No." before doing the same as his small yellow friend and going back to work so he wouldn't have to look at those disturbingly piercing rubies.

Megatron smiled as his slave was hiding himself again in more ways than one. The silver mech could see how his arms moved powerfully as they scrubbed the clothes a little harder than was necessary. His steel skin was shiny from coolant due to the labor of the chore and the heat outdoors. The silver mech couldn't help himself to look, he was like a incarnation of Primus, a very stubborn one but godly none the less. He found himself drawn to the Autobot's form but warned himself not to touch. Instead the Decepticon leaned forward and took in the smell of perfume deluded by the coolant and the other robot's natural musk. It smelled like nickel and strawberry energon...

Optimus finally couldn't take it anymore. Before he could stop the words from coming out he snapped. "Why must you look at me like I'm a prized piece of jewelry?" he spun around and shouted right at the face the Pharaoh.

There was no sound at all in the open air chamber. Both Autobots and Decepticons present in the rooms in the nearby chambers silenced their conversations at once at the outburst toward the most powerful Decepticon of them all. Different colored optics gazed fearfully from the Pharaoh to slave expecting harsh punishment.

Megatron got over his shock and simply smiled at the revolt. "I see... So you think ill of me?" he chuckled wanting to hear him answer.

Optimus thought it better not to answer as either of his answers that he had in mind could be taken badly even though they weren't necessarily insults and he was more than sure he was in enough trouble right now.

Getting no response from the Autobot he frowned and gave his own reply. "Now don't think so badly of me, Optimus. I have given you one of the most desired jobs available to the Autobot slaves."

The slave froze for a second in shock before the cold face returned with a vengeance. "So... That was you...?"

"Indeed it was, Optimus." a toothed grin rising on his face creeping the large slave out horribly.

With incredible skill crushed it and replaced with irritation. "If you expect me to grove at your pedes and bless you for this I will not." he snarled.

Megatron laughed. Primus, this Autobot didn't have any idea how magnificent he appeared so bold and fearless standing up to him so much. "I didn't expect you to. However I do still invite you to come to our celebration of the victory over the Quintessions tonight."

The red and blue mech snorted at the informal request. "What do I care about the day we won our freedom only to be bound in chains again, My Lord." Optimus hissed bitterly.

"Regardless of this, I still think you should attend..." the Pharaoh spoke seriously.

The Autobot sighed bracing himself for the answer he was sure was going to be one he didn't want to hear. "Why?" he sighed.

The Decepticon moved forward making the Autobot back off a little but the Pharaoh grabbed his chin to force him not to look away from his red optics as he spoke to him and him alone. "Why...? To please me..." he whispered huskily.

Optimus optics widened before he snarled and snapped his helm away from the grip on his chin breaking it harshly. "With all do respect, _Master_... Go get welded..." he growled deeply through clenched denta, venomous blue optics fierce with cold warning. Insulted by what this selfish mech would ask of him as if he didn't care about his feelings about the matter.

"Mmmmm... Sassy... I love that... Careful about using too often against me or I would fantasize about it every time I am in my personal chambers..." he laughed darkly licking his lips, enjoying the disgusted reaction from the slave turning away in a huff from him. With a swirl of his regal purple cape he turned and left to go back inside feeling satisfied for at least getting a reaction from the Autobot instead of being stonewalled as he usually did.

A screechy voice all but destroyed his happy haze. "Chummy with the slaves, My Lord? I never would have thought." Starscream smiled wickedly while leaning against the gold walls of Kaon palace.

The larger Decepticon narrowed his crimson optics in upcoming threat. "Don't irrate me by assuming such disgusting nonsense to soon spread among with the other Decepticons as untrue rumors." he spat.

Not believing him he continued to poke the tender area he found just to see how bad he could make his Lord crack under the pressure. "Oh? You seem interested in the big one over there. Opt-something or other. Doesn't really matter he just a slave, besides what would your Royal Decepticons say about such disgrace, hmm?" he mocked.

Megatron growled deeply, strangely angered by having the slave's identification knowingly forgotten in spite but overcame it. The High Priest was just an aft seeking to ruin his good mood. Besides if he answered it would just confirm what the seeker was trying to get him to admit. "Get back to work, Starscream..." he growled before shoving the slender Decepticon out his way and went inside.

Starscream merely stood back up, dusting off the rust of the ground and giggled to himself. "Hide it if you want, but you'll slip up and disgrace yourself... I won't have to lift a single servo to do it! I just have to wait and watch it play out..." he purred, optics glowing sinisterly.

* * *

Ratchet threw his helm back and gave a laugh at the news Optimus just told the old medic at the end of his shift and came into the slave chambers.

Poor Bumblebee hadn't said a single word during the last few hours, he was still spooked about being that close to his master and was almost caught doing something he shouldn't have but was luckily spared from getting attacked because the Pharaoh's attention was focused somewhere else. The yellow mechling decided to go recharge early to rid himself of the scare.

The semi robot however was still fuming at what Megatron had requested to him right out of the blue for no reason than to amuse him. "I can not believe the sheer arrogance of that mech! Asking me, an Autobot, to go to party meant for Decepticons! Has he blown a few circuits?" he yelled having it echo throughout the chambers quite clearly.

The old mech's laughter soon died down and then he spoke more clearly. "Well, you should go just this once simply obey him and go anyway."

Very confused the larger Autobot quickly asked why. "What? Why should I?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Here at Kaon palace it's a such a big celebration the high class Decepticons don't even bother to harass us too much, they're usually too drunk to bother." the red and white drank a little mid grade from a cube he brought with him from upstairs. "I know it might be the aft's wish for you attend but one would be a fool not to take this chance of some freedom." he gruffly added looking at the younger slave.

Optimus was silent for a moment and then thought about it. This was a huge celebration, there would more than likely going to be hundreds if not thousands of drunken Decepticons present there. He probably would not know he was there. "Fine. But I will not do it to honor that monster's request. I'm going for myself alone." the red and blue mech mumbled before crawling into his berth for a little nap like so many others were starting to do as well.

Ratchet grinned proud at him before taking another sip of his energon. "Good for you, kid." he chuckled.

The night came sooner than Optimus would have liked it to, however before he could prepare already there was lots of Autobot and Decepticon movement on the first floor. Mechs and mechs that the Autobot didn't believe ever had the need to leave their expensive villas with the amount of slaves and servants that followed dutifully behind their masters came into the palace's huge front doors. The Autobots' expression was not the normal beaten and worn down ones but of more of excitement and anxiousness, most likely knowing that tonight was a night of more freedom than usual.

The large Autobot leaned back against the walls of the first floor, wondering again if really should go. This, next going into heat, was as close as possible to having a day off. The truck sighed as he watched a pair of giggling Autobot mechling slaves walk into the great hall then sighed and thought it would be best than to waste the opportunity and moved to follow them inside.

Because the great hall was always closed to Autobots it was the first time the slave had ever been in here and was probably the last. It was covered in purple silk and solid gold like everywhere else above the slave quarters, but the chamber was huge with three long dining tables filled with high grade energon cubes and hardened energon food. However Optimus was already used to seeing all of the gold and purple linen decorating everything in the palace, honestly did not care about the fabulous wealth. Being born into the chains of slavery and denied any basic riches and luxury made him immune to feeling anything at the profuseness of the chamber and merely moved through the big group to the wall to sit and watch the rest talk amongst themselves.

He watched the Autobot slaves move away from their masters to be with their fellow mechs along the walls, a lot like he was currently doing. The Decepticons didn't even notice what they were doing as they probably too busy with the other high level robots.

The Four Generals were there drinking the high energon like the giant musclebound brutes they were, their lower officers doing just the same as their commanders.

The Priests were not drinking any due to staying to their code of being "pure", even Starscream but he was too busy screeching at his brethren for teasing him over something the red and blue mech couldn't be bothered to care about.

The Noblemechs and Court Officials were flirting and harassing any cute mechs they could find, Decepticon or Autobot, it didn't really matter after a few cubes of high grade.

Optimus even saw members of the Royal Decepticons being admired by the amount of their wealth that they showed off by wearing most of it. The Autobot snorted at the sight. The snobby mechs didn't even know that they simply were pawns of their own greed.

The Pharaoh was even here, far from the commotion looking slightly bored. Optimus stubbornly turned his optics from him to look at the floor instead. There had never been a Decepticon that bothered him so much in life. He always acted so pleasant and darkly sweet it disturbed him how easily it disarmed his spark with calm serenity. He growled wanting the night to be done with as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to deal the silver mech anymore.

Megatron stood on the pedestal at the back of the large chamber. His ruby optics scanning for any signs of a particular slave amongst the crowd of Decepticons and Autobots. He questioned why he even bothered searching, the truck robot likely stayed in the slave quarters for the night just to spite him. That would not be surprising in the least. However... The Pharaoh felt his spark hopefully clench at the thought that maybe, just maybe he would just for sake of the slight freedom of the celebration's rules.

Just when the silver mech was about to give up looking out of the corner of his optic he saw a faint glimpse of familiar brilliant red and blue metal and turned his helm immediately in that direction. Optimus was sitting alone but did not look lonely, not by body language but his optics did. A smile spread on his lips seeing some sign the robot was not too proud to show a little weakness.

Walking down the steps of the pedestal he moved over to where the Autobot was sitting, the crowd naturally moving out of their leader's path without even a second thought. "Well, Autobot. Seems you took to my request and came after all." Megatron spoke looking down at Optimus sitting on the floor his large ringed claws on his black hip struts.

The red and blue mech looked up in surprise when he was spoken to then frowned when he saw who it was. 'Oh, that's lovely... So much for staying away from him...' he thought but did not say a word as he turned his helm away moodily.

The huge Decepticon watched with interest as to why he was still behaving so stubbornly toward his abet forced but genuine kindness. "Now don't be like that, I did simply request that you come here I did not order to like the other Autobots."

"That's nice, but shouldn't you be fonding over your spoiled Royal Decepticon Family?" he snipped nastily over his shoulder.

Megatron frowned a little but let the mean comment slide as he was still strangely pleased to see he see that the slave did indeed come here so the harsh words just bounced off. "No, they were not entertaining enough to keep my attention for long. They were thrined to me for political factors, they are not related to me in any form, spark or body. I have no real interest in them relationship wise."

"Good for you. Now, could I please be left alone." the large Autobot said coldly, curling tighter around himself. 'Just go away you weird monster...' he pleaded in his helm for him to do.

The silver mech felt a pang of pity for his desire to be left alone. He didn't deserve to be left out and abandoned. "And leave you to sit and wallow in your self-loathing of simply being here when it is not as bad as it seems, no." the Pharaoh lent a hand down to the slave but Optimus simply ignored it so he reached and gently but firmly grabbed his arm and effortlessly lifted the surprised Autobot to his pedes tugging him toward the crowd.

"W-Wait!" the red and blue mech struggled against his master but did not fight all too much or he could make the slightly larger Decepticon angry.

However the gun ignored the struggling slave he was tugging into the crowd. The slave tensed hard being surrounded by Decepticons and it made the slightly larger mech loosen his grip on the semi's arm into a more comforting one. "Relax. See, everyone likes you just fine."

Optimus felt scrutinized under the Decepticons' gaze that soon turned to him interested in what their leader was doing with an Autobot and glared at the Pharaoh, ripping his arm from his grip, expecting a rebuttal from his master from doing so but weirdly nothing happened.

"Hey, My Lord where's the enterainment? This party is lacking some something awful. We crave some good entertainment! I hope you brought your best slave for the job." a huge General Decepticon's voice thundered nearby making the truck robot jump at the volume of the tone.

"Oh that's not necessary anymore, General Brawn... because he's right here." Starscream spoke beside the much larger drunken Decepticon before dutifully heading over to the silver mech's side with a nasty smile on his face. The silver mech gave the seeker a sideways glower at him but soon ignored him altogether.

"Ohh, so he is the one, huh...? Bigger than the usual, My Lord?" another of the Generals said looking down at the Autobot below him. The mech was massive and was making the red and blue robot feel unbelievably small and open for attack by the behemoth.

"Yes, he is but I prefer the bigger ones." Megatron smiled gently at Optimus which he glared back at him. Honestly wishing that wasn't the only thing that the Autobot was capable of showing to him as he pulled up a chair from one of the long dining tables and sat down.

"Hmmm... Well then, let's have our entertainment with a sexy little dance, beautiful..." Brawl purred but it still sounded like a growl because of his powerful voice.

"Yeah dance for us!" the Decepticon soldiers who had heard everything chanted over and over around the Autobot.

"I'm sorry but apparently my army wants you to dance for us Optimus... I highly doubt you want to disappoint my Generals..." Megatron purred leaning on the hand of his bend arm in an amused expression.

"You must be kidding." the red and blue mech spoke exasperated. This night couldn't get anymore dreadful for him.

"You wish Autobot!" one of the other Generals that hadn't spoken yet boomed before breaking into laughter that the other Generals and their lower ranking officers soon joined in with him.

"Optimus. I suggest you do as they command. I don't want you to get beaten for it. Such ugly wounds on my slaves is not really liked." Megatron spoke with surprisingly soft care but it bothered the slave more than being meanly spoken to which he had not really had toward him as of yet for reasons unknown.

Optimus rose to his full height and stood proudly, his optics shining bright with pure rebellion and pride. They stirred Megatron's spark in attraction when locked with his own. "Very well then." his already deep voice dipping slightly deeper in annoyance.

"Then dance... Now, little Autobot slave..." one of the Decepticon Generals growled dangerously.

The Pharaoh, holding the untamed craving for the gorgeous Autobot to dance back, his fingers tightening on the chair's arms to help control the tide of desire better. "Do as he commands, Optimus. I order it so." he hissed.

Optimus bowed stiffly and slowly, not once breaking the look of defiance he held in his sharp gaze not knowing how beautiful it really made him look to the Pharaoh.

The truck robot felt the numerous ruby optics of the other high ranking Decepticons all upon him, interested in what was causing all of the commotion, it almost made his steel almost crawl. However he already knew that he must entertain his superiors or be punished. He did feel slightly better when he saw Jazz and a few of the musicians nearby in on several somewhat fluffy pillows. The Autobot servant gave him a wink from underneath his visor as he strummed a lyre in his hands.

Optimus sighed then allowed his processors to sink into the flow of the music and drown out the dread in his circuits. He let his body flow loosely, stretching out his arms and legs widely as he moved in tune with the melody. "_I was born a gentle inferno... Passionate and untamed..._" he sang mostly to himself not to an audience of watching Decepticons.

Megatron didn't know the large Autobot could sing but was delighted none the less discovering this. It was such a deep baritone that was practically was made to inflame the spark. He silently growled as he continued to watch the sight of the slave's frame smooth movements and listen to that Primus gifted voice.

The red and blue mech jumped upon one of the tables nearby crouching down slowly lowering himself onto the smooth surface to lay on his front. "_A liquid pool of molten metal... Melting your spark..._" he continued rolling over onto his back plates flexing his waist, slightly grinding his aft on it, as some of the Decepticons hooted and whistled.

In a quick movement that temporarily surprised the high level mechs, Optimus yanked off a rich lightly transparent violet piece of cloth from the table spread to drape about his shoulders while still being held in his hands. The Decepticons howled in delight at the show.

The color of the sheet clashed exotically with his armor like a professional dancers clothes would, which made the Pharaoh believe the Autobot must have had some experience in exotic dancing at some point in his life. He felt steel under his claws buckle badly as wild lust began to gnaw him badly from the inside, craving nothing more than grab those swaying hips and drive into them until he was satisfied but if he did that the slave would never let him get near him ever again and that he could not bear.

"_One must be careful when playing with the flames... They can get burned by their desires..._" he sang as he hid his body behind the cloth letting only his curved powerful silhouette through the thin sheet be seen and his glowing optics be seen above it, teasing his audience.

Optimus' optics traveled around at all of the different rubies looking back at him with definite arousal and craving until they saw Megatron sitting very tensely, obviously having an intense inner battle. The Autobot felt a twisted sort of satisfaction for getting revenge for him making feel so uncomfortable all this time and a smile grew underneath his mask. "_Still doesn't stop one from touching... A pretty forbidden flame..._" the truck purred as he continually sang.

The slave walked across the table with a majestic stride over toward his master who tensed up realizing it him who was in his sights. The Autobot then in a fast display of elegant acrobatics spun around into the air to land directly in front the silver mech who jumped faintly in surprise. The red and blue mech slid forward to sit right on the Pharaoh's clothed lap.

Megatron barely suppressed a gasp that came out when Optimus' hips landed right on top of his own barely getting the time to notice the other's masked face just inches from his own, sinful blue fingers trailing across the large oriental gold usekh collar and playing with Decepticon symbol on the pectoral in the middle. "_I bet you want to touch the live fire of beauty... Do you want to get burned for your desire...?_" he sang quietly into the Pharaoh's audio making him shudder in sheer desire. He brushed his mask across his lips in a false kiss, hearing the Pharaoh's tight air circulating hotly before leaping gracefully backwards off his master's heated lap, flipping to land casually on his feet stretching his arms out dropping the sheet from his hands giving the large Decepticon a chance to let out his tension in heavy deep pants. "I didn't think so..."

Howls of excitement pieced the Autobots audios at the end of his performance that made him wince at the sudden loud noise but recovered and crossed his arms now glad that it was over.

"Now that was hot!" howled one of the Generals in great approval holding up his high grade cube.

Another General nodded beside him. "Oh frag, yeah. I don't know about you mechs but I want the dirty uncensored version in my chamber..." he growled evilly reaching a claw out toward the slave's intimate places.

Megatron was about to snarl that he would do no such thing or be put to death but what happened next destroyed that idea.

Optimus gasped at the touch to his aft armor nearly being torn off. "How dare you touch me with such foul intentions!" the Autobot yelled swinging his arm around with the sound of metal ringing throughout the great hall from a swift blue steel hand connecting to the General's face.

The Decepticons gasped at the audacity at what the slave had just done. The mechs gazed scared at their Pharaoh, expecting him to raise off his seat and demand for the slave to suffer for his insolence. But the sound they had heard was not enraged shouting but incredibly amused laughter.

The Autobot did not find being touched in such a manner akin to a pleasure slave at all humorous as the Decepticon leader did and glowered at him fully and truly angrily. "Now... Are they now entertained now, My Lord?" Optimus growled lowly, entirely unafraid of showing his anger toward him with a watching crowd.

"Indeed I believe so." Megatron chuckled, a large smirk of amusement present but hiding deep level of lust.

"Then good day to you, _Master_! I will take my leave now." the Autobot slave sneered. He had put up with this circus of fools long enough. It was enough he had actually allowed himself to come to this ridiculous celebration because of that Decepticon but to be use as sexual entertainment and almost getting attacked by an aroused General was simply unacceptable.

Megatron's smirk widened as the sight of the sight of Optimus leaving without so much a second thought toward politely asking permission to leave his presence. That was another punishable offense but the Pharaoh was enjoying himself enough to let it slide. "Saucy beast... I swear one day I will tame you..." the Pharaoh said to none in particular.

Starscream's high pitched voice shattered his thoughts. "Sir! Shall I prepare Decepticon punishers with the whips?" the smaller Decepticon spoke quickly, truly hoping that he would. He despised the lust his Lord displayed toward a filthy Autobot. It was so disgusting... he just wished the gun robot would just rip him apart with an energon whip.

"No. I was asked for my best slave's entertainment and that is indeed what has been acquired, maybe more so than originally craved for. However, I find his punishment unnecessary." the large Decepticon spoke sternly slowly losing his grip on the urge to relieve his urgent sexual cravings. He had to get to his chambers very soon.

The High Priest opened his mouth to continue his calls for punishment but silenced himself before he could make another word when a single raised hand was placed in front of his face by Megatron. "That's quite enough, Starscream. Do not fuss over ever little thing like a sparkling. I must return to quarters now, so you can either stay here or leave." he growled seriously, not being able to keep a controlled facade up forever and he refused to crack in front of the despicable seeker. The Pharaoh then stood up from his chair, cape unfurling to extend gracefully around him as he walked down the halls to the elevator that would take him to his personal chambers.

Starscream glowered after him. "Well, fine My Lord, leave yet another Autobot unpunished as he rightfully should... However unlike you I don't have a problem with punishing slaves for their insolence... Especially the ones that you fancy..." he spoke with a nasty grin walking out of the great hall down the same path that the large Autobot slave passed through not too long ago.

* * *

Megatron dismissed the Decepticon elite guards posted outside the magnificent golden doors as soon as he had left the elevator. They nodded knowing that their leader wanted to have alone time and left him alone and the second the Pharaoh was completely alone he allowed his mind to release all of its suppressed mental pictures which completely flooded it with rushed, slightly blurry images. He really didn't know why his thoughts were so frantically focused on that Autobot slave, Optimus, when it came seeing him lately and was slowly getting worse over time.

The Decepticon almost broke when those smooth warm white hips landed on his lap and whisper soft iniquitous words into his audios. Pure sexual torture. And it was slightly scary how much power the mech secretly had over him. One little dance and the silver mech's armor felt like it was going to melt. 'Damn... This will a difficult one to control...' he growled to himself as quickly walked down the corridor to his personal chamber wanting relief from his burning heat as soon as possible.

Megatron slammed open the great golden doors open with his powerful black hands with no effort, startling the pleasure slaves who were talking to each other on his huge berth. "M-My Lord...? Is something wrong...?" one asked meekly, sensing the pure lust coming his master in droves.

The Pharaoh growled as his lust raged in his internals, even slightly shaking if one looked hard enough. He placed a hand on his face and forced himself to breathe in the chill air to cool down his workings as best as he could but that was very hard. "I am fine... but I need relief... Quickly!" he half-roared holding himself back with all of his might as the thoughts of Optimus' thick teasing voice echoed in mind over and over. It didn't help his arousal in the very least but he kept a firm control.

The Autobots jumped a little at the aggravated order but obeyed and rushed over to their master's side. They gently lead him over to his huge berth and pushed the much larger Decepticon on the soft sheets, to rest back on the many pillows on it. Pushing aside their master's pure gold spun loincloth and pulling off the black codpiece underneath to reveal a ebony spike already leaking steady rivers of pure white transfluid.

The gun robot hissed and slid his optics closed. The pleasure slaves wasted no time in pleasing their master as hot glossas coated with slick saliva ran over the tip and down the thick cord's shaft to around the base.

The Deception breathed a heavy sigh of alleviation. This helped quite a bit with his hot desire but then again he wanted complete satisfaction from the wild lust that stemmed from the provocative imagery of the beautiful red and blue Autobot slave plush and full silver lips flashing promptly through his CPU, singing to him of how he would love to please him.

He cried out when one of the slimy glossas dipped into the spike casing's lips and teased the cord's very root. "Oh... Yessss... Yes...!" he panted roughly seeing in his mind a smile from Optimus who licked his lips in satisfaction then teased him by moving away from with a playful mean smile. It was too much to stand. "Do... Do it now, Autobots! I can't wait any longer!" Megatron snarled quickly moving to sit up and get the release himself if he had to.

The Autobots stopped their menstrations at the Pharaoh's new rougher behavior. Terrified at their master's sudden aggressive movements one of the newer pleasure slaves squeaked and put his hand on his chest to coax him to lay back down. "P-Please, sire! You must lay down and allow us to service you or will you injure another one of us!"

The Decepticon growled at the request but knew it was indeed true. One again he cursed at the frailty of the Autobots that had been picked for his pleasure slaves. This was common for the silver mech to crave rough sex and to not have this was incredibly frustrating. He made a mental note to himself that he would defiantly get stronger mechs to please him after he had Optimus to do so after taming him because this could not continue.

He took deep breaths of cool air to aid his heated systems in cooling as well as calm the torrent of wanton arousal. "Then... ride... me..." he hissed through his sharp fangs that gleamed in the light of his personal chambers' lanterns.

The pleasure slaves looked around at each other and didn't know what they should do. To give their master what he wished for would undoubtably end with one of them getting injured but if they disobeyed they would punished and get hurt anyway. One of the older pleasure slaves with white and blue armor sighed and moved himself over Megatron's interface with a look of defeat. "Very well... My Lord... I volunteer to service you by your request..." he spoke knowing this was going to hurt a bit but still gripped the large rod in his hand and gently guided it to his port, inhaling sharply as the tip sank inside.

The Pharaoh's face slipped into one of pure ecstasy. "Uhhhhh... Yes..." he purred delighted, rolling his helm to the side on the pillows, feeling a wet, tight port slip down slowly and claim every square inch of his pulsing metal, gripping his claws on the sheets of his berth to prevent the powerful desire to thrust into the warm heat.

The pleasure slave grunted as he lifted himself off the massive spike of the larger Decepticon and slid back down upon it. It did not take long for a rock-steady rhythm to develop and cries of pure lust to be heard. The other Autobots allowed this one slave to do all of the work as that was what he had agreed upon.

Megatron growled feeling that glorious edge he desperately wanted slowly draw closer and with it his intense focus on his restrainment diminishing. "Yes... So close... faster... Autobot, faster...!" he snarled as highly anticipated orgasm came closer and closer as the sight of Optimus in his mind became one of him riding his master's spike with gusto and throwing his helm back in ecstasy.

Obeying completely the slave rode on the cable harder and harder panting and whimpering as it was evident overload was coming for him as well. Thick trails of the gun robot's transfluid were beginning to spill out of the Autobot's nearly overfull value to drip down his legs onto the berth sheets below.

"Op... ti... mus..." Megatron mumbled out to himself before he could stop himself as overload took him and caused his hushed voice to explode into a roar. Failing to control his actions any longer because of incredible bliss he suddenly gripped the slave's hips and dug his sharp claws in, raking them along the smooth thighs breaking the steel skin and causing oil to bleed out of the wounds. He thrust wildly through his overload at the moment not caring he was now harming his smaller partner in the process as his natural high made logical thinking impossible.

When the Pharaoh finally snapped out of the daze when his overload's aftermath bled away from him, he heard the Autobot he was still inside of shriek in pain at the damage to his legs and snapped his helm in its direction to see the. 'Yet another is injured by my interfacing... I barely let completely loose... So weak...' he growled inwardly as he removed himself from the pleasure slave in pain.

The Decepticon sighed closing his optics and placing a large hand over his face as he allowed his pleasure slaves to take yet another unfortunate wounded to their medic downstairs with a wave of his other hand. He couldn't have anymore of these weak mechs servicing him with their lithe delicate frames, this was the proof. He was a powerful full grown mech that desired complete full-bore interfacing without fear of harming his partner too badly because their metal could take all of it with ease.

The form of Optimus appeared once again in his processors. This time it wasn't wild or lust driven, it was simply him, and it made him think. 'Would Optimus be a good pleasure slave? No he most likely would not be, he would tear me apart if I even tried regardless of the fact my Decepticons would put him to death afterwards.' Megatron let a smile spread on his face. The Autobot was very brave to constantly snark at him and ignore the grave consequences of doing so. One of the many things the Pharaoh found so utterly attractive about the slave.

However, the red and blue mech was too proud and withdrawn to ever let himself be taken by his master, no matter who it was... but what about one that he took fondness to? He thought harder. 'Yes, a mech he would admire and respect enough to trust and care for deeply... One entirely that would make the Autobot willing submit to him...' he chuckled laying down fully, puling the smooth thin sheets over his cooling metal body.

'It will not be easy, it will not be rapid process but with enough time and trust he will be mine and quite willingly... Yes... It will be so...' he smiled to himself as recharge took his remaining thought away.

* * *

Optimus downstairs on the first floor was still quite angered at the little show he had been forced to put on earlier for the Decepticon Generals and their officers. He never wanted to go through that ever again, he'd rather be struck down by Primus, but he still just wanted for this day to be over and done with so life would go back to the way it used to be and would forget all of this. Rounding a corner he nearly came to elevator to the downstairs slave quarters when a chilling high voice came behind making stop in his tracks. "You! Autobot!" the slave heard behind himself.

He turned with a glare, seeing Starscream standing there body posture was one that would when one was looking for a fight. He really was not wanting to deal with High Priest. However despite his better judgement that screamed at him to not answer and just leave he replied. "What?"

"I knew you had rebellious spark inside of you slime, but to raise a hand toward Decepticon, your everlasting betters... I thought you were smarter than that!" he laughed harshly.

The semi's blue optics narrowed finely and deepened his glower. "If you are expecting me to regret what I have done tonight I will not. I also will not apologize for what I had done even if you threaten me to do so. I will except the punishment for it proudly." the Autobot spoke valiantly as he rose to his full height easily towering over the Decepticon with no effort.

For a split second Starscream was intimidated but it passed as quickly as it had come. "Fine, if you aren't afraid of the consequences then I will deal your punishment for you..." he smirked wickedly as he pulled out a energon whip with three spearheaded tails but it slowly lowered when the larger slave had no reaction.

Optimus didn't even flinch which infuriated the High Priest. Autobots trembled in terror at the mere thought of being punished by him, even some Decepticons were unnerved by his temper but this robot... This one mech dared to stubbornly refused to break beneath him. "Face the wall, slave..." he pointed ominously behind the red and blue mech's back.

The larger mech once more did not show any fear but did as he was told, steeling his nerves for the pain to come. 'Only a few lashes from this slagtard of a Decepticon and this night will be over at last...'

The seeker dug his sharp claws in the shoulder plates of the slave. "Beg for mercy, Autobot..." the High Priest hissed in the Autobot slave's audio cruelly.

The truck robot merely opened his azure optics and looked over his shoulder to look at the seeker behind him. "No." he said bluntly.

An evil fanged grin appeared on the Decepticon's face, optics blazing a savage red. "Fine. Let's see how long that defiance will last. " he pushed back and brought the whip back to fling it forward with a crack against Optimus' back tearing open the steel skin with a sickening tear sound. Oil splattered on the High Priest's face which held demented excitement upon it.

The Autobot held in the shout that wanted to come out in his throat. The first lash was always the hardest due to the breaking of the armor. 'It would be over soon, Optimus...' he told himself over and over again as more lashes marred his metal.

Seeing the slave was still resisting the seeker's violent attacks gallantly enraged him even further. Why wouldn't this damn Autobot slime scream in pain and plead for mercy that of course wouldn't be given any. Starscream snarled and snapped at oil splattered back harder.

Again the truck held in his cries of agony even though he was beginning to black out from the lack of black mech blood in his cables and wires that was pooling down onto the floor in streams and drops.

"Scream!" the Decepticon screeched angrily bringing down the energon whip upon him once again.

"No..." Optimus managing to squeeze out despite his throat becoming sore from the withdrawn yells of agony that he still did not release.

"Scream, damn you!" swinging down the whip as hard as he could enjoying the oil covered splintering shards of red steel rain on the ground.

The Autobot choked at the incredible rush of pain and screwed his optics tightly shut to not allowed the welling tears to escape them. "N-No...!" he voice starting to die off and become softer.

Starscream roared in frustration grabbing the slave and spinning him around to face him. Just when the energon whip threatened a blow to his front which would have been fatal if the resulting gash was completely followed through if a hand didn't swiftly cut him off from doing so by grabbing his arm.

"What in Primus' mighty name do you think you are doing?" a yellow Autobot mechling servant yelled at the seeker he was holding back.

"How dare you touch me slime!" the High Priest screeched loudly at the yellow Autobot gripping his limb trying to remove the hand like it was a deadly poison.

"That's enough! Do want to be exiled for eternity for attacking the favorite of the Pharaoh's slaves without his permission?" another Autobot mechling servant but with red armor asked critically putting himself between the white and light blue mech, protecting the truck with his body.

The slender mech froze realizing it was one deal to annoy the tyrant but it was another matter entirely to truly infuriate the mighty silver mech. The Decepticon lowered his energon whip slowly allowing the two servants to turn their attention toward the beaten red and blue robot.

Optimus fell to his knee joints, feeling faint as emergency recharge was calling to him but fought against it. He felt two pairs of smaller but surprisingly strong hands pulled him to his feet by his arms and lead him someplace he couldn't really tell as his sight was blurry but when he felt feeling of weightlessness that was caused by the elevator he knew was being brought downstairs.

The Autobots rushed over to the medical slave chamber, startling the old medic servant who was cleaning medical equipment. "What the frag is wrong with-" he cut off seeing the bleeding red and blue mech. "What happened to you?" he yelled worry in his tone.

"...Starscream..." Optimus spoke as best he could aggravated as he was set down on the old operating table softly by the two mechlings. "Thank you... Who are you...?" the large Autobot groaned as he felt Ratchet's poking and prodding icy touch to his burning injuries.

"I'm Sideswipe and this is my twin brother, Sunstreaker." the red Autobot said first gesturing to himself and then to the yellow Autobot beside him.

"And we already know who you are, Optimus. His Lordship's 'favorite'." Sunstreaker said referring to the incident earlier at the party a few hours ago.

There was that word again, 'favorite'. He wasn't a favorite... was he? Sure he got a bit of attention from the Decepticons for being very handsome and having a lot of fight in him but nothing enough to be labeled anything like that before. "If I'm his so called 'favorite'... Then tell me... Why doesn't the Pharaoh like others attacking his 'favorite' slaves...? Why...?"

"Primus if I don't know. But I guess that is kinda a good thing because in a twisted way it shows he cares I guess." Sideswipe shrugged at the unusual question.

Optimus' optic ridges rose. He cared? No. He just didn't wish for his pretty little toys to be damaged he reminded himself. "...Right... and I'm the son of Primus..." he grumbled resentfully going quiet to allow the slave doctor to work on him better in peace.

Silence existed until the yellow twin broke the uncomfortable tension and spoke. "Will you be alright?" Sunstreaker asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes... Thankfully you two stepped in and stopped it before it escalated into a fatality wound... So once more, I thank you..." the large Autobot rasped as he weakly smiled at the lamborghini robots.

The pair both smiled back and waved good bye before leaving up the elevator as Ratchet welded the slashed shut with a welding torch causing Optimus to grit his denta and hiss in pain. "Easy now, kid... It's almost over..." the old mech servant whispered.

"There we go... You know are quite luckily still being so youthful, Optimus. Most older mechs would take weeks to recover from those wounds, but you, I'd say less than three days." he said helping the larger Autobot to his feet to the berths.

"Thanks, Ratchet..." the slave grumbled glad all of this madness was done. There was only so much he could take in day. He let himself be laid down onto the old berth as gently as possible as to not reopen his wounds.

Ratchet simply snorted at the gratitude. "Oh, don't thank me kid. Just get some recharge and sweep this under the tiles. You'll be just fine." he waved him off to go to an open berth to go to recharge as well.

Optimus let an exhausted but amused grin come on his face and carefully turned to his side. He was so tired that the only and last thing that his tired and worn processors could comprehend before going to sleep was. 'I hate this night...'

* * *

A/N: Well, peoples this was a monster to write again but I will continue to write this story whenever I'm not booked solid with collage. Remember reviews make me happy and make me write more! Buh-bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Tempering Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it is Hasbro's.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 3: Tempering Patience**

Life at Kaon palace was somewhat better when you had others to talk to when you were berthridden for a few days. Optimus rubbed his sore healed wounds that had been neatly welded shut by Ratchet as light as a breeze, remembering all too well that if the wounds went deeper he would have been offline that night. It was awful merely to think about it.

After he was brought into the massive slave berth chamber to rest and recover, he really did not all that much to do except watch the activity of the other Autobots around him. Surprisingly, he had become pretty popular from his actions at the Decepticon party and from time to time the slaves going to their daily tasks passed by him to praise him for his bravery and to scorn Starscream for his cruel unjust punishment that left to recover so. Even the little Autobot sparklings and several mechlings did as the older mechs as well.

Other than that however, things were rather dull and boring not being allowed to get up and do much of anything. The semi had once tried to get up and maybe take a small walk around the slave chamber to ease the aching tedium of doing nothing all day but a highly irritated Autobot slave medic armed with a thick hard wrench that was not afraid to use it toward his helm stopped that behavior very quickly.

Despite being poor in terms of berthside manners, the truck robot noticed that the old doctor seemed to have an unusual fatherly relationship with many of the Autobots he knew fairly well now, most especially the two Autobot servants, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, that appeared at just the right moment to stop the High Priest, Starscream from offlining him. The twins themselves both arrived every once in a while just irk the old servant around for a while until his temper lashed out and ended chasing them away.

The pair also visited Optimus a bit to tell him various different rumors that had been spreading around Kaon palace as well as sneaking in a bit of animech beef, red energon wine and hardened energon cake slices they managed to swipe from the high-class Decepticons upstairs much to Ratchet's displeasure who didn't want his patient to get spoiled or to have them both punished for stealing them in the first place.

Bumblebee often hung around with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who unsurprisingly became fast friends with the twins as he seemed to a lot in common with his fellow mechlings but always visited the large berthridden slave before going about his daily duties for the day. The red and blue mech often apologized for having him do his work for him due to being injured with the younger robot constantly replying back that it was not his fault that he had to wait and heal, but it was Starscream's.

Even though Optimus wanted to hate the bitter lithe Decepticon for his despicable actions that night, his better judgement told him the High Priest wasn't even worth the time to loathe even more. Honestly he disliked the Pharaoh more than he did the seeker for reasons he didn't know. He kept asking himself, why in Primus' great graces did he obey his request to go to that damnable Decepticon celebration. It was not a command but a request, meaning he had the rare option to refuse and Primus help him, he wanted to... so why did he do it anyway? The truck felt he would never get the answers and if he ever did get them, he felt he would most likely wish he didn't.

* * *

When Megatron woke up in the early light of dawn that fell onto his face from the purple curtains of the crushed jade windows being parted open by personal Autobot servants doing their daily tasks for him, he felt refreshed and almost satisfied from the night before. It was such a lovely little show the Autobot that he put on. It had been plaguing his mind and still was slightly. However, he did not know if what little chance he had to break through the stubborn emotional barrier the mech put up around himself was ruined. He hoped, prayed that last night did not destroy his favorite Autobot slave's possible growing cooperation with him completely from seeing the violent reaction he had when he slapped one of his Four Generals across the face then storm out in a huff.

The Pharaoh let the unpleasant thoughts pass knowing the mech was more sensible than that and wouldn't let such a tiny bad incident rule his judgement. Perhaps he thought it would be better to make his moves toward making the fiery Optimus his beautiful, willing lover. Carefully of course but it would start today whether he liked it or not. The large Decepticon could not stand not to try.

The silver mech rose off his colossal berth and headed for his personal washroom, already filled with steaming hot clear water by his Autobot bathing servants already sitting beside the water's edge, waiting for him. The Decepticon lifted his arms to allow the Autobots to take off his hefty gold usekh around his neck and various jewelry on his frame, as well as taking off his gold loincloth and long flowing violet gold-trimmed cape.

The gun robot then walked into the water until it reached up to barely touch his neck cables and sat down on one of the steps of the golden tiled pool, moaning a little at the feeling of the warm water sinking into the stiff muscle cables underneath his armor. He then felt the warm water of the pool around him being poured over his body from silver jugs from the top of a tall steel slab in the center of the pool and soft violet mesh washcloths soaked in fine polishing oil for both cleansing and polishing, being rubbed gently over his muscular metal frame by his bathing slaves that were simply doing their job quietly.

After the last rinse of water over his body from above, Megatron stood up and was toweled dried quickly and expertly, then was dressed into freshly cleaned silk clothing and his lavish jewelry put back on just as skillfully before lastly putting on a new coat of kohl around his optics, some light creme over his chassis for the light outside and a quick spray of perfume to rid of any unpleasant scents. The Pharaoh stretched after his Autobot bathing servants left just as promptly as they had come and left his chambers to began his daily patrol.

The large Decepticon felt almost as giddy as a sparkling inside of his spark as he went into the elevator downstairs, knowing he was coming closer and closer to the area he had come to know as the routine place Optimus would be at seen at, presenting his beautiful face out in the open air, showing all the emotions he concealed from all Decepticons to his little Autobot friends. He would never admit it but he was definitely envious of the slaves he seemed to know well. They were the only ones who saw the lovely semi so at open and at ease with them instead of himself.

But as he arrived on the first floor, slightly rushing out of the elevator the second it's door opened and turned around the corner to look out the long windowed hallway as he found himself doing now, he did not see the vivid red and blue mech's steel gleaming in the bright light of day outside as he had been expecting. He didn't see him... anywhere...

Megatron felt his spark suddenly clench and grow cold. Something was wrong. Where was Optimus? The yellow mechling that he had almost always seen working beside the truck robot was working all alone today, which the Decepticon had not seen since before large mech had first come here to Kaon palace.

The Pharaoh tightly stiffened and walked over to directly look out of the thick tinted glass to see if he was just a little early or that the mech was just coming outside and could not be directly because the design of the palace blocking some of the view below. Waiting to see if it was either of the cases he thought of, only to still see... nothing.

The gun clenched his slightly shivering servos into tight concerned fists as his face contorted with worry. What could have happened to Optimus for him not to be at his usual task? He had never seen the large Autobot slave ever take a day off. Not ever. The silver mech felt a hallow and empty hole grow inside his spark to not know what has happened to the fervid slave he had grown to be so greatly interested in not to be here and make him the most alive he had ever felt in all the many eons he has lived.

'Where the frag is he?' Megatron growled, baring his sharp fangs a bit before whipping around to head upstair to his Vizer's office to demand the answer, his cape swirling around behind him. The Pharaoh was more than able to go downstairs into the slave chambers if he was desperate enough but he would look quite suspicious and audacious from doing so to the other Decepticons, so doing something like that was absolutely out of the question, as much as he wanted to but thought better of it.

Reentering into the elevator and going to the second level in a hurry, the second it had stopped on the floor he wanted and the large silver mech easily pried the thick glass sliding doors open before they had the chance to do it himself and stomped out of the elevator. The Nobles walking around on the floor and talking to one another saw their Lord suddenly appearing into the main room looking strangely unsettled and hastened. Sensing this as a sign that their King was not a good mood at the moment quickly moved out of his hurried way.

Megatron did not even know why he was getting so worked up over simply not seeing the Autobot slave even just once. It was almost scary to him how much that even so much the tiniest change with the mech either excited or depressed him so but that didn't stop him from roughly shoving the golden doors to his Vizer's office at the back of the main room open, galvanizing the silently working Soundwave at his large desk, his children Rumble and Frenzy on the seats beside their carrier and their animech pets, Ravage and Laserbeak, inside.

"Soundwave!" the Pharaoh almost downright shouted toward the smaller blue mech, making the usually apathetic Decepticon express rare fear as well as the others in the room.

After a moment of complete uncomfortable silence the stereo robot finally spoke, breaking it effectively. "Uh, yes, My Lord?" he asked setting down the datapad he was reading before the sudden unexpected interruption.

The much larger Decepticon marched up to his loyal Vizer and peered right beyond the scarlet visor right into the other's optics. "What has happened to the slave, Optimus?" he demanded bluntly.

"Why do you wish to know that, My Liege?" Soundwave asked curiously, truly interested in what would create this behavior in his leader. It was the first time he had ever seen the silver mech demeanor change so drastically before, he did not know if he should honestly be worried.

Megatron snarled defensively. "That is none of your concern. Now... What has happened to him to cause him to be absent with his diurnal duties?" the Pharaoh inquired irritably, optics beginning to glow in a way of showing his patience was slowly running thin.

Soundwave was quiet for a moment considering his response carefully as to not enrage his Lord any further but seeing this new quick temperament, thought that nothing he said would not. "According to the medical report I have received from the Autobot slave doctor that works down in the slave chambers, Ratchet, that the slave, Optimus, has been assigned to stay in the berth for several days."

The larger mech blinked in slight confusion at what he had been told. "For what conceivable purpose? Is he in heat?" he asked suddenly feeling a rush of arousal in his systems if the Autobot was indeed in his reproductive cycle but gruffly pushed it aside as this was an inappropriate time for to think of such things when in front of someone.

The Vizer shook his helm, finally getting his cool, stern demeanor back. "No, My Lord. The medical data shows that Optimus will not go into his heat cycle until several weeks from now."

"Then what is it!" Megatron boomed at last at the final end of his patience, though still not knowing why it was even so thin, baring his denta a bit.

"He was injured last night, My Lord. After he had stormed out without your permission to leave I might also add." the smaller robot spoke calmly, crossing his arms at his last statement. It was still hard to believe for many of the Decepticons how much brass the robot had to do such a thing after what none had ever done before.

"What?" the Pharaoh roared outraged, slamming his powerful black hands on the desk hard, almost breaking it as well as once again frightening all the mechs in the room. "Who dared damage one of my slaves...?" he hissed dangerously. 'The filthy cretin will suffer for harming such a beauty! _My_ beauty! _Mine!_' he added with a sudden incredible possessiveness in his mind that seemed to come from nowhere.

Soundwave sighed, seeing that his King was just becoming angrier, he felt there was no purpose in holding the another piece of information from him. He sighed to calm himself yet again then look up at the massive Decepticon in front of him. "It was the High Priest, Starscream, Your Lordship." he spoke as droll as he could.

The gun backed up a little with wide optics. After recovering from his surprise his face became filled with true fury. "Starscream..." he growled, clenching his fists together so tightly he was managing to draw energon oil from his raged state.

In actuality however, Megatron couldn't exactly say he was too shocked that it was him who attacked one of his slaves. The ill-tempered seeker was notorious for random brutal assaults on Autobots, even for a Decepticon. The High Priest would certainly have done something like this just get to him. Nevertheless, he certainly didn't expect him to actually do it... and to _him_ no less!

"Why that insolent little fragger...!" the Pharaoh snarled savagely, shaking visibly in anger. "Bring him to me in my throne room, Soundwave. Anyway that you possibly could... with harsh force would be lovely..." he hissed under his hot breath which he was puffing out of his agitated systems as he turned to leave out of the Vizer's office with a swosh of his large cape.

Soundwave felt that if he did not address the logic he felt should be said he might not get too many other opportunities to do so in the future. Before his leader could leave he stood up from his seat and gently touched the silver mech's shoulder, stopping in his tracks. Whenever his Vizer touched him somewhere like he was doing right now, it was always important.

"Sire, with all due respect. Despite disobeying your command to not harm any of your Autobot slaves without your consent first, the Autobot was not fatally harmed. Besides that, the slave himself is not entirely that special. Regardless of having a vast amount of skills that do indeed make him especially valuable as a worker of many types of tasks but anything beyond that... being anything more of further worth than being just a worker to any normal sane Decepticon... I'm afraid that he is not." the blue mech said crisply, noting the barely noticeable flinch from the other.

"So, feel free to ignore what I have said to you, for it is entirely your choice, My Lord. Which in the end is all that matters to me. You simply must have known that to punish the mech in return for what the Autobot slave had been given... is simply not in the Decepticon nature." Soundwave watched every moment on his Lord's face to see every hidden emotion.

Megatron was silent as he processed the commonsensible words of his Vizer. Yes, he was quite aware of his strange behavior, however, if he was to ignore the powerful needs it stemmed from, he knew it would eventually drive him insane. Thinking over his next words decisively then speaking clearly. "It does not matter, Soundwave... I am telling the truth when I say I am fully aware of what I'm doing but do not care about what others think about it enough to stop myself... and besides... with Starscream, I have personally have had enough of his slag... It's about time for him to learn a little lesson about his place here..." he growled deeply before leaving out the door.

The stereo uttered a disappointed sigh but comm-linked to the two Decepticon guards that served as the Pharaoh's personal bodyguards when called to do so. '_Blitzwing, Astrotrain._'

The response for the two addressed spontaneously came back to him together at the same time after just a few seconds. '_Yes, sir?_'

'_An order has been given to me to relay to you both that His Lordship commanded that you bring the High Priest, Starscream, directly to his throne room... It should also be noted, he has requested it to be aggressively._' Soundwave mused over the link to himself.

Dark chuckling returned from the pair. '_Very well. If that what the Pharaoh desires._' Blitzwing spoke with haughtiness coloring his voice

'_He will be there in a few minutes, kicking and screaming, sir._' Astrotrain said dutifully but also had amusement in his tone.

'_Very good, I will leave you to complete your orders then._' Soundwave told the two acquiescently.

'_Thank you, sir!_' the pair of Decepticons spoke together once more before a click was heard over the comm-link that meant the other mechs signed off.

Soundwave signed off himself then went and sat down in his desk's chair, picking up the datapad he had reading earlier, hoping to himself that this time he would not have a such frightful interruption this time.

* * *

Starscream felt great the moment he had waken up on this day. Last night was one of the most incredible of his life. The damnable little Autobot slave had finally gotten what he had rightfully deserved. He had forgotten why he stopped from ending the filthy mech's miserable life right then and there at the moment, but let it go as it didn't feel urgent enough to remember right now.

The High Priest stretched and hollered for Jetfire to come to him. As soon as the large Autobot slave came rushing to his master's call, Starscream spoke to him. "Why must you be such a blundering oaf when I call you."

Jetfire flinched, believing he had upset the seeker in someway already so early in the morning. He threw his arms around the smaller Decepticon tenderly and nuzzled the side of face with his helm. "Oh, please forgive me, Master... I didn't mean to offend you in any way..." he whispered, preparing for the usual hard slap for his insolence.

It didn't come. Instead the seeker yawned, still too tried to bother smacking around the mech right now. "Oh, just shut up and get to the ship and prepare it to go back to the temple." he muttered back irritably.

"Y-Yes, Master..." Jetfire spoke softly, releasing the other robot before bowing his helm courteously and leaving the room to do as he was ordered to try to avoid getting punished as little as possible today.

When he was gone Starscream got up and left the guest room on the second floor he was staying in with his thrine brothers in the other rooms nearby. Coming out into the main room he discovered it abuzz with muttering Noblemechs, Court Officials and Army Officers, talking as if some big rumor was now currently being spread around to one another. When the high-level Decepticons saw the High Priest nearby they stopped their whispering for a moment to stare at him unbelieving before returning to their hushed talking but more rushed than earlier.

The seeker raised an optic ridge in suspicion to what that was about but shrugged it of and continued his way toward the elevator, only to find it was occupied and its occupants were not moving to give him room to board. The smaller Decepticon glared at the two daring to stand in way only to see two mechs he recognized as a pair of Decepticons that he had occasionally seen escorting the Pharaoh around as his bodyguards. He had a bad feeling about this...

The large purple mech, Astrotrain, looked down at the slender Decepticon, crossing his arms with a wicked grin on his dermas. "Well, hello, Starscream... You going somewhere?" he spoke conceitedly.

The High Priest narrowed his carmine optics before they widened a bit and his face plate paled. In just a quick instant, he recalled why he had stopped from dealing the sweet final blow to that damn little slave. It was for the fear of rousing the Pharaoh's wrath. Honestly he hoped the word of he had done would never be spread around until the Pharaoh caught wind of it but apparently seeing the two guards of the Decepticon leader here with evil slag-eating smirks on both of their faces only meant that Megatron had indeed found out and was out for mech blood. His mech blood.

Swallowing a bit of a lump in his throat tube and putting on his most convincing impeccable look before speaking as calmly he could. "I'm not exactly going anywhere my dear mechs. What is the reason for you two being here?" he asked hoping they would buy it, most of the slower processing ones did. They both continued to smirk at him, not batting an optic shutter could definitely say it didn't work on these two.

"Well, evidently the Pharaoh wants to talk to you about something, important or something." Blitzwing said clearly amused that the seeker was trying to save his sorry aft from obvious coming punishment by feigning innocence.

"Yep, he said he wants to see you, _now._" Astrotrain emphasized the last word he spoke by roughly grabbing one of the delicate arms of Starscream and yanking him forward into his broad thick chassis.

The High Priest grunted in pain at the slight harsh treatment. "Not so roughly, please!" he grumbled, dropping his ruse figuring it was doing absolutely nothing to help him, much to his annoyment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Starscream. There was no specific order to be gentle when bringing you to him." Blitzwing laughed as he grabbed the other arm of the small seeker in his large hand.

The jet robot narrowed his ruby optics with contempt at the two triple changers' enjoyment. 'Stupid fraggers...' he snarled to himself as the elevator raised up to the first floor, the Pharaoh's chambers. The two large Decepticons dragged the High Priest through the main room to the throne room, with a silver mech already sitting on the luxurious seat, not looking very angry at the moment but his aura showed he really was and was simply hiding it really well.

When the two bulky guards stopped in front the Decepticon leader and bowed, Starscream took the chance to fiercely throw the two larger Decepticons' arms off his own then turn to his face his King with evident aggravation. "Apparently, you have called for me, My Lord?" he hissed through his denta moodily.

Megatron was far from being intimidated of the petite Decepticon and sneered slightly at the pitiful sight of temporary bravery. "Indeed I have... Tell me. To what lengths are you willing to sink to in order to truly infuriate me?" he asked looking at his pointed servos for a moment.

"Pardon?" the seeker asked thrown off for a moment, not expecting the coming violence to begin like this at all.

The Pharaoh's powerful optics gazed up from his fingers to glower at the High Priest. "I'm sure you recall 'punishing' a mech yesterday night, an Autobot do you not?" he tilted his helm a bit in a mockingly questioning motion.

The jet blinked in confusion at eery way the conversation was going. Whenever they typically argued at one another it quick and loud. This was... uncomfortable... "Well... Yes."

"Mmmm... And why did you punish him?" the silver mech asked, optics starting to radiate with slowly growing raged red light.

Starscream couldn't take the angry calm of the situation and finally snapped. "It's just a simple Autobot! Why must I be punished for giving what the slime what he rightfully deserves!" he screamed in fury.

"SILENCE!" Megatron boomed back more loudly, standing up in a definite aggressive stance and baring his fangs in clear threat. All of the Decepticons cringed in fright at their acrimonious Lord's roar, even the High Priest lost most of his gusto seeing the elder mech in a completely unfriendly battle position.

"It does not matter what you believe any of _my_ Autobots deserve, it was not your place to anything to any of them! Let this be a very hard lesson, not only to you, Starscream but to all Decepticons in my empire who might possibly want to seek my wrath by attacking my slaves and servants. Be very aware that every single one of those mechs are valuable, expensive and irreplaceable workers in my palace." 'Yes, irreplaceable...' the Pharaoh thought to himself secretly before continuing and walking up to the other mech.

"I realize that you do not think of your slaves as valuably and if I must say, you have been abusing the generosity you have been given here in Kaon. However, this my domain, not your temples... and sadly I have overlooked that because of other matters, thus making you believe you could do whatever you like in my absence to your twisted spark's content. But no more..." the large silver mech trailed off ominously, putting his arms behind his back. He looked toward Astrotrain and Blitzwing still crouched on either side of the seeker, awaiting further orders. With nothing more than a simple nod of his helm toward the pair, the two Decepticon guards rose off of their knee joints and pedes and lifted their fists up into the air above the small jet robot.

Before Starscream could even brace himself, the huge clenched servos crashed down upon his armor, making him scream in pain. The two brutish mechs ignored the agonized shrieks of the High Priest uncaringly as they pummeled the much less thickly armored frame below them, easily bashing ugly dents and cutting out open jagged gashes with each hit.

Megatron watched in cold anger with a face that closely resembled a statue of an indifferent proud judge staring down at that accused that plead for mercy even though it would never come. As he watched his powerful and bulky guards pummel the small Decepticon with their large thick fists, he wondered to himself why he even still watched these punishment spectacles. For whatever reason he couldn't explain, when he watched this penalization it made him envision Optimus screaming in pain and begging for it to stop. It was strange why that even appeared in his mind and frankly disturbing.

A tiny part of him told him this punishment was very necessary as it was for Optimus' stained honor but even he felt this would not get the Autobot's favor. However, to a Decepticon it was very romantic to attack the one responsible for harming their interest. This was also not only to avenge his personal favorite but it was also to make all the other Decepticons back off from attempting anything else toward the red and blue mech. If one rose up, more would get the idea to so as well to him. It was better to stamp it out before it had even begun.

Giving his chrono a quick look to see how long the punishment had been going on. When it was about five minutes, Megatron raised his one of his hands in the air and spoke slightly loudly. "Enough!"

Astrotrain and Blitzwing immediately halted their assault at their Lord's command, bowed their heads and lifted the bleeding High Priest off of the carpet now stained with his oozing energon oil by his weakened arms.

The Pharaoh watched the slender seeker lift his helm up with some difficulty to glare at his superior looking down at him with furious glowing ruby optics. "Now do you understand, how it is truly unwise to rouse my anger by disrespecting my authority in my own domicile?"

"Disguise it as best you can, Your Majesty... but you're doing this all for a filthy, slimy Autobot whore... You're beginning to go mad..." he whispered hoarsely, raising up just enough of his remaining energy to smirk and chuckle decrepitly.

The much larger Decepticon scowled darkly and without a second more he backhanded the arrogant smile clean off the other robot's face, taking some true gratification from physically slapping the disturbed little mech.

"I repeat for you... Do you understand?" Megatron bent down and growled deeply to the other's now lowered helm.

Starscream did not answer but nodded solemnly and angrily. He did not want to say anymore as he simply did not have the energy to do so even though he certainly had many things he wanted to say back at the Decepticon leader.

"Good. Take him out of my sight." the Pharaoh fiercely commanded, wanting the little monster out of throne room before he blabbed some more.

The two guards bowed their helms and dragged the injured High Priest back toward the elevator, leaving a thin trail of cooling mech blood as they took him away.

"You'll pay for this, My Lord... I swear it..." the red and white mech hissed quietly. One day the gun was going to become too infatuated with that Autobot to hide it from the Decepticon empire and when he did at last get found out, he swore to be there when his Lord's entire world crashed down around him. A nearly demonic smile spread on his face. Yes... Revenge would be so sweet... He just had to wait... It would come... Eventually...

The seeker's thoughts were cut off when he was apparently on the first floor and was currently being hauled toward his ship waiting outside. His thrine brothers were outside of the docking opening of the ship, most likely waiting for him to show up but when they saw him their joy to see their High Priest finally arriving at the ship turned into horror.

"Alright, off you go!" Blitzwing said all but tossing with Astrotrain, Starscream's broken body forward into the arms of his thrine brothers who caught him gently as the two Decepticon guards turned and left laughing a little.

"Are you okay, High Priest?" one of his Priests, Skywarp, who was currently holding him with Thundercracker, asked gravely worried.

The jet robot's optics were blazing and wild, the beginning signs of a deteriorating worn processor. "I'm fine you scum!" he snarled shoving the concerned mechs off of him and stumbled to the best of his remaining strength into the ship, not caring about what his thrine brothers think of his actions.

* * *

Optimus woke up on the day he was said to have been healed enough for work feeling much better with the time he spent healing. Despite being stiff from the inactivity of berthrest adding the incredible boredom and the chastising from the gruff old Autobot doctor to stay, it worked out for the best for his injuries which all but seemed to vanish. Still, this the day it was said he would just fine to begin working again and he firmly decided to go back to work regardless of being told to take it easy. The ambulance growled contumaciously a few times but allowed it anyway.

After a nice long bath to wash off the dust and rust that had been plaguing his armor during his time recovering and it loosened out the little soreness he still had left in his wounds, the large Autobot slave felt as great as he did before he was attacked by Starscream that awful night.

The truck then came outside into the bright daylight and warmed his steel skin in the warm light. He could say he missed it despite being forced to go back to work. The large Autobot slave walked over to the laundry area to see Bumblebee working hard on his laundry until he felt the semi's gentle, strong, reassuring presence nearby.

The second the mechling paused in his work for a instant then looked up and he saw the semi walking up to him an adorable grin spread across his face, obviously ecstatic seeing his friend. "Hi, Optimus...!" the car robot wanted to yell out but couldn't with Barricade keeping a closer watch on him more lately.

Optimus smiled back as he took his usual spot next to his younger friend. "Hello, Bumblebee. Great to see you're still in high spirits despite your worry over my safety. It was sweet to concern yourself for my sake but it really wasn't necessary." he spoke softly as well as speaking honestly.

"Oh, stop. You made us all worry." a voice came from nearby, surprising the truck a bit. The red and blue mech turned and saw the Autobot servant, Jazz sitting nearby with his favorite lyre in his hands softly stroking the strings and had many blank datapads for writing musical scores stacked beside him.

Seeing the smaller mech outside of the palace when he usually preferred staying in cool of the indoors was certainly different than usual and it confused the semi robot. "Jazz? I didn't even see you there. Why are you outside?" he asked curious as he began his usual work when he was given a laundry urn from one of the Autobots that bring out the dirty clothes to them to wash.

The porsche looked up from his activity. "I thought it would nice to come outside and practice my songwriting. You don't mind do you?" he asked teasingly already knowing what answer would be.

The large slave withdrew his mask and gave a compassionate smile while shaking his helm softly. "Of course not." he spoke quietly, returning his gaze to the laundry urn.

Jazz smiled and began to hum certain tunes to himself, going into his own creative world as he thought of music to play to the spoiled Decepticons who most likely would not praise his hard work and dedication to music. But that didn't bother the servant too badly, he was always quite proud of music despite the fact that his listeners only liked it for the brilliant melodies and singing not for the creative.

Optimus honestly loved listening to the fine euphony being created as well as a fairly sentimental feeling of tranquility with his friends. It made the mech think of what life if slavery was ever abolished. If it ever was gone would it feel just like this.

The music stopped every once in a while as the black and white mech thought of something in his music that particularly stuck out to write down. "Hey, Optimus." the musician suddenly asked out over the soft tunes he continued to played.

"Yes?" the truck answered.

"You know that night I never knew Primus gave you the gift of song as well as beauty." Jazz chuckled writing a bit more on his datapads.

The red and blue mech rolled his sapphire optics playfully, knowing that servant sometimes liked to tease him. It was quite amusing. "Yes, what about it?" he chuckled.

"Well, do you sing of other things besides songs of seduction for drunken Decepticons?" the porsche asked leaning his the side of face onto his hand with a sassy expression on his half-seen handsome face.

Optimus had to put a hand over his mouth to dampen his laughter to not yelled at by the Decepticon overseer. "I do. What do want me to sing about?" he asked realizing that if the Autobot servant was asking things like this he was likewise enquiring ideas to write down in his newest songs.

"Mmmmm... Oh, how about sweet _love..._" Bumblebee spoke with a goofy face and tone just to try and make the oldest of his two friends burst out laughing.

The large Autobot was literally about burst out laughing but he knew the two were just trying to get him in trouble with Barricade who was now basically aloof and not paying to much attention once again. Old habits were hard to break the truck robot supposed.

Optimus managed to get a firm grip on his laughter after a few minutes and gave each of them a disported grin. "I can sing a little bit about the kind of love I hope for if you two twits are so desperate to know about it."

Nearby, Megatron had come outside of the Kaon palace at a time Soundwave told him would definitely be back in good health from his medical reports and would be back to his usual tasks as he normally would be. The Pharaoh was feeling tremendously relieved to hear that and was truly looking forward to seeing the red and blue mech, no matter what kind of reaction he got from seeing him. He could definitely say, to himself only, that he the leader of all Decepticons had missed a single Autobot slave badly.

The silver mech thought that he should feel more disgusted at that, but strangely simply could not force himself to. He just couldn't... Maybe he was beginning to mad? His thoughts on his possible questionable sanity for the countless time to see the open laundry chamber with, low and behold the truck beauty himself, smiling and... singing...

Moving to one of the pillars to hide from the Autobots and hear Optimus' deep voice sing better for he was singing somewhat quietly as to not get caught by his overseer.

The large Autobot slave, unaware of his newest addition to his audience continued to sing softly to his two friends. "If I had to choose... from Primus' most divine of mechs... I would choose... The mech with the most spark. A spark of passion, of honor, of sweet warrior pride. Who rain down on me with endless gifts of undying love and eternal affection, from his spark... to mine..." he sang softly.

The gun robot raised an optic ridge as he took in some of the lyrics that were still a little hard to hear. Why did he want to be given gifts? Gifts of what? Just gifts in general or something more? But if this is what he wanted...

Optimus finished his song and got big smiles from the two Autobots on both of his sides. Jazz had a large grin on his face. "That was very good, Optimus...! This will be beautiful put to completed music!" he praised the large mech, quickly grabbing one of the blank datapads to write down the lyrics he had just heard before he forgot them.

"Always glad to help..." the truck said pleasantly, his azure optics glowing with a bit of pride of being praised for his hidden talent.

Feeling this was a good a time as any to approach the semi, Megatron moved out from his hiding place. He made a face when he caught a glimpse of the vile slashes running across the Autobot's back. He never wanted to see those hideous marks that warped the beautiful carmine armor unnaturally. Still his spark twisted around in joy in its casing again simply seeing the slave again.

The massive Deception felt a smile grow upon his face as he walked up to the Autobot with of whom saw him coming to him and once again whatever smile or happiness he was showing proudly to the world, disappeared behind both a physical and emotional mask.

"Oh... It's just you, My Lord..." Optimus spoke with the usual grumpiness towards him. He was still vitriolic from that horrible night and did intend to forgive the other anytime soon if not ever.

The Pharaoh buried the feeling of sadness of being rejected before he had even begun, knowing he hadn't actually done anything quite yet. Hopefully that will change when he sees just what his master was going do for him.

"The usual greeting I take it, Optimus?" Megatron spoke with friendliness hiding his inner feelings expertly and walking up to his interest, completely ignoring he had two other Autobots also watching everything he did play out.

The truck refused to look up and become entranced by those Primus damned piercing crimson optics that would make him lose his edge of anger. "I have nothing to say to the mech who had a hand in the night that was one of my worst ever." he snapped back as calmly as he could.

Megatron's expression dropped a bit when he was reminded of his error to keep watch over his favorite slave but easily let it go as he had already decided he would from now on. Maybe forever. "I do deeply apologize for the way events of that night soured for you, but you must know that I had invited you there to see you open up a little to me." he spoke with honest truth in his tone.

Optimus' scowl darkened when he heard. Open up to him? A Decepticon famous for being cold and cruel? He'd rather kiss Unicron. "Like you care about my feelings, Master." he snipped picking up his finished laundry urn and moving toward the wringer to squeeze out the water in the clothing as well as taking a quick glance at the other Autobots. They looked as confused as he felt inside at the weird conversation he was currently having with their master.

The Pharaoh felt his patience slowly start to slip for the second time this day when he was being stonewalled by the truck. He really was getting tired of being like that from by his slave. "I care very much." he said sedately.

The large Autobot crushed the clothing in his hands a little harder than was necessary to relieve the maturing frustration in his spark. "You do not." he replied frigid.

The silver mech growled faintly, crossing his arms not liking that the red and blue mech still was not getting it that he wasn't lying. "I don't do I?" he said dryly.

"Exactly." was all the truck answered the gun robot's question with.

Megatron snorted. "That's humorous, my dear Optimus, considering I have just had Starscream punished not too long ago for his disrespectful actions to you."

Optimus blinked in disbelief before turning around to face the Decepticon to make sure he heard him right. "Excuse me...?" he inquired, accidentally looking into his master's powerful optics and regretting it for now he couldn't look away from their locked gaze now.

The Pharaoh stared deep into the other mech's beautiful lazuline optics, watching it shine in the light as if hypnotized. "Doesn't that make you happy?" he asked passionately, optics half-lidding with a benign scarlet glow.

The large Autobot slave felt his internals twist strangely with the stare they were sharing. He literally had to force himself to break away from those potent optics. "...No, it doesn't. Now the High Priest with despise me even more for being the reason he got punished for." he said quietly.

The gun mech finally could wait no longer. "Please come with me..." the silver mech moved forward and whispered into the smaller robot's audio, breathing heated air on the antenna, not caring that the other Autobot's optics widened in shock at the way this talk was going.

The red and blue mech had to use all of his willpower not to shiver against the hot vent on his sensitive audio antenna. "...No." he nearly whimpered out.

Megatron disregarded the rejection given to him and grabbed one of the mech's arms tightly in his hand. "I insist." he growled pulling him away by the arm from the laundry chamber to go inside the palace.

Optimus felt like struggling for a moment when he thought it better to obey. He honestly did not want to get punished again when his healed wounds still ached. Even though this strange Decepticon had never been seen striking any Autobots... "...Very well..." he whispered looking away from the anecdotal optics again that made his internals quiver with a feeling he did not know what to call it by.

Bumblebee's optics were wide with fear seeing his master pull the older Autobot away. Jazz had gotten up and embraced him loosely to try to comfort him.

The large slave saw this and tried to looked to him with as comforting optics as he was able to make. '_I'll be okay._' he commed one short message hoping that would sooth the mechling some more.

The red and blue mech was eventually lead into the elevator to upstairs and was brought inside with the bigger silver robot. He was brought up to the third floor. The dreaded third and top floor of Kaon palace... Ice lanced through his mech blood when he remembered the rumors about this floor.

The Pharaoh lead the large Autobot out onto his main room of the top floor with a sense of great accomplishment, like the start of a hard earned conquest that would inevitably end in glorious victory.

Optimus took a moment to see if any of the rumors were truth in any way and from what he could see most of them were true. From what he saw this was the main room or the sitting room as it was called by the wealthy Decepticons because of the many sitting arrangements for the Decepticons only, Autobots had to either sit on stools or on the floor.

There were numerous purple gold plasma lanterns were spread out on the floor giving it a quiet almost eerie color. There were several dozen large red clothed gold sofas and recliners on plush purple mesh carpets in the main somewhat large room. The walls were solid gold and filled with hieroglyphics with the main support pillars of the entire palace ending here on this floor with statues of the old deceased Pharaoh, Megatronus the Fallen in a pose that was like he was holding up the thick clear glass ceiling with stained glass designs surrounding it. Exotic rare metal plants with numerous types of flowers were both in pots on the floor's corners and hanging along the walls. There was also some large and small fountains of water flowing through designed places just for them.

The semi robot felt sick in such a extravagantly wealthy room. So much pain to create this for one horrible mech... When Optimus felt his hand was still in his master's hand firmly it jolted him from his thoughts. He wanted to yank it out but a savage low growl stopped him from doing so.

Megatron had felt the Autobot slave once again trying to hide from him. He would not have it this time. He would slowly destroy that strong barrier of iron he hid his emotions behind. Even it had to be with force to do so.

The Pharaoh softly stroked the servos in his firm but gentle grip with his thumb. Primus... How could a mech with such a hard life of work have such soft hands? And smell so nice...

"Welcome, my dear Optimus to my home." the silver mech smiled, gesturing to the room they were in, attempting to be friendly once again.

Optimus sneered at the gross display of bloated luxury. He growled throwing the hand gripping his off to wander over and sit on the floor, black plating toward his master.

Megatron frowned. The mech was sincerely trying his tempered patience like a professional when it came toward exasperating someone to the breaking point. "Why do continue to refuse to be civil toward me?" he asked exacerbated.

"Because you imprison me up here in your 'home' and continue to think I am free to act kindly to a mech who wishes to steal more of my freedom." the red and blue mech grumbled, hating the situation more and more.

The Pharaoh rubbed his forehelm in an attempt to quell growing anger at the slave's behavior. "Well, I can't have run you free and get more atrocious injures on that pretty armor of yours. So, I will take this time we have alone together to say that from now on you will be my personal slave."

The Autobot swung around and had a face of sheer ire. "What? You can not do that!" he shouted in anger at what had been requested of him. Pharaoh or not, he would never give himself to a mech who does not love him purely.

The larger Decepticon raised an optic ridge at that reaction. "Oh? Can't I?" he asked with a tone of snarky amusement belying some of his slowly growing rage.

Optimus scowled, baring his denta like an animech. "I am not a sex slave, nor will ever be. I'd would rather die than lie in the berth of a monster..." he breathed savagely, hands clenched into tight fists.

Megatron actually flinched at hearing such a violent promise spoken by the slave directly towards his own being. "No, no! That is not what I meant, Optimus." he spoke disarmingly, waving his front of him to show he meant no harm.

"Then what is it?" the semi asked loosening some of his tension at the gesture of innocuousness.

"Hear me. To the Decepticons, you are a pretty mech, so it sounds more plausible to their audios if I made you my personal slave. It would explain your absence more easily and won't raise much suspicion. However, the truth would be that you would be giving me your company, compliance and your commitment." the gun explained plainly and simply.

"...Why would do something like this?" 'For myself no less...' Optimus thought to himself, truly wondering why his master was doing something that could maybe be illegal for all he knew.

"I don't want to see you hurt again." the silver mech said softly if not a little dulcetly as well.

The red and blue mech froze at the optics gazing into his that way once more. He made a face of mild disgust and confusion and whipped his helm away from the gaze.

Megatron would fragging order the large Autobot to stop doing that annoying habit if he didn't on his own sometime soon. "Now I would like to know, why in Cybertron, do continue to act as if I'm the vile Cybonic Plague? I am doing this to protect you." he requested to know sadly.

Optimus felt a pang of guilt at the tone but let it go. It was just a ruse to get him into the berth with him. It always was... "Because I never asked for your 'protection', _Master..._" he hissed.

"Nevertheless, you have it and that is my final say on that matter. Instead, how about I turn your attention toward my dining chamber." Megatron spoke walking over to one of the large golden doors that lead to his personal dining chamber and gently pushed them open. He then turned to the mech still sitting on the floor and opened his arms toward the opened doors. "Come this way, my dear, Optimus." the Decepticon leader asked gently.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the offer but his body stood up on its own and walked inside. He saw the dining chamber had the same kinds of plush violet carpeting, golden hieroglyphic walls, purple plasma lanterns, metal greenery, and water flowing fountains as the main chamber did with exception of here having a massive crushed jade window that opened outside to a small roofed balcony and having a very long single purple clothed gold table in the center of the room. Autobots were also there finishing setting up a table full of hardened energon delicacies with an air of routine before leaving the two entering into the room.

The Pharaoh walked over to his large cushioned seat at the end of the long table and sat down, plucking an energon grape from a bunch nearby and placing it into his mouth.

"You know you don't have act like this is a bad situation for you, my dear, Optimus. I can give you anything you want if return for your compassion. Anything..." he hoped the offer of gifts could make the Autobot more submissive toward him as he was pretty certain that was what the slave wanted. He was singing so himself to his little friends earlier.

The red and blue robot didn't know what to say to the offer, nay more like the bribe for anything he could want materially. His tanks turned as this sounded very familiar to him. Like all of the false promises that had been given in order to make him vulnerable to an sexual attack. The truck was silent for a while before sighed then speaking. "...Anything I desire...?" he asked in a testing tone of voice.

The gun robot smiled and nodded, not knowing that the slave was gauging his response. "What would like me to give you... Just name it... and it will be yours..." he said huskily.

That was the response he was expecting. Optimus was soundless for several more minutes before pinching his nasal plate, sighing. "So.. ...you think I can be bought with mere trinkets? Is that it?" he asked slightly peeved.

Megatron's expression dropped. That... was not the reaction he wanted. And quite frankly it was ticking him off. "You know, Optimus, you are taking the generosity and possible freedoms I am giving you for granted. Careful how you choose to tread on them." he growled in warning.

The large slave walked right up to him and looked straight into scarlet optics, fearless and bold as he always on the outside but was slightly shaken inside. "I don't want your charity." he growled right back to his face.

The Pharaoh narrowed his optics slightly at the challenge. He did not like challenges toward his decisions. "I am not offering you charity. I am offering you gifts." he spoke seriously.

The Autobot's hard gaze lessened a bit but remained still strong and unwavering. "You offer me gifts?" he asked raising an optic ridge.

"Yes, gifts. Have you never received gifts, Autobot?" the silver robot snarled, slowly losing the tight grips he had on his temper as the other continued to challenge him with each word he spoke.

The red and blue mech glared rehardened and he shook his helm as if scolding a sparkling for saying something that he shouldn't have. "You poor old fool. I can never be bought with things for the greedy. I can never be bought." he said blandly as if it was obvious to anyone.

Another challenge, just as bold as before. It would be very attractive in other circumstances but now in this moment it was truly grating. "Oh? Then what do you wish? Wealth? Power? Rank? Mechs?" Megatron snarled rising from his seat to tower intimidatingly over the slave.

Optimus threw his helm back and gave a hardy cold laugh. "It is something you are incapable to giving to me. Something all Decepticons seem to be incapable of giving me." he said looking away in evident entertainment that he was not getting whatever point across he was trying to get.

A savage growl ripped from Megatron's vocal cords as the final strands of his patience, patience that not even the best fraggers could have worn down to, snapped. "Tell me! I demand to know!" the Pharaoh barked out grabbing the slave's shoulders and shaking him in frustration.

The Autobot looked back at his infuriated master's face plates and sighed, believing in his spark it was the easiest thought to comprehend. "...It's kindness. Unselfish, pure kindness." he put simply before gently prying off the Decepticon's hands from his and left to go lay down back on the floor of the main room.

The Pharaoh growled brutally at the complete and utter rejection he had been giving from his favorite slave, metal fingers curling into enraged fists. "Flee from me while you are still able, slave but you will not deny me forever..." he snarled to himself as he pushed into his personal berth chambers.

Optimus heard the telltale sound of a large door slam come from the other room. Inside his chest he felt pride at being to break down the leader of all Decepticons into storming into his private quarters like a sparkling that was throwing a tantrum for being scolded at by his parents.

However, strangely, there was also a slight bit of guilt for rejecting the Decepticon's advances, which confused him greatly. Why would he care if he declined his selfish offers to woo him closer to interfacing? It was not like a single one of those gifts were genuine in any way. But... a tiny little piece of the red and blue mech flared up from the depths of his spark and said. 'And what if they were possibly for real?'

The large slave frowned and pushed the naive part of him away again. Why should he believe those offers were real? Just because his master said he was going to 'protect' by doing this little stunt. He'd seen bigger plays for his frame before and yet this one was more... sweet.

The red and blue mech shoved the creepy new thoughts away and dismissed them as him just having been tired from going though all this drama today that he was not used to. 'Yeah... I'm just... tired...' he thought closing his optics and deciding to take a light recharge nap to clear his complicated mind.

* * *

That night Megatron refused to think about Optimus as the new larger pleasure slaves he had asked for went to the same routine as the former ones before them had done, pleasing their master in anyway the Pharaoh saw fit.

One of the slaves was currently licking his master's codpiece, brushing past his cloth easily and lapping at the sides. The silver mech grunted and shut his optics, not interested in the least with these new mechs, even though it was nice that they were slender thin little drones as the last bunch but... Only Optimus...

The Decepticon growled trying to wrestle free of the thoughts of that ungrateful robot, but was struggling hard. Why should he continue to think about that uncouth mech who didn't know how much was sacrificed for his sake and being offered with even more that he knew many would kill for.

Megatron grunted when his panel was gruffly ripped open and his already pressized spike seized into a powerful suction of a large mouth. Hissing in pleasure he wrapping his powerful arms around the equally massive Autobot's helm and squeezing hard, knowing that the thick metaled mech could handle it without any damage. He forced the image of the stubborn mech to vanish from his meta-processor. The Pharaoh refused to continue to think about the robot he felt was plain acerbic for ignoring all his attention then taking it in and spitting it back at him.

The Pharaoh despised that slave's rejection to his very core. But the thoughts began to break away from his efforts to contain them as he began to thrust into the warm wet heat devouring his cable. The silver mech bit his bottom derma as he rode his way to the needed bliss with reckless abandon. He came with a rough cry, filling the large pleasure slave's mouth with his transfluid who swallowed it all with no effort and licked up the remains.

"More, Sir?" the mech asked in a deep rough voice who had been pleasuring the sweating practically steaming gun robot, who had just come about three times already by his hands.

"...More...!" the Decepticon commanded panting almost spent, but he still hadn't had enough to rid his CPU of that damned Autobot yet with enough satisfaction yet.

The Autobot sighed and moved off of the massive berth as one of the other equally large slave climbed on top of his master and kissed him roughly, thrusting his glossa inside.

Megatron returned the rough kiss as it had been his order to not be too soft with the interfacing. He had been hoping that with enough rough interfacing he would forget about Optimus out of spite. However so far... he had kept a constant spot in his mind.

The large mech above continued to kiss him while reaching down between his master's legs to grip his re-erecting rod and pump it hard, before moving himself over the ample sized black spike and all but impaled one of his most sensitive parts of his chassis.

The Pharaoh almost sobbed in absolute rapture, panted harshly and sweated coolant furiously at the rough treatment, being drawn to the edge yet again this night and still the thoughts have not left him. Over and over he saw the semi's frame shaking in ecstasy, his thighs parted submissively, mouth open and drooling deliciously, optics glazed over to look like jewels, the slick sounds of his spike driving hard into that heavenly tight port and over and over he repeated in a voice from the Well of Allsparks. 'Punish me for my disrespective behavior, Master... Ahhh! P-Punish me to your spark's content... Use me, mold me into your most beloved lover...'

'...Frag... me...' the silver mech swore at the images he fought to get rid of, but it was just no use. The harder he fought the more arousing they became...

As the peak of existence nearing again for a fourth time, the gun mech couldn't take anymore. He allowed his thoughts to be completely released, allowing the images take form at will in his CPU. "Damn you... Optimus!" Megatron groaned, bucking upward, seeing the image of Optimus' beautiful body moving so gracefully to the notes of eccentric music. His frame heating to the equivalent of a furnace

The Pharaoh groaned loudly as the imagery morphed into an even more delicious sight of an aroused Optimus crying out in ecstasy with him as his body was penetrated by a gorgeous thick spike stretching a velvet walled valve, screaming for more, to go harder, faster into his voluptuous metal body.

The slave sensing his master's body tensing in pleasure knowing that it meant overload was approaching and that he must be stimulated harder, rocked his powerful hips as he picked up the pace.

In the next minutes, white hit his optics sensors as a wild overload barreled into him. "O-OPTIMUS!" his name burst forward from his lip components despite trying to contain it from the new pleasure slaves.

The Autobot grunted, feeling hot seed fill up his insides and overloading himself over Megatron's steaming red frame. Panting sharply he asked. "...M-More, Sir...?"

The Pharaoh could not even speak he felt so worn out and exhausted from the frantic interfacing. Instead he shook his helm lightly and waved the pleasure slaves out. They bowed out of pure obedience and then left their master alone to his frustrated thoughts.

The large Decepticon felt humiliated as he rolled to his side and pulled up the mesh purple mesh covers of his berth onto his cooling steel body. Even frenzied fragging did nothing to rid his processor of Optimus even in the slightest.

The silver robot placed a hand over his face. He could not fight this. He would just have to keep trying again and again, as many times as he could to win his affection for him. It did not matter.

Tomorrow was just another day, another chance to keep proving his worth to the Autobot slave. And he would be... Megatron would have him, he didn't care how he would do it... he would his... only his...

* * *

A/N: There you peoples, chapter 3, hot and fresh from the oven, like the chocolate chip cookies I'm eating right now. Out of curiosity, I'm wondering... where the hell is all of Megaron/Optimus Prime fics, huh? I've been seeing very violent ones and I've also been seeing instead a whole bunch of other pairings I can honestly say I don't give a flying crap for. Oh well. If nobody will help support a pairing that in my opinion is almost secretly canon, with more stories for everybody to enjoy, I will try to. Anyways, Happy Holidays, everyone and thanks for continuing to follow along and waiting patiently for updates!


	5. Chapter 4: Chains of Freedom and Truth

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 4:** **Chains of Freedom and Truth**

As the light of day climbed up into the skies over a partially battered Cybertron, beaming golden cerise rays over the metal planet giving the everyday farce of still having a sun when in actuality the mighty star had burned out many, many centuries ago. It was only with the aid of a solar network lining the world did Cybertron still have a source of light to sustain its inhabitants.

The light of early morning radiated over Kaon Palace, peaking through the smallest openings. A soft stream of the growing light outside slipped through the line in the violet curtains onto Optimus' face, awakening the large Autobot slave from his calm recharge. A quick automatic check at his chrono said that this was much earlier than he usually started up. Most likely for the reason there was no loud commoving alarm from the quiet Vizer and his noisy children to startle him awake but also for the fact he simply couldn't get a certain damn mech out of his mind.

The truck robot stood up from his place on the soft carpet slowly and stretched out his stiff muscle cables. He was mildly annoyed that sleeping on this munificent carpet was a far better place for recharge than all the berths he had in his life combined. However, that was not the source of his immediate vexation. It was the dreams he was beginning to have of the Pharaoh himself.

Optimus strongly disliked the thoughts of his master popping up in his dreams all night. It was... uncomfortable... As well as being so hard to merely wave off and forget about. In his dreams the red and blue mech was often gazed at by him with his fragging powerful crimson optics in majestic silence... He didn't say a single word as he moved forward and embraced him tenderly with his strong silver arms... Then the Decepticon bent down to his finned audios and whispered something the Autobot could neither hear nor understand but it made him gasp in pure arousal, a name he couldn't remember back to his master, swooning in his grip like he had been transformed into energon jelly... The Pharaoh would chuckle before leaning forward towards his face... And then... he woke up.

The slave knew sometimes in dreams it could mean something that could happen like a vision of what was to come. However, they could also be a sign of an upcoming decent into madness. If the Autobot would have to chose one option for a logical explanation for his nighttime images, he would definitely chose the latter. It would make much more sense to believe he was going crazy considering everything he had suffered in his life. But on the other hand... Even if he was a Decepticon, the Pharaoh even, he was rather handsome and regal... charming if not blunt and slightly arrogant... as well as having those Primus damned expressive scarlet optics...

The large Autobot shoved the obnoxious thoughts away viscously before they settled in and grew. 'I am not going to think about the bastard that way! He has yet to prove to me he has right to be thought of like that...' he growled internally while walking over to one of the large crushed jade windows, pushing aside the purple curtains to look outside. He quickly closed his optics and shielded his face with his hand when bright sunlight beamed through, hitting his slowly onlining visual sensor systems full on. After blinking his optics shutters and rubbing his optics a few minutes, the red and blue mech looked back outside.

It was well into the morning so there was a lot of movement from what the truck could see down below. Mostly Autobots doing their daily jobs in the outdoor work chambers but there was some Decepticon nobles and soldiers wandering around. An odd thought suddenly struck him. Wasn't he supposed to be at work right now? If so why wasn't he woken up for it then? The Autobot frowned thinking, feeling a chill run down his spinal column then frisson through his energon oil.

That would only mean that he was truly chosen to be at his master's side as one of his personal slaves. He had been praying that was just a dream of his but it sadly was not now that he was awake. Now he had to do whatever the silver mech may desire from him in that twisted perverted CPU of his. He may be ordered to cook, clean, dance, sing, or fight for his entertainment and amusement as well as... interface if he so chose.

Optimus gripped the curtains roughly and concentrated on the sights outside instead to destroy the awful thoughts. There was no reason to think such thoughts at the moment as he currently alone, even if it was only temporary. His sapphire optics gazed around the rusty ground below before looking up and catching a rare sight of a pair of mechadoves elegantly flying twining around each other in a primitive mating dance. The larger and dominate of the pair, its steel colored a innate grey and black, was rubbing his beak and soft tin body against his more colorful and vibrant red and blue mate while he in turn cooed and kneaded the other back lovingly.

The sight made a pang of covetous feelings spring to life in his spark. How he wanted to have a mate like that. So caring and sweet... Giving unending and unconditional love without ever having to ask for it... How he also wished he could fly away with his chosen to copulate together, forever, free.

A small smile unconsciously found its way to his dermas at the thought of running away with his true love, like the ending to a popular sparkling tale but then it soon left when the two delicate winged animechs soon flew away, over the horizon and out of his sight. A melancholy sigh managed to slip out of his vocals without him even realizing it.

In the rooms nearby, one of the large decorated golden double doors to the Pharaoh's personal chambers silently opened and its owner Megatron stepped out stretching his waking silver armor. It was a good night despite it first ending on a sour note from Optimus harshly rejecting his attempts to get closer to him. Though to be fair he did just rely on something he believed would get the slave's attention rather than just asking what it is he really wanted resulting in yesterday's small disagreement.

But still it did not matter. One tiny failure would not deter him from his goal of courting the lovely Autobot into his arms. He would not give up on trying to break through his pointless defenses. Never.

The large Decepticon walked into the main sitting room yawning slightly, clearing out the dust buildup in his air intakes, while rubbing his carmine optics that were slowly onlining, to see the slave that has been plaguing his thoughts and his dreams was already wide-awake and looking out a large window nearby with a deep look of longing on his face. His features were illuminated by the golden light of early morning, giving his frame an angelic shine. The gun mech halted all of his movements to watch the large slave's every revealed feature if this might the only chance he could see it.

Never in all his long life could the gun robot ever remember seeing such a masterpiece of a mech, whether Autobot or Decepticon. Primus himself must have crafted the red and blue mech himself. A youthful, inexperienced, somewhat naive yet very wise, emotionally and physically hurt demeanor that reflected onto his face and through his glistening cerulean jewels for optics. Strong thick forearms, shoulders and lower legs from working while having a shapely large chest and hips and slender waist, arms and thighs. All of this concerted together with lovely natural bright red, blue and white colors the Autobot breed had always been known for. In spite of his armor being to some degree a little worn, dusty and scarred looking, his steel still shown proudly.

The silver mech knew the truck robot would never show such emotions, much less get a little physical with him to a brass all-knowing attitude so long as he arrogantly pushed things his way. Yesterday's little snit was more than enough proof of that. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe he should go about this differently. Instead of trying to shove things he believed he would love he would let the other mech tell him what he wanted for a meager favor in return to satisfy his desire towards him.

Anything to continue to see this beautiful and serene face before him and never again show any resentment or disgust towards him. Making up his mind as to what to do today, Megatron thickly swallowed an uncomfortable lump of saliva that had developed in his neck tubing from the sight then cleared his throat tube roughly.

Optimus jumped from his trance and looked over to the large Decepticon standing nearby, giving a blank stare at him while sliding his mask into place before turning back to look outside. 'Please... Just give me a few moments of this delightful little fantasy I currently have... before you destroy it...' he thought bitterly, leaning the side of his now masked face against the window pane gently.

The Pharaoh felt a stab of pain in his spark when he was given a lacuna look at him. For some reason complete lack emotion was almost as bad as seeing a icy glare. Regardless he put on an attempt to be friendly with a soft smile. "I see you have slept well albeit being on the carpet and not in the berth." he said indulgently trying to tread carefully with his words and not to offend the Autobot slave.

A tense silence was all the silver mech received in return from the other robot. However, inside the red and blue mech spark and mind it was far from silent. Both were questioning what would be done to him today. The Autobot slave's mind kept replaying his haunting sweet dream about his Decepticon master the second the elder robot came into the same room as himself. It was really start to get to him.

The gun mech sighed dejectedly feeling the limits on his patience being stretched already. Figures he would get the silent treatment as a response. He would have a long way to go to get the truck... Still he just wanted to touch him, embrace him... Something... He could not stand the start of their possible relationship being so closed and hallow... He walked over to his favorite Autobot slave's side and in a very daring and bold movement he really did not think too hard about, loosely wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller robot's broad shoulders.

The moment Optimus felt warmth encircle him, his muscle cables locked up. What was he doing...? He had never been embraced by a Decepticon that didn't try to bend him over and attempt to claim him for their own. Finding his frame subconsciously brace itself for the upcoming rape... but nothing happened. All he felt was muscular arms hug him gently, nothing more. Every second that passed seemed to last eternity, making the slave's legs almost lose their strength and give out under him. It was only by the other gently holding him did he not fall to the floor.

Megatron was genuinely surprised when he wasn't told off by the fiery mech for touching him. He must've had something truly important to him on his processor to be distracting him from behaving in his usual cold behavior toward him. Not that he was complaining about the strange submission to his venturesome embrace. "You know I am a fair ruler, Optimus. No matter what you have been told of my reputation, temperament or interests. I am not a monster if you don't make me into one." he whispered in other's blue finned audios huskily, taking the opportunity to take in the other's unique scent of strawberry and nickel.

The Autobot who had found himself unintentionally listening to every single word that came out of the Pharaoh's dermas, as well as holding back a little shiver that wanted to come out from the hot words to his sensitive audios but then blinked his optic shutters in confusion at the last statement and turned his helm to the larger mech's face to inquire what that meant. "...W-What... do you... mean...?" his voice weaker than he wanted much to his embarrassment for making himself sound so vulnerable in the arms of an infamous mech.

The large Decepticon chuckled a little at the disarray, believing it to be rather cute but was more happy to see a response from the small world the slave had trapped himself in. "What I mean is my dear, Optimus, is that I can grant you anything you desire... anything at all... All I ask is that you merely obey me in return and do something for me without any complaining or arguing to get this freedom." his ruby optics shifting to look at the other robot's reaction to his fair offer. He would be a damned fool if he refused this golden opportunity that practically every Autobot would be willing to kill for.

The truck mech sighed, looking away stubbornly. He was being offered anything he wanted for his compliance again. He was hoping the silver robot would stop doing that but he supposed if he was going to be spending the rest of his time at his master's mercy he might as well try to use it for his benefit in case things did get rough for him.

The red and blue robot pinched his nasal plate and closed his optics annoyed. This was not going to be easy to used to... but he would give it a try... "Fine... If you must insist on pursuing this, I wish to be able to leave this grossly decadent room or even this entire floor whenever I would like to. I also would like to sleep back in my berth in the slave chamber. Recharging here, on this horridly sumptuous floor and near all of its massively decadent chambers makes me very uncomfortable..." he muttered curtly, turning his helm away from the other mech's face.

Without a second to even give the truck mech a second to believe he had second thoughts about giving him this the gun plainly spoke. "Done." he said clearly and decisively, although inside he wished he didn't give such a powerful immunity and a possible chance to escape his grasp by going to his little friends to hide behind but anything was worth it to earn the robot's trust. Anything...

The slave's optics widened in shock, too stunned to even reply to that. It was that easy? Why was his master take such a massive risk by giving him this much freedom? Not one of his former masters would ever give any slight freedom in order to control and keep him to their dark wills. So why would he...? The stubborn part of his mind spoke and reminded him that it was probably just to get him to be more willingly manageable to his whims by simply giving whatever he wanted. Like a rowdy sparkling that didn't listen. He was weirdly kind for a Decepticon but was he was still a Decepticon. For all he knew it could all just be an act, a hoax to get his guard down enough for a strike.

Getting over his silent appal, Optimus moved out his master's slack embrace roughly, turning around to face the larger mech with his arms crossed and face once again showing distrust to the elder robot. "Now what do you wish from me in return?" he asked crisply, a last minute form of testing to see if the mech was indeed hiding his true intentions.

Easily seeing the other robot's noticeable scrutiny on himself was a little uncomfortable but Megatron pushed through it. He knew the smaller red and blue mech was only being so defensive because all the times he was treated kindly it was only a mask toward ill will. The Pharaoh despised such behavior and did not tolerate it on his rule but it was still inevitable no matter what was done. One of the many reasons he didn't spend too much time with his own Decepticon subjects was that they could disgust him easily.

Thinking of his words carefully the large Decepticon responded. "For the freedom of being permitted to wander wherever you may desire, all I simply request in return from you is to accompany me whenever I call for you, regardless of what you are doing and how important or risk being punished for it. As well you shall not whine or complain about this arrangement by any means and you will do whatever I wish to do when I have called for you with the same basic rules but lessened to the extent of my what my current mood is." he explained, a relieved smile growing on his face at the Autobot's doubt give a bit to a faint glimmer of hope in his lazuline optics.

The large slave felt emotionally disarmed and was confused something awful as to why he believing him. Currently he was blaming his bizarre 'kindness' to the pit, thinking it was the one at fault. "That's it?" he asked modestly, gazing down at his pedes anxiously, hating his impotence to keep himself from looking vulnerable.

Seeing the other beginning to doubt once more and build up his crumbling walls, the silver mech acting fast to not lose a golden opportunity of trust, he moved forward as unmenacingly as he could muster and clasped his jeweled and ringed black claws over the soft blue ones. "Yes. All I want is your company, nothing more, nothing less." he said honestly, lightly taking hold of other's chin, gazing deep into the other's desultory optics.

Feeling his internals heat up, the truck used every shred of willpower to break the larger robot's gaze. Damn his attitude and damn him for being very un-Decepticon-like! "You expect me to believe that?" he snarled, glaring his inner frustration at the decorated golden wall of the main room.

The gun mech watched the other robot's actions with mixed emotions. "Yes." he replied back. They were arguing but was slowly starting to see a little bit of results he was getting through to him in some way. That tiny glimpse of hope he managed earlier to see was his proof.

Optimus snorted atheistically at the casual and insouciant answer he was given. "And why is that?" he demanded in an annoyed tone.

"It's called trust, Optimus. The first step to any relationship is trust." Megatron replied simply but essentially. 'Just trust me sweet steel rose...' he thought desperately to himself but kept his expression fairly neutral.

The Autobot tightened his lips under mask as his optics hardened resentfully. "Trust you...? A Decepticon to keep his word? I don't think 'trust' exists inside any Decepticon, as the same with Autobots and their respect for them." he growled rancorously, hands constraining together in the other's.

The Pharaoh tilted his striped Nemes helm. "Come now, Optimus. Have I ever done anything to you to make you believe I am not trustworthy that was in my control? Have I?" he asked innocently knowing the night the High Priest Starscream attacked him was not his doing, just inauspicious circumstances. He wouldn't be foolish and blame him for something he did not do.

Completely verbally disarmed from retorting anything negative, the slave made a strange face. He was expecting to have a thousand things to retort back... but didn't. This was very... virulent... and he didn't like it. The smaller mech shook his helm in agreement to end the strange conversation before he felt like racing toward the wall he had been glaring at for several minutes now and bash against it.

Pleased to see the truck mech according with his logic, the silver robot released the other's hands and softly rubbed the smaller mech's shoulder in an attempt of comfort. "That's wasn't hard, was it?" he said leniently with a smile that appeared more as a smirk for his.

The red and blue mech eyed the hand touching his shoulder armor but didn't say anything. He too preoccupied with shameful thoughts coming into his processor about how big and firm his master's claws were. "Whatever..." he muttered, a light pink flushing into existence on his cheeks.

"Good." Megatron said turning around, swirling his lavish violet cape and crossing his arms behind his back, feeling immense joy inside at his victory, albeit a small gain but as triumph nonetheless. "Now the terms of your side of our deal have been managed, I shall discuss what we shall do. Today, I feel like traveling outside on the Kaon river. The river is the best choice of travel as it is quite hot outside."

Optimus looked up toward his master's back at a certain word he had never heard of. "...River...?" he inquired naively, shifting his weight from pede to pede nervously. What was in Primus' name was a river?

The Decepticon blinked in confounding at the other's questioning tone then chuckled entertained. "Hmmm? Oh, that's right, you were kept mainly in the city of Iacon and Iacon's surface rivers have all dried up in their canals with the exception of underground wells. No matter, you will get the pleasure of seeing one when you accompany me today. But first let us clean up. Come." he spoke while waving his hand in a gesture to follow him before leaving for his bathing chamber.

The large Autobot followed stiffly but quietly as he traveled behind the gun robot. Upon entering the reasonably spacious chamber, the Autobot bathing servants were already stripping their master down of his opulent clothes and jewelry as was the usual procedure day by day but were surprised to see the red and blue mech standing quiesce in the entrance.

"Umm... Do we also wash your 'guest', My Lord?" one of the bathing servants asked meekly as to not irritate even though he was currently in a very pleasant mood at the moment with hundreds of lascivious thoughts running furiously through his CPU.

The semi twitched in vexation at the modest suggestion. "No, thank you. I am fully capable of washing myself, thank you." he snipped lightly unwrapping his blue loincloth and grabbing a violet washrag from a gold towel bin by the poolside. After dipping it into a bronze pot of polishing oil then wading over to a corner of the bathing pool, wishing to be as far away as he could from the silver mech and began washing his chassis with his back turned to the robots in the room. When he felt powerful ruby optics peering at his form the slave glared over his shoulder. "Primus snatches away prying optics, _My Lord..._" he hissed dangerously, optics flashing in warning.

Megatron laughed lightly and held up his hands innocuously as he sat down by the pool slab to allow the bathing servants to do their job. Oh he was still so adorably innocent of his voluptuous body, so much so it was becoming a bit humorous. "Oh, do forgive me." he said with a lusty smirk.

Optimus rolled his sapphire optics, knowing better that his master very likely wasn't going to not look at his wet armor when presented the chance to and focused back on cleansing his metal as fast as he could. However, as much as he hated bathing in a luxurious large bathing pool he could not deny how good the toasty, warm, clean water felt on his scarred steel skin. Even though he was disgusted at the fact that it was produced slaves who are forced to waste their whole lives heating it themselves just for their master's comfort, his weary frame drank in the warmth like a sponge. It felt so good he arched back, optics shut gently and accidently let a soft deep moan to slip out of his vocal processors.

Despite the fact that the Pharaoh was told to look away and was planning to in order to pacify the large Autobot's stubborn pride but he simply couldn't bring himself to. How could he...? There was a naked beauty washing right in front of him bathing in the same water as he was. He watched as if hypnotized as his favorite slave curved his body so conscientiously while his audios picked up a delectable little moan from the semi mech and watch the drips of polishing oil slither elegantly down his mid-section to slide down his shiny ivory inner thighs.

The Decepticon's inner circuitry inflamed like a furnace, rushing through his frame's systems and awakening his interfacing equipment with a sharp jolt of strong arousal. He was so perfect and ravishing right now... It was at this time the gun mech was happy the water was high enough to hide his growing arousal... 'Oh, Primus almighty... if only I was alone I could find some quick release...' he whispered in his mind tensing up his frame in order to stop his decreasing want to touch his aching spike.

The bathing servants completely oblivious to the much larger robot's sexual tension continued as they normally would until they finished dumping water onto the silver mech's helm from a silver jug, unknowingly snapping their master out of amorous trance. "Master, you are clean, don't you wish to stand up and be dried now?" one of his bathing servants requested indulgently.

Megatron freed from his thoughts blinked back to full consciousness. "Uh, yes, yes. In a just a moment. Wait behind the door to dry and clothe me." he spoke quickly waving dismissively for the two to go. The pair bowed respectfully then closed the door.

The Pharaoh stood up and moved over toward Optimus who it seemed was beginning to slowly accept the luxury of a warm bath. His crimson optics wandered down the glossy metal before him, wanting with all his spark to reach out and touch it... but first... "Enjoying my bathing pool, my dear, Optimus?" he spoke smugly with a smirk to match it.

The Autobot slave jumped and whipped around to bump his shapely chest plates against the other slightly larger mech's own. Gasping at the warm contact and how close the Decepticon was to him, stumbled back and fell into the shallows of the pool. "W-What are you doing?" he asked loudly, face flushed with the embarrassment of being spooked enough to fall back on his aft.

"Just wondering if you needed any help washing your back?" the silver robot chuckled, internal systems purring in delight at the idea.

The red and blue mech gaped in surprise at the offer but when his cerulean optics lowered and saw his master's massive mechhood standing tall and proud in all its glory, his face twisted with disgust. "I will not allow you touch me... I prefer not to be raped..." he growled darkly looking back up toward the gun's face, optics dimming to a fierce indigo.

Megatron's face fell a little seeing resistance at his harmless offer and bent down to optic level, noticing the other robot's flinch. "Please, Optimus, I shall not touch with more than what you are comfortable with. I promise you. Just learn to trust me." he whispered huskily.

Optimus shivered at the deep tone then growled annoyed at his spark beginning to give in so easily with simple sweet words. Frame still twisted in a tight defensive position but stiffly turned around, exposing his back to the large Decepticon.

The Pharaoh smiled and collected the dropped mesh washrag floating beside the slave. With all the gentleness he could muster to not scare the red and blue robot away, pressed the fabric into the strained red back armor.

Bracing himself the Autobot tensed for a powerful grip on his frame or something else of the like instead merely found his back being softly washed. The blush on his facial plating that had originally was created by shame grew now darker because of guilty delight of the cleaning and shuddered.

"Don't be so tense, my dear Optimus... It's not healthy you know... Here... Let me loosen you up..." the Decepticon rumbled sensually, casting aside the washrag in his hands to replace them with what he had originally had planned to use from the start.

The semi bit back a retort that was on the tip of his glossa when large black hands suddenly pressed onto his steel, thick thumbs rubbing the polishing oil deep into the seams of his back armor, massaging old sore muscle cables that hadn't been touched in years. "Aaahhhh! Ahhhhh..." the red and blue mech gasped before clasping a blue hand over his mouth.

Megatron smiled showing his fanged denta clearly. "See? Isn't it lovely letting go of your tensions?" he cooed, absolutely gorging his optics and audios on the sights and sounds the other mech provided him with.

Optimus clenched his optics shutters tightly enough to almost crack the plating. If he had anymore of this... "Okay... T-That's enough...!" he managed to squeak out of his vocalizer before it was replaced by harsh panting and to his surprise once more, the slightly larger robot listened to his words and made his Unicron sinful hands leave his hot armor. Venting out hot air that had built up and quickly grabbing the silver jug, filling it up with some of the pool's water before dumping it on himself.

The silver mech watched the slave frantically attempt to cool down his obvious arousal, chuckling wickedly. He was getting to him. Of course the Autobot was frenetically trying to hide it but it was still showing he was getting to him slowly but surely. Oh the fun he would have if continued to seduce and court the untamed virgin...

When the truck felt his internals quickly cool and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He had no idea his master was that skilled with simple massage... The red and blue mech snarled viciously, all but completely destroying the thought in his mind. While walking over to the towels he heard the Pharaoh laughing slightly to which he growled steadily to.

Megatron opened the bathing chamber door to see his bathing servants who at first just sitting on the floor awaiting their master stand up and routinely towel his wet chassis dry before clothing him as well as put on fresh kohl around his optics swiftly and silently before bowing and leaving when finished.

The Pharaoh stretched his armor to loosen his tight jewelry while Optimus came out dry and not looking very happy. "Now, that we are properly ready for this day I have something I have to show you before we leave." he said walking with his hands behind his back as his regal purple cape trailed majestically behind him.

The large Autobot didn't say a word, merely following his master silently cursing himself and his weakening willpower. He traveled after the Decepticon into the dining chamber to see a single box wrapped in lovely shiny violet paper and a fragile red ribbon. The slave blinked genuinely confused. "What is this?" he asked looking at the other robot's sudden beaming face.

Turning to the befuddled truck mech, he spoke gleefully. "Your new outfit. I know you a strange vexation towards gifts but for this I must insist." he spoke in an odd almost pleading tone of voice, confusing the red and blue mech even further.

Raising an optic ridge getting a bad feeling about this, returned his attention back to the mysterious gift, gently unwrapping it and taking off the box's lid to find something that made spark stall for a second. It was a pleasure slave's outfit and by the looks of it, it of was the highest most expensive quality. It was made of pure translucent silk, very, very rare to locate, less to even create the fabric. It was all held together by a glistening gold pectoral and hip huggers both shaped like amber flames.

The semi picked it up and just held the delicate material in his arms just to see if it was real and not a cruel illusion. Much to his silent dread it was as real as his slave collar. His servos clenched around the luxurious cloth, wanting to rip it but refrained by glaring at the other mech instead.

"Why must I wear this?" Optimus demanded slowly and surlily, mood blackening at the thought of walking around in such a revealing outfit in front of hundreds evil horny Decepticons who dared to be called nobility.

Megatron would not let himself be intimated as he a reason for the change of outfit. A reason he hoped the other would understand. "If you do not wear this, you would be become a target of suspicion and could be attacked. I can not protect you from every single Decepticon under my rule but this will help lessen the burden if they see you as one of my pleasure slaves. But do not worry, you will not actually have to please me in that manner. It is simply a ruse to fool the other Decepticons."

The slave narrowed his optics into glowing sapphire slits. However, he could not deny the simple logic the other had explained. By being dressed like this, despite making him want to purge his fuel tanks for it, would make him appear to be one of the Pharaoh's pleasure slaves. To harm one much less look at one lustfully, they would be fiercely punished.

The Autobot looked away and sighed moodily. He could not believe he was doing this. "Fine... I will wear it... Turn around as I change. Look at me whilst I doing it I will get angry." he threatened menacingly.

The Pharaoh laughed playfully at the threat but turned his frame away. After a few minutes of waiting which the large Decepticon passed by looking and toying with the rings around his ebony fingers he heard the red and blue mech speak. "Okay, you can look now." he muttered anxiously.

The silver robot turned and felt the air in his intakes leave abruptly at what his ruby optics took in. The other smaller mech was now wearing a gold flame shaped usekh on his chest and shoulders as well as hip huggers on his curved hips. Soft limpid silk draped from the gold plate on his shoulders to his back and the silk from the plate on his hips hung a loincloth skirt combination that went down to the back of his thighs while also wearing gold bracelets with sapphires embedded in them around his wrists and ankles.

Megatron couldn't help but stare at the heavenly visage before him. His new apparel suited him almost too well, seeming to virtually be made just for his lovely frame. He could have stared all day until Optimus' deep voice spoke dourly. "Are we going or not?"

The Pharaoh blinked out of his enchantment then grinned. "Of course, come." he waved, watching amused as the Autobot attempted to hide his almost naked chassis as he walked. They both reached the elevator and headed down to the second floor, heading toward the Vizer's office while passing by the noblemechs who bowed courteously when they saw their king but giggled cruelly at the slave behind him.

The massive Decepticon frowned at the treatment but the red and blue mech remained adamant. He was most likely used to this sort of treatment day by day and have probably trained himself to look untouched by the muffled jeering. Stopping in front of the Vizer office's doors, the silver mech turned to face the truck robot behind him and placed his hands on the other's shoulder plates. "As a formality I have to tell my Vizer Soundwave I will be leaving the palace for awhile. Please wait out here."

The red and blue robot sighed and nodded in agreement. Satisfied with his answer the gun mech turned and entered into Soundwave's office. The Autobot felt harsh unforgiving cerise optics on his armor but easily stifled it. He was now under the 'protection' of the leader of all Decepticons. They would not dare lay a finger on him, no one would. Strangely he felt a rush of pride at having a little bit of power granted to him bubble up in his spark. A smile grew on his dermas under his mask and he leaned on his back against the wall to wait.

Soundwave was diligently working at his desk until he heard the doors open to reveal his lord standing looking much different that when came into his office the other day. He looked... joyful. Truly happy. Which he had not seen in the king behave in ages. "Well, Your Majesty, you appear much better. For what purpose I might ask?" he inquired putting down the datapad he had in his hands on the desk to lean on his intertwined hands amused.

"I have him. He's mine now, Soundwave. I will never let him go." Megatron grinned widely like a sparkling who had received an extremely rare toy.

The Vizer gave a weird smile at the possessive speech. It was a little creepy but didn't voice his thoughts. "Whatever makes you happy, My Lord. What do you need from me?" he asked curious tilting his blue helm.

"I need a slave chip so I may leave with Optimus for the day." the Pharaoh spoke a quickly looking back at the semi closed doors, anxious to leave as promptly as possible.

Soundwave's optics widened behind his scarlet vizor. "Really? Breaking your promises? That's not like you." he said surprised.

The silver mech turned back around to the smaller Decepticon with a raised optic ridge. "What are you talking about?" he asked bemused.

"Well, I recall you making a promise to your Royal Family that you would spend today with them."

Megatron stiffed and tightened his dermas to a thin line. "I don't remember making any such promise." he lied between his fangs. Truth was he did recollect making a promise of the like to his Royal Family in order to stifle their whining. But he wanted to be with Optimus...

"Are you sure of this, Your Majesty? This will upset your Royal Family." the stereo warned knowing how bad they would throw a tantrum if denied, regardless that most of them were indeed fully grown and matured mechs.

The larger Decepticon scowled heavily, carmine optics glowing. "They would get upset over a lost ring or a dropped tray of food. Hardly the type of mechs I wish to spend my day with." he sneered crossing his strong arms across his broad chest. "Besides, I wish to spend this time with my slave, Optimus..." the gun spoke quieter looking over his shoulder to watch the slave through the crack in the doors.

"Again you are worrying me, My Lord. You seem to get stranger each day you come to me." Soundwave spoke gently but completely honest.

The larger robot raised to his full height. "Don't start... I am in no mood today... Just give me what I need." he growled slightly peevish.

The blue mech simply shook his helm at the common warning of aggression the larger mech's aura displayed and quickly encoded a blank slave chip his leader would need to go outside with the truck in tow out from a compartment in his desk then handed it to his master.

The massive silver robot grabbed the slave chip out of his Vizer's hand and left swiftly out of his office with a swirl of his cape. Optimus turned to his master who held up the chip for him to see before placing into the thick gold bracelet on his wrist, pushing a few buttons on the tiny microchip.

It had been a while since the large slave had seen a slave chip. They were designed to placed in the Decepticon's forearm, typically in the jewelry usually wore like the Pharaoh was doing. The Autobot's old masters almost never brought him out of their homes into public, mainly to keep their lovely prize away from any potential wealthy Decepticon's who could out-buy him but also to keep him a prisoner to them alone.

After finishing making the necessary adjustments on his slave chip to his liking he activated with a soft mechanical beep before a stream of thick energon chains snaked out of the center of the slave chip to attach to the center of his slave collar. "Alright, lets be on our way, Optimus." Megatron spoke sweetly leading the other smaller robot to the elevator.

Even though it was the first time in a while he had 'walked' by any of his masters, the red and blue mech still despised the it. It looked and felt so degrading, like he was a cute little animech on a leash, doing whatever he was ordered to do. But it was a rule he still have to obey. Besides he got to go outside and wander around as far as the settings in the slave chip were set.

When on the first floor the two of them walked out in the daylight which was a bit harsh at first but adjustable, they approached the Kaon river toward a beautiful crafted ferry with two powerful Decepticon guarding it. However that was not what caught the semi's attention. It was the water the ferry was sitting upon. He froze at the sight of seeing his first river stopping his master as well. "This... is a... river...? It's... so beautiful... so pristine..." he whispered awed at the clear liquid catching the light in its tiny waves.

The Decepticon nodded looking at the sight. "Mmmmm... Indeed it is... As well as being very rare. This is one of the last remaining rivers on the surface of Cybertron. The Great Cybertronian Rust Desert I'm afraid swallowed many of its brethren." he explained as the Autobot slave knelt down by the river's edge.

"They used to roam all of the planet when I was simply a young sparkling and my father, King Megatronus still ruled. It is shameful that we have done barely anything to spare their fate." the gun mech said quietly remembering his deceased sire.

The silver robot's gaze returned to the truck mech still staring at the river in awe. "...Is this truly the only river you have ever seen in your life my dear, Optimus?" he asked.

"The only water I have seen is from wells that delve deep into the planet's steel. Never on the surface... Never this clear... Never this pure..." Optimus spoke softly as he kept raising his hand to touch the softly moving water but continued to be hesitant, afraid his dirty servos would taint the crystal liquid.

Megatron chuckled shaking his striped nemes helm at the other's sparkling-like curiosity at something he himself had seen often. "You really do not need my permission to touch it, Optimus. You can touch it. I do not know what's holding you back from doing so."

The Autobot mesmerized by the reflection of himself it shown back to him and all the various little mechafish swimming through it. As if possessed by someone else, the red and blue mech's faceplate slipped back into its hiding place then he dipped his hands into the water. He leaned his helm back to swallow the water and moaned as the refreshing coolness slid down his throat tube gracefully.

The Pharaoh watched as the slave's face come into full view of the light of day from behind his mask. He gazed at the plush dermas parting open to allow water inside. No matter how many times he saw it, it still was breathtakingly gorgeous...

When the truck robot realized what he was doing he flushed pink in embarrassment and snapped his mask back into place in a sparkpulse.

Megatron cleared his throat and motioned toward the ship. "Well, shall we board?" he said climbing aboard the vessel to sit down on a single elegant roofed throne, with the Decepticons who were guarding the ship joining their king on board on either side.

Optimus nodded, still embarrassed also climbed onto the ferry's deck, sitting down beside the Pharaoh's chair quiet, watching the large Decepticon give a simple wave of his hand and commanded the ferry to began moving. The graceful black ship began to move, very slowly at first with the oars below the deck pushing it forward by the hands of Autobot slaves but then began moving at a steady pace down the river.

The Autobot watched as they passed through the upper class section of the Kaon down the river. He frowned at the massive towering buildings. Such unessential space and accommodations for just one Decepticon per building. The slave growled at each one they passed but whimpered quietly when his fuel tanks suddenly growled tempestuously for being completely devoid of anything to digest. When had he last eaten something? He couldn't honestly remember.

The silver mech's audios detected the groan of hunger from his favorite slave's tanks and gazed at the robot attempting to hide his hungriness. "Are you hungry, Optimus?" he asked gently feeling with other Decepticons around he would become defensive again.

As predicted the truck grumbled litigiously at his master. "I am always hungry. I barely get enough to feed on each day, just enough to keep functioning but nowhere near enough to be happy." he sneered glaring at the noblemechs he saw 'walking' their own slaves around in the streets of the upper class section, occasionally smacking them around simply for its own sake then laughing at the signs of weakness they showed.

"Why?" the gun mech asked wondering if this most of the reason the red and blue robot was so crabby most of the time. He was simply a few missed meals away from starving to death and thought of him dying such a painful and awful death was... it was unthinkable...

Optimus sighed to alleviate some of the stress that developed from watching the mistreatment of own his brethren in front of him. "Well, _Your Majesty_, that's just the way things are for Autobots. We break our back struts working in the heat of the day, everyday making the food, you mostly just throw away I might add, we make and eat it gluttonously on mass. The Decepticons eat like a mechapigs and grows fat, while the Autobot is fed scraps like a beaten animech pet and just continues to starve." he snarled viciously.

Megatron frowned deeply. He was not lying about the abuse the Autobots were suffering but he couldn't monitor millions of Decepticons. One of the few true regrets he had in his rule. "Then you must eat something. You can't just continue starve." he said worrying vastly about his slave's health.

The red and blue mech looked up at his master at the offer of food before letting his optics gaze over to the burly Decepticon guards leering at him then back up to the larger robot and laughed coldly. "Oh, yes, I can. I have been living this way my entire life, _Master_. How I survived was to eat some of the food I had created with my own two hands whenever I could, which is not allowed but despite that I am quite frankly very good at it. So, no, thank you, I'd rather chop off my own leg then eat _'your'_ food." he spoke mainly toward the two Decepticon guards looking ready to attack him but were unable to do so without the silver mech's direct order.

"You know, it is not very healthy to continue to starve simply to rebel against me and my 'sybaritic' way of life. I am only trying to be civil to you, Optimus. Nothing more." the Pharaoh said feeling his temper's limit being tested again but staved it off.

"And I say again, no, thank you, _Master_. I can get my own food from the surrounding cable trees instead of being fed like a spoiled sparkling who can't just reach up and grab one for himself." the Autobot riposted turning away toward a curve in the river that created a quick reach to the shore and reached up to a thick healthy cable tree in full bloom with one of its branches of juicy looking energon apples hanging overhead. Carefully plucking one from it branch and holding it underwater in the river to clean off the rust clinging to its skin.

Megatron sighed roughly, leaning his face into his large claw. What was it going to take to get the Autobot to like him? He had honestly thought it was going well but have a few other Decepticons near him and all his hard work to get him to open up seemed to deteriorate.

And it was just as well proven that his anger wasn't particularly aimed at himself when Optimus hissed aggressively at the guards when they tried to take away his 'stolen' food. "Touch my food, Decepticons, I will drop you... and I am not afraid of any punishment you could give me... Make that very damn clear to you..."

The large Decepticon halted them with a raised hand. "Don't. Just let him eat it. Now leave us" he said hoping by removing other Decepticons it would sedate the Autobot slave's rage. The guards obeyed and left the pair alone to go below deck.

The truck ignored the gesture and focused on eating his meal mutely and nimbly, trying his best to disregard the powerful but very sad gaze looking down at him.

While chewing a mouthful of energon apple a thought from the innocent part of his processor came into being. Maybe he was coming off as a little too harsh to the silver robot. After all he had not done anything to him besides touching but he had kept his word and kept his servos from straying and had generously offered him food. It was just his instinct to act tough and savage in order to protect himself, which was true for his guards and so many other Decepticons but for the gun mech...? It didn't appear so...

Swallowing his the last bit of his meal, core and all, knowing better than to waste anything, the red and blue mech sat more calmly and played with his energon chain loosely.

After a while of awkward tension Megatron finally spoke, sensing the hostility in the other's aura was no longer there. "Tell me, my dear Optimus... Why do you hate me so much?" he asked cheerlessly not really wanting to look at the Autobot in the optic as he enquired.

"I don't hate you, I just hate what your race are doing to our people." Optimus muttered feeling guilt sting his spark at the tone.

"I never did anything to any Autobot personally, Optimus." the silver mech spoke seriously still keeping his gaze on the Kaon river, watching the light on its surface dance with the water's gentle flowing current.

"I know you don't yourself but you can't tell me that you don't see it happening all around you. Can't you see how much pain they are in? How much it hurts simply being alive as an Autobot? It sickens me seeing so much pain in my brothers..." the red and blue robot whispered speaking with the true emotional agony in his spark.

The large Decepticon ruby optics widened at the bittersweet passion in the other's baritone voice and turned his helm towards the smaller Autobot slave who's back was still turned to him but if he was facing him he was more than sure his sapphire optics would be shining with raw emotion. "Do others' lives mean that much to you...?" he spoke in a hushed inquisitive voice.

Without a moment hesistation the truck mech turned his helm around and said passionately. "Of course they do!" he declared with optics shining gallantly, lighting up his face.

The Pharaoh was touched. "Such a tender spark... It's no wonder you don't let many near it..." he whispered to himself feeling his spark lurch in its casing excitedly.

Optimus raised an optic ridge not catching what his master uttered under his breath. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, pardon me, I accidently spoke my thoughts out loud, it was nothing important but you are rather defensive of yourself." the large Decepticon said hiding his reverence of the other's dazzling resolve.

The Autobot snorted. "Of course I am, Master. I have to be with every Decepticon I ever cross or I would either be crazy or dead by now." he said almost in a playful tone of voice.

The gun mech smiled a bit at the comment, happy the tension was draining now that they were alone again. "You don't have to be around me my dear, Optimus. I would never hurt you, not even if you tested my patience. Yesterday should've been your prove of that."

The slave looked at the Pharaoh through the corner of his optic. That was true. If the silver mech was the same as any other Decepticon he would have nursing new wounds on his back plates from the punishment of rejecting his master's attempts to buy him with expensive gifts as well as infuriating him enough to storm into his chambers.

"You know it would hurt nothing but your obstinate pride to say a little thank you for simply forgetting your little snit at me yesterday." Megatron said tranquilly.

It was quiet for a few minutes before the large Decepticon got his delicate reply. "...Thank you..."

The Pharaoh beamed, satisfied that it was put behind them. "You are forgiven. Now come here and sit on my lap." he gently ordered, patting his violet clothed lap with his claws.

Optimus eyed him and grumbled a bit but didn't move from his spot on the steel floor of the ferry.

"Come on." the silver robot spoke with a bit more authority but still kept a placate tone in his voice to not destroy the endearing moment.

The slave stiffly stood up and slowly moved over to the gun mech, carefully sitting down on his master's firm warm lap. He blushed nervously at the thought of being seen doing something on the borderline between casual and intimate right in public view.

Lifting up a hand the gun gently rubbed the top of the semi's blue helm. "Yessss..." he purred, finally able to touch his precious Autobot again. Certainly not the parts he really wished to touch but he was a mech of his word and kept it decent. Besides this was enough, especially if the other's antenna was evidently so incredibly sensitive...

Optimus moaned loudly, his entire frame shaking in the pleasure shooting through his nerve system. "Ahhh-haaa! Mmmm...!" he whimpered leaning his subverting toned metal body against his master's.

Megatron rumbled deeply from his muscular chest in delight. "Why whatever's the matter, Optimus?" he cooed optics dimming as his libido expanded.

"Aaaahhh... Your touching... my... my... Ahhh...!" the large Autobot mewled opening a single navy colored optic, tinted by perceptible arousal.

"Well you said that I may touch you anywhere but the interfacing areas and I wish to touch you. You can think of it as a reward for your obedience thus far." the Pharaoh purred lustfully into the slave's audio, drinking in the delicious sounds like the finest energon wine.

"Mmmm! S-St... Stop..." the red and blue robot whined trying to move the limp muscle cables in his arms until the larger mech's free hand raised up and caressed his back skillfully making him cry out in bliss.

Oh he had no idea how badly the silver mech wanted to lay down the beautiful truck in his arms and claim him forever... "Why...? Doesn't your reward feel good...?" the Decepticon vented gruffly continuing to stroke the other.

Optimus writhed under the stimulation to his hot colorful armor. He had to pull away now... or he would... "Mmmm...! J-just...! Just... stop it!" he shouted pushing away from the gun robot's hold, pulling away as far as his energon chain would allow him, panting all the while to release some of the heat buildup in his internals.

Megatron was incredibly disappointed the other retreated from his touches once more. He desired to hold him forever... "Why won't you just open up to me?" he asked forlornly, expression abject.

The Autobot slave looked away as his frame cooled. "...I just... don't want to..." he murmured holding his arms.

The silver robot's optics narrowed exposing a bit of his inner turmoil through them. "Please... I don't want to have to force you... trust me I truly do not want to... but if you don't soon enough I will..." he warned speaking the absolute truth.

The semi mech closed his optics, fighting back the rising guilt in his spark again. "I'm sorry, Master... If you truly want me to open up to you, to completely surrender to you... then free my Autobot brothers and I will do so..."

"I... I can not... You know that I can not..." 'And have you slip through my grasp when I am taming you at last...' the gun added inside of his processors.

The red and blue robot's face constrained with a hint betrayal at being denied. "Then from now on you can see my face every time you witness harm a single Autobot being hurt, humiliated and broken by your Decepticons. Then you will know how I feel." he swore under his breath.

Megatron twitched recalling back to Starscream's punishment and visualizing seeing Optimus in his place for a few moments. Not longer after that his graceful ferry came to a halt at a old dock in the commoners section.

"My Lord, we have reached the end of the river, shall we disembark?" a rough Decepticon voice spoke from below the ship's deck.

"Yes. I guess we will." the Pharaoh spoke hollowly getting to his pedes slightly sluggishly still having the large slave's words echo balefully. He thought of an idea to get the Autobot to open up but it was not going to be a pleasant experience but thought it would necessary to make a breakthrough.

Again a strong pang of guilt ran trough the truck robot's spark at the larger mech's empty. He groaned inside before walking beside his master, brushing his hand on the larger mech's thick shoulder in a quick gesture of comfort.

The silver robot jumped a little when he felt the soft touch. Looking over his shoulder he saw the smaller robot looking away with a guilty expression he was trying to hide but failing somewhat as his face plates were flushed pink. He gave a weak smile and felt somewhat better but didn't change his mind about wanting to show him something that needed to be seen.

The red and blue robot had been through so much in his life, all Autobots did. He should have all the reason on Cybertron to hate him, but he said he did not. Despite his selfish desire to have him, spark, mind and body he still wanted him to be happy. Why? Was it because of his manner to hate the sin not the sinner that touched his spark? Maybe it was but he didn't want to say it was as he had never anything like this before.

Recalcitrantly the gun shoved the thought out of his CPU. Love was a big word. He certainly didn't feel love towards this one large slave. He just... really needed him is all... Still in order to make progress one dark step had to be taken first.

Decision made he took in a deep breath of cool air in his intakes to quell the tremendous amount of restiveness Megatron felt inside. "Optimus, I need to show you something." he said bluntly.

Optimus blinked at the grave edge in the other mech's voice. It making him nervous already... "Why?" he asked evocatively, worried about what he was going to be shown.

"It is just something I think you need to know about the Decepticons I rule over." the Pharaoh said dryly walking down a street he knew very well from his sparklinghood.

"What that Decepticons know something more than brutality and interfacing?" the slave growled to himself while passing by a few Decepticons in the street yelling at their Autobot slaves over something they had patently done wrong as he followed diligently.

The Decepticon tightened his metal lips to a tense line. "No. But it is something similar." he replied flatly his tension rising the closer the came to their destination.

The Autobot stopped in his tracks when saw where they were headed. It was a monolithic domed shaped building, the likes of which he had never seen before. Loud noises which sounded very much like a massive crowd of mechs screaming for something as well as the metallic clang of metal against metal. "What is that...?" he asked leery of what was to come.

"It's a colosseum." the larger silver mech spoke blankly, slowing down his pace but not stopping completely.

"...What is it for...?" the semi robot asked quickening his step to catch up with his master.

"I'll show you." the gun replied waking into one of the colossal rusty bolted doors that were mildly ajar to allow them entry inside, bracing himself for the very probable coming violent argument from the other.

Still confused but traveled along inside through a dark hallway to a light on the other end, toward the source of the yelling and shouting. The red and blue mech shielded his azure optics from the change of the dark to bright artificial lighting, slowly adjusting. When his vision returned enough to see, he beheld a sight that made his spark jump into his throat tube then repulsively slide down into his fuel tanks ice cold.

They were in the center of the colosseum, which was a massive circluar arena with two bulky Autobots, most likely tomb workers or miners, the very largest types, were forced to fight each other and by the look of their beastly wounds, to the death. Thousands of Decepticons in the surrounding audience were the source of the screaming, they were demanding to see more mech blood with some of them having Autobots with them, with of whom were trying their hardest to block what was happening. The truck mech wanted more than anything to do the same.

Clutching his chest at the place his spark was located Optimus stumbled back in sheer horror, beautiful optics wide with pure terror. "...W-What is this...?" he studdered terrified, wanting to look away from the spectacle but simply couldn't tear away from it...

'It's now or never to reveal some hard truths...' Megatron thought bitterly, clutching his black hands together as fists. "Something I'm afraid has existed in Kaon for millennia, one-on-one combat, armed or otherwise. Expect now it has devolved to using simple Autobots in a virtually in public execution." the Pharaoh answered standing beside the shaking Autobot slave by his side. He wasted so much to hold him and soothe away his fear but not now... not yet... this needed to be said.

"But... this... this is..." the red and blue mech trembled when he saw one of the Autobots made into fighters take control of the fight and bashed his powerful fist into his 'opponent's' face, making energon oil spray into the air on contact.

"Ugly? To Decepticons combat is beautiful and honorable. Its what we were built to do. What we were meant to do. Or at least that's what we think is all we can do." the large Decepticon spoke gravely serious, powerful ruby optics drifting away from the two mechs to the Decepticon officials standing together in a box, talking to one another on the quality of fighter their slave was and making high stakes bets on the possible winner.

"Remember, we Decepticons have come into this universe with every intension of battle. We were forcibly bred to be a fighting race of Transformers, guards our masters faithfully. When we fought for our freedom against the Quintessions so very long ago, the violent rebellion toward our former masters, it felt perfectly natural to do so and we excelled perfected at it." the silver robot said with a solid stoic face.

"However, when the fighting stopped and we had won our freedom with the Autobots we discovered we couldn't let go of the pure fighting instincts we were born with. So though the Autobots adapted to civil life comfortably, we did not have the faintest idea what to do with ourselves." he continued while observing the fight processed to the point the more wounded of the two was beginning to lose.

"My father once brought be here to witness one of these fights and unknowingly taught me the reason for creating slavery into our species. I figured it was in order to keep that feeling of uselessness and otioseness from driving us all insane by creating a sense of power, a poor choice to sate our primal drives but it took hold regardless." the gun watched the weaker fall to his knee points panting and wincing in pain as his 'adversary' walked up to him presumably for the finishing blow.

"This sight before us, to any modern Decepticon they would enjoy this. Why? They had taught to believe that and once they did they believed it was the right course of action for them in life. That this way of thinking which has been passed down to their sparklings and then their sparklings and so on until we know nothing else but it. Completely forgetting our honorable roots." Megatron taking in the sight of the clear victory raise his hand above his helm, to slay the other for failing the battle but didn't move. He simply held his arm still high over his helm unmoving, enraging the crowd when no death was being caused and began to jeer aggravated.

"I never believed in such honorless fighting for nothing like this, unlike these Decepticon spectators screaming for the loser's death when the Autobot victory clearly doesn't wish to. To kill for mere sport revolts me to my core... But tell me, Optimus... What do you see when you see this?" the Pharaoh asked quietly turning his optics to the smaller mech.

Optimus who had been silent during his master's little explanation, listening to every word twitched when spoken directly toward. "They enjoy this...? Enjoy this?" he raised his voice and then glared furiously at the other with severe anger flaunting in his gentle sapphire optics.

"What do I see you say? I see machines driven down to the point of being no different than wild animechs! How dare you just look the other way to such a hideous spectacle! Even if they just simple Autobots slaves to the Decepticons, how can you do this to your own species! How can you claim to hate it when you do nothing about it!" the Autobot slave shouted at his master's face.

The Decepticon remained firm, unintimidated. "I can not stop this, merely redirect it. The Decepticons I rule will always crave battle which they now use with Autobots pitted against one another because they consider them to be weak in their misguided optics. They think this type of fighting shows out of the crowd the true superiors, the ones that deserve to live."

The red and blue mech was floored by the simple statement, stared horrified at his master for the first time before it quickly transformed back into pure rage. The semi bared his denta harshly at Megatron, frame shaking with his anger. "_You sicken me._" he hissed spinning around and storming down the colosseum's hallway to the door.

The silver robot's spark raged at him for destroying his chance of getting Optimus' attention but it had to be done. He had to know the reason for the Decepticon's sin and why he must bare the consequences. Now came the tremendous reconciling to the Autobot. He just hoped it would work.

When no death came from either of the Autobot slaves the Decepticons in the crowd infuriated began to leave one by one. The gun mech watched as the Decepticon most likely the master of the two workers angrily storm onto the arena toward the two and yelled at them to turn their backs to him then get onto their knees. The Decepticon master produced a whip from his subspace container and began to lash both of his Autobot slaves multiple times.

Megatron felt his spark twist into horrible knots of pain. With each lash, he saw Optimus bleed, with each cry he heard the semi's cry of agony, with every tear he saw come from the gentle fiery slave's beautiful sapphire optics. His audios listening to the horrible sounds, until finally he could stand it no more and leapt onto the battlefield, not caring who saw him. "That's enough_._" he snarled making the Decepticon punishing his slave's halt immediately in fear.

The Decepticon master looked up at the mighty towering Pharaoh, backing slightly. "B-But sir they still have twenty more lashes to go before-" he whimpered pathetically before getting cut off by a brutal growl.

"I said... _enough._" the much larger silver Decepticon growled a dangerous octave. "I am confiscating these two into my custody. Meaning that from now on these are my slaves. And I shall take them from you without a struggle. Is that understood?" he rumbled deeply, baring his fangs a bit.

The Decepticon flinched, nodding frantically before shakily bowing and all but bolting away.

The two Autobots panted hard and looked up at the gun. "...W-Why...?" one of them spoke, the 'victor' a large red mech clothed in rusty shoty wielded on additional armor the other a purple and yellow mech also clothed in bad extra armor as well simply remained silent.

"Do not take this the wrong way, Autobot. But I am not doing this form of kindness for you but... for someone else... He's the one you should praise when we arrive back at my palace. Come." Megatron commanded plainly pressing a button on the slave chip in his thick bracelet, activating energon chains to the pair's slave collars before turning toward the exit, following the stretched out energon chain that led the way to where the red and blue mech fled to.

The large Autobots looked at one another before following their new master silently.

* * *

Optimus sat by the Kaon river, arms wrapped around, attempting to make himself as tiny as possible. His energon chain was set to a very loose setting allowing him to make it all the way back to the river which was unusual but he couldn't care less at the moment. Those poor slaves... Making them fight to the death when they themselves have no interest to fight whatsoever... It... It was not Cybertronian.

The red and blue mech balled up tighter when he heard pedesteps coming closer to himself, recognizing the aura instantly without having to look.

"...Optimus..." Megatron spoke comforting, looking down sadly at the depressed Autobot trying to hide himself.

"Go... away." the large slave mumbled from in between his arms. 'Just please... go away... I don't want to hear anymore...' he whispered in his processors.

The Pharaoh bent down beside the smaller tightly balled robot, laying his hands on his shoulder armor apologetically. "Every word I said about the Decepticons was true. Every word. I am sorry what I showed you hurts you so but I had to show that to you to prove that Decepticons simply have forgotten how to be kind or gentle. Slavery is a sin we unfortunately made our own when we didn't know what any other function we served and now can't rid it that easily."

"Enough!" the truck screamed covering his audio fins to block out anymore evil truthful words. Damn this mech! All he kept doing is lure him into a false sense of trust and kindness then come back and wound him emotionally... Primus damn him!

"Your words are nothing but empty late truths... You knew all of this and yet you do nothing to stop it! If fact you simply wave it off as if the least concern in all of Cybertron!" Optimus bellowed with optic fluid spilling out of his optics from pure emotion.

"You are nothing but a monster... That's all you'll always be unless you mean your words about hating slavery and I know you don't... So I'm through talking to you, _My Liege_." the red and blue mech spat violent poison with every word at the silver robot, wishing to Primus almighty to let his words melt the mech and leave him in peace at last.

Megatron's face turned from shocked at the outburst to very sad. The semi mech's words were as sharp as an energon saber and cut very deep into his spark. Every word that was thrown at him was all the pain the truck robot had suffered and felt for others. Well, no more... "What I said I released them into my charge, like I did for you... Would you be able forgive me?..." he whispered longingly, desperately wanting a positive response to his attempt at rapprochement for upsetting the slave.

"I would say... _prove it._" the Autobot dared the larger Decepticon to prove the proclamation he just said to him. Dared him to show he denied the cruel ways that engulfed so many of his brethren's twisted sparks.

With a sudden determined expression the Pharaoh grabbed his arm and pulled him to his pedes then pulled him behind an old building he had told the Autobots he had freed into his custody to wait for him.

Coming around the back of the house the red and blue mech cerulean optics widened. There were the two powerful mechs who had been forced to fight to the death for the entertainment of their sick masters. But how...? He thought his master was lying...

"My Lord? Are you ready to take us back to Kaon palace yet?" the purple and yellow muscular Autobot miner asked, scratching at his uncomfortably itchy extra armor.

"Oh, yes, of course. In just a moment. But first..." the silver mech produced an energon sword from his subspace container and turned to the Autobot slave warriors. With a blink of lavender light, the two Autobots stained rusty additional armor shattered to numerous fragments that met the dusty ground below. "There. That must feel much better I suspect." he said with a smile putting away his sword the same way he had summoned it.

Optimus' jaw dropped slightly behind his mask. He just witnessed something impossible from any ordinary selfish Decepticon. Selfless kindness to Autobots. Autobots he didn't even know yet mind you.

Megatron turned to the flabbergasted Autobot slave. "Now, you forgive me?" he asked sincerely, locking his cerise optics with his to see every reaction.

"I-I... I do not know what to say." the semi answered honestly feeling a sense of hopefulness grow into his spark.

"Do you forgive me?" the Decepticon asked once more but this time getting a razor edge to it.

"...Yes. Thank you... For giving them freedom from that horrible place." the red and blue robot still deep in shock at the event that had just occurred before him.

The Pharaoh's dermas split into a very pleased grin and turned toward his ferry still sitting gently by the docks now silhouetted by the orange-red rays of dusk. "It has been a rather eventful day today. I think we should retire for the rest of the night. Come." he said joyfully leading the way to the ship with his three slaves walking right behind him.

The large red Autobot approached beside the truck robot making the slave look up at his face. The mech spoke only a couple words to him. "...Thank you..." before joining his companion walking up ahead of whom also silently gave his own thanks to him as well.

* * *

The early setting of night had arrived when they came back to Kaon palace. The two newest slaves were ordered to stay in the slave chambers until tomorrow when Soundwave would properly program their collars with official ownership.

Megatron walked into the massive lobby of his palace turning to Optimus while switching off the slave chip in his bracelet. There were high class Decepticons wandering around anymore, most likely because they had gone to recharge for the rest of the night, which meant they were alone.

The Pharaoh smiled gently at the Autobot slave before him while gently clasping his soft hands in his own. "As you have seen, I am a mech of my word. So for keeping your promise of accompanying me today, I grant you the freedom to go anywhere in my palace. However if I call for you to come to me, you will still have to come, no exceptions, understand?"

The red and blue robot nodded blushing as his hands were held so tenderly. "Yes..." he answered shyly looking at the purple carpet below his pedes.

There was an awkward silence that followed to which the semi mech was the one to break it with a lenify question he had been meaning to ask since they had returned. "...Why did you free them from that awful environment...?"

"Because their suffering made you so unhappy." the gun replied modestly and plainly.

The red and blue mech's jaw gaped behind his mask in shock. The second time he had surprised him to his core today.

"Just tell me... ...Did granting them freedom from their living Pit of life make you happy? Truly happy...?" the silver robot asked while lifting up the other's chin to gaze deep into his sapphire optics with his own ruby ones.

Optimus' blush deepened as his internals backflipped and heated up rapidly. "Well... Yes. Yes it does. Very much so." he smiled cutely.

Megatron felt his spark's wounds from his earlier enraged speech bleed over into something genuinely pleasant. This was nice... so nice...

"...I'm sorry I yelled at you, Master." the Autobot whispered warmly leaning close to his master's rather handsome face plates.

"It is fine... I am quite used to it... I simply wanted..." the larger Decepticon's words feebly died off when he saw a sight that almost made him have a sparkattack.

The slave's silver mask slid apart and showed his entire angelic face. Plush full silver dermas shaped in a soft caring smile and cerulean optics, shining a dark blue hue and sparkling like the stars outside.

The Pharaoh for the first time in his entire long life didn't know to react. He feared if he tried to move he would destroy the moment forever, never to get it again. The gun mech was frozen in place as if in a trace as the red and blue robot gently gripped his striped helm and placed an air light kiss upon his frozen metal cheek.

Optimus pulled back with a slight look of concern on his face. "Do you feel alright? Your armor seems to be heating up abnormally hot." he enquired worryingly resting the back of his hand on the other's forehelm.

Megatron panted out hot air out of his vents as his powerful optics glazed over. "I'm fine. I simply need good berthrest." he groaned feeling faint from his processors spinning groggily as well as make his vision blur. He almost swooned to the floor but caught himself. What was wrong with him?

The Autobot tilted his helm to the side, not entirely convinced his master was feeling one hundred percent well at the moment. "Are you sure...? Well, alright then. Goodnight, Master." he said waving goodbye, his mask sliding back into place before leaving to the slave chambers for the night.

Megatron stumbled into his private chambers clutching his scorching helm. His equilibrium sensor was frying horribly. What the Pit was wrong with him? His steel felt as if it had been smelting in a forge for several hours.

Not feeling in the mood for sexual release the Pharaoh swiftly commed his pleasure slaves to leave him be for the night before all but collapsing on his giant berth, too drained to even lift up the mesh covers.

Had he caught ill when he left outside the palace? He certainly did not feel so inimical when waking this morning or anytime during the day. Convincing himself it was not something to massive to be concerned about as it would go away in the morning with some recharge he crawled up to the top of his luxurious berth.

Closing his dazed optics and laying his heated helm onto his mesh pillows was all it took before fevered dreams took a hold of him and the silver mech thought no more.

* * *

A/N: Okay, people here's the newest chapter for ya. Sorry for being so late but after all the holidays and no new Transformers Prime episodes to be my muse for my stories up until now, I was caught in a huge nothing storm that hit my brain and continued to whack me over the head with a massive writer's block. I was worried that I lost my mojo with writing so hopefully I didn't while you are reading this. Still this is one of last mostly uneventful chapters, in my opinion mind you, but the next chapters will be picking up some serious speed and drama, I promise you that.

Again, I am disappointed to come back only to see the severe lack of Megatron/Optimus fics and only finding an abundance of _**horrifying**_ Optimus/*Random Femme*... *Shiver* Uhhhhhggghhh... Disgusting... But! I will try to update whenever I am able to and with a little time you can expect some one-shot stories I had thought up to help satisfy your most likely raging Megatron/Optimus hunger. Peace!


	6. Chapter 5: Red Rust Fever

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, so no suing

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 5: Red Rust Fever**

The quiet night on Cybertron was filled with the sounds of agonized moans, coming from the Pharaoh's personal chambers. Inside his massive berth Megatron tossed and turned in a heated frenzy as his temperature continued to climb to levels of hotness he didn't know had existed.

The Decepticon had evidently caught ill mere hours after his time with the fiery Autobot slave Optimus. The sickness had started small and annoying but it soon grew into a smoldering demon that scorched his senses and warped his thoughts to delirium.

The gun gripped his soft mesh pillows in his black claws, murmuring as he shivered violently, body leaking rivers of shimmering coolant. "Opti... mus... Optimus! OPTIMUS!" the silver mech rambled in a raspy voice as his body thrashed about wildly in his berth, throwing around his sheets in a haphazard knotted mess.

The Pharaoh grasped the spot chest where his spark would be located, gasping as his systems fluttered erratically in the blistering heat. Who exactly was this Optimus he wished so badly for...? The reason alluded him at the moment, but did lessen his desire to see this particular mech.

Megatron tried to get up but simply had no energy and collapsed back on his mammoth berth, whining sharply that he did not the power to merely get up or to fall back into any peaceful sort of slumber to relieve him of his great pain... so instead he continued to suffer under a virus and a heat that drove his mind to endless thoughts about a certain red and blue mech...

* * *

Optimus, however, was feeling fairly well after his time with the Decepticon leader, even though he was recharging back in a hard berth back in the slave chambers. Even though he would never admit it out loud without being seen as mad, his thoughts about the Pharaoh were beginning to change. The silver mech was certainly... unusual. That he could manage without too much effort... but sweet and caring...? Not as much.

After being told about what had happened over the course of time to create such monsters in the Decepticons, the red and blue robot didn't like to say it was lies but it was a little difficult to believe he was only just trying to defend his faction when he didn't treat Autobots as harshly as they did or when he saved two slaves forced to fight each other in order to please their masters for his interests no less.

The Autobot didn't like to say he was getting close to Megatron but he wasn't uncomfortable around him... Not when he looked at him with those passionate scarlet optics... Touched him with his gentle big black hands...

Optimus was roughly awakened to the familiar sound of Soundwave and his children, which he strangely mildly missed. The large slave groaned as he sat up and stretched as he listened to the sounds of the other Autobot slaves rising up from their recharge.

After making sure his joints and gears were operating at their fullest the semi turned, seeing a familiar young slave leaving with many other mechs. The yellow mechling still looking a bit tired stopped for a moment to rub his onlining optics before turning his helm in the red and blue mech's direction. Once his vision took in what he saw, his sky-blue optics widened in shock.

"Optimus...?" Bumblebee asked silently, having an expression on his facials appearing to have seen a ghost of some kind.

The semi robot smiled moving to sit on the side of his berth with his pedes touching the floor while giving a small friendly wave to the stupefied fellow slave. "Hello, Bumblebee." he spoke gently.

"Optimus!" the yellow mechling squealed loudly before launching himself at the much larger older robot, embracing him tightly. "I've missed you so much...!" he cried, rubbing his face into the other's ample chest.

"Ohhh... Sweet Bumblebee... Forgive me for frightening you, my young friend... I am fine... as had said I would..." Optimus cooed, rubbing his gentle hands across the overjoyed younger robot's back.

The scream the little car robot had made Ratchet come out of the medical slave chamber to see what was the cause of that commotion. His old sapphire optics extended before his dermas broke out into a beaming grin. "Well I'll be damned, you're still alive and kicking, Optimus." he chuckled both amused and alleviated to see him.

The large Autobot looked up to the elder mech still beaming, feeling simply lightsparked to see his old friends crowd around him. How he relived he felt to see none harmed in any way. "Hello, Ratchet. It is good to see you too." he spoke softly as the ambulance neared him and sat beside him on the berth.

The old Autobot slave medic's optics gazed down and with it his smile as he took the slinky outfit the truck was wearing on his built frame. His old spark cracked a bit inside. It was pleasure slave clothing. Expensive pleasure slave clothing.

Feeling optics scanning his form, the truck turned to face the white and red robot, still cradling an emotionally overcome Bumblebee to his chest. "What is it?" he asked, dreading the look he saw in other's optics.

"I'm so sorry, kid..." Ratchet said pitfully while shaking his helm slightly in sadness.

The red and blue mech's handsome face twisted in confusion before looking down at his latest attire, before sighing a little nettly. "Do not worry. I merely have to wear the outfit, not do anything."

The slave medic's expression tightened atheistically. "And how in the name of Primus almighty, is that possible, Optimus?" he enquired while crossing his arms.

Optimus stopped stroking the yellow Autobot in his arms and resting them on the back of the mechling's helm and back before answering while looking up into space. "I made a deal with the Pharaoh to have the freedom to wander as I please until he has called me back to him." he replied softly, he himself still coming to grips with the outlandish deal with his master. He just hoped he was not being lied to... It happened to him so often it made him doubt ever being able to truly trust any Decepticon...

The ambulance mech tilted his helm to the side, still giving the other larger robot a clear skeptical look but dropped the argument he really wanted to voice. As long as the mech was still alive and apparently watched what he was doing carefully there would no problems... he hoped.

Bumblebee on the other hand, thinking the same as the red and white mech did, did decide to voice his opinion on it in worry and incredulity. "Why? The Pharaoh has never done that." he almost whispered in a pinched voice before looking up to see the truck's expression.

A smile subconsciously worked its way on the large Autobot's dermas without his knowledge before he answered the car robot. "Maybe, he is not all of what he seems." he spoke smoothly before looking down to meet the other's innocent young lazuline optics.

Bumblebee flinched a little and hastily moved out off the loose grip the other mech had on him and looked at other like he had gone crazy. Was he lying? There was no such thing as a kind Decepticon... right? Due to undeniable abuse all Autobots continually suffered under, the mechling decided on the latter. After all, virtually all the mechs who proclaim their masters as perfect and sweet were driven insane in order to better survive their tortures.

It was a sick and twisted way to survive but survival it was and the young mechling had seen his share of insane Autobots. Some had unfortunately been close friends to the car in the past. But, despite being rather disturbing possible that his older friend could be mentally sick or not, he was just very happy to see him alive... even though it still hurt...

* * *

It was only a couple of days and already Optimus felt like he had never left his place with his friends. Although he did feel as if they were pitying him for whatever reason. All the looks he had seen in all their sapphire optics were alike the ones they gave to an Autobot who had done something to infuriate their master before they were given an execution order and had only mere days to continue living before they were killed. He gotten these looks especially from Ratchet.

However Bumblebee's behavior was by far the worst. His voice had developed an eerie high-pitched lilt whenever he was around him, that obviously screamed he was forcing himself to be his usual bubbly, energetic self. It hurt the core of his spark to know his young friend was hiding his real feeling around him just for his sake, but there was very little he could do as the small mechling had a habit of disappearing to go somewhere unknown or when he did find him he acted in that weird false happy state before making up a random excuse before scurrying off once again.

Though this behavior around him was slightly disturbing the Autobot really could not blame them for thinking that way after what he had said about the Pharaoh. The Decepticon leader was believed to the worst of the worst of all Decepticons imaginable, Unicron's spawn in mortal flesh, even if they themselves have never met the mech personally. But the red and blue mech knew he wasn't like the stories he was constantly told. He wasn't as horrible at all... and that was kinda the problem...

Nevertheless, over the continuing days the large slave had begun to notice the lack of his master's presence. He had believed the Decepticon leader was so enamored with him he would want him right by his side at all times but he not seen or from him for days now. Something was wrong... He felt it in his spark...

Soundwave was also sensing something was amiss for the past few days as well even though the Pharaoh was known to spend time alone without telling anyone what he was doing. But this was different. No sightings, no calls to himself... The stereo robot inner worry had grown and grown from the continued lack of the silver mech to the it finally developed too large to ignore any longer. He finally left his rarely neglected office to investigate himself, with Astrotrain and Blitzwing behind him for security reasons.

Upon reaching the top floor of Kaon palace they discovered it to be uncannily quiet and dark. There were no Autobot slaves or servants going about their usual day to day tasks. The exotic metal plants decorating the floor were beginning to wilt from the lack of attention. The water fountains strangely off and deathly still and the violet plasma lanterns where dimmed to the point of being off entirely from their tiny weak flames severely needing to be refueled.

Immediately all of the sights that greeted all of their collective optics increased the tension in their armor in all three Decepticon tenfold. Astrotrain walked a careful few paces forward before his companion Blitzwing followed right behind him. Both were crouched defensive positions in case of danger or ambushes if that turned out to be the case.

The Vizer followed at a much slower pace then the other mechs, carefully taking in his surroundings with a stern, vexed expression under his vizor and mask. Why weren't the Autobot slaves tending to jobs? Did they somehow dispatch their master somehow? It was not unheard of for the blue robot to receive reports from his scribes telling of Autobots attacking and possibly killing their Decepticon masters when they became too distracted or uncoodinated to defend themselves.

Megatron was a powerful warrior, one of the very best, but he was beginning to dampen his strength and training due to his moderately changing behavior regarding the slave Optimus...

A loud scream ripped violently through the unearthly hush and startled the Decepticons. It was undoubtably the Pharaoh's. Alarmed at the sound of their king in such great pain he would actually yell out, the two guards rushed to the gun robot's personal chambers, slamming the great golden doors wide open to see a horrifying sight that iced the very energon oil in their wires cold.

The silver mech was shaking in random violent spasms, twisting his coolant soaked pewter armor around on his colossal berth which was riddled with nasty gashes from his sharp claws. Powerful ruby optics unfocused and wild, darkened with harsh sickness, mouth open, panting out rapid vents of clearly visible hot air, clothes and cape torn horribly from his thrashes and was whispering in a gruff voice various unselective words to nobody in particular.

"...Op... timus... I... can not...! Optimus! Come to me...! Come..." the massive Decepticon ranted turning to his side, gripping a battering mesh pillow tightly. He needed this mech... He needed him now...!

The Decepticon guards watched with fear as their Pharaoh babbled like a lunatic for the slave in question. Both were terrified of the situation they were in and were truly afraid of how best to act without harsh consequence.

Feeling a little brave Blitzwing neared his shivering lord's side. "U-Ummm... Sire...? Are you-?" he meekly began before a maddened scream cut him off.

"I WANT OPTIMUS!" the gun mech roared actually snarling his denta like a frenzied animech, slavering from the mouth.

The Decepticon instantly bolted back, fearing a vicious strike. The guards shivered in fright before the raving Megatron until Soundwave calmly but grimly walked in.

"Vizer Soundwave... I... I don't know how to deal with this...!" Blitzwing spoke hopelessly with fear evident on his face.

The Vizer's features stiffened even more before turning his attention back to his king. He strode fearlessly toward the growling silver mech and sat beside him.

"Bring him to me... NOW!" the gun shrieked before his intense fever took away his energy again, causing him to spasm from the overexertion on his strained overheating inner systems and drop back down panting sharply while clutching his chest plates.

"B-But my Lord Megatron, the slave might have some medical knowledge but is not an actual doctor!" Astrotrain studdered feebly.

When his order had not been obeyed to bring the mech he desired with ardor to him, Megatron decided to react violently. The pair scattered away from the pillow that was thrown at them like it was a live grenade. Yes it was just pillows now but if got his hands on something more blunt and heavy...

The stereo watched the display with a sad sense of nostalgia. He had seen this type of behavior before in his sire and was hoping, praying it didn't develop into the same situation. Simply by sitting near the larger Decepticon he could feel the immoderate heat coming from his steel. "He is very sick and most definitely requires expert medical care. However, if he proceeds to struggle and rile himself it will further sicken him." the blue robot spoke firmly before standing up and turning to leave.

"W-Where are you going Lord Vizer...?" Astrotrain asked terrified of the thought of being left alone to deal with a massive crazed Decepticon leader.

"To the slave chambers. Watch him for a moment until I return with he desires so badly." Soundwave spoke as marched over with gusto to the elevator. When the Vizer came out of the elevator on the bottom level, he was met with gradual silence by the Autobots in chamber sensing the serious aura coming off the Decepticon. Completely ignoring the slaves nearby he walked through the medical chamber up to the slave medic he was aware Optimus was familiar with resided inside. "Where is he?" the blue mech asked brusquely to the white and red mech who turned to him with an annoyed expression.

Knowing exactly who the stereo mech was referring to felt sudden protectiveness toward the young mech scowled contumaciously. "Why does that matter to you, My Lord?" the ambulance robot growled slightly feeling agitation well up in his chest.

"It matters a lot if you do not tell where his at once, Autobot..." Soundwave hissed. When he was continually given only a stern look of defiance and icy silence from the Autobot, the Decepticon raised his hand to in a coming gesture of warning of fierce punishment.

"Stop, Ratchet." Optimus spoke coming out of the medic chamber at the exact moment the blue robot almost slapped the elder mech for his defiance. The truck walked up to the Vizer tranquilly and looked into his optics unafraid. "What do want with me, Master?" he asked calm, picking up the urgency in the other's aura.

The stereo mech lowered his hand to his side and cleared his throat tubing to regain his cool composure. "His Majesty has been requesting your presence in his personal chambers." he said blandly.

The Autobot slave felt his chassis stiffen at the words he had just processed. Why did Megatron suddenly want him in his personal chamber...? He couldn't have gone on his deal to not violate him did he...? No. No, he would see what his master really wanted before jumping to conclusions. He really didn't want to hurt him again by lashing out too quickly at something that wasn't at all what he thought... He hastily buried that last part in his mind.

Clearing his mind of unnecessary clutter the semi spoke in the dutiful tone he used with all Decepticons. "Very well. Take me to him."

Without a sound, Soundwave simply nodded then turned on his heel strut to go back into the elevator upstairs. While walking the red and blue saw the faces of the slaves as he passed them. He spied Bumblebee far off in the back had his small back to him, shivering in fright.

Optimus frowned sadly and looked away. Their friendship was becoming a little strained. It hurt...

Not a single word was spoken from either mech in the elevator. During of which the slave's mind went wild with dozens of horrible thoughts of what was waiting for him in his master's personal chambers. Logically he kept telling himself, none of them seemed really likely.

When the elevator had stopped at its destination the Decepticon walked fairly briskly without a single sound to the Pharaoh's personal chambers, with the large Autobot a few feet right behind him. Soundwave stopped in the open door and the red and blue mech came in beside him and his jaw unhinged.

The floor around Megatron's colossal was now littered with several broken objects that all appeared quite valuable and the silver mech himself was fighting back the Decepticons Blitzwing and Astrotrain as if his life depended on it. The gun snarled unpleasantly and flung another priceless vase from one of the dressers beside his berth at Blitzwing when he tried to approach him yet again. "No! Stay away from me! Optimus! Only Optimus!" he bellowed at the top of his ragged air intakes.

Optimus merely could only watch in a stunned silence at the scene he was witnessing, mouth slightly agape. He had never seen such a spectacle from the Decepticon or any Cybertronian for that matter. The Pharaoh himself appeared to have completely gone mad from a virus.

"Sire! Please stop! He is here with us! The slave, Optimus!" Astrotrain shouted over the chaos to his king.

The silver mech froze in-between one of his many throws. "He is here...?" he asked unable to tell as to him they all appeared as colorful fuzzy blobs. But he sensed him... He sensed the large Autobot's spark nearby...

"Yes!" the purple mech said exasperated throwing his large arms in the air.

The gun robot smiled eccentrically happily, letting the object he currently had in his claw roll out of his relaxed grip, laying down softly on his virtually destroyed berth. "Good..." the large Decepticon breathed in relief. He was here now... The truck was nearby...

The other Decepticons looked to the red and blue mech to see if he was brave enough to approach the now sedated but highly unpredictable Pharaoh. The slave intaked a bit to steady his jumping nerve wiring then neared his master bravely.

Megatron mewled sensing Optimus draw near, his internals twitching in joy feeling the indent of the other's body crawl upon his berth to sit beside him. "...Optimus..." he cooed dulcetly for the other to acknowledge him back.

The Autobot gave his master a soothing expression before turning back toward the Decepticons. "Please leave. I think if I alone remain with him he shall not hurt himself anymore. Don't fear for the Pharaoh's safety. I will not harm him. I give you my very word."

The two Decepticon guards glared angrily at the temerity of daring to give them a command, more so at the idea of leaving the Decepticon leader all alone with a slave. Soundwave grabbed the large more muscular mechs by the arms to prevent them from moving to attack the Autobot, causing them both to turn to the Vizer confused. The blue mech gave the red and blue robot a stern nod and led the other Decepticons out of the room while closing the doors behind them.

The silence that remained was broken by the wheezing of the unfit robot that was soon heard by the truck in the personal chambers. The silver mech whimpered when he was ignored. "...Optimus...?" he croaked in a broken voice, barely able to lift his arms up to grab and hold the colorful blur that was his favorite Autobot slave.

Optimus sighed softly at being left alone and turned back to the larger robot whimpering behind him, gently touching his weak frantically reaching hands with a soft touch of his own. "Yes, it is me, My Lord. I'm right here." he assured the sickly gun mech.

The large Decepticon crooned to himself in relief at being answered. He really was here... Touching him... Talking to him... "Yes..." he breathed daintily as if his tantrum of rage moments ago was but a silly dream. "Come closer to me... Come here... Please..." the silver robot whispered, hungry for more of the other.

The Autobot thought it was unwise to get closer, as he possibly could behave violently in his uneven state of mind. Instead he asked a question to try to distract the Pharaoh from his incessant need to grab him. "You have called me from adrift the insanity of your illness. So... What do want of me?"

The Decepticon darkened optics gave a brief flash in anger when the slave loosely disobeyed his order to come any closer and looked at him with an nettled expression on his face. "...You... I want you...!" he hissed, his rage steadily growing when his hands were mildly batted away.

The red and blue robot blinked confused at that. "Why? Why do not want an actual doctor?" he asked honestly, wondering why his master would not wish for treatment from his doctors but from him. The Autobot had enough medical knowledge to get by but nothing truly skilled or advanced.

The gun mech growled moodily, slightly baring his fangs. Why didn't he get it? He needed him! Only him! "I... wanted only... you... Just you..." he repeated until his voice died.

Again the truck was silent in a bewildered quiet several minutes before he answered. "I... don't understand..." he said hushed, hearing his own spark pounding. Why did he need him so fragging badly...?

Megatron narrowed his darkened optics open to faintly glowing slivers and looked at Optimus' confused and surprisingly worried expression. In a temporary burst of energy he lunged his hands forward to the Autobot slave's face.

The Pharaoh wailed discovering the slave had his mask on his face. Why did he wear that damned thing over his beauty? It wasn't something he should hide from him... He just wanted to the Autobot's pretty face... So bad...

The silver mech tightened his dry cracking derma in outward frustration. "Optimus... Come here damn it..." he whispered wildly, softly gesturing for the other to come closer to him.

Thinking over wether or not it would be wise to get any nearer to a sick Decepticon but thought if he was going to start another tantrum he should obey it. The semi moved cautiously closer to his master's face, dreading what might happen. "Yes...?" he inquired softly.

Finally seeing his command obeyed, the gun broke into a joyful smile. "Can you please... show me your face...? Please...? Just once..."

Optimus looked at him strangely. All he wanted was just to see his face? If it calmed him down... He sighed and removed his mask by pushing the hidden latches to release the metal plate completely before setting it down on a stand nearby. "There. Is that better?" he inquired hoping it worked.

The large Decepticon breathed exhilarated at the blurry but gorgeous sight and stretched his weakened hands out again toward the other's face, fingers clumsily touching the facial plating. "So... cruel you are... to hide this from me... So cruel indeed..." he spoke indistinctly while thumbing over plump silver dermas.

Uncomfortable showing his open facials to an ill Decepticon so intent on touching him with possibly virus contaminated servos, the slightly smaller Autobot shifted to move away a bit.

The Pharaoh's optics flashed at the motion to move back. He was not leaving! Lifting a hand as quick as lightning, he grabbed the back of the slave's helm and slammed his lips against the other mech's, heavily inapt and uncoordinated. "...I... adore you... my dear, Optimus... You have no clue... No clue at all..." he breathed to the utterly stunned truck robot's beautiful facials.

The red and blue mech recovered from his shock and flinched back from the highly unexpected kiss, optics wide and floored beyond words as he quickly wiped his dermal plates with the back of hand. "M-My Lord!" he exclaimed face as red as rose.

The silver robot outstretched for him again, trying to comfort the smaller mech although it would most likely frighten the other even more. "Don't be scared... I will never harm you, my sweet..." he spoke consolingly.

Optimus batted the hands away from his chassis again and pressed the back of his hand to feel the extent of fever from his master's scorching helm. "You have Red Rust Fever... You show all the very obvious symptoms." he said seriously while backing off when the hands once again attempted to wrest his frame in someway once again, ignoring the whine he got for it from Megaton.

The silver mech complained loudly at being denied to touch the lovely Autobot slave's lovely curvy frame. He desired to touch it so dreadfully, it burned worse than his damned fever...!

"I don't currently have the medicine I need to treat this so I have to leave for a moment to get some from our medic downstairs to help break that fever before you go into an emergency stasis and never reboot. Do you understand? I will right back." the slave spoke acquiescently as he rose and moved off the mammoth berth to leave.

The Pharaoh tried to rise off his berth to go after the departing red and blue robot but his energy was in the single digits and threatening his systems to go into stasis. But he didn't care... He just wanted to hold Optimus... Keep him in his arms forever and never let go... "Please... Don't leave me..." he whimpered.

The semi gazed back to him and sadly shook his helm. "I'm sorry, My Lord, but I must. I have to get you some medicine from downstairs. I will gone for a few minutes but I will be back soon, do not worry." he whispered consolingly but apologetically as well, praying he did not throw a huge fit for leaving.

Decepticon nearly on the verge of leaking tears mewled like a lonesome sparkling, feebly trying to go after the beautiful Autobot would now seemed so far away from him. Why was he leaving him...? Why...? He couldn't leave...! No! "...No... Come back... Please..." he cried piteously.

Optimus physically winced at the miserable puling for him to stay beside him as he turned to leave for the medicine he knew Ratchet kept in the slave medic chamber. "I must go, if you are to well again..." he spoke softly literally forcing his frozen frame to move forward to his destination.

Megatron's optics extended before he screamed deplorably. "Noooo! Come back to me! OPTIMUS!"

The large Autobot numbly walked out of the elevator to an almost empty slave chamber as this the typical time when the Autobot slaves would have gone to their daily chores for the day. Which was perfect to the semi as he didn't what to become discouraged by doubting optics.

The red and blue mech walked into the medical area, believing it to be desolate when a voice near him made him jump and swiftly turn to the noise. His muscle cables eased when he saw that it only Ratchet with of whom was originally just going over some data pads until he saw the slave come in.

"What's wrong, Optimus? You look so... unnerved." the old Autobot medic asked stifling his massive worry for the worst.

Optimus swallowed an painful lump in his throat tubing before he answered. "It's the Pharaoh. He's very ill with Red Rust Fever."

The ambulance mech let out a dry laugh at the news that greeted his audio sensors.

The truck felt a harsh sting in his spark at the mockery and scowled slightly. A mech in agony was nothing to laugh about, no matter who it was. "That's very rude, Ratchet." he grumbled icily.

The red and white mech waved a dismissive hand. "So what? It's not our problem his royal aft is sick. Why? Do you care?" he asked incrediously at the leer the other was slightly granting him.

The red and blue robot dropped his gaze, unable to look at him. Of course he cared about an injured mech.

Seeing this reaction Ratchet's face fell into an atheistic expression. "So... you are going to help him recover...?" he asked unbelieving.

"Yes." Optimus replied simply going back to searching in the cabinets for the Red Rust Fever anti-virus medicine.

The ambulance was quiet for a few moments. "...You're kidding right?" he asked even though the other's behavior told him answer without the need to ask it.

The younger Autobot shook helm. "No. I am not joking." he said firmly at last finding the medicine he needed tucked away in the back. After a several weeks worth of anti-virus medicine into a large bowl as well grabbing a few medical towels and cups and placing them all on a large tray, he picked it up and turned around and walked past the silent ambulance..

The semi mech returned to the elevator holding the tray sternly in his hands and walking to the Pharaoh's personal chambers. Taking a deep intake to help brace for the unknown before walking in and coming across another sight that stopped him in his place. It was the sight of his master cradling himself as if his world had just ended.

He was the mighty Decepticon, Megatron gripping his legs to his chest, burying his face into his thick knee joints, his massive silver back plates shaking from his sobs.

Optimus felt immense pity for the silver mech who's mind had seemed to recede back to sparklinghood. "My Lord..." he whispered placing the tray of medical materials on a nearby undamaged dresser while gripping the cube of anti-virus medicine and quickly pouring a bit into a small cup. He had no doubt the other had just thrown another fit and now on emergency energy.

The Pharaoh twitched when he heard a deep sad voice. Looking up he saw through his even more blurry optics the mech he spark screamed for, who had left him, all alone, moving toward him. His fogged dark crimson optics widened before he scowled viscously, baring his fanged denta in pain. "You left me alone!" he sobbed before weeping into his hands.

The large slave was very much taken aback by the extremely outlandish demeanor he had to deal with but he did not falter. He really needed help getting that fever under control and he needed it now. His strange behavior would not deter him from giving it. "I'm sorry I left, Master... but I have gotten your very much needed medicine." he spoke taking a seat next to his master.

Medicine... He didn't care for it... "Burn in the Pit..." the silver robot growled stubbornly which would have been quite intimidating if not for the fact he was heavily delirious with fever as he pushed away the cup afforded to him to drink.

"Please... It will make you feel so much better." the Autobot spoke with desperation lacing his tone as his attempts to feed him the blue liquid was forced away.

The gun continued to growl bitterly before a gentle blue cool hand grasped his chin and turned his face toward the red and blue mech's open concerned face.

"Don't be so incorrigible, Master... I'm trying to aid you... Let me help you..." Optimus whispered worryingly, not caring he was showing so much emotion toward the other larger mech. He just wanted to save him...!

Megatron's darkened cerise optics widened at the sheer tenderness of the Autobot's concern he saw in his gentle lazuline optics.

"Please..." the slave asked pleadingly as soft as the highest quality silk sheets against slightly parted shocked lips, mere centimeters apart from joining.

The Pharaoh gasped, dermas parting just enough for Optimus to slip in the anti-virus medicine into his oral chambers without causing him to choke. Gentle pressure to his throat tubing made it contract and swallow the blue liquid.

The Autobot slave grinned in happy relief, venting his fears seeing his master successfully ingest the much needed medicine. "There we go... Now you need to recharge for the vaccine to online in your chassis systems." he spoke soothingly as the anti-virus medicine took almost instant effect in the other mech's weary systems.

"No... I... must... keep... you..." the silver robot whispered, voice draining with every second before fading completely from the severe lack of energy and the drowsy effects of the medicine.

The semi shushed him with a maternal tone and a blue finger gently pressed to his lips before gathering the sickly Decepticon into his strong arms, laying his helm against his ample chest.

The gun mech gave one last weak struggle then fell into emergency stasis from the anti-virus, which begin the virus scrub as he recharged.

* * *

Even though Megatron's high fever had broken down several degrees on the second day, he was still much too ill to be left alone for very long. His fever may have broken but the virus itself still remained and had to carefully watched to make sure the obstinate silver mech didn't injury himself.

During the long periods of time his master slumbered, when Optimus busied himself with cleaning around the Pharaoh's personal chambers as well as taking small naps on the berth next to his master, he wondered how the gun mech had caught Red Rust Fever. He recalled that it was a fairly common illness that mainly Autobots caught because of their mostly outside duties. Because of catching it usually in late sparklinghood and early mechlinghood and being around in the rusty outdoors so often, Autobot built up strong immune systems.

It was quite rare for Decepticons to catch due to being inside their estates, lavished by their slaves and servants and as such did not develop as strong immune systems as the Autobots did. For Decepticons the virus can be quite fatal if caught and left untreated long enough.

For the most part, Megatron, like so many of his Decepticon brethren, lived inside the majority of his long life. However he did leave Kaon palace for an extended period of time in a heavily rusted area and did have contact with unclean Autobots, namely the two forced gladiators when he took them under his wing. Then... there was the kiss the red and blue robot had given him in exchange for his freedom to wander as he pleased.

Even though it was a very slim chance he was the possible source of his master's sickness, the truck robot couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible.

Several days had passed in what seemed like several centuries for the Autobot slave and Decepticon leader. Deep in the late morning, the ill Pharaoh groaned and onlined his bleary deep ruby optics. His processor was throbbing awfully and his body felt sore and tender as well as underused from being berthridden for many days at a time. When the fuzziness of his optics slowly focused and cleared he saw a sight next to him that made his spark jump.

Optimus, in his personal chambers, gently recharging nearby atop the mesh sheets of his berth. He was sleeping so peacefully... Not in the least tense or uncomfortable as what he was somewhat familiar with.

Why was here...? Megatron lifted his hand weakly to stroke the serene face before him. He was not dreaming this was he...? Oh, please Primus let this not be just another cruel recharge dream to torture him with...

The slave twitched from the light touch to his still open facials before stirring and onlining his optics to see his master awake, gently stroking his face. His crimson optics displayed clarity for the first time in several days. "Your fever has completely broken and you are no longer delirious... The worst is finally over... That's great..." he grinned sleepily but maligned all the same as he sat up and stretched.

Fever? Delirium? The Pharaoh puzzled trying to remember being his time being ill but found nothing except the pain he had endured but his actions were blank and grey.

The Autobot wrung an ice cold wet towel in his hands before placing it gently on the larger Decepticon's forehelm in case of aftereffects. As the truck rose up from the berth to get the some light-grade energon from a dispenser he had found to blend in with medicine, the silver robot spoke in a scratchy deep voice. "...Optimus..."

"Yes?" the red and blue mech answered as he was pouring the amount of the anti-virus medicine he needed from a cube into a small cup of energon for him to drink.

"What... have I... been..." Megatron tried to speak before whatever little voice he had managed to summon failed.

Optimus crawling back on the monstrously large berth, being extra careful not to spill the purplish liquid in the cup he was carrying. "You are infected with Red Rust Fever. The fever was very high for several days, causing you to fall into delirium. Luckily your fever finally broke, meaning the worst is finally over." he said letting a spark of happiness appear in his voice.

"But why... did you come... to me...?" the Decepticon asked, wondering that if even by a small chance the Autobot slave had come to his side because he might have begun to grow fond of him, to of which he truly hoped was the reason and not just because he needed medical attention. Oh, Primus yes, he wished that was the reason.

"Because you were so frantically calling me from the peak of your fever." the red and blue mech said honestly. 'That and I couldn't stand to see you in suffering in so much pain...' he continued in his processor.

That wasn't the answer he wanted. "Yes... but why did you... answer my call... when I was... so weak...? You could have taken... the rare opportunity that was presented... and fled... like the Autobot servants... that serve me here." the gun spoke weakly, faintly recalling fleeing mechs in his recovering memory banks.

The semi stopped for a moment suddenly realizing the sudden absence of the other Autobots on this floor for the first time since he came up here. They might have fled in fear of catching the illness the silver robot was inflicted with but might also have taken the rare chance in his weakness to escape. It was certainly not unheard of. "I just don't like seeing a mech in so much pain to suffer... besides... I had to keep my word and come to you whenever you call me. I am a mech of my word." he answered honestly.

Megatron blinked in genuine surprise then smiled endearingly. He did care... "Indeed... and I am thankful... you came..." he spoke huskily, ruby optics sparkling.

Optimus blushed at the tender look delivered to him and looked away shyly. "Y-You're welcome..." he replied back timidly.

The large Decepticon's face suddenly fell into a state of worry. "Did... I... do anything... shameful... to you... while I... was delirious...?" he asked concerned than he might have made himself into a complete aft at the height of his sickness in front of the Autobot.

The red and blue mech froze for a moment considering his options of responses. What was going to tell him? That his master, the son of the Fallen, the ruler of all the Decepticons for nearly four days was sobbing and screaming akin to a mere sparkling?

Even though he was a very honest mech, he simply couldn't tell the Pharaoh the truth. Not that he was afraid of any punishment for seeing him in such a state but to hurt his pride for maybe seeing or hearing something he really shouldn't have about him. The red and blue robot had heard an old myth while ago in his youth, that a mech in heavy delirium is one who reveals who he really is inside his spark with nothing disguised.

After a moment devoted to inner thought Optimus spoke. "It... was just delirium, My Lord. Many things were said but I can forget them without a second thought if it bothers you." he spoke comfortingly, though in his mind he didn't want to forget what he had seen.

The gun robot made a face for a second but let it go and looked away. "That... would probably be best..." he mumbled.

The smaller Autobot nodded understanding, deciding to end the sensitive subject before it possibly grew hostile.

For many long minutes that seemed like an eternity the silver mech felt the need to ask something he had been meaning to ask the slave when he was comfortable enough around him to ask without being backlashed. "...Optimus... do you... like me...?" he spoke quietly.

The truck mech sighed setting the cup to a stand beside him and laying down the berth on his back. "...I will not lie to you and tell you I have not before the time I have spent with you, believed you were a good person... but... you've surprised again and again with acts no mech with an icy cold spark would do. You did not deserve pain you suffered as you've done no harm to others that didn't merit it themselves. Besides as I have said before, I hate seeing others in pain." he said proudly, knowing full well he didn't really answer his master's question because he didn't know himself.

The Decepticon chuckled a bit before he started coughing. He was so shy he was avoiding by not answering him directly. He let it slide for now as it was cute. However, one day he would want a honest answer to that question, with no hiding. "You are an unusual mech..." he murmured amusingly mostly to himself.

Optimus flushed with annoyance at being called weird and grabbed the cup full of medicine and energon. "I know, I know, now be silent so you can drink your medicine." he snipped as he tipped it over Megatron's parted dermas, staring longer than he should have at the mesmerizing sight of his master's lips and neck cables moving to swallow the purple liquid.

When finished the gun robot looked up to see a brief moment of hypnotic interest in his fueling before the red and blue mech break his gaze away. A small amused smirk crossed his face plates.

"Are you going to kiss me, Optimus? You certainly appear to want to." the silver robot laughed clearly throat no longer dry and scratchy, poking fun at the Autobot.

The slave blushed embarrassed. He had already kissed him when he was delirious! But he as sure as Primus wasn't giving him that information for more verbal ammunition.

Spurred on by unruliness he was receiving in return the gun continued. "Or... how about another bath with me?"

Still flushed with stymie the truck glared. "May I ask why?" he asked hotly.

"Because I have sitting here in my old coolant fluids for several days my dear. The grease that built up and dried is quite unpleasant to my olfactory sensors." the Decepticon spoke factly.

Optimus made a face when for no absolute reason he could justify, he neared to smelt the scent and pulled away rather disgusted. "Okay, I believe you. Hook your arm around my neck, Master and I'll carry you."

Megatron smiled at how easy it was to be able to touch the other. A few days ago it was a fight to simply talk civilly and touching blantidly rejected. Now it just a light banter in the most to do anything with him. It there was thing he would possibly thank about catching such a horrid affliction, it was making the Autobot come rushing to his rescue and nurture him, dare he say, lovingly.

When inside the large slave bathing chamber and began stripping off the Pharaoh's old torn clothes and stained jewelry, tossing them to the side in a pile. The red and blue mech stood back up and accidently took in his master's nude form. Without all the jewels and garments the Decepticon appeared slightly smaller than he ordinarily was but still had a very strong presence.

The truck grunted as he softly lifted and placed his master down to sit on a step with the warm water up to his midsection before sitting down himself on a step behind him and began washing the caked on muck on his master's back with some discarded soap in his hands.

A loud moan and Megatron sharply leaning forward startled Optimus in grabbing him in case he fell. "Are you okay, Master?" he asked wondering if he possibly moved from the berth too soon.

The Pharaoh shivered in pleasure as the other's touch. "Yes... Yes. I'm sorry if I startled you... It just... felt so good I couldn't control myself." he panted.

"I-It feels that good...?" the Autobot slave asked meekly, trying with all his strength to not watch and feed the fantasies developing in his CPU.

"Mmmmm... Yesssss..." the silver robot breathed heatedly, ruby optics closing. His mind dwindling down his sensors to only feel what was being done to his muscular steel body. Oh, Primus, did his hands feel good...

The red and blue mech again found himself just watching his master's every movement as he washed his dirty back plates. The gentle motion of his venting through his intakes moving through his strong neck down to his broad chest plate, the sensation of thick taunt muscle cables alleviating under his touch and the rich scent unique to the large Decepticon alone was beginning to appear under the much less appealing aroma. It smelled of the purest platinum and passion fruit. It was lovely...

Working his way around to the front, the truck noticed the gun robot was starting to lean more and more into his arms. Was he that good at bathing him? Or was that simply the extent of his current strength? Maybe both.

Optimus blinked when he realized Megatron had just dozed off in his arms as he was cleaning the front of his silver chassis when he heard a slight snore. Up close the large Autobot saw that the expensive dark kohl he had always covered his optic shutters with had left a permanent dark outline around his optics, framing the powerful rubies in a canonizing shadow. He was quite handsome...

The Autobot shook his helm to rid the traitorous thought. What in Primus' holy name was he doing? Thinking of his master in such a manner? Why not, was what he was beginning to answer it with.

* * *

During his nursing of Megatron's recovering health Optimus had run out of the anti-virus medicine. True the worst was over and had no real reason to worry anymore but slave did not want to be too careful. Before the Pharaoh awakened later in the morning as was becoming habitual to the Decepticon, the red and blue mech descended down to the slave chambers in the elevator and went inside the slave medic chambers, where the Autobot slaves had already being worked on by their sole doctor to noticed the visitor.

With the exception of the Autobot slave medic himself who raised his head to see the truck mech go to the cabinets for the necessary anti-virus medicine he required all the while with a tiny but very noticeable grin was on his face.

Even though he was currently preoccupied with his patients this didn't slip past Ratchet's keen optics at all. Why was mech smiling so lightsparkedly? He was in direct company of the Pharaoh himself. The fact he was grinning like Primus had kissed him on the cheek was plain... disturbing.

Out of nowhere the ambulance spoke as the younger mech rifled through to the different medicines to find the one he was after. "...I think you're falling for the monster." he spoke cold and stern, hoping the semi would hear him.

Optimus who was not really paying any attention to his surroundings spoke reasonably quick. He really was not hoping to listen to anymore demoralizing talk of what he was doing. "You're malfunctioning." he snipped at the elder mech shortly before finding the anti-virus medicine he needed once again.

"Optimus... Tread carefully for Primus' sake, he is infamous for attacking when you least have expected him to. Despite whatever he does and says, he is still a Decepticon. Descendant of the worst one that ever existed." the red and white robot warned.

The larger Autobot's sapphire optics moved and looked at the ambulance for a instant before looking away. "...I understand that." he said back quietly before leaving with medicine cradled in his arms.

The slave doctor shook his head. That mech was going to kill himself, how, when and where he did not know but the old Autobot felt it in his weary circuits...

As he rose up in the elevator the words Ratchet had said seemed to at last seep into his CPU. Was it really all just a very convincing act? Ratchet had been a servant to the Decepticon leader for many, many centuries, maybe even during the Fallen's reign. But it couldn't all just be a well thought out plan to attack him... No Decepticon he had ever met looked at him with such passion and profundity, not even the best liars could fake such looks.

Arriving on the top floor he moved automatically with no conscious thought toward the Pharaoh's personal chambers, pushing the golden doors open with his shoulder armor.

Megatron smiled when saw his favorite Autobot slave return then frowned in concern seeing his current mood. Why was he upset? Did something happen? "Optimus...? What is wrong?" he inquired worried.

The large slave set down the medicine he was holding down on the tray on the dresser before he moved with his optics staring blankly at the plush carpeting below, onto the berth. "My Lord... I... I really want to know something..." he asked seriousness dripping in his voice.

Feeling a sense of dread well up in his spark at what was possibly going to be asked still replied. "Yes...?" the Decepticon said.

The smaller Autobot swallowed a thick lump of emotions in his throat tubing before he spoke. "If you got bored of me... No... When you get bored of me... would you simply throw me away?" he asked quietly, refusing to look into his master's powerful optics as he did.

The silver mech's optics opened fully to look at the other incrediously as he bolted upright even though it hurt to do so. "What? What sort of nonsense is this? Get bored of you...? I would never dare it!" he exclaimed outraged that he was such a nasty thing from the one mech that had entranced him, processor, frame and spark.

"Then why are you so fixated on treating me like I'm the most precious jewel when I and the other Autobots you own are as common as rocks and have literally been used as actual stepping stones!" Optimus suddenly blurted out, simply from all the years of being lied to, used and hurt. He was so tried of the farce he felt around Decepticons. He just wanted to know if this was not indeed a cruel lie... he just couldn't take anymore lies...

Megatron watched the Autobot slave vent heavily to try to regain control of his composure. "Optimus..." he spoke softly as his spark twisted at the optic cleaning fluid that was being forced down in the other's optics.

"Optimus, look at me..." the silver mech gently grabbed the truck mech's face in his large black hands. Those hurt azure optics refused to meet his for a few minutes until they hesitantly looked up and locked with cerise ones.

"You are by no means ordinary. You are a selfless, kind, brave mech and trust me I have seen millions upon millions of robots. Not one spark shines as bright as yours." the gun spoke authentically directly from his spark.

The red and blue mech was quiet for the longest time before he spoke in an emotionally choked voice. "But... Why...?"

"...I... I do not know why..." Megatron said confounded. He didn't know he liked him, he just did. There was no actual reason why.

Optimus not satisfied with the answer frowned, optics flashing an annoyed gleam as he pulled out of the other's grip on his face. "That is not an answer." he hissed.

"But I do not know... truly..." the Pharaoh spoke pondering a bit of what would satisfy the slave before turning back to look at the other directing in the azure optics. "There is just something I can not possibly explain. My spark seems to simply know when I see you. That it senses that you stand out more than other Autobots, like a crystal rose than looks the same as all of its brethren but seems to shine more beautifully than the others..."

The semi robot was quiet, not really knowing how or if he could respond to the answer he received but deemed it good enough. He gave the cup of medicine and energon to his master who was now strong enough to grip objects again. Once more he found himself entranced by the sight of his master sipping the liquid.

The larger silver mech looked up feeling the Autobot's optics on him. The Decepticon raised an optic ridge in amusement. He was watching him again... "You appear to really like the sight of me fueling, my dear Optimus." he purred amorously.

The truck broke his gaze to the side. Yes, he liked it but that didn't mean he had to tell him that.

"...Would you like to share a true kiss now that I'm perfectly lucid and mildly strengthened?" the gun chuckled, setting the now empty cup to the side on stand nearby then leaning on his side rather temptingly.

Optimus flinched at the suggestion, glaring to himself for allowing his emotions to shine through and then be targeted. "...I ...I don't think so, My Lord." he spoke stubbornly.

"What makes you hesitate? You did kiss on my cheek as I recall a while back." the Pharaoh purred. The other's resolve to deny what he was really feeling was cracking awfully.

"I-I was simply trying to repay the good deeds you have done for me... and others..." the smaller Autobot slave replied meekly, toying with his fingers in a desperate attempt to control himself.

"Then is because I am still slightly sick?" Megatron continued in a teasing singing like tone. He was going to break. He could feel it.

The Autobot inwardly wincing the words. He did not fear the Red Rust Fever virus. He caught it a long time ago and gained his immunity to it. It was... something else entirely. It was himself crossing the final lines, the final boundaries. "...Not exactly."

"...Then why? Please do understand I do not want to upset you. I will keep my promise and not stray into areas deemed inappropriate." the silver robot said softly. 'Stop being so afraid. Neither Primus or Unicron will strike you down for it.'

The red and blue mech blushed red hot, disliking the nervous notion he made by sucked his bottom derma nervously. "I... I will allow kissing as long you keep your promise..." he spoke quietly, wondering if Unicron was possessing his frame to move to his will because it surely did not feel of his own.

Megatron heard this and grinned proudly. He was making progress at last! "I will." he whispered back before taking the slave's helm into his hands, turning him back to face him. Their jeweled glass eyes gazed deep into each other before the Pharaoh pressed his lips against his.

The Autobot hadn't the faintest idea as to why he was not shoving the Decepticon away or questioning why he had even agreed to be kissed. But... thought couldn't last against those sinful plump lips. His master may not have had his entire strength back yet but the raw talent he possessed was still there. He could not help but moan around the dermas crushing his own.

The larger mech in control smirked at the noise. Oh how he craved to hear it again and again... but a promise was a promise. Until the fiery slave he languished for so badly allowed him to touch of his own free will, his hands would never touch the shapely ivory aft and royal blue panel.

The semi robot clung to him, wanting to feel more of the pleasure given but eventually, he found his processor his own once more and weakly managed to convince his metal body to push away. His face plates flushed rose and mouth open panting out hot air from his heated internals.

The gun mech groaned pleased down to his very core. "Magnificent..." he purred, licking his lips to savor the remaining flavor still on his lips. So tender and redolent...

Optimus didn't reply. He had done it. He had broken the last barrier he had put up around spark. He had crossed the final line... and he didn't care. Because he liked it. He actually liked it.

Megatron slid down to lay on his side on the berth before looking up at his Autobot sweetly. "Do you wish to come under the sheets with me tonight...?"

The red and blue robot grinned back in spite of himself before laying down himself. He gave in. It was just easier to maintain his sanity to do such. "...I... suppose... You will not attempt anything I hope as I recharge..." he spoke bashfully and playfully. He already knew the Pharaoh wasn't going to do anything, he was saying that to tease him.

The massive Decepticon chuckled a little. His dear mech was beginning to play with him now. It was so adorable... "No. Just recharge." he spoke gently before yawning widely and lifting the covers to cover the other mech and his own armor.

The semi slid under the fine silk mesh blankets, making himself as comfortable as he could in his own master's bed. Primus... the things he could be punished for doing such an atrocious act, but no longer cared and the berth itself felt so heavenly it drew him hard and fast to recharge.

That was until he felt warm powerful arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist, startling him. Optimus turned his head around to tell the Pharaoh off for doing so but saw that the larger mech was already asleep. The red and blue mech's argument died in his vocal emulator as the sight. He gave a funny amused look at Megatron who looked absolutely endearing when he slumbered.

'Big lumbering glitch...' the truck thought silently as he twisted around in the big arms encircling him, facing him directly. The smaller Autobot slave spark pulsed so fast as he snuggled into the warm broad chest plates and fell into a cozy recharge.

* * *

The days passed as slow as drops of water hanging from a tree's fragile leaves. And with each day that seemed to drag on, little by little Megatron began to regain his strength and coordination. Despite Optimus' almost unheeded worries about being taken advantage of with his master's gradual recovery, nothing happened.

The Autobot remained by his side the entire time. Surprisingly, as he found out, the Pharaoh was actually good company and found any anger or irritation at whatever they discussed or did together that disagreed with him, fade rather quickly. For a moment the red and blue mech wondered if his friends looked at him with such lamentable optics because they saw his behavior changing so. He did not know if that should be viewed as such a bad thing or not. He still felt himself, just... more aware. Especially around the Decepticon leader.

"Ummm... Optimus...?" the silver robot asked late one morning with uncharacteristic shyness that disgusted the Pharaoh greatly, but he did not want to spook the Autobot away. Not when they had a fragile but very sweet relationship developing.

The semi robot looked up from making the berth to see the gun mech standing up from the large berth near him while leaning a dresser beside him as to not fall. The slave was about to quickly come to his aid in case the larger mech's recuperating energy gave way until the other waved him off to let him be.

"Would... you like to take a walk with me?" Megatron asked modestly. He had rather felt the urge to leave his personal chambers for a while. Why not have his darling Autobot accompany him?

Optimus' dermas twitched as he fidgeted nervously. It sounded like a simple request but to his CPU it processed as more romantic request. He cursed himself for being so amatory. It was just a walk... but that did not make his spark from pulsing so fast. "Sure, My Lord."

The Pharaoh smiled happily, attempting to appear friendly to not scare him away. Nice really was hard to do for a Decepticon, as they were bred as fighters, warriors. After all they were born with the ideals that such things such as love and kindness were a waste of time and made them look weak.

Even though the silver mech was not exactly the example of the harsh brutality most Decepticons lived by but he was no angel. But whatever reason, whenever he was around the Autobot slave, thinking about him or even simply hearing his name, kindness came easy to him.

The truck raised an entertained optic ridge at the grin as he realized his master was trying to be charming. It was actually appealing to him. "Well, where do you desire to go?" he asked walking up to the gun's side and hooking his arm around his shoulder plate, moving with him gently.

"My personal garden. Forgive the overgrowth of the vegetation that will be most likely be present, my dear. The Autobots in charge of caring for them fled in terror during the height of my illness." Megatron noted before sighing. 'With Soundwave no doubt has been busy tracking and hunting them down for their punishments.' he continued in his mind not wishing to infuriate the Autobot by saying this.

Optimus pushed open the doors to gardens with his hand and walked inside with his master. The entrance to the inner chamber was sealed shut with long vines stretching over them from inside.

The smaller Autobot gently set the larger Decepticon down on one of the moss covered bronze benches in front of the glass doors before sitting himself next to him.

The Pharaoh gave a small frustrated growl at how his plans to go inside were derailed. "How unfortunate we can not go inside." he growled at the metal plantlife, hoping his voice would ignite them in flames.

"It's fine, we can sit out here." the slave spoke softly, placating the irritated silver mech. Looking above he the ceiling above them made of clear thick glass that revealed the night sky above that was completely filled with countless glittering stars.

"It's so pretty." the red and blue robot murmured appreciatively at the natural beauty of the endless cosmos.

Megatron however was not interested in looking at the stars. He gazed at the slave by his side. His face looked so tranquil and peaceful lit up by the stars' silvery light and his own cerulean optic luminance. "Mmmm... Yes it is..." he whispered adoringly.

Softly and slowly the large Decepticon's reached his large hand out slowly as to not galvanize the Autobot next to him and softly laid it upon the truck robot's. "Would you like a little dance, my dear? It would help rid my chassis of my remaining soreness." he inquired in the other's blue audio antenna fin.

Optimus stiffened as his facial plates turned bright red at the touch to his soft hand. "Under the moonlight...? Really...?" he began to muttered embarrassed then gave a quiet gasp when that gentle hand that brushed over his own, reached up to stroke his face plates, silencing him effectively.

"Why not?" the Pharaoh asked sweetly, playfully tempting him to refuse. He was not going to refuse. He knew he wouldn't.

The truck mech grinned and took the other's hand from his facials, pulling his master to his pedes with him. Without breaking optic contact he placed the gun robot's left hand on his curved hip strut and curled his arm around the back of his smooth throat. "You lead me... if you can..." he whispered daringly.

Megatron gave a haughty smirk and suddenly dipped low with the smaller mech in his arms. "Gladly." he cooed playfully to his audios.

The slave giggled. He could not remember a time he felt so jubilant. He felt as light as the oxygen in the air as he was swung around in his master's powerful arms. One enthusiastic dip almost made him stagger and fall against him, if the Autobot was not there to hold him.

"Glad your here to catch me if I stumble, my dear, Optimus." the larger Decepticon chuckled with a bright smile that made the red and blue robot's metal skin tingle.

It all seemed like a dream... A Primus blessed dream... until nagging logical reality came back into his dazed processors and demanded to know what exactly he was doing. Did he realize how deep he was allowing a Decepticon inside his defenses? He did but it no longer bothered him... and he was starting to know why.

Optimus sighed in frustration, suddenly halting their ecstatic dance. He was no fool. He knew damn well what was beginning to bloom in his spark. It was growing admiration, love. Love. From a Decepticon. No Decepticon in all of history was ever interested in an Autobot because of love. Never. No matter what silly fantasies his growing recreant mind created, the facts and examples still remain. "That... That's enough..." he spoke quick and hushed as he pulled away from the Pharaoh's grip.

The silver mech offended at being rejected so suddenly out of the blue had to literally stop himself from growling angrily. "...What is it?" he asked hurt roughly disguised in his voice.

The Autobot slave hid his optics from view of his master as he spoke rushed. "I should go... before I do something stupid." he acclaimed moving himself out of range of the hands that wished to grab him.

"And what would that be?" the gun asked reeling in his patience to hear the reason why, although, he did not want to except anymore excuses from his favorite slave to not trust him.

"Oh, come now... You can't expect me to believe that after a few simple weeks nursing you back to health you feel anything toward me other than mindless lust. I am not a fool you know. Forgive me for saying so but Decepticons are no longer the caring type of robots they once were. You told me so yourself." the smaller semi robot said turning away from him again but once more avoided being held.

"And what if I am the one who breaks that ancient stereotype? Hmmm? At least let me try to connect to you. Show you that I'm not anything but a monster. Let me try." Megatron spoke forlornly, almost to the point of sounding anguished.

Optimus crossed his arms with a huff. There he went again. If he was not so intent on getting his attention, his true attention the red and blue mech would have not have believe his words. However, the large Decepticon had been true to his word, granted him so much freedom and was truly a joy to be around... So... what was making him so stubborn to leave behind his old ways of thinking?

The Pharaoh finally caught and turned the befuddled semi mech around to face him. No more hiding. "Humor me by spending some time with me and you shall see it all true with your own optics."

"I shouldn't..." the slave whispered, worried about what in Primus name would go through any Autobot or Decepticon's CPU if they witnessed him constantly going to him. Unicron knew how rumors destroyed images of mechs and distorted them enough to not know the truth from the fiction.

"Please...?" the gun mech almost whimpered, taking the Autobot's gentle hands into his own desperately. 'Don't flee from me anymore my dear, Optimus... You would kill me...'

Optimus looked up into Megatron's passionate rubies for a few minutes before a serene smile grew on his dermas, seeing nothing of malice or harm. That was all he needed... "...If it would make you happy." repeating passably similar words the Pharaoh had used in describing his noble behavior a few weeks ago.

The silver mech's spark stalled for a second before he beamed exultantly. He could not believe how much the Autobot slave had grown to him. It was much like the feeling one would get from stubbornly coaxing and nurturing a gorgeous crystal flower bud into blossoming. It was unbelievable.

The red and blue robot decided he could ignore all the rumors, the accusations, the shunning from his fellow slaves if what he was doing right now made him and his master jubilant. He and this Decepticon, this rare, unusual Decepticon deserved to be happy, like everyone else did. Firmly coming to a conclusion, decided to do let go and him try to get into his spark. And maybe, Primus give him faith, help heal the gaps between the two factions by means of their leader.

The gun delicately but demandingly pulled the other robot close to press into his strong frame. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to try connect with him. This... This was what he had been aiming to get when he had first laid optics on the robotic beauty. He wouldn't let him go now, even though he never had granted him much of a choice to start with anyway. He had chosen... It was him...

The Pharaoh kissed the smaller Autobot possessively, glossa slithering into a moist oral chamber as his large black hands caressed his back. Lavishing his audios on the sounds of pleasure he received for it.

Optimus moaned as the fire of arousal swept through his curvy frame like a thunderbolt. Hardly having the strength to match the sheer passion the Decepticon was giving him, until his master pulled back with a deep rumble of gratification and just held him.

The semi panted to give his internals much needed cool air and closed his optics blissfully, listening to the silver robot's steady pulsing spark. This felt... so nice... Was it okay to just him hold like this...? Old Autobot instincts would tell him no, but his spark said different... and because he was listening to the latter, he felt so happy.

Thoughts rushed into the truck's languid mind without his doing. Yes... So long as even just one Decepticon was honorable, he was happy to spend time with him... Almost enough to care less if what he was doing was considered completely wrong as well as being seen as a betrayal in the others' optics...

* * *

**A/N:** *Yawn* Whhooo... I'm tired... Between writing and other things I have to do I'm exhausted... So hope you guys enjoyed and really do hope you guys also continue to review on how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 6: Garden of Lust Silent Threats

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, very sad.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 6: Garden of Lust and Silent Threats**

As Cybertron was beginning to enter the rainy season of its late summer cycle, life for its Autobot and Decepticon inhabitants seemed to slow to a crawl while the days seemed to get shorter and more brief, with the upcoming autumn cycle, energon storage became more of a priority over energon production as nothing would growing in the frigid cold with the exceptions of the indoor gardens made just for that purpose.

As such during the winter cycle, many Autobots who have worked in the fields and the mines had a type of "day-off" in the sense they did not have to work their usual tasks outside but had to dote on their masters more than ever, since it was illegal for a slave to do nothing unless ill or in heat.

Kaon palace was no different than the cities or towns in this sense. More and more Autobots were beginning to be assigned storage duties and caring for the indoor gardens as the high class Decepticons that served directly under Megatron returned from their summer estates for the coming autumn cycle. So naturally they had to bring their Autobot slaves and servants with them since wouldn't accept any of the slaves already living there's assistance, as it was one of their many distorted rules.

The autumn and winter cycles were also the worst time of the Cybertronian year for the Autobots living in Kaon palace. Because of the steadily growing huge crowds of greedy, wealthy Decepticons coming in regularly, being forced to work with strange and even mentally broken Autobots doing even more demeaning tasks than what was normal and the punishments becoming more horrible and common, the normally cheerful unfazable Autobots that worked in the palace, were now typically very grouchy.

Optimus, however was spared from this treatment due to his silent deals with the Pharaoh, but that did not mean for a moment he did not feel his brethren's pain. He was so sick and tired of not being able to do anything about it as what was considered "normal" behavior for all of his existence, the Autobot slave was done being so helpless after seeing all this wrong going on around him, even being done to himself. A few days of this nonsensical atmosphere and already he couldn't stand it.

So as the days passed and a new type of routine seemed to settle in its place, the semi robot decided, with his bought freedom to wander wherever he pleased, to help any Autobots having any trouble with their duties, were injured and needed treatment that would go cruelly unheeded or even stopping awful unjust punishments with his personal immunity to punishment. Surprisingly, this method was rather effectively, working most of the time without ever having to resort to violence, though that was only if he absolutely had to in order to protect himself or the Autobot he was shielding, as the Decepticons aristocracy mostly backed off at the mere mention of their king's possible wrath.

Naturally, as the red and blue mech had discovered over some time of these good works, that he was becoming pretty famous for his small but quite notable deeds, rapidly becoming highly beloved by the Autobots and greatly loathed by the Decepticons who lived or visited there. All of which did great joy to his spark to be making such a difference when for so long he could nothing.

Today it was a dreadfully rainy and gloomy day, which had been all week. Adding to this was the arrivals of Decepticons nobles and soldiers as well as their Autobots was beginning to pick up speed as to wanting to get out of the damaging liquid torrent. Despite all the nastiness outside and inside, Optimus was busing himself with cheering up newly brought soaking wet slaves that had just arrived with their masters in the slave chamber, with a kind and generous attitude which was a little infectious for some, others somewhat emboldening.

The large Autobot slave spared no time in helping the soaking wet mechs, rub dry with the many towels he had brought down from the upstair floors since the ones the slaves normally used were deplorable and refused to have them live in so much unused luxury when it was more needed for them.

The kindness was appreciated was heavily tinged with confusion because of the highly decadent violet towels being used to dry them were very obviously from Decepticon nobles' rooms. But none of them dared questioned it, simply deciding to keep quiet about it as no slave wanted to get in trouble for simple unselfishness and charity however uncanny.

After receiving the many thank yous for his aid, the truck returned back upstairs to meet more of the still arriving mechs while leaning on a one of the massive pillars in the lobby.

The large slave watched as all the high-class Decepticons walked inside talking to one another, most likely about their wealth and effete way of life whilst their Autobot slaves and servants shielded their masters from the pouring rain with large fans, while they were left to be drenched in the heavy downpour.

The semi frowned in disgust before growling in withheld rage when he witnessed one of the slaves' fans drift down a little too close to their master's facials due to his arms becoming stiff and tired from holding it up for so long, that he was backhanded so hard he collapsed to floor. The two Decepticons laughed cruelly at his torment as the other slaves forced themselves to look away, as they were unable to assist their fallen Autobot brother without sharing his fate.

With blue fists clenched in righteous fury, the large Autobot stomped over to the ridiculing nobles. "Yes, yes, this is all really hilarious, isn't it? But don't you have anything better to do with your time besides wasting it on petty pointless acts of cruelty?" he spoke gallantly as he crossed his arms.

The Decepticons quickly stopped laughing and glared at the red and blue mech as if he was the most repulsive thing to have ever crossed their paths. "Who the frag do you think you are?" the one who had hit the slave sneered while towering over him balefully.

Optimus narrowed his cerulean optics, glaring unflinchingly just as harshly back to other mech. "I am Optimus, the Pharaoh's personal slave." he replied coldly with not single a drop of fear in his strong deep voice.

Both the Autobots and Decepticons present looked at him with widened optics. The one who had spoken earlier to the Autobot slave snarled, baring his sharp fangs in clear threat. "I don't care if you're a Primus damned Prime! You will learn your place, you filthy scum!" he bellowed angrily, advancing on the adamant semi robot in front of him.

The other Decepticon behind him quickly grabbed his companion around the waist, abruptly halting his angry attack before he frantically whispered into his audios. "Don't you fool...! Lord Megatron would mount our helms on spears if we touched one of his slaves...!" he muttered terrified, ruby optics shimmering just as scared as his tone.

The noble looked furiously back at his associate's frightened expression before turning back to the rigid slave and wisely lowered his arms. His face screwed up in disgust before spitting to the side. "You aren't even worth the effort... You little whore." he swore as he stormed away with other speeding away hastily behind him.

The red and blue robot glowered after them until they were completely out of sight before he turned back to the frozen awed mechs. He gave a friendly smile as he bent down to the fallen Autobot still on the floor with of whom was staring at him as if he was a twin of Primus himself. "Here. Take my hand. I'll help you." he spoke gently, holding out his hand.

The slave on the floor gazed at the offered hand for a few minutes then looked up to lock optics with Optimus' own. "Why are you doing this...?" he said in a hushed voice as his face plates twisted up, looking lost.

The larger slave smile lowered a bit as did his extended hand. It was sad to see many good Autobots permanently traumatized to the extent that they actually believe not helping each other is the right thing to do. "Because I execrate the Decepticons' mistreatment as much as any Autobot." he said honestly.

The smaller mech's sapphire optics shivered with built up cleaning fluid, before looking away to better control the growing urge to release them. "No... I mean... Why did you help...?" he whimpered quietly.

The red and blue robot looked at him confused before realization hit. He meant why was he helping the fallen when you are just as vulnerable. It was an unspoken rule that Autobot all seemed to follow despite their programming to always help any in need. Which meant what he was doing was cruel and kind in their optics.

"I know what I am doing. I also know the immoral 'rules' we he have to live by in order to simply survive. But in such horrible times, I believe if you have the power to help somebody, even small and nothing more, you should, even if you are cast for these acts. This has always been our way, no matter how hard we may have beaten to think otherwise. At least that is what I was raised to believe in. ...Am I wrong?" the truck mech said majestically, reaching down and lifting the fallen Autobot to his pedes again, not caring if he rejected the help this time.

Silence was all that met him as they were certainly exhilarated by the semi mech's speech but also horrified at the same time. He was a lone mech, going up against a massive corrupt system. Something with of which struck them all as both dauntless and wasted.

Nothing more was spoken when Optimus directed them to the elevator down to the slave chambers. He slowly becoming used to seeing such mixed reactions to his 'heroic' behavior but he regretted nothing. He knew what he was doing and he not afraid. He never really was.

The large slave was about to join them downstairs when he saw several Autobot scribes come out from inside a large highly decorated Decepticon ship that had just landed outside belonging to the Vizer Soundwave and a familiar sight that warmed his spark to the very core.

A tall red and blue Autobot scribe who was rapidly typing away on a data pad as well as rushing inside the open main doors to keep his precious work as dry as possible with the few other scribes that scattered to their destinations the moment they were inside.

"Hello, Magnus." the truck robot spoke happily to busy servant, unable to hide the wide grin from growing on his revealed facials as his mask slid apart.

Slightly startled Magnus looked up from his data pad and turned to the rich voice to find the younger mech standing in the massive opened doorway waving happily at him. The Autobot servant almost dropped his data pad in surprise seeing him again before quickly breaking into a beaming smile of his own. "Optimus!" he shrived completely elated, tightly embracing his old friend.

The larger Autobot hugged back just as firmly before pulling away. "I have missed you, my dear friend." he spoke lovingly while holding the other's shoulders.

"You have no idea how much I have as well, Optimus." the older Autobot cooed taking a hold the younger's blue hands and fondly squeezing them.

"Why are you here?" the large slave asked as he walked beside his old friend to his destination upstairs.

"My Master, Vizer Soundwave, has called me and all his other scribes to give yearly reports to him as we always do. I'll be honest... I wasn't expecting to run into you again after your transfer..." the smaller Autobot spoke the last bit more softly, turning away to try and hide his anguished facials from the other.

Optimus almost shook his helm at the brooding he could quite easily see. The servant was always such a fusspot though it was annoying he could not deny he missed it very much, now more than ever when the few true friends he seemed to still really have left was Magnus and now, Megatron.

"Actually... You seem strangely very healthy... you don't have too many new scars... and you seem to be getting pretty suitably fed as well..." Magnus spoke suspiciously while circling around and looking the Autobot slave up and down.

The elder mech ceased circling and looked in repulsion when he fully took in the clothing the other robot was wearing. "Oh, Optimus..." the scribe whispered guiltily putting a hand over his dermas in shame at seeing the expensive pleasure slave outfit on his friend. "I-I'm so sorry... I knew it was only a matter of time." he muttered as he rubbed his arms uncomfortably while fidgeting.

The larger Autobot sighed a little annoyed at incessantly hearing pittance for his supposed awful new lifestyle. "Magnus, please to not worry yourself until you get sick. You know I don't like that." he lightly scolded putting his hands on his hips morosely.

The servant fidgeted anyway regardless of other's mild chiding. "What about the Pharaoh...? Did he... Did he try to do anything to you yet...?" he asked seriously, concern coloring his sharp sapphire optics.

"He's nothing I can not handle, Magnus, I assure you. The Pharaoh is actually quite agreeable if make certain deals with him and one I had made was to not overstep boundaries on my armor." Optimus said seriously.

Magnus' lips tightened as his optics gravely hardened. "Optimus... Really? You're trusting him to keep his word... the Pharaoh...? Ruler of the Decepticons? Do you even hear yourself...?" he whispered dismayed.

The larger Autobot looked away, not liking that this speech was strating to sound hauntingly alike what the other Autobots spoke to him. "Magnus, if I am alive and well, does that really matter?" he snipped even if he didn't mean to. He was simply exhausted of being mistrusted by his friends so often.

The older robot scrunched his face plates disdain and looked away, not saying anymore, scared that if he did so he might infuriate his dear friend further and he really didn't wish to do that seeing for the first time in months.

"Ultra Magnus, you are late. Hurry up, I have a lot of work that needs to be finished." a strict voice pierced the sore atmosphere between the pair startling them both. Turning their attention to the one addressing them found it was a slightly nettled Soundwave standing beside his children all of which were waiting beside the elevator with the other scribes to go into the Decepticon's office upstairs.

"Yeah! So hurry up, Magnus!" one of the Vizer's sparklings, Rumble shouted jeeringly while running up behind the mech in question, bashing the backs of the scribe's legs with his tiny but surprisingly strong little fists.

Magnus stumbled a bit at the blow before rushing to his master's side with other Autobot scribes. "Y-Yes, Master!" he sputtered nervously to the stern blue mech as he went inside the elevator with them.

As the lift moved the Autobot scribe looked to the large slave below and mouthed, 'I'm sorry. I'll talk to you when I see you again.' to him before he was out of sight upstairs.

Optimus cracked a half-sparked grin and softly waved goodbye until he was gone then frowned with a sigh while closing his optics. Though he knew very well it was immature to believe that they were not as close anymore after whichever type of disagreement they shared if they did but found he was believing so anyway. It now stung being around them from their prejudice. He didn't want to ever admit it but it was true. Harsh traditional thinking was so well ingrained in Autobot's minds, saying anything else of the like made one look comparable to a total loon.

Megatron strangely seemed to be the only one left who he could be himself now. The Pharaoh. A friend. The Autobot slave knew that was pure madness to think of but at this point, from the time they spent together, the conversations, the touches and... the kisses they shared, how could he not? And with his own friends observing him with those prejudicing optics it seemed even more so.

The old part of him would be screaming at him for being naive romantic idiot to believe such dangerous nonsense such as the Decepticon actually having a sincere relationship with him, one that was refreshing not as master and slave, however he no longer cared what was said to him or in his processor. Maybe that did make him mad in a way... Then he was happy being mad.

The red and blue mech's musing was broken when a comm came into his helm from his master. '_Optimus, come upstairs to my gardens. I think you will be pleased to know that the gardens have been tamed enough to enter again. I wish to spend the day with you there since we were so cruelly denied so earlier. Come quickly, my dear._' he ended with a husky purr that awakened the semi's systems warmly.

Optimus found himself smiling as he answered, glad to have something else to think about today other than possibly losing more of his friends. '_Yes, Master._' he spoke encouragingly before signing off and heading for the upstairs with a more happy movement in his walk.

The Autobot slave had at first a difficult time coming to terms in his CPU accepting that his master was rather handsome and was quite charming as well as being the only one trying to make him happy. It was hard due his own unwilling to accept the impossible... but not anymore when he was soon becoming the only one he was beginning to have left.

Naturally, they crossed paths in the halls from time to time, the semi robot gave respectful a bow to the Pharaoh who gave him a stiff nod of acknowledgment in return in the presence of others. But when it was simply them solely that met... the silver mech often liked to give the slightly smaller red and blue robot passionate kisses and love bites on his neck. It was rather fun in manner of speaking. Doing something so forbidden in secret was quite thrilling.

This few days he was called to spend personal time with the massive Decepticon leader was not very different than their meeting in the halls. They spend long hours talking to one another about certain times in their lives being cautious not to stray into sensitive territory in their conversations while cuddling as well as playfully teasing one another.

Optimus was expecting this day to be just as appealing as the ones before it as he walked out of the elevator on the top floor, heading over to the gardens spotting Megatron who was sitting down on the bench they shared the night they danced together while he was still recovering from his sickness. He was gazing up at the glass roofed canopy, watching the rainwater slide down the pane until he noticed the Autobot standing shyly nearby with a bright smile.

The Pharaoh stood up from his seat and grinned himself, seeing his favorite so soon after his call. "Came quickly to my call, hmmm? You must be falling for me, my dear." he chuckled, flirting openly, though secretly ecstatic inside his spark that the other really would come to him so eagerly which did prove his interest in him.

The red and blue mech shook his helm. "Oh, weld it, Master..." he softly laughed, lightly pushing him on the chest, a little abashed mainly because he might be.

The large silver mech cocked an optic ridge at the playful banter. He didn't care how many times it had happened, it still amazed him how much more open the semi robot was around his company now. His company, not his friends, which malignantly delighted him.

The gun gently pushed the code only he and his Autobot servants who cared for the plants inside and the doors, once sealed shut with thick vines of overgrowth, slowly creaked open. The Decepticon led the smaller robot inside by the hand, through the overwhelming bright artificial light from inside.

Optimus let his optics adjust to glare of the strange sudden lighting before the air in his intakes evaporated. The inside of the Pharaoh's garden was nothing short of magnificent. The chamber was massive with tons of space and golden hieroglyphic adorned walls that stretched high up to meet together in a single triangular point at the thick clear glass roof top that virtually engulfed the entire ceiling.

Long thick carpets of soft emerald tin grass decorated the gold mossy floors and giant trees, many exotic were towering over them forming a type of leafy canopy. Delicate crystal flowers of every shade of the rainbow bloomed in massive quantities along the banks where breaks in the floor were for many elegant pools of water.

In the center was a golden roofed platform with long translucent curtains, that was untouched by the grass and moss everywhere else, that held a beautiful curved hand craved couch of white gold with soft plush violet silk cushioning tipped with small gold trimmings that also had a small little bronze table full of food right beside it.

Great rivers fed by small holes in the each of the corners of the ceiling to which the rain outside ran down into to flow down the walls to become dazzling waterfalls that flowed as rivers that fed all of the many pools in the sizable room. Under one of which was a large black stone grotto covered in moss with a large crystal statue of Primus and Unicron in their divine mating positions in a nook above it.

The Autobot merely stood completely still, overcome by what we was seeing before him with a hand grasped at his chest as he tried to process all the natural beauty all around him. "Oh, Primus almighty... It... It is an Eden of flora and water here..." he muttered still overwhelmed.

Megatron smiled lovingly at the reverence his favorite slave displayed, lavishing the praise as if it was given directly to him. "You may come here whenever you desire. I had promised you freedom in my palace, which includes here." he spoke gesturing to all of the great chamber.

Unable to help himself, the semi embraced his master in pure adoration. "Thank you, My Lord!" he shouted jubilantly, rubbing his royal blue helm against the heavy gold usekh collar on his firm chest.

The Decepticon blinked in surprise before lovingly encompassing him back, taking in the sweet scent he adored so much... He never wanted to smell anything but it... However, that thought was ruined when the smaller red and blue robot pulled out of his lax hug to look at all the different crystal flowers stopping to particularly look at the roses.

The truck sat on his legs as he lightly fondled their petals, fascinated at seeing so many colors in such fragile crystal. They ever so rare since they are such sensitive flora made it hard to care to for them and the harshness of the unfertile rust desert soil was very unkind to the tender little crystals. Whoever was in charge in caring for these flowers had to be incredible at the sheer beauty the blossoms radiated.

The gun mech almost glared at smaller robot back plating for his abandonment from his strong arms but let it go as the Autobot was merely inspecting the plantlife. His true attention was always on him and that would **never** change. He would make damn sure of it...

The Pharaoh cleared his throat tubing before speaking. "Optimus, if you do not mind, I would like to discuss something that has been brought to my attention with you." he spoke gently attempting to get his beloved Autobot's attention back to him.

The slave raised his helm and looked to him curiously. "Yes, My Lord?" he asked so innocently that the larger mech's spark actually skipped a pulse before reacquiring his steely focus and answering.

"I have heard from my loyal Vizer Soundwave and much of the Decepticons here about your little... how shall it be called... liberations with my other slaves as well as others'." he spoke, pacing back and forth a little.

Optimus looked down at the ground and subconsciously braced himself for a strike though he knew that it was needless around his master. "I can not help myself and I doubt I will stop even if I was punished. I have said before that I don't like seeing mechs in pain and I meant every word."

The silver mech's optic shutters lowered halfway as he observed the careful but honest reactions he received. "Mmmm, so I am aware of." he mumbled, not really enjoying too much that the gentle Autobot would dote so much time to others instead of on him.

The red and blue robot turned and bravely looked at his master in the optics. "I am going to be punished for using my granted powers in such a way?" he asked presumptuousness in his tone.

Megatron merely smiled, reaching up and rubbing Optimus' cheek soothingly with the back of his large hand. "Not at all. I was just curious as to why you were doing it." he purred, inwardly savoring the idea of his favorite using his 'protection'. His. His and his alone.

The smaller Autobot slave blushed and shyly turned away. He not used to such sensual touches as these. He moaned embarrassing loud when his master's thick hand turned and trailed down his covered chest plates to end at his grill, lightly toying with the vents before the Decepticon leader pulled away with a smirk and laid down on the curved couch to watch the truck robot wrestle over his feelings.

The red and blue mech, richly aroused from the teasing touches, bolted over to one of the nearby rivers to desperately cool his hot metal. After a several good splashes from his cupped hands to his frame, he saw himself in the river and dipped his hand inside to take in the sight of the clear liquid distorting the image of his hand with sudden sparklinglike curiosity.

The Pharaoh leaned his chin onto the curve of his lounge, watching with amusement at the semi's fixation of the miniature river of his gardens. He had forgotten the other had an cherubic interest in rivers.

Optimus splashed the water with his hands, smiling giddily before jumping in the water laughing. He splashed the fluid around joyfully, becoming engrossed in his own blissful world to remember his master was nearby watching his every move hungrily.

Megatron's crimson optics dimmed as lust began to stir in his pelvic plating. He gazed lecherously at the seraphic shine the Autobot's armor acquired by playing in the water... licking his dermas silently as the little drops of water slithered down his voluptuous chassis to drip off his colorful armor...

The truck was stopped from his playful frolicking when he heard an intense amorous rumble from his the large Decepticon nearby. He glared embarrassingly, facials flushing badly at the fact he just had acted no different than a tiny little sparkling in front of him.

Heated and wanting to grievously touch the other, the gun mech moved so there was room beside him on the couch before he gestured to lay down next to him. "Care to join me, my dear, Optimus?" he purred steamily with a sultry cocky smirk as his one of his mighty ringed ebony hands trailed down his form to rest on his hip.

Optimus felt his spark freeze before rapidly pulsing in excitement. "Ummm... My Lord... You do know that no slave is allowed to seat themselves in any chairs, lounges or couches, only stools or the floor unless they are commanded to do so, correct?" he spoke while nervously playing with his fingers to try to distract himself from his handsome master's exciting display.

Megatron's cheerful expression dowered a bit at being denied before thinking for an moment before coming up with a conclusion he favored. "Oh? Well if you can not sit with me... I order you to sit upon my lap..." he cooed sensually as he had his hand slowly roam down his thigh to part a bit of his violet skirt and loincloth a bit to display his heated bulging panel seductively.

The red and blue mech blushed bright cherry-red at the tempting sight, his own panel pressing hard against his erecting spike. "E-Excuse me?" he squeaked barely managing to tear his optics away from the silver robot's large groin.

"I know you're not damaged in the audios, Optimus. So come here... I order so..." the Decepticon growled faintly not wanting the smaller robot to just stand there... he wanted him over by him... sitting on his lap with his trickling wet aft on his panel...

The truck shifted his pedes anxiously before finally stiffly striding forward to the Pharaoh. He hesitated for a moment before crawling on top of him to sit prosperously on his pelvis plating.

Megatron heavily swallowed the moment Optimus lifted his legs and climbing upon his frame to wrap them deliciously around his waist armor snugly, feeling that shapely aft press down on his codpiece. Lust clamored in his circuits, inflaming his armor with blistering heat to just bend the Autobot over and frag him. But he couldn't do that... not yet at least... not until he knew the slave was completely his...

The smaller mech mewled uneasily at the protruding codpiece lightly rubbing against his clothed aft. He tried to quiet the lust that stirred up once again, by biting his plush bottom lip and clenching his hands into tightly balled fists.

The large Decepticon snarled, grabbing the other by his red shoulder armor to bring him closer to his face. "Feed me please..." he spoke with a hotly voice into the red and blue mech's audio.

The slightly smaller slave felt the oil in his face heat at his master's raspy voice. "As you wish... Master..." he whispered deeply as his hand reached over, grabbing a bunch of juicy energon grapes from the bowl on the small bronze table nearby. He slowly lowered the treat by the stem, watching as the Pharaoh closed his optics and took modest bites of the small tender fruits, captivated at the tiny bit of the juices that escaped the corner of his sumptuous lips to slowly drip down...

Megatron opened his dimmed ruby optics before a smirk graced his features. "Mmmmmm... Its tastes so succulent... You may have some yourself, my dear... Here... taste some..." he spoke lovingly, pushing the other robot's helm closer to him, wanting the other to kiss him to share the juices in his oral chamber.

Optimus saw the silver robot's intention as clear as day but was still so shy... Kissing was just something he had hadn't accustomed to even if they done it numerous times already. "...I... don't know..." he muttered turning at the river to hide his uncertainness.

The Pharaoh snarled exasperated before slamming his mouth over the wavering red and blue mech, sliding his glossa inside to twist around the other's, groaning blissfully.

The Autobot squeaked sharply in surprise before pushing away. "Ahh! You're dermas are all sticky...!" he whined playfully, licking his platinum lips to clean off the gluey substance.

The gun mech laughed at the adorable sight. Primus, there was simply no end to the ways he adored, even revered this slave... Every minuscule tiny thing was like an event to him... Was that considered love? Possible but it felt more like an addiction than affection... A sweet addiction...

When the sticky fluid was gone at last, the semi discovered the loving stare his master was giving him. "...What?" he chuckled raising an optic ridge.

Megatron simply shook his helm, saying nothing for a few moments. "...I think we should have a little desert..." he cooed in mock innocence to tease him.

Optimus rolled his gentle lazuline optics before closing his fingers around a small cake on the table, dipping his fingers into its delicate pink frosting. As he lifted his coated servos to his master's silver lips, he watched evocatively as they parted and took the soft digits into his mouth, sucking carnally on the servos.

The slave smiled adoringly at the Pharaoh's glazed expression. He simply found it seraphic... After his fingers were sucked clean he raised up the entire tiny cake to his mouth and took placate bites. The smaller Autobot moaned at the sugary taste. Primus above, he had never tasted such a dulcet treat...

Too engulfed in devouring his delicacy the truck didn't even stop to see the honey flavored frosting drip off his dermas with each bite onto his master's gold usekh below. When his treat was gone he saw the drops of frosting very slowly oozing down the great collar. "Oh, I dripped some of the frosting on your usekh... I'm sorry. Should I... lick it off...?" he asked sweetly as he bent forward, ready to clean if he was told to do so.

The massive Decepticon shivered at the mere request, spike jolting in exhilaration behind its panel cover. "Oh please, my dear... Optimus... By all means... Yes..." he breathlessly pleaded, actually pleaded, speaking the Autobot's designation with only the purest adoration.

Optimus smiled angelically before sliding his glossa over the usekh, cleaning up the lilac icing. "Mmmm... It tastes so good..." he moaned, pressing his wet frame against his master's lasciviously.

The gun shook from the force of holding himself back. Frag his spike felt it was going to explode... The charge was building up, no matter how much he fought it down... If his favorite kept this up...

The Autobot unaware of what he was doing to his master, proceeded to now suck the gold metal collar dry to remove all remaining sticky reside, making soft little suckling noises from his mouth.

Megatron bit his lip, drawing energon oil, as a hard overload struck, digging his claws into the couch's cushioning. The silver mech clenched his optics shut, hissing through his denta as his spike fired his transfluid behind his panel, leaking from the edges.

The slave felt hot liquid seep onto his thighs. Confused he reached down and brought his hand up to see silverish white fluid on his hand. He blushed horribly when he realized it was it was. It was transfluid. He made the Pharaoh orgasm. Him.

Nervous he might've went too far, Optimus swiftly he sat up, frantically wiping off the liquid. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" the red and blue mech stuttered before a large black finger shushed him from saying anymore.

It was official. The larger Decepticon loved this mech, inside and out. He loved him so much it was almost to point of being incybertronian. "Oh, Optimus..." the silver robot maundered to himself touching his favorite Autobot slave's gorgeous face, nuzzling his neck cables.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, my dear, sweet, Optimus...? Do you know what spell you have over my spark...?" the gun mumbled without really thinking about the depth of what he was speaking but now no longer cared if the other mech heard him.

The semi mech's spark fluttered euphorically in his armor. Was this all just a figment of his vicarious mind or did his master sound like he was falling in love with him? If he didn't call him mad a few hours ago, he did now.

Not wanting to ruin the very amatory moment they were sharing but Optimus felt that if Megatron truly was becoming genuinely enamored with him, maybe use it a bit for the benefit of the Autobots. Just a little. "You know, Master... The freedom you have given me really should stretch to all Autobots under you." he said quietly waiting for the rebuttal he was sure was to come.

The Decepticon stopped cuddling and looked at the smaller mech with modestly questioning ruby optics. "That is... quite a bold request, Optimus." he stated bluntly, not liking the subject he brought up.

The slightly smaller Autobot moved his fingers together uneasily. "I know. However, if that became so that all Autobots living here had the same freedom as I have, maybe they wouldn't be so broken." he said remembering earlier with the hopeless slave he helped to his pedes.

The silver robot watched every movement the other mech made carefully, wondering how far he was willing to go to help others. Even to grant him access his luscious interfacing equipment? It was certainly worth the try. "What would you offer me?" he inquired seriously.

The red and blue robot moved even more restlessly, processor racing with ideas of what to give. Hastily, he moved forward, kissing his master with as much passion he could grant.

Although the kiss was heavenly, that was not what the gun wanted. He lightly pushed the semi mech away. "No, no, you have already given me your kiss and the freedom to touch as well as your loyalty to come when I call you. You have to give me something else." he urged, hoping to Primus the other would grant him his ultimate prize...

Optimus growled, somewhat frustrated. What was left for him to give? He had given everything except... The Autobot slave's wires turned to burning ice. He couldn't... Never...

Seeing the inner struggle the other mech was going through Megatron decided to think for him, take advantage of the disarray so to speak. "Would you like to touch me?" he outtaked on the red and blue robot's audio, tightly grabbing his blue hand and slamming it on his large still oozing panel. If the wouldn't let him touch him in the manner he desired to, then he wanted him to touch him.

The large slave startled, gasped and swung his hand back, staring at the other with wide incredious optics. "I can't do that!" he exclaimed more highly than he originally wished.

"Why?" the gun mech barely held back from snarling. Hating with all his might being made to wait... There was only so long his patience would hold under so much pressure...

"Because... mind you it's not that I do not want to, My Lord... It's just I wanted to... play a type of game instead of making more deals." the truck blurted out quickly, inwardly wincing at some of the things he said, mostly about saying he did kinda want to touch him... in that way...

The Pharaoh's optics widened before smiling victoriously at the truck's admittance that he did find him attractive. Very good... "What did you exactly have in mind, my dear?" he purred interested.

"How about... how can long can you last without touching me." the red and blue robot spoke saucy, getting a bit of his confidence returned when he wasn't rebuked.

The silver mech rumbled hot with desire. "Mmmm... I will allow it. If you start... Now..." he growled passionately, laying back to watch the show.

Optimus spurred on by the randy order, removed his flame shaped usekh by unhooking the middle jeweled button, letting the translucent straps around his lower chest fall down his arms before rubbing his shapely windowed chest down his grill down to his creamy white thighs. "Do you like this...?" he moaned somatic.

Megatron purred in pleasure, his cooling internal systems starting up once again. "Mmmmm... That I do... But I'm afraid you will have to do better than that to seduce me, my dear, Optimus." he teased wanting to see how far his favorite slave would go to seduce him.

The red and blue mech flushed humiliated then lightly growled after reining back his dignity. "Oh, you want me to play like that, do you? Very well. I can play just as much..." he purred darkly seductive as he walked swaying his curvy hips as he waded into the sparkling rain waterfall by the black stone grotto.

The Autobot slave moaned as the water's coolness caressed his hot metal skin, turning his back to his master. "Since you were ever so kind to heat my chassis up, I'm going to cool off, My Lord. Lets see how you last..." he rumbled gazing over his shoulder armor with playful glowing sapphire optics.

The Pharaoh smirked before getting up and striding into the cool water as well. He wanted to test him did he? He was game enough.

The truck robot pretended to ignore him while humming sweetly to himself as he rubbed the refreshing liquid over his steel before leaning back into the waterfall to wet his front, exposing the length of his slender midsection and built chest as his blue hands ran down it. "Ahhhh... That feels... Ahhhhh... so... good... Hahhh..." he mewled as he leaned his cheek against the grotto's cave entrance sticking his aft out as he splayed out his hands above his helm.

The silver mech growled deeply to himself with raw desire. No mech in his long existence has ever had such strength over his spark before. How this one's simple presence, movements could inflame his spark to the point of erupting was beyond him.

Megatron moving over, growling with intense fervor came up behind him. "You're playing with fire you know, Optimus..." he hissed lustfully, tempted to take hold of the beautiful pearly aft but he would lose their 'game'.

Optimus merely chuckled at the threat, simply moving inside the grotto cave and crawling onto a platform where the stone rose above the water level at the back, gaiety increasing when the Decepticon followed behind him, optics glowing menacingly and purple cape following after him regally.

The semi mech whimpered wandering a bit onto the platform on all fours, like an animech, dripping water with him as he went. He moaned loudly laying himself down on his front as his skirt and loincloth bottom's button came undone and unraveled to drape messily on thighs. "Do you give up, _Master_...?" the red and blue mech panted as if he was in heat, cerulean optics twinkling back at his master as his chassis glistened from the light of the water.

The Pharaoh roared and slammed his muscular pewter arms on either side of the slave's helm, his cape swinging around to frame them both as primal need controlled his muscular chassis. "..._**Yes**_..." he growled, optics beaming bright and hungry as he dripped on the smaller robot underneath him.

The red and blue mech giggled as he leaned up and kissed the Decepticon leader, rolling them until he sat on top. "Well then, I guess I win, hmmm?" he asked tauntingly.

"You... It seems I have underestimated you..." the larger gun robot chuckled rubbing his favorite slave's smooth thighs while removing his clothes' bottom entirely to toss it aside.

"I guess you have..." Optimus purred laying down on his frame, looking down at the passionate rubies looking at him. His face became undecipherable when he saw his master's hands incredibly close to touching his codpiece. He felt an hidden unspoken urgency pierce the air, something he felt he already knew was coming.

This was it. This is the mech he had chosen to be his bondmate. This was the mech he... loved... He wanted to take the chance now... With beguile moving his body Megatron kissed the smaller Autobot again but with the absolute intent to claim him this time. "I will grant your request... If you allow me the privilege to touch you in the places deemed forbidden." he said seriously, not holding anything back any longer.

The slave's spark almost stopped. He jackknifed away, scrambling back until he hit the back of the grotto cave's wall, not able to disguise his fear very well without his mask but was too discomfited to simply slide it up. "N-No...! I can't, My Lord...! I... I just can't do that..." he whimpered shivering, unable to hold back the terror he endured as a young sparkling.

The Pharaoh watched the other shirk back from him lamentably. "My dear, Optimus... Interfacing is a beautiful natural act. Whatever has been done to prove to you otherwise is nothing short of a tragedy. I can prove to you it is otherwise." he said as gently as he could, crawling toward him.

Images of a brutal unfair past was flashing before the truck robot's terrified optics... Of a tiny little innocent sparkling being roughly grabbed and thrown down like a ragdoll... Being roughly fondled and licked up and down his armor... "Please... Please don't... I beg you..." he whispered closing his optics tight.

The silver robot's spark imploded at his terrified pleading. What on Cybertron was done to this selfless mech to make him so scared of mating? It wasn't him, it was something else he was looking at. Something awful that was keeping him from him. "Are you that frightened of simple interfacing...?" he asked atheistically embracing the shivering robot tightly.

Optimus didn't say anything, merely buried his face into the larger mech's broad chest plates. Primus, did he loathe looking so pathetic, in front of his master no less. He knew interfacing was to happen eventually, the way things were going between them... So why was he so damned scared with a mech that might actually love him...?

Megatron gave a soothing rumble from the internals deep in his chest and continued to cradle the distraught Autobot, stroking his back plating. "We do not have to interface my dear. But I will not lie that one day I will want to, fully with you. However, I will help put your fears aside, one little step at a time, no matter how long it takes." he whispered honestly.

The red and blue mech made a muffled noise but didn't truly say anything. Instead, he hugged the Pharaoh, trailing his hands down his strong back before leaning up and kissing his master's dermas.

The silver robot growled, optics lighting his face in a forbidding glow. "Let me at least help you feel what is awaiting you..." he purred seeing the horrid fear from earlier transformed into a much more pleasing expression... Need.

The semi gasped, arms between pushing away and pulling closer, when the gun robot wetly mouthed his neck cables. "M-My Lord...! Ahhh...! P-Please..." he moaned wantonly, legs dragging across the stone floor as he bucked into his master's strong frame.

The larger mech licked and sucked the thick wiring before sinking his sharp denta inside, chewing the lines while feeling the frantic pulse of spark. No matter scared the other mech was, he wanted this... His whines and moans said it all.

Optimus clung to Megatron, shivering in both fright and necessity. It felt so good... His memories of torment began to blur and vanish with building pleasure of this instant kindly taking its place. "Master...! Ahhhhh!" he panted hotly, clinging to him a kind of pressure was slowly starting to develop inside of him... growing and coiling as his pleasure continued to climb...

The Pharaoh growled savagely, feeling the other's charge within growing as was his own, one of his hands suddenly held the trembling toned thighs apart as his other roughly gripped the red and blue robot's steaming hot royal blue panel in his massive hand and roughly massaged it, squeezing the codpiece with just enough pressure to not shatter the metal.

The semi's optics shot open as his back bowed, thrusting his hips forward unrestrained and wild. "Master! Ohhhhh! Sweet Primus above...! I'm... going to...! to...!" he broke his words from his sharp gasping as the pressure inside of him was about to overflow and consume him.

The Decepticon stared captivated at the coming climax. Wanting to devour the image and keep it forever in his memory banks. "Go on. Take it. Grasp it, Optimus... and never let go of what you feel right now...!" he hissed in his favorite's audios before biting the antenna coming out of it.

With no real stamina from the lack of sexual experience, the first overload of the Autobot slave's entire life came quickly hit after just a few minutes. Optimus gasped hoarsely before he arched back magnificently. An orgasmic ripple almost seemed to be seen rising up from his pelvis through his entire body causing his frame to shake before it stilled and fell limp.

Megatron was stunned. Simply stunned. What he had witnessed was... angelic... It was simply beautiful... But the moment quickly shattered around him when the slave shakily rose to his pedes and walked out of the grotto, gathering his fallen pleasure slave clothes as he went.

The Pharaoh alarmed got up and followed quickly behind him. "Optimus! Please! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, terrified he destroyed everything in one single act of selfishness and desire.

The red and blue mech stopped but didn't turn around. "No! No... It's okay, Master. It's just all just... a bit much to take. I simply need a little time to regain myself." he spoke vents still weakly huffing and was still shaking a little, but it was not in fear anymore... it was something else and while it was pleasant was not quite ready to accept it yet.

The Decepticon leader not really sure gave him a skeptical look while trying his absolute hardest to hide the inner fury burning in his crimson optics. It was not fair to work so hard for something he wanted, something he loved to simply be denied in the end...!

"It's gotten really late... I'll... see you tomorrow, My Lord." the semi spoke softly, his expression unreadable after he finished putting back on his still soaking outfit he left out the garden's main doors.

The silver mech watched the other robot depart feeling utterly anguished and lonely. His optics lowered and glowed forlornly in the dark of the grotto cave as he leaned the side of his helm against the cold stone wall. Why did he have to leave...? Every time he left him a growing hole in his spark continued to mournfully cry for the Autobot to heal it. Now... it felt like it had swallowed him whole...

The gun clenched his claw on his chest plates, shutting his optic shutters tightly. He felt like tearing out his own spark... After a while, just listening to the roar of the waterfall behind him, before his optics blankly gazed at the spot his dear slave had overloaded mere minutes ago. The now cooled lubricant stained the stone floor, glistening with the light from the shimmering water, beaconing him toward it. He stared at it hard, spellbound at the last thing Optimus left him.

After several minutes Megatron finally snapped and slammed himself to the floor, wiping his fingers across the fluid before promptly bringing it to his dermas. He lapped up the translucent liquid, moaning in obsession as he fell to his side.

"Optimus... My sweet Optimus... Why won't you be mine...?! Why...?!" the Pharaoh ranted savagely, claws digging into the stone creating an awful screech. He snarled and panted while gripping his ebony panel wildly, stroking himself.

The black codpiece quickly slid away, midnight black spike standing tall in its place. He grabbed it in a harsh unrelenting grip, pumping himself as he intaked the very stone floor itself for the red and blue mech's lovely scent. The silver mech howled in pleasure and loss, only somewhat drowned by the thunder of the artificial waterfall.

However, even with the noise the falls created, a single mech could hear him. One whom had heard and witnessed everything that had transpired in the huge chamber from start to finish.

The slender mech smiled wickedly at the Decepticon leader's misery from the shadows. "The Autobot has weakened you rather considerably... That will be your death old fool..." he laughed to himself before turning leaving out the same doors the truck mech used...

* * *

Optimus sighed sadly getting off the elevator in the main floor. It was now quiet and empty with the giant main doors shut tight for the night. The Autobot hardly noticed as he sat down for a moment on the rich purple carpet.

What was wrong with him? He was so happy being with Megatron... and he was apparently happy being with him... obviously the relationship would come to pleasuring one another sooner or later. Pit, he made the Pharaoh overload right underneath him with dermas alone. The Decepticon was not the problem in their relationship. It was him.

The truck clutched his helm regretfully. The silver mech had sacrificed so much just for his sake... to protect him... be with him... and make him happy. He probably was just viewed as a crazy pacifistic slave who helped everyone in need that also finds the leader of the Decepticon's charming and handsome by his friends. So without them to truly go to anymore all he had was the gun mech and he most likely just destroyed his spark.

The large Autobot let bad memories that had been dead and buried for many centuries sudden burst out as a way of selfishly shoving the other away to merely protect his foolish pride. He felt like punching himself. Would Megatron still be kind to him tomorrow? Would he ever forgive him...?

The slave stood up, fists clenched to his sides. If he didn't then he would there for him anyway. He didn't care if he had to be the one to build up the trust between them this time, he would do it.

Nodding firmly in agreement on what he would do, the semi walked to elevator to the slave chambers.

"You enjoy the taste of forbidden fruit don't you, Autobot?" a hissing tone speared his audios and his spark with a stab of icy cold dread.

Optimus froze in place when felt sinister optics beaming through his frame, knotting nasty coils of dread inside. But he ignored them. He no longer had to fear the High Priest. With rebirthed courage he turned to face the slender Decepticon. "What do you want? Hasn't one punishment from the Pharaoh been enough." he growled, turning to see the seeker leaning on a pillar nearby.

Starscream's obnoxious prideful smirk was knocked down a few pegs at the stab at his previous punishment before returning in full smugness. "Of course, but you know how much I would still love to hear you scream in pain... bleed your filthy mech blood across the pretty floors..." he whispered sadistically as he approached the slave, appearing to be visually doing what he said with every step.

The large slave scowled at the little rant and stood his ground while crossing his arms. "Then do it. I do not fear you, High Priest." he sneered back at the other mech.

"You should. And... you really should fear Lord Megatron more..." the High Priest hissed evilly, their faces only inches apart so the red and blue mech feel the other's hot ventilations.

"I do not fear him either." the truck half-lied. Honestly he was a little scared facing his master after his cold departure but was brave to want to confront him and fix it.

Starscream gave a nasty fanged grin. "Trust me, you little slut, I would love to tear you to shreds, but why should I bother? After all I have seen Lord Megatron's true condition. His little ruse he plays with you will shatter very soon anyway and you will suffer. _Horribly_." he giggled in sick delight.

"Many Autobots and Decepticons continue to tell me about my Master's supposed viciousness and so far I have not seen much proof of it." Optimus challenged, willing to defend Megatron should any of those claims be complete slag.

The red and white mech threw his helm back and laughed hysterically making the Autobot slave wince at the horrible sound. "Of course you haven't you twit! Lord Megatron is the king of deceivers!" he laughed like it was the perceptible thing on all of Cybertron.

The semi's flawless defense showed no give in faith inside with the exception of his sapphire optics. "I don't care what you say about him." he snarled lightly hating every moment he continued to talk to this robot.

That seemed to jolt great amusement with the manic mech which made him throw his claws around his throat. "Good! It makes it all the more sweet!" he smiled manically as he tried to throttle him though not very hard.

Optimus was about to throw the smaller Decepticon off when the dark words he continued to speak froze him from doing anything but hear him some more.

"Poor pretty little Optimus... Caught in the king's grip, slowly being strangled to death with his obsession..." Starscream tittered directly into his audios.

"You will suffer soon enough... He is weak and vulnerable in his affection towards you... All I have to do is wait...!" he chortled jubilantly before licking up the Autobot's still exposed cheek with his glossa.

The large slave's azure optics widened in horror before roughly shoving the slender robot away, too taken aback to even respond.

"Bye bye, little Autobot!" the seeker cackled as left the dumbfounded mech behind him as seemingly disappeared into the shadows again.

The semi mech merely looked after the High Priest with wide thunderstruck cerulean optics, frantically wiping his metal cheek of the nauseating saliva with the back of his hand. "He's mad... Completely mad...!" he whispered snapping his mask into place, while silently rushing down to the slave chambers to be as far away from the deranged mech as possible.

* * *

Megatron stormed into his personal chambers, wild lust still boiling in his circuitry. He jumped on his berth, tearing off his lower clothing to fully pump his hard leaking spike. He gripped it fiercely, pumping it fast and hard as his CPU raced with phrenetic thoughts of a certain Autobot slave. "Optimus... Optimus... Optimus...!" he raved through his fangs, clenching his darkened ruby optics shut as he leaned his helm back.

Overload came quick for the Pharaoh, shaking his massive silver frame with raspy gasps but his fervency remained hot and strong. Panting out hot air he commed his pleasure slaves. '_I wish for the large red mech with splashes of blue in his armor to come to my personal chambers... Now..._' he spoke raggedly with desire in his voice before signing off.

His mind was racing with pictures of his favorite. His tantalizing face when he overloaded in his arms... the mixed terror and joy of the orgasm he never experienced before... The Decepticon's scarlet optics flared, his system thundered with want... It was unrefined poison and it tortured him.

Pedesteps soon alerted the silver robot to the specific pleasure slave he had called for arriving. The mech was much too muscular to be like Optimus and their forms were differently shaped but the colors were rather strikingly similar.

"You have summoned me, My Lord?" the muscular pleasure slave gruffly spoke from the entrance with his large arms behind his back.

The gun did not speak back but instead motioned for the mech to come join him on the massive berth, carmine optics glistering as the other did as he was commanded. He quickly grabbed the Autobot by the shoulders and flung him down on the berth. "I will lead..." he snarled to the surprised pleasure slave.

The surprise soon drained into dutiful seriousness and sternness. "As you wish, Master." he spoke drolly, allowing his large frame go lax to allow his master to do as he wished.

Megatron growled irritated, ignoring the dull agreement, instead letting his processor create a much more lovely scenario with Optimus underneath him. The silver mech roughly licked thick neck cables, enjoying a shiver he got in response.

The Pharaoh lapped and nibbled the thick wires before biting making the large Autobot cry out, clutching his master's broad shoulders. "M-Master...!" he gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The Decepticon merely grunted in response, hearing only Optimus' voice as his massive hands ranked down the pleasure slave's frame, thumbs lightly digging in as they traveled down his taut midsection.

The silver mech pulled away from devouring the other's neck cables, licking off the mech blood on his dermas. "Optimus..." he vented before stabbing his claw tips into the slave's hips and thrashing his groin down to grind against the other's panel.

The Autobot didn't say anything when called a rather well-known mech so avariciously. He was rather used to being called someone else's name, as was he job as a pleasure slave. Though it was disturbing how he the designation...

The Decepticon leader hungrily swallowed the mech's mouth with own, heavily enjoying the crisp moan he received. Sparklessly tearing at codpiece below with harsh digits until the panel slid back, jamming two thick fingers inside the valve that was uncovered.

The mech tore away with a pained gasp before groaning as it sorely ebbed away. "Master..." he whimpered, feeling the hard rings on his master's fingers constantly bump against his port with each twist and thrust.

Megatron quickly then pulled out his lubricant covers servos, no longer wanting to stall anymore from what he really wanted, and pried open the small little leaking opening before thrusting his spike inside with absolutely no warning.

The large pleasure slave almost screamed at the large immediate penetration but bared it expertly. He was already well habituated on rough lovers.

The Decepticon snarled, driving himself inside the moderately tight valve wildly. "My... Optimus...! Rrraarrrrr!" he roared his helm back, losing himself to the fantasy of interfacing with his beloved red and blue mech.

The Autobot below, bit into one of his finger, burly frame rocking back and forth with each of his master's thrusts while closing his optics to better ride out the storm.

"RRRRAAAWWRRR! OPTIMUS!" the silver mech howled before thrusting one last time into the pleasure slave's abused port, holding as a second overload came to him. He froze bent back as his aftermath came and went before opening his ruby optics.

The slave whimpered as a rough short orgasm came to him as well, though not as strong as the other due to not being prepared very long to build up the charge. He groaned when his master released his dented hips and pulled out of him, his loose valve squirting the amount transfluid that the rod was keeping inside to pool out.

Megatron moved back to blankly collapse on his mesh pillows, his crazed passion slated, at least for now, but his spark still ache and pined for Optimus...

Taking the hint to leave, the Autobot slave stood up, cringing at the sting he got from his valve, which he was sure was bruised. It wasn't the injuries that was bothering him, they were merely frame wounds, no, it was the raw untamed emotions his master displayed to him. The mech looked at back him in silent repugnance.

The Pharaoh regaining himself enough, glared brutally at the pleasure slave. "Why are you still here fool...? Get out! Leave me!" he almost screamed at the other robot.

The Autobot pitifully shook his helm at the silver mech. "As you wish, Sire." he spoke with a bow before leaving the mech to his thoughts by closing the large doors behind him.

The massive Decepticon then turned on his back to look at the painted ceiling, but he wasn't truly looking at them. He kept seeing his beloved Autobot... "I can't stop anymore... I can't... This body is quickly becoming my spark and processor's..." he chuckled bitterly as he placed an ebony hand over his optics.

When his edged laugh died and a frown took its place. "I... must have you... I must... I can't function... I can't live... unless you are there... If I do not... I will be haunted to utter insanity..." he whimpered brokenly before turning on his side.

The gun mech resentfully smirked at his own words. Madness... That didn't really seem that far off. He just prayed he didn't end the same way that claimed his late father... Howling brokenly to an Autobot he had never heard of much less seen before seeing single a shot fired... and everything afterwards ruined him forever after that...

* * *

**A/N:** Oooofffahh... Finally finished and with an annoying little headache to boot... Well, apparently my little story is growing in popularity. All I can say is... Wow... I'm tickled pink... Thank you all, very, very much. Really, I mean that.

Anyway, kinda rushed on this one, I went back lots of times to see if it looked presentable enough to post but still wonder... *Shrugs* Eh, what can you do. Guess that what's called perfectionism, which I kind of am... Busy with college, life and other such, but will continue making stories whenever I'm able to. Hope you enjoyed! Peace!


	8. Chapter 7: Trapped By Heat

**Disclaimer:** Is not mine.

**Warning:** This one of the more sticky chapters.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 7: Trapped By Heat**

As the cold of the incoming winter cycle became more normal and the days were becoming much shorter on Cybertron, many Autobots and Decepticons were already staying inside their homes as most had already stocked up enough energon to last the close frigid winter cycle.

Kaon palace was now stuffed full of Decepticons aristocrats and high class military officers as well as all of their individual Autobot servants and slaves. Daily work for the Autobots had eventually grinded to a complete halt when at last the energon reserves for the great palace were at last filled, allowing many mainly sit around and treat their masters instead.

However, this was slightly called into question when the Pharaoh, keeping his word to his favorite slave, Optimus, granted freedom for any Autobot slave to wander wherever they pleased, even the ones that he did not have direct ownership of. As was very easily predicted, there was immediate strong disagreements to Megatron's very unusual new command and many were spreading rumors about his new behavior. Much of them telling how the Decepticon leader was losing his mind. Starscream being one of the main causes of this disgracing rumor.

Of course it was the large red and blue mech who delivered the joyous news to all of his brethren, though he was now a little worried not only for the doubled targeted hatred sent his way by virtually every Decepticon in the palace or otherwise and the all other Autobots living in Kaon palace who were taking the fullest advantage of this exemption but for his master personally.

The silver mech virtually destroyed half of his untouchable, cold dictator visage to do this for him, a mere slave. Even though the semi could never understand the Decepticon way of living being born a powerful warrior race, the controlled brutality served its function to both control his savage people and pacify their killing programming intensely.

The gun robot had known he had stepped over the line with this new ruling, but he didn't care. No matter where he went, no matter how many cold showers he had, no matter how much his burly pleasure slave tried to work out his mad cravings... he couldn't escape the heat that burned his circuits. Day and night, they did not ever cease.

Megatron was at first confused and fairly frightened by the intense urges, the constant state of his thought always going to Optimus and the burning desire to possess him, frame, spark and processor. All of this made no sense to the Decepticon leader. Yes, all of his logic circuits told him that he was simple slave nothing more, nothing less, easily replaceable at a simple call... so why did his mind stay on him day in and day out? Because he loved him. He wanted him. He hungered for him. The love, the obsession it sweetly tortured him in a constantly to a delirious lilt in his mind...

The large Autobot noticed his master's slow change as well. He glanced at him longer, his embraces were longer and tighter as if he never wanted him to escape his hold, his kisses were furious in their intensity and his voice though its same deep raspy timbre had a barely noticeable strange haunting, almost desperate sound to it when he talked to him.

All of these signs should have raised definite causes for concern. The slave ignored them. Despite having nagging little doubts sewn into his processor from Starscream's insane babbling that one faithful night, he found his old mistrusting ways loosening its grip on his manner of thinking.

This mainly was because truck robot had never been so happy in his entire existence the whole experience was almost erotic to him. Life from the moment he had been born to the present day he lived in now seemed as bright as his romantic fantasies.

Especially, for Optimus' old Autobot friends who warmed back up to when the news of the new freedoms the red and blue mech had won for all of them. The large Autobot slave didn't bare any grudges for the way they had treated him, he knew it wasn't any of their faults to behave so frightened around him. Old habits and ways were difficult to break, but he was willing to be the one to spear the way if he had to.

Ultra Magnus was the earliest to come to his side, as he was only worried about his dear friend's wellbeing rather than his mental health which quite honestly he did question from time to time but he loved ever square inch of him even if he was.

Jazz had never accused him of being sick or insane though he did find him a little reckless for seducing the Pharaoh himself for the new freedom. Still he trusted him to be careful and watch his step.

Ratchet still regarded the truck robot as a ticking time bomb though he welcomed him back with gruff open arms. The old mech just had a feeling something bad was still going to happen to the gentle robot... Maybe it wasn't going to be today, tomorrow but it would be soon enough...

The twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had arrived back with their master Starscream during the Decepticon aristocrats' mass arrival and were not around to silently accuse him like the others so the news made them all kinds of gleeful and hyper around the larger robot.

Optimus was especially happy that Bumblebee accepted him back as a friend a well, though it was not by very much as the little mechling still had problems believing his older friend was still mentally sick but was smiling around him once again.

However, it was incredibly pleasant to simply be around his friends once again. Today the Autobots were celebrating their "victory", drinking, playing and generally enjoying themselves.

The slave was so jubilant seeing so many tortured Autobots having so many big genuine grins on all of their faces, some of which he recognized and a couple he was beginning to get to know.

One of the two was a familiar but unintroduced mech from several months back. A large red mech that the truck had helped to free, Ironhide. A gruff old mech whom the semi took a quick liking to since he much resembled Ratchet in demeanor.

The other was also saved from the arena, a muscular yellow and purple mech named Impactor. Unlike his companion he was not as friendly. The red and blue robot believed that might be blamed on the horrid experiences in those arenas. Still he tried to get along with him regardless.

Ironhide and Optimus were both leaning back from the crowd, sharing a bit of the expensive energon wine some bold Autobots swiped from the Decepticon nobles' rooms, watching Sidewipe completely drunk get dared to open mouth kiss his brother who was no better off than his goofy twin.

"Give him a little glossa, Sunny!" the big red Autobot playfully jeered at the zany pair and burst out laughing as did many other Autobots when the red mechling did so with a very uncoordinated and sloppy kiss to the attempting to escape yellow mechling.

The red and blue mech laughed himself at the twins antics, until he was tapped on the shoulder from behind. Turning he saw Ratchet giving him a impatient look with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Optimus, I need to check your spark for possible distress before you go into your heat cycle's peak." the smaller red and white robot growled wanting to get the slave's checkup over with as soon as possible and join the party.

"Of course, Ratchet." the large Autobot said casually sipping the last of his cup of energon wine before setting down on a growing tower of clay cups to be cleaned and following the other Autobot. He was slowly becoming reused to the more gruff attitude the slave doctor was constantly giving him. Honestly it had grown on him but the wariness was rankling.

The semi gently laid down on the medical berth, holding very still as the elder robot promptly but heedfully pried open his chest plates and slowly reached inside. Now that Optimus was in his heat cycle, it was the perfect time to check for any problems he might have since estrus "wakes" up the chassis to its very fullest.

Ratchet lightly felt around the spark chamber's fragile crystal sparkcontainer, checking for any abnormalities or cracks. After several drolling minutes, he didn't find anything wrong, but just as the ambulance mech was about to pull away, he felt something rough on the very tips of his fingers.

'What's that...?' the slave doctor thought, worried he may have just discovered a potential spark chamber abscess. However, when he felt it, it was far too uneven to be an abscess and felt more like... an engraving of some kind. No mech could survive an engraving if that was the case. Spark chamber containers were far too fragile to withstand such. So... what was it...?

Leaning closer so he could physically see exactly what it was wasn't working very well when he could barely see over the intense brightness of the large slave's overcharged spark. "Optimus! Could you calm your spark a little?" he growled a little in anxiousness.

"Certainly." the red and blue mech answered calmly, trusting the other older Autobot completely as he deeply intaked, calming his systems and dimming his spark to a much more docile brightness.

Now in much more tolerable light, Ratchet could finally take a better look at the strange engraving on the back of the crystal. And what he saw greet his old optics almost gave him spark failure... Right there in the back of the delicate, only made possible to see when the truck's pure spark was swollen and bright in heat, was the ancient holy symbol of Primus.

"...Holy Primus above..." the Autobot doctor whispered as he staggered back a few steps in sheer awe. He was standing in front of an unawakened Prime. He knew that Optimus was definitely unique amongst all their Autobot brethren... but a Prime?! And yet... he was. The one Cybertronian destined to become the last **Prime**.

"Is something wrong?" the large Autobot slave asked concerned he might have found a problem in his spark when the ambulance mech suddenly careened from his chest.

The white and red robot blinked when he remembered he was supposed to be examining his patient. A patient with the sacred symbol of Primus in his chest. "Umm, no, it's just... You're spark's one of the most unique I've ever seen." he muttered telling the half truth as he gently closed the larger mech's ample chest plates before hurrying away for a much needed distraction. The mech had enough problems with his master and his damned Decepticons, he certainly didn't need this news to stew over...

The red and blue robot raised an amused optic ridge at the strange comment and weird behavior from the smaller mech but left it be. If it was nothing serious, why worry about it? The large mech sat up, throwing his legs over the side and stretched as Ratchet went to suddenly organizing his tools. "Ummm... Ratchet?" he asked looking at the old doctor's back plating.

"What?" the ambulance mech answered, closing the cabinet doors noisily to show his "supposed" annoyance when in actuality it was to delay any possible questions the slave could have about what he had seen in his spark chamber.

"May I ask you something?" the semi asked innocently, getting uncomfortable for wanting to ask about his concerns about Megatron but he had to know. If only to feel better knowing that everything everyone had been saying about the Pharaoh, especially to that crazy Decepticon Starscream is false, even if it was nothing but a little false.

Ratchet groaned moodily, bracing himself before nodding as he leaned on the counter without turning around. "What?" he sighed.

"You have been working under the Pharaoh's family for many, many years, correct?" Optimus inquired gently as to not make the already ill at ease mech stifle anything possibly important.

The doctor blinked at the highly unpredicted question but found it an intense relief it wasn't the one he dreaded anyway. "...Yes, your point?" he said leery of where this was going.

"Have... you seen... Or has the Pharaoh or his father had mental issues?" the large red and blue robot spoke as he drummed his blue fingers together disquieted.

The white and red mech blinked at the question and turned around to face the younger Autobot. "As an Autobot, I think all Decepticons are insane murdering monsters. But as a physician, in my professional studies, yes they do have problems."

"Like?" the semi urged on with a circling hand gesture, wanting to know anything he could. The more he knew the better his spark felt letting his master in.

The ambulance robot sighed, rubbing his old optics before continuing. "Fragile metaprocessors." he said looking away.

The large slave's fingers clenched into tight suspicious fists. He didn't like the sound of this... "May I ask how?" he bravely inquired.

"The forced breeding the Quintessions created in our species, make warriors and bodyguards. The late king was one of the very first Decepticons ever born and like most new early types of creatures, they had issues. His was brittle sanity." Ratchet explained, observing to Autobots enjoying themselves.

"Then how did he die?" the larger Autobot asked nervously, honestly not knowing how the infamous Fallen passed. He had heard many rumors, some said he killed by Decepticons eying his throne, others said a powerful Autobot rebel took his life and most ludicrous of them all... That Megatron killed his own father, which he could swear on the hand of Primus, was lies.

"Suicide. He killed himself." Ratchet replied simply finally turning his helm back to the other mech.

Optimus jumped at the news. It was highly unexpected to hear the reverenced Megatronus to have met his doom by his own hands and not by someone else. Why would he do that? "What? Why?" he asked voicing his thoughts.

The ambulance robot quickly let a feisty puff of air and shrugged. "I don't know. The mech was unhinged. If he was not disturbingly happy about something he was raging uncontrollably about another. Something was going to give. His personal Decepticon medical staff had all written it in their reports. Which is not a lie for once. Go figure..." he snorted unbelieving at own his words.

"Is fixing a fragile meta-processor at all possible?" the Autobot slave asked concerned about how this would this would affect the Pharaoh being his son.

"Mmmmm, not exactly. You would have to have a specialist and even then fixing it can be very dangerous as too much change could alter their very personality." the doctor said with his red finger tips together.

The red and blue mech stiffened, finally breaking their optic contact to think better. So fragile meta-processors were not easily repairable... and if Megatron had it too then... "I see..." he mumbled a little disheartened.

The smaller white and red mech watched the discouraged semi with saddened optics. "Why in the pit are you so interested in knowing all this?" he asked.

"It was nothing important. My Master is getting a little... strange and it was concerning me." Optimus said softly, emboldening his spark from the heavy worry writhing inside, by remembering that Megatron was always going to be himself, so long as he was there for him.

Ratchet tilted his helm concerned, touching the slave's broad shoulder armor comfortingly. "Look, I do not know if the late king's illness is hereditary and if the Pharaoh has it too, but if you're worried and think you need to be protected from him..." he trailed off.

The truck robot jolted back to reality, frantically waving his hands. "No! No. I was just a little worried about him, Ratchet. I'll be fine. Really." he said truthfully, hoping it eased the ambulance's worries about him.

Ratchet's frown deepened. He was considering telling him about the mark of Primus he discovered, maybe as a way to help build up more confidence in case things did go wrong. But... maybe now was not the best time... "Well... Then you be careful, Optimus. If you ever need to get help do not hesitate to say so." he spoke clearly, gripping the larger Autobot's shoulders in a gentle caring grip before going into the cacophonic crowd nearby.

* * *

Megatron was in his throne room, leaning against his hand as Soundwave spoke of the recent issues that he had been given by his scribes. But the Pharaoh was far from listening to his Vizer as his mind continued to see Optimus over and over... It made him smile every time...

The stereo mech stopped halfway through his annual report to see the massive Decepticon leader not paying attention again. Though the blue robot was highly trained at controlling his emotions, seeing this behavior so often was putting it under angry pressure. "Sire? Sire!" he addressed his king annoyed for the fourth time.

The silver mech barely managed to hear him. "Hmmmm...?" he grumbled uninterested not bothering to look at him. He had more important things to think about then listen to dull reports.

"You haven't been paying attention again. My Lord, forgive me for saying so, but this must be the fiftieth time I have caught you doing this. This month alone I might add." the smaller Decepticon coldly growled as he tapped the datapad in his hand with an peeved white digit.

"Mmmm... Have I now?" the gun said barely managing to suppress a yawn by instead closing his optics and venting deeply.

Soundwave frowned at the disregarding tone he was given. His king was behaving much like a spoiled sparkling and it was becoming more and more grating by the second. "Yes, you have, Your Majesty." he hissed annoyed.

The Pharaoh's optic receptor turned to gaze at the irritated Vizer from the side languid and uninterested. "Yes I am aware of what the slaves are doing because of the deal I had made with the lovely Optimus and quite frankly, I do not care. Are you done fretting over nothing?" he inquired bored.

"Don't do that, My Lord... These matters are possibly of grave concern, you can't just brush them off like they don't matter." the blue robot growled, putting his arms stiffly by his sides.

And once again the massive silver robot again ignored him. Now he was angry. This was ridiculous! The Decepticon he had known since he but a little quiet and lonely sparkling would never behave like this. And he had a very good explanation why... Ever since he was purchased, Optimus had become the focus point of His Lord's life. Too much so.

Since his late sire fell madly in love with the Autobot who later would come to be his downfall, the stereo had helped raise the silver mech into what he was today. He had taught him to be honorable, strong and proud, everything his father had forgotten in his insanity. He knew where his king was headed if this continued... "Maybe its for the best that you don't have anymore contact with the slave, Optimus." the smaller Decepticon spoke clearly, ready for the other's rebuttal.

The moment those words came out of Soundwave's mouth Megatron sprang upright in his throne as he slammed his arms down on the grand seat's arms with his crimson optics flaring in outrage. "Never suggest that to me again, Soundwave!" he barked, showing his fangs in bare threat. How dare he say such a thing to him! Forget Optimus? Never! He would die without him!

The Vizer sighed as that response was highly predicted, but he would continuing trying anyway. "Sire, with all due respect your governing has become very lax and careless since you have been around the Autobot slave." he said pinching his nasal plate to try to control his vexation.

"Elaborate. Immediately." the Pharaoh growled as his claws dug into the arms of his throne testily as the smaller Decepticon looked back up at him undaunted.

"You becoming just like your father." the blue mech spoke boldly without ever breaking their stare of wills, meaning every word.

The large silver mech's optics widened in horror before they glowed bright in pure rage as he stood up menacingly. "I am NOT my father!" he roared, baring down over the stereo mech.

Soundwave didn't even flinch under the shadow cast over him that made many mechs freeze before him in absolute terror. "Really? Shorter temper, explosive fits of rage, hysterical bouts of sadness and the biggest of them all... an unhealthy fixation with an Autobot slave."

"**How dare you!**" the Decepticon leader thundered, sharp fangs gleaming and carmine optics wild as he drew back as if to savage strike the Vizer.

The blue mech bravely stood his ground. Having seen the gun robot since he was but a little sparkling, he did not fear him as an adult no matter how unstable he was becoming as of late.

As was he had predicted, at the last possible moment Megatron regained a little recognition of what he was doing and to whom he was going to attack, backed down at the very last moment before he did something he truly regretted and lowered his massive ebony fists to his sides but the rage he felt didn't disparate.

All was quiet with the exception of the larger Decepticon's sharper intaking. "Word of a rebellion is growing larger all because of the freedoms you first gave to Optimus then to all the other slaves here in the palace." Soundwave spoke dutifully starting to pace as he spoke.

"And it is not just the Autobots I am worried about, My Lord, it is our own Decepticons. Your little 'stunt' has created unrest and agitation among our ranks not to mention the rumors spreading like a virus." the stereo robot said not bothering to hide the concern for the Pharaoh's safety in his voice.

The silver mech closely watched his oldest and most loyal Decepticon pace, hearing every single serious word he spoke but could not entirely grasp it anymore... And it even didn't even scare him.

The Vizer soon stopped his pacing to look down at shiny metal floor. "What I am going to say next will hurt but it must be said for the sake of your mental health..." he said softly, ready for the absolute worse his master's temper would give him.

Turning back to the large gun mech, the smaller blue robot spoke with no hesitation. "...Forget the Autobot, Sire."

Megatron didn't make a sound. He didn't move. His processor just... froze... Forget Optimus...? He couldn't... He... just couldn't... The Pharaoh lowered his striped helm. "...No..." he whispered in a hushed voice as he wandered almost zombie like to one of the nearby massive support pillars.

Soundwave watched with sad, worried optics. "Forget him." he spoke more firmly.

"I can't..." the silver mech breathed leaning his forehelm against the cool gold, watching his own his hot breath fog up its shiny surface with blank scarlet optics.

"Why?" the blue mech asked quietly, not moving from his place in case he suddenly got violent.

And he did. The Pharaoh suddenly just seemed to snap, grabbing onto the column and rearing his helm back to snarl ferally at him. "I JUST CAN'T!" he howled causing the Vizer to jolt back a few paces.

The massive Decepticon panted manically before he broke into a cheerless mood and leaned back onto the pillar in his grip. "...I can't... He's in my thoughts... He's in my dreams... When I'm with him I feel so... happy... and when he leaves I feel like I'm going to die... It won't stop... and I don't want it to... Because I... I... _I love him..._" he giggled disturbingly as he dragged his claws down the metal, leaving long gouges in the gold.

The smaller stereo mech didn't speak as he was simply too floored to do so. He sounded no different than his deceased insane father, Megatronus the Fallen just now. First the words he spoke during his sickness, now this... He had very little reason not to believe he on the same track of destruction as he.

Soundwave was brought back to present reality when the gun sloppily released the column to leave, that maniacal smile still very there on his lips. "Where are you going?" he asked almost frightened.

"I'm going to him." Megatron said speedily, quickly reaching for the doors.

"I don't recommend that, Sire. The slave medic's reports on Optimus has informed me that the Autobot is going reach the peak of his heat cycle in a matter of hours. In your state you will do something regretful..." the Vizer said softly, his hopes rising that maybe the Pharaoh hear him when the Pharaoh stopped for a moment. But regretted it.

The silver robot slowly stood up to his full height and madly smiled back him. "_...I don't care._" he chuckled before shoving the golden doors and leaving.

The second his king had left, the blue mech crumbled. It was happening all over again... Why...? "Oh Primus... Please don't do this again... Please..." he whispered brokenly into the palm of his hand.

* * *

Optimus walked through the dim hallway to the slave bathing chambers, whimpering softly in discomfort when he felt the oozing lubricant, leak out of his panel staining his transparent loincloth. The slave had left the little celebration downstairs to go clean himself. He knew it was a little foolish to go out when in heat, about to peak soon, as it was the most likely way to get attacked by Decepticons on patrol. But the liquid had built up to a point in his valve that it felt very uncomfortable.

When he reached his destination, the red and blue mech looked around to make sure that he was alone. When nobody met his sight, he slowly slid into the cold water, hissing at the icy sting the cool water had meeting his hot armor but after a few minutes, his metal skin eventually grew accustomed to the frigid liquid and sat down on a step with a sigh, untying his soiled loincloth. He pulled out a washrag out of his subspace and began scrubbing the noisome liquid pooling out of his port. This was one of the parts of his heat that he hated the most.

Every mech at a mature sexual age would go into heat every one or two months for the majority of their long lives. And in every heat cycle, their gestation chamber would fill up with a special type of lubricant with to build a fluid nest around their omega nanite. Naturally when in heat, when the omega nanite is ready to be fertilized, the chamber's seal would open and dilate, the only time it does this with the exception of when the mech's body is in a state of overload making the seal crack open slightly. If it is not sparked from a pair merging, the last crucial process needed to fertilize the omega nanite, it oozes out for the first days of the heat cycle, ridding the old gestation liquid in the process.

When the old omega nanite is gone, what is known as "peaking" begins. "Peaking" is the height of the heat cycle because as soon as the omega nanite is expelled, the new one immediately takes its place and because the nanite is fresh and ripe the mech goes into a highly aroused but also highly weakened state to fertilize it. Any robot in heat or not, will go into a heat like state called rut most of the time when around any mech in estrus, especially the younger inexperienced and will be drawn to the mech with the desire to mate if they come too close and can't control themselves.

The large Autobot knew very well he was going to hit his heat cycle's peak very soon and the second the amber fluid was gone, it would strike at full force. And the slave knew from the sore feeling he felt in his groin it was going to be an exceptionally bad one...

The semi mech cringed in slight arousal at the robust aroma the brownish-yellow liquid gave off. It smelled fantastic, irresistible and delicious... the perfect lure for a brutal Decepticon to hunt him down...

Optimus vented a sigh of relief when the fluid at last ceased flowing. He was safe, at least if he hurried back to the slave chambers. Standing up the truck gave his loincloth a quick scrub in the bathing pool to help erase the stains before tying it back around his hips.

As the red and blue robot climbed out of the pool he jumped when he heard a soft cry of pleasure somewhere close by. At first he considered ignoring it due to urgency of his coming peak but his curiosity won out and he silently moved around the corner to see what the noises were coming from.

The truck mech's sapphire optics widened at what he saw, covering his mouth in pure shock. Bumblebee was pressed against a wall by the young Decepticon guard, Barricade, his short legs wrapped around the other's black waist and his little arms around the other's neck cables as the black and purple mech plunged his quite large spike inside of the yellow mechling's valve at a rapid pace.

The large Autobot was completely thunderstruck. Bumblebee, the most timid and shy Autobot was actually having an intimate relationship with a Decepticon, Barricade his master no less, in secret...!

The yellow mechling cried out and clung to the larger mech's broad shoulders as the sports car drove into him. "P-Please, Master...! I...! Ahh! can't...! Ahhhhh!" he gasped coming closer and closer to overloading.

Barricade cooed into the Autobot's audios, kissing and nibbling them lovingly. "Shhhh... Sweetspark... As much I'd love to hear you squeal... Uhhhh... somebody might hear you... Mmmmm... You have to be quiet..." the Decepticon purred as he bit the yellow mechling's neck cables.

Optimus tried to force himself to look away but he couldn't. He shouldn't watch the pair in coitus. Though public interfacing was not taboo in any form it was thought of as rather rude to watch without the silent permission of the couple.

The young Autobot gasped and whined as the sports car robot drove into his valve over and over. "M-Master... I'm...! Haahhh! I'm...!" he whined as he arched into the Decepticon's slick armor, so painfully close to overload it was driving him mad.

"Oh, yeah baby... Your valve is getting so tight... Ahhhh... and your lubricant just keeps on flowing... Uuuhhhh...! like sweet honey... Rrrrarrr... I want to see you _cream...!_" the black and purple mechling growled hungrily, thrusting as hard as he could before plunging deep and holding as he ejected his transfluid into the other's tight valve.

Bumblebee's cry was silenced when his helm was grabbed and his dermas given a harsh kiss as his small frame shook in a raw overload. Barricade's howl in ecstacy was dulled as well by their locked mouths, as his seed was pooled over from the small slave's port to drip onto the floor.

Quiet came for a few moments until the young Decepticon pulled away from the car mechling, gently removing his spike from the his seeping port and catching him when the yellow mechling wobbled forward and almost fell flat on his face plate.

"I have to go... They'll probably be wondering where I am by now... So, see you tonight, sweet Bee..." the black and purple robot whispered lovingly, holding the Autobot gently in his arms.

"Do you promise me...?" Bumblebee whimpered forlornly, as he kissed the other goodbye and held his hands in a silent but wasted request for the other to stay.

Barricade gave a gentle loving smile, stroking the car robot's face. "Of course I do, baby..." he spoke before pulling and giving him a quick wave as disappeared down the darkened hallway.

Optimus watched the small Decepticon depart, noting how very sad the yellow mechling was when he was completely gone. It was not rape he saw just minutes ago, no, he submitted willingly. Which only meant one thing... 'He must really love him...' the red and blue mech thought inwardly.

The larger Autobot laxly came out from his hiding place and walked up to the younger slave's turned back. "Bumblebee." he addressed the smaller slave, startling him.

When the car mechling turned and saw the red and blue mech standing there he settled a little seeing it was not a Decepticon but he was still incredibly wary since he had still been caught. "O-Optimus?! H-How long were you there?" he spoke with a stutter trying to regain control of his still galvanized voice but was failing.

"Long enough." the semi answered as calmly as he could to help sooth his nervous little friend.

Silence was all that was heard for several uncomfortable minutes until Optimus found the courage to speak again. "How long?" he asked as the other fidgeted dreadfully.

"A while... About the time you were taken away to be the Pharaoh's personal slave... I was so distraught, I was vulnerable and scared for the worst that it made me an easy target for Decepticon beatings. But Barricade took me aside to protect me. At first I obviously didn't believe his intentions were noble but when this continued for several weeks, we both started to become close and... began to... mate with each other in secret..." Bumblebee explained his facials red with embarrassment and shame.

"I see... Do you love him?" the large Autobot asked watching his reactions, while tilting his helm and gently crossing his arms.

The younger slave flinched horribly as if preparing to be scolded. "I-I don't know. I guess I do, I mean... I care about him... and he's so nice to me." he muttered sitting down trying to come to terms with an inner fight the red and blue robot had seen himself doing my times before he realized the truth that not all Decepticons were like they believed them to be.

The semi mech bent down and softly rubbed the distraught car mechling's back plates. "That can be considered love." he spoke gently and truthfully, subconsciously wondering if he really was in love with master, Megatron.

The yellow robot balled up defensively. "If it is really is love... Love for a Decepticon... Tell me... Is what I'm doing... _wrong...?_" he asked weak and scared from his knees joints.

Optimus felt his spark compress in pain at the sheer guilt coming off of the little car and bent down to embrace him. "No... Of course love isn't wrong, even if it is towards a Decepticon. Does it feel wrong in your spark?" he asked to the other's audios.

Bumblebee was soundless for a while before finally lifting up his helm, revealing his shiny optics, welled up with unshed cleaning fluid. "No..." he croaked.

The large Autobot comfortingly smiled and stroked the smaller slave's helm comfortingly. "Then you have your answer." he said softly, lightly kissing him on the forehelm before gently patting him on the back and leaving the stunned mechling alone.

The yellow mechling watched the semi walk away with an awed look on his face, his processor rapidly coming up with reasons on to either take his advice or ignore it.

As the red and blue mech walked down the purplish plasma lantern lit hallways to the slave chambers, the feeling of pressure and mating urgency that had been steadily growing from deep within his frame made itself known immediately with a acute burning stab in his gestation chamber. "Oh, Primus... Frag it... I'm peaking..." he groaned, bending forwards in the smoldering pain.

Optimus silently cursed himself for being so careless. By staying longer than he wisely should out here in open, in the middle of the night, his heat cycle's peak striking him, his fuel, making him... vulnerable. To attacks, to rape. In mere seconds he was going to be little more than a mewling, squirming mess, virtually begging to be raped by any Decepticon within five hundred feet of him.

The large Autobot slave gripped the bronze walls as his hard as he was able, which was pitifully not much when his power levels were quickly dropping to staggeringly low levels. "Frag... I have to... get back... Hhhaaahhh!" he sharply gasped falling to his knees, the fiery burn in his loins reaching its zenith. The semi desperately crawled on his hands and knees across the rough steel floors to the bathing chambers in an attempt to smolder his raging estrus.

The red and blue robot threw his curvy chassis into the cold water, yelling at the shock it had to his overheating systems. Whimpering as he untied his loincloth quickly placing it in his subspace container to artlessly grab the burning navy panel between his legs, mere seconds before sliding it away and gripping his erect spike that happily sprung out from behind it.

So distracted by his sudden animech-like lust, the truck hardly even noticed a couple of Decepticon guards chatting to each other as they walked just around the corner nearby. Both silenced their conversation and froze dead in their tracks at what they saw in the slave bathing chamber's pool.

"Oh wow..." one of the guards, a muscular green and black mech, spoke gulping at the voluptuous vision, watching every little move the panting mech made.

Optimus who had heard the foreign voices approaching, had already automatically snapped his mask in place before weakly growling and glaring over his shoulder at the Decepticon guards who had stopped on their patrol to watch him self-service himself.

"Well, well, well, would you look at this, Brawl? The rebellious piece of slag himself, Optimus. I kinda forgot with the disobedient streak really hides a beauty..." the other guard, a slightly shorter but no less burly, grey and black mech said with a hungry grin.

"What are you... doing...?" the slave panted, still stroking his aching cord. He wanted to stop, oh Primus of course he wanted to, he was making a delicious little treat for the optics of thugs ready to pounce. But he couldn't... It was as if his cable was magnetized and his hand was bound to it.

The grey and black mech licked his lilac lips, his cerise optics scanning the masturbating semi robot. "We're going to have a little fun with you sweet little Autobot." he rumbled mockingly and lustful.

"But Motormaster, what about His Majesty...!" Brawl whispered in the other's audio frightened as though he was expecting their king to come out and chop off both their heads but even that barely stopped him from approaching the sinfully tempting Autobot as well.

"Will never know, Brawl... Just look. Little slut's in full blown heat, peaking actually. He won't remember a thing..." Motormaster chuckled malevolently, moving closer toward the terrorized Autobot trying desperately to escape...

* * *

Megatron rushed through the darkened hallways to his beloved... He sensed him... He was here somewhere... He just had to reach him...

"My Lord." a sinister high pitched voice spoke suddenly from behind a nearby pillar as he rounded a corner.

The Pharaoh stopped in his tracks with a fierce scowl. When he turned to greet it he discovered the loathsome High Priest standing there in the shadows, looking at him with a Primus damned infuriating I know something you don't that you really want to gaze.

The larger Decepticon exposed his fangs moodily, clenching his massive hands together in tight fists with a metal crunch. "What... do you... want... Starscream" he hissed viciously, not at all in the mood for one of Starscream's little mind games.

"Nothing, Sire. Nothing at all." the seeker said softly, waving off the clear threat as if swatting a cyberfly.

The gun robot rose to his full imposing height. "You lie..." he hissed, not knowing why he was here wasting his precious time with this little snake, humoring whatever harebrained scheme in his mind he had now.

"No, I'm not. Although I did come to tell you poor little Optimus is about get raped by some guards." the slender red and blue mech murmured, toying with his sharp fingers.

The silver mech's powerful optics widened in rare fear. "...No..." he whispered horrified stepping back several steps, his massive frame shaking with the blackened thoughts of his darling Optimus being slammed to the ground and repeatedly drove into by merciless spikes as he cried for a mercy that would never come...

Starscream smiled very much alike a serpent. "Oh, yes, My Lord... A cute little thing like him in heat... Better hurry before the sweet slave is torn limb from limb."

Megatron bolted down the halls, his violet cape blowing behind, pushing aside any unfortunate Decepticons he ran into without care. He had to protect him! He had to! He could let him get... Get... He wouldn't dare even think it...!

The High Priest hummed a sick happy tune with his hands behind his back as his king sped off. Oh, just waiting for the Pharaoh to come swooping down to claim his precious slave from the hungry Decepticon guards patrolling the halls, in his hidden full obsession state for all to see, was making him as giddy as a sparkling...

* * *

Optimus having finally managed to stop pleasuring himself, pushed himself away as best as he could from the advancing Decepticons, which was pitifully not a great deal due to his heat draining so much of his precious energy. "No..." he hissed, his back plating hit one of the columns in the slave bathing chamber.

Motormaster bore down over him, slamming his two thick arms on either side of the weakly struggling Autobot slave. "Damn... He's hot... Wish he'd take off that fragging mask..." the grey and black mech growled outtaking on the thin piece of metal protecting the semi mech's face.

The red and mech mech feebly pushed away from the Decepticon's broad chest. "S-Stay away from me..." he growled to the best of his current ability.

"You wish..." Brawl growled back from behind the smaller robot, grabbing him from around the waist and lifting him up.

Optimus squeaked in protest when the other larger Decepticon hooked his legs under his arms and looked at his open interface panel. 'No! This can't be happening! Primus please! Please!' he pleaded to the deity frantically in his processor.

"Primus almighty... His valve is beautiful... and that scent up close..." the grey and black mech moaned, intaking the seraphic scent of fresh lubricant from the tiny twitching entrance.

The green and black robot was shaking too at the siren call to mate the truck mech was giving out. "I know... So little Autobot whore... Since you service His Majesty now... Service us..." he purred wickedly.

"N-No...! S-Stop!" the Autobot weakly snarled against the pair of Decepticons and his own heat driven programming pleading for him to obey and possibly get serviced in return.

"Frag no." Motormaster purred, his grey fingers rubbing the little royal blue valve, smirking at the clear fluid oozing out from doing so.

The slave's optics widened at the touch just before he let out a scream born of a blend of pleasure and terror. 'PLEASE HELP ME!' he cried in his thoughts, praying for somebody to help him before this atrocious act commenced.

Megatron several feet away, who heard the red and blue mech's scream clear as crystal, rushed to it in a sparkbeat. He swiftly came to the slave bathing chamber and met a horrible sight that made his processor freeze. Guards, molesting his Optimus, his sweet personal slave with their filthy claws... "Motormaster! Brawl! Stop molesting my slave this INSTANT!" his strong raspy voice rang out clear and potent.

Both Decepticons looked up to see their king glaring and huffing hot air furiously. The silver mech's optics were seething in carmine flames of the deepest parts of Unicron's pit as the two dropped the shivering truck robot into the water below.

"M-My Lord!?" Brawl studdered terrified, caught between running away and standing there loyally, whichever one prevented a worse punishment.

"S-Sir! We were just... I mean..." Motormaster spoke just as frightened as his companion, maybe even a little more seeing as he was the Decepticon who started molesting the red and blue mech.

The Pharaoh ignored both of them for the moment to drop to his knee joints and phrenetically check to see if his precious semi robot was damaged in any way. Thankfully, he wasn't... but that didn't alleviate the rage he felt over what was about to happen. He swung his burning gaze at the two guards. "I don't care you fools! You can't have him! He's mine! Do you understand?!" he screamed no different than a madmech.

The gun bared his impressive sharp denta at the smaller shaking Decepticons. "Now leave and never approach Optimus again or so help me Unicron, I will castrate you both personally!" he roared spilling a little oral fluid from the scream.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Brawl squeaked in terror before running away with the other down the halls and far out of sight.

Optimus reluctantly stirred from his place in the cool, slightly fouled water of the pool. "My Lord...?" he mewled looking up at his master with blurred optics, barely making out the violet grey fuzzy blob as his master.

Megatron smiled soothingly sweet as bent down to pick up the fallen Autobot. "Yes my darling, Optimus... You're okay now... " he cooed, stroking the other smaller mech's beautiful light pink face before scooping him up.

The slightly smaller red and blue robot ululated in the Decepticon leader's arms, weakly trying to stroke himself but failed due to the odd angle he was carried. He ached so badly... "Master..." he wailed lightly, his chassis both drooping and tensing.

The Pharaoh growled, holding himself back with all of his strength. The slave needed to protected not molested further. Instead of attacking the defenseless smaller mech, he forced his metal body to head toward the elevator upstairs.

The semi whimpered from both his sexual pain and subconscious fear of more attempts to violate him, clinging to his master broad chest plates. "It hurts... It hurts so much..." he puled, shivering like a crystal leaf.

"Shhhh... We're almost there... You're almost safe..." the massive silver mech whispered, kissing his love's forehelm while inhaling the other's thick enhanced scent. When the elevator stopped he quickly but redolently rushed to a chamber he knew would safe for him to ride out his heat cycle... The High Queen chamber... A room he had not been in since he was very small.

The gun nudged open the gracefully designed silver double doors with his elbow joint, walking over to the violet translucent veiled berth then gently laying the whimpering slave onto the berth as if he was as fragile as freshly blown glass.

Personally he didn't know how to deal with an Autobot in heat. Both Autobots and Decepticons behaved differently when in heat. Decepticons were highly aggressive and lustful, making rape or cooperating interface very likely, however they are also not as powerful so they could be just as easily pushed aside.

Autobots were apparently very different... They evidently were panting submissive messes of shiny machinery, flush in even brighter alluring colors, raising their afts obsequiously for anybody or anything to help ease their pain caused by their heat cycles... Optimus was no different...

The beautiful slave redolently wailed, rolling onto his front as his shaking sapphire hands reached down and stroked his still stiff spike. He breathlessly moaned as he arched his aft up shamelessly showing his leaking valve.

Megatron watched, though he knew it was a bad idea. He could scarcely hold himself from besetting the other mech with the scent of heat driving him into a perfect example of rut. But... it was so... beneficent... The gun mech couldn't force himself to look away.

The smaller red and blue robot on the berth, ignorant of everything but his creating his pleasure. "Ahhh... that feels... so good..." he infirmly growled in lust before mewling ever so sweetly, laying his face forward onto the berth's plush pillows as his free hand reached back to stroke his curvy ivory aft in uncoordinated circles.

The silver mech's wide hungry ruby optics twitched when the semi mech gasped seraphically and slipped two fingers into his seeping port, scissoring and pumping into the tiny convulsing hole of blue muscle cables. The Decepticon actually had to grip his arms to keep from pouncing on the vulnerable other robot, his sharp fingertips drawing energon oil he barely detected.

The semi bit his bottom derma, panting and squirming as the burn grew less unpleasant and more rapturous. "Ohhhh... Primus... I need fruition...!" he whispered hotly his mask sliding to harshly pant out the built up steam from his overheated internals.

The Pharaoh swallowed hard at the heavenly sight of his favorite rapidly fingering himself, coolant dripping off of his facials as he neared overload. With now deep gouges deep his arms, streams of mech blood flowing out generously, he could stand it no more and climbed on the berth. He deeply groaned at the heavy scent of arousal and raw frame heat hitting his sensors with every inch he got closer, inflaming his arousal even higher.

Optimus didn't even see his master approach him with hungry optics... He was far too lost in his frying his oversensitive sensors. "Aaaahhhhh...! My... Haahhhh...! frame is on fire...!" he gravelly cried, writhing about like an chained animech.

"Yes... I know my dear, Optimus..." Megatron rumbled comfortingly, laying down on his side by his favorite slave, gently stroking his ruby coolant soaked facials.

The Autobot slave gasped at the simple touch, it being so heavily amplified before growling and taking the massive hand in his own servos. His wet glossa slithered out to toy and wet the large black fingers, even sucking on each individual ring on each digit before roughly pulling them out and moving them down to his pelvis, roughly shoving the thick fingers inside of him without any warning.

The Pharaoh watched with shocked optics as the red and blue robot energetically fragged himself with his hand. _His_ hand. His muscular frame shook in self-restrainment when he could feel the creamy streams of lubricant sliding down his wrists and the cherubic valve of the angel riding his claw, rippling and tensing...

The semi whined in ecstasy as his master's fingers were definitely much larger and thicker than his own, making a much more rough and full feeling. "Ohhhhh... Master... Your fingers are so... Ahhhh... thick... It feels... so good...!" he wailed, bouncing on the black servos with gusto.

The massive silver mech ferally snarled, harshly ripping out his hand from the other's grip. Before Optimus even had the chance to hiss in want, the gun silenced him with a ferocious kiss, stabbing in his glossa to twist with other's.

The truck squealed at the kiss, his revealed interfacing equipment roughly grinding against his master's rugged chassis. "Ahhhh haahhh! ...Master...! Ahhhhh!" he purred delighted at the thought of a partner satisfying him rather than just himself.

Megatron tore his mouth away with a wet sound from the slightly smaller Autobot's plush dermas to ravage his neck cables with love bites and wet kisses as his thumbs jammed into his port, wiggling them against the oozing walls inside, stopping only when a thin seal blocked his way further in.

The slave screamed in pleasure, clawing at the Pharaoh's back plating and encircling his thighs around his waist. "Yes, Master! Yes!" he purred primitively, wildly riding the fingers in his valve.

Almost about to snap and break it when a thought, just a small thought struck the Decepticon leader in the storm of passion and luxuria. What if he did do it? Take the beautiful truck mech's glorious virginity when he was too high in estrus to possibly remember it. Yes, he would have the satisfaction of have finally taken it, but the cost of his favorite's precious trust when he discovered his broken seal would be too great to sacrifice.

With incredible effort he didn't know he had, the silver robot pulled back and forced himself to hold from piercing through the thin barrier. Instead he lifted the red and blue mech's curvy hips up to his striped helm and lapped the spasming entrance with long steady licks.

Optimus didn't honestly care what was touching him. He was merely happy to have his oversensitive sensor nodes stimulated and finally reach his averting overload. "Please... more, Master! I... Ahhhh! I'm so... close...!" he gasped arching back into the berth's soft mesh pillows.

Megatron slurped up his feast happily, loving the raw tangy taste so much. He chuckled playfully when the Autobot gripped his head and howled for even more. And he would give it... Oh yes... He would.

The Pharaoh purred sultry, licking and suckling the valve, his hands busing with stroking himself and his beloved slave's crying spikes. It was all becoming like a hazy dream with the soft magenta lighting and the hot radiation coming form both mech's armor making it so...

The semi clapped his hands to his helm, gasping as his blessed climax was mere seconds away. "M-Master...! I'm... Ahhhh! overloading! AHHHH! MASTER!" he screamed when his hard fought for orgasm finally released the raging heat from his systems like being born anew with a long burst of transfluid from his cable, before limply slumping back while giving the other mech a sleepy satisfied purr.

The silver robot was as far from satisfied from holding himself back, having clawed into his arms enough to bleed and merely pumping his spike and fingering the red and blue mech's entrance, as lovely as that was. He wincing a bit as the pain in the scratches on his forearms made themselves known in a slow burn when he focused his attention on now helping himself reach overload.

The Decepticon rumbled in pleasure, shuddering when Optimus was watching him from below albeit tiredly. He looked so beautiful... Lying there, frame spent, sexually appeased, covered in shimmering coolant, lubricant and transfluid... He was a crystal rose...

The gun mech bit his dermas, his pace increasing as did the charge winding up in his loins. He never once broke their optic contact. He wanted him to see this, even if he didn't remember it, one day would see it constantly, sane and conscious and he would love it.

It never seemed to end until the benevolent slave almost in recharge whispered, ever so softly. "_Cum on me, Master..._" and Megatron broke. He bent forward, his free hand catching himself above the semi and rustled back. "I will... Tonight... You will wear my seed, Optimus..." he harshly panted, his crimson optics blazing up in pure love and obsession.

The Autobot lightly laughed, reaching up to grab his master by the back of helm, bringing to his face and gave him a gentle dulcet kiss, even stroking his black aft a little.

The Pharaoh sobbed in ecstacy, moving his mouth off to throw his helm back and magnificently roar his overload. "OPTIMUS!" he thundered in passion, his hot silvery transfluid bursting out is in a solid long stream, splashing the other's busty chest plates.

The semi giggled at being sprayed. He didn't mind. It actually felt really nice... The red and blue robot simply purred at the warm fluid covering him, like a second sticky blanket, as he laid down and fell right asleep, his energy completely gone.

When the Decepticon regained himself after a few minutes to look down at his handiwork with a lovesick grin. He rubbed his favorite slave's royal blue helm, lightly playing the antennas just to see the truck mech twitch in his slumber. Primus, he loved him... He couldn't wait to tell him. He knew the Autobot wouldn't reject him. He wouldn't. If he did, it would kill him...

* * *

Optimus awoke the next morning, frame achy and sticky. Not a good sign... He sat up, groaning and wincing at his harsh stiffness in his armor. This heat cycle had to be one of the very worst... Oh he prayed he didn't make too much of an asinine spectacle of himself and Primus help him if in front of his master.

The large slave rolled off the huge comfy berth, moving slowly to break in the awkwardness and fatigue of frame. He certainly was curious as to where he was. It most certainly wasn't the slave chambers and he didn't know any Decepticon nobles who had it this affluent. He reached the doors and pushed them open, seeing his master sitting in the foyer's many chairs.

The Pharaoh was slumped over, optics closed and appeared to be melancholy. "My Lord...?" the red and blue mech asked gently, unsure how to approach him in case he was privately angry about something.

Megatron still sat, silent for several minutes before speaking. "I'm sorry, my dearest, Optimus... I truly am..." he spoke sadly, like the world had ended and it was all his fault.

The Autobot confused sat on a chair beside his master, softly grabbing his hand respiting on the arm rest. "What are you talking about?" he asked trying to get his master to open his optics and look at him.

The gun mech looked away, not being emotional strong enough to actually look into those darling sapphires. "When you were at the peak of your heat cycle... I actually was going to take of advantage of your weakness..."

Optimus was even more confused at the confession before he felt something warm slither onto his hands. When he looked, his optics widened in horror. "Oh, your arms...! Oh, My Lord... Did you do this to yourself... and just left it untreated...?!" he asked alarmed.

The silver mech didn't answer, he felt much too disgusted with himself and his repulsive thoughts. It was only with this tiny amount of pain was able to slightly wake up from his delusions. Though not by much...

The large Autbot slave's face saddened. "Oh... Master... You didn't need to do that to yourself." he said soothingly, touching the Decepticon's handsome face with the back of his hand.

"Yes, I did... Trust me... I can not believe how I would dare to think such disgusting selfish thoughts... What I was going to do was going to be no different than the guards I chased away... Frag I even injured you..." Megatron growled, hating himself with every word.

The semi softly reached up and touched bite marks on his neck. They weren't deep and they only slightly hurt. Nothing serious in the least. Nothing to certainly destroy themselves over. "This? I've had far worse, Master. I know you think you are no better than those kinds of Decepticons and you are, My Lord. Because the fact is, you had the chance to take something precious from me but you didn't... and for that I will thank you..." he spoke lovingly as he stood up and embraced his stunned master from behind, nuzzling his face.

The Decepticon leader shivered, almost crying at the causal forgiveness. He absolutely adored this angel... He gently tilted his helm to give the other robot a soft loving kiss.

The smaller red and blue robot simply smiled kissing him back as he stroked his master's strong back as well as cleaning the self made wounds with a soft moist cloth from his subspace. When finished softly placed the fabric aside and pulled away from the lovestruck Pharaoh. "There all better..." he whispered at his dermas, patting the cleaned injuries.

The gun mech lightly rumbled, turning around and pressing his frame against his own while grabbing the Optimus' slender waist in his hands. "I want you... So much..." he murmured completely aboulic.

The slave gently pushed the hands gripping him down, shaking his helm. "I know. But please. Even though I am not ready to give you my virginity, I am willing to ease the pain I have accidently caused you..." he spoke as he laid the silver mech down on the soft carpeting before climbing on top of him.

The red and blue mech batted the hands that tried to grab away. He didn't need him to do anything. It was just going to him... "Oh..." he blushed when he felt the thick bulge of his master's codpiece poke him in the thighs as he sat down. He just smiled and gently rubbed it with his hands.

The silver mech was afraid to even speak, remained completely silent for fear of spooking the lovely Autobot who was starting to fondle his chassis all on his own.

Optimus laid down on Megatron's usekh covered broad chest, listening to the phrenetic pulsing of the spark within. The large slave couldn't help but giggle. He was making the larger mech excited.

The Pharaoh moaned as the semi explored his frame with his smooth hands and kissed around his frame. Oh Primus almighty... He had perished and gone to the well, because this was all just too perfect to be real...

The gentle Autobot purred, slowly moving down the massive Decepticon's chassis to sit in front his ebony panel. Well, he had to get to it eventually, let it be now he supposed. Carefully he brushed the gun robot's purple loincloth and skirt aside and coaxed the groin armor to slide away.

The red and blue mech gasped and blushed at the sizable spike that quickly came out to tap him directly in the face. "Ohh, my...!" he gasped in awe at the ink black cable standing in front of him. Yes he had seen his master's cord before when they were bathing together, but never standing completely erect in all its glory. And it was magnificent... Midnight black flecked with innumerable little grey sensors and was adorned with nice crimson bearings built in the cable around its base.

The silver robot saw the quiet awe the other mech displayed. He wasn't ashamed of his anatomy, even more so when he around him. "Don't be afraid to look at it my sweet..." he purred lovingly trying to encourage him to touch it.

The truck mech hesitated for a moment, questioning how he was going to pleasure the massive interface organ. It appeared so clear in his mind but now... "It... It's just so big..." he whispered amazed and a little nervous.

The Pharaoh caught the jitteriness in the other robot's deep voice. "You should be proud my dear... This is what you do to me... Don't be scared... Go on ahead and touch it..." he rumbled, impatientness showing in his tone.

Optimus hesitated, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat tube. Slowly he reached forward with a shivering single hand until his servo tips grazed the tip. When Megatron moaned, the Autobot loosely wrapped his fingers around the spike, slowly pumping it.

The gun sharply gasped, wildly thrashing his helm to the side. Holy Primus! His gentle fingers were as soft and smooth as a fresh coat of lube...! A thousand times better than anything he imagined in his late night fantasies!

Flinching at the edged noise, the smaller red and blue robot quickly pulled away. "Did I do something wrong...?" he asked in a routinely cautious voice even though he wasn't actually wasn't scared it was just old habits highly ingrained in his CPU.

But the Decepticon didn't know this. He believed the other was going to flee from love once again. "NO! No... Please... Keep going... I-I beg of you...!" he pleaded, yes begged the slave to continue to stroke him.

The semi swallowed before lightly taking the mechhood back into his hands. It was definitely the first one aside his own he had ever handled, which was very rare even in his heat which he remembered even less so. It certainly felt so... charging but unusual.

"Yesss... Yes..." the silver mech panted, supremely pleased right down to his very core. It was happening... It was finally happening! Optimus was touching him entirely on his own and was enjoying it as well!

The Autobot continued to stroke the cable in his hands watching in silent fascination how it frantically pulsed with the sparkbeat of its owner in his servos. The silvery transfluid that began to leak out of its head then caught his attention. Curious as to its flavor, the slave wiped off a bit and brought it into his mouth. It was quite tangy and sweet... Rather tasty...

Megatron whimpered when his favorite curiously tasted his seed, suckling his finger a few moments before pulling it out in a string of oral fluids. "Y-Your mouth..." he vented crisply, claws digging into the purple carpet.

"Hmm? What about my mouth?" the semi mech asked diffidently but had a feeling he already knew what he wanted.

"I want it on... my spike... Suck me off, Optimus...! Please..." the Pharaoh solicited, squirming in pure lust.

The large Autobot slave's platinum face flushed a deep scarlet. Suck him-! Primus he wanted to say no out of shyness but felt the excited drive to just do it. He licked his soft plush dermas to clear away any dryness before bending forward and kissing the cord's tip.

The Decepticon sharply intaked before letting out a deep oscillating moan. Oh Primus, he swore he would cage this little angel just for this purpose if he had the chance. Just holding him, loving him and interfacing with him every which way...

The red and blue mech slowly drew the spike's head into his mouth, testing how much he could fit before sliding down, engulfing the smooth black interfacing organ right to the root before pulling back up again to suck the tip.

The gun robot sprang up on the floor, clawing the carpet as he crested in pleasure. "Rwwarrr! Optimus...!" he howled, grabbing the other's sapphire helm tightly in a physical manner of saying more.

Optimus smiled around his mouthful at the sight. No mech who didn't hold a flame of love would ever say the name of one they adore when in the waves of bliss. The red and blue robot inspired by the begging, moved his mouth back and forth in a steady rhythm, drinking the transfluid as it steadfastly pooled inside.

Megatron snarled, hips moving of their own violation to thrust untamedly into the moist cavern devouring his cable as his claws dug in the hold tight. "RRRAAARRR! Yes, Optimus!" he thundered, drooling, fiery optics wild as his charge spiraled him to climax.

His master's claws had begun to dig in enough to be painful but the slave let it slide. He just couldn't help himself coming close to overload. The red and blue didn't know what he should expect when the silver robot did orgasm but continued to suck the cord being thrust into his mouth and start to hold down the Decepticon's thighs from coming together on his helm.

The Pharaoh grit his fangs together as he felt the rise of his peak before tumbling clean over. "AAAAHHHH! OPTIMUS! YES! YES!" he bellowed his optics bright through his overload as his muscle cables tensed and froze him in place.

The truck squeaked, jerking back, surprised at the hot rush of massive amounts of transfluid rapidly gushing into his oral chamber. He flinched when he was also sprayed in the face with the payload of nanites, surprising him more than anything.

As Optimus shyly wiped his blushing red face of the warm silvery liquid, Megatron lazily sat up and deeply purred. "Stay with me..." he said huskily.

The large slave looked up at the Decepticon leader's lovesick expression before looking bashfully turning away. His spark was pounding at the romantic tones of staying here with his master all day, every day.

"Why don't you stay up here with me?" the Pharaoh asked more sternly when he didn't receive a response from his beloved Autobot.

"I... I don't know..." the red and blue robot mumbled, knowing that sounded pathetic but it was honest.

The massive silver mech crawled over to the confounded semi robot, rubbing his shoulders and nuzzling his beautiful facials. "Please... Don't say no... I can't stand not being around you..." he whispered lamentably.

Optimus tightened his lips, feeling unsure about what to say. He wanted to in his spark, but his mental scars kept saying otherwise. Scars that he would bare forever now burning hot with the nagging doubts about the larger mech's mental health. "Maybe I... I should go..." he said hushed as he gently moved from his master and shakily stood up.

The gun followed him, reaching out for him with his hands. "Don't leave... Please, don't... I need you... I want you..." he pleaded, wanting him to stop torturing him with these foolish doubts.

The Autobot slave didn't say anything but merely held his arms. Why did he behave like this? He wasn't afraid of Megatron. His behavior, his mentality and family problems raised some concerns, but he... cared for his master, so why...? Was it his incident as a sparkling? The incident involving his foster carrier and his first master...?

Megatron watched the inner battle being waged inside of the slightly smaller red and blue mech. "Don't run from me anymore..." he growled right into his audios.

Optimus shivered at the passionate growl but didn't let it get to him. What needed to said must be said to comfort whatever it was that kept holding him back. "Master, you do know that a relationship of this nature is considered absolutely is wrong by both of our factions... With you being the great and mighty Pharaoh and I a mere slave... This... might not work very well in end for both of us..." he said hoping he understood the danger but at the same instant wasn't trying to discourage him.

"I don't care!" the Pharaoh roared as he spun the Autobot around to hug the smaller mech tightly to his mighty chest plates. "I simply can not bare not being near you... I'd rather die than be without you."

The red and blue mech froze in his master's arms, stunned by the strong tenderness in his words. He cared that much for him...? Even at the risk of exposing their relationship...? Even for his life...? He was... blown away. "M-Master... Release me please... I-I'm going to pass out..." he mewled his energy still too low from his recent heat cycle to handle all the excitement.

"I refuse..." the gun robot vented his strong air from his filters onto the Autobot's audio, holding tighter. He would never let him go... Never...

The slave shivered at the hot air kissing his audios. He was beginning to feel faint. He was pushing it doing so much in such a short time when not up to his full strength and now was paying the price. "N-No... Let me go... Please... I promise I won't leave you but you must release me... and I swear to see you everyday, My Lord if that is what you truly desire." he gasped out.

The larger silver robot felt his spark ease as well as his grip. "You swear on to this promise?" he asked seriously looking into the other's dazed sapphire optics.

The semi barely managed to maintain the strength to merely nod his answer. "...I do." he whispered, his energy almost completely drained.

Megatron released the weakening Optimus from his powerful arms, watching him cling to a nearby wall to keep from falling. He spoke again, still retaining his weighty tone. "Then if you are to keep your promise to me then you may no longer recharge in the slave quarters. No. You must remain near to me, by my side always."

Being finally liberated helped the large Autobot slave his composure, but it may already have been too little too late as his vision began to tunnel horribly. "...I can't stay up here in your berth chambers and you know why I can not do that. Not only would that be going on your word about my freedom to go wherever I please but if I was found out willingly consorting myself with you, My Lord, I would crucified for it by your Decepticons' hands."

The Decepticon frowned a little at the gentle disapproval but didn't let it truly phase him. He was never going to truly escape him. "Fine. Then you will stay in the High Queen's chamber." he continued blantly, not caring about how the sheer magnitude of the offer would effect his favorite slave in his current state.

The semi mech clumsily jolted back like he had been branded his twin Autobot symbols all over again and clutched his spark, frantically pulsing all over again. "The High Queen...?!" he squeaked.

"For the mech I choose to be my eternal bondmate. Yes, it is indeed. Make no mistake, my dear, you may be the one I have chosen. And though you might never truly be my High Queen, you certainly have a place in my spark to earn at least sanction inside. After all I had placed you in there last night during your heat." the Pharaoh explained guiltlessly.

The red and blue robot was dead quiet, completely floored at the offer grasped the wall behind him for dear life. He couldn't believe all of this. It was just... so romantic it had to be a dream. Nothing this wonderful existed in the living realm without it having some sort of catch behind it. And yet... it was.

"Tell me something though, Optimus. You seem to have a reason to come to me that is not out of your duty to me... I must know if I too hold a special place in your spark..." the gun mech whispered watching his beloved slave take in the proposition with a watchful gaze.

"I... I do care for you very much... You are one of the very few mechs in my life to have ever made such an impact in my spark... But I... I..." Optimus stopped himself before he could say it. Not yet... Everything was just spinning so fast. First a bad heat cycle then being offered the High Queen's chamber...?

"You what...?" Megatron asked agitated slamming his large hands on either side of his helm, wanting the answer right here and now. He had to have it... The waiting was simply driving him insane.

Optimus felt the last remaining respites of his energy go and with it the grip he had on wall as a final resort. "No... I can't..." he whimpered as he began to slide down the golden wall.

The Pharaoh grabbed the red and blue mech's wrists when he started to fall in a firm unrelenting grip before pinning him to the wall. "No what...?! What do you say...?! _Tell me...!_" he growled passionately, optics leering obsessively into the other's about to mentally snap.

"I... can not say... not yet... please my heat... and this... its just... too much... I... I..." the slave squeaked out before his voice completely faded as did his strength. His CPU promptly shut down and he fainted, falling backwards.

The Decepticon moved as swift as a seeker and caught the unconscious smaller Autobot in his powerful silver arms by gracefully bending on one knee. He felt something come painlessly disjointed in his processor as he held his favorite both sadly and adoringly in his embrace, looking over him. "My darling little angel... Why must you keep me waiting? Why must you continue to hurt me...?" he maundered pitifully over and over to audios that didn't hear him.

The massive silver mech walked over to the High Queen chamber, placing the recharging semi on the pillows he not was away from for more than a half hour again.

The gun kissed the red and blue robot's plush dermas before cupping his face in fiery passion. "I will have you, my sweet... my beloved..." he groaned in compulsion, licking along the side of the semi's beautiful platinum facials while rubbing his massive chassis against the sleeping beauty.

Megatron left his beloved Optimus while closing the silver doors, barely containing a mad defeated laugh bubbling up from within. His spark was rapidly flipping and jumping about in furor in chest. "Mine...! All mine...!" he chuckled to himself, placing a hand over his face as he leaned back against the closed doors.

Despite holding it back, the Pharaoh burst out into a full blown hearty dark laugh. "Yes... All mine... _**Forever...**_" he purred sinfully as he slid his hand down and undo his loincloth, rubbing himself right there in the darkened hallway. He barely had any need for intense masturbation being so aroused from his failed victory before overloading.

The silver robot richly vented out in satisfaction, lifting up his transfluid soaked hand before giving a sick smile. "Now... I won't let you leave..." he chuckled evilly pressing the locking button on the outside of the doors and keying a number code only he would know before walking away dragging his claws across the walls...

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas peoples! Another chapter bagged and tagged as a nice little present. Kinda rushed a bit to get this done since I'm busy for the holidays so I hope I didn't mess up anything but will check back when its not so hectic. Still, I freakin' love writing about crazy possessive bots, oh yes I do. Kinda also explained heat cycles which was quite fun actually, hope it kind of explains a bit for those of you who don't know. Things are definitely going to pick up its pace and my updates might speed up as I kinda have an idea as to how the story is going to end. So, please continue giving me reviews and love and I will continue making more! Peace!


	9. Chapter 8: Words of Love and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Dah-dada-dah, still not mine.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 8: Words of Love and Nightmares**

The dawn rose in the false sky of the metal planet Cybertron, cascading warm light unto the face of the cyber world. Drifting gracefully through every window, every door, every crack with fragile gentleness, even drifting in through dusty curtains to fall on a certain sleeping mech in his berth.

Optimus tossed and turned in the elegant translucent mesh sheets, tangling up within the delicate fabric as he unconsciously squirmed about. Deep in his recharging processor, the large slave saw his master, Megatron. He was standing there with a gentle smile, his majestic violet cape blowing, though there was no breeze present and powerful silver arms covered in gold and jeweled bracelets, spread wide open to receive him in a loving embrace.

The red and blue mech smiled, his spark leaping around in his chest at the romantic aura the other proudly put out for him. He had no idea how handsome and dashing he appeared when he did this. However when the truck finally did move into his arms, he was held so endearingly for a few moments before he was squeezed so tightly it actually hurt. Looking up to beg why, he beheld a sight that made his spark freeze in horror.

The Pharaoh's sparkpiercing ruby optics were now blazing with pure madness, his steel skin haggard and scarred, all his lovely expensive jewelry gone, his once resplendent purple cape now in pitiful tatters and his dermas spread wide in a menacing dark fanged grin he could swear had mech fluid stained upon them.

Now truly frightened of the almost demonic visage his beloved gun mech inadvertently transformed into, the smaller Autobot phrenetically fought his tight denting grip until he managed to finally free himself, hearing a vicious roar of outrage as he did so. But he didn't care. He had to flee from this madmech.

Optimus ran away to nowhere in his dream, far from the mad Decepticon leader as he could. He raced in the blackness for what seemed like a painful eternity, until he exhausted his energy, making him eventually having to bend over and cycle air into his overexerted internals. When he rose more collected and was just about to rush off some more, he could've sworn he heard crying echoing about in the strange dream world's atmosphere.

Curious and worried someone may be injured, the Autobot slave walked toward the direction of the sobbing and stopped when he saw the large silver mech, broken and bloody with horrible wounds, sitting broken in a pool of endless mech fluid as he screamed at the sky of nothing for something he could neither hear or understand... But the semi robot felt what the other needed... It was pulling his frame to his. It was pure, lost but unmistakable. It was love.

The red and blue mech at first hesitantly approached Megatron, nervous about coming near him after being almost injured but his desire to help him severely outweighed his previous fear. He soon ran to the other mech, crying out in worry and outreaching to him. But as soon as he could touch his face, white light consumed him and...

Optimus awoke with a start, coolant dripping off of his colorful frame as if he had been actually physically running like in his outlandish dream. The large Autobot sat up more properly as he clutched his face plates, trying to slow his agitated ventilations. That was the strangest dream he had ever had, as well as being the only one he remembered so hauntingly vivid and iridescent.

What was that dream about? Was it even a dream? Was it sign he was going crazy? That Primus was giving him a strange glimpse of the future? His? Or the Pharaoh's? All these questions struck his processor like rapid fire laser shots. The red and blue robot tardily crawled out of the large berth he was in, sitting on the edge and rubbing his platinum facial plating in an attempt to come to terms of what to make of his dream.

So, the semi mech had a peculiar dream about himself and his master. It was nothing to worry over, right? The slave nodded to himself. Exactly, a dream meant nothing if it never would happen in reality and the likelihood of it becoming so was extraordinarily rare, so why bother to worry about it?

Oprimus shakily calmed with his self-assurance, got up and stretched his stiff muscle cables before he started to walk around, taking in the sights of the room he currently was inside. It was a moderate sized chamber, shaped a lot like the Decepticon leader's but was still smaller. The walls were a nice shade of calm etched silver, a somewhat pleasant relief from the constant glare of all the gold plating of the palace's various walls, floors and ceiling.

There was not much inside the room that was not in some way a similar but lessened make of the gun robot's own possessions, with the exception a large dresser with a hand-craved ivory framed mirror atop it sadly covered in dust from disuse and a pair of transparent crushed jade glass pane doors leading to a roofed balcony.

The slave frowned a bit at the lovely room of such soft grace being forgotten. The High Queen's chamber was terribly neglected. Why it was so ignored was beyond him. The wealth in the room may have been classified as less worth compared to the worth of gold but there still was enough valuables in here to make any greedy spark, foam with raging hunger.

The large Autobot sat a small chair in front of the dresser and curiously looked at the forgotten mirror. After carefully wiping the dust off of its surface he saw himself for the first time in a long while. He looked tired and worn out, something he figured was from all the not stop excitement of his palace life. The red and blue mech lowered his helm and chuckled. Vanity was never something he cared for. He knew he was unappealing for anything but lust, especially to his former masters.

Shaking his helm in bitter amusement at the old memories, the semi robot looked around further and noticed something that caught his attention. There was no keypad inside the room. There was an old indent in the wall where one once was... but not anymore, which made very little sense. The only reason why the internal keypad inside a room would be removed and not the one outside it would be... to lock someone inside.

Optimus fought down the chill of fear that rose inside his spark at the thought and tried to push open the double doors only to discover they would not give, causing his revere to increase twofold. Maybe it was just a malfunction caused by the removal of the other missing keypad, after all the room hadn't been tended to in ages... He simply had to get his master to open it from the other side. He just hoped he was awake by now...

Megatron was gazing outside a window, humming happily to himself for no real reason, minding the more dulled sky of the winter cycle was no less stunning than its summer brother when he heard his beloved slave's heavenly voice ring in his helm.

'_Master? Are you awake?'_ the Autobot slave asked softly as if frightened about something... Could it be the predicament in his new room...? Which made the Pharaoh laugh as he did not know yet that he was only protecting him...

'_For you my darling... Always.'_ the Decepticon replied in a deep husky purr, ravishing his spark with his lenient words as it thrummed with adoration for his favorite.

The red and blue mech played with his fingers, mentally preparing to ask if he was deliberately locked inside by him. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, it was that he was afraid of a bit of his behavior. And personally he didn't feel it was a keypad malfunction... _'Yeah... Um... Forgive me if I should sound alarmed but... I can't get out. I couldn't have accidently done that as there is no keypad in here. Which could mean I was locked in here. Could you tell me why?'_ he inquired, bracing for a possible scolding but instead was told in return an answer so gentle and simple, it knocked him aback a bit.

The silver mech keened at how sweet and innocent his beloved was. Oh, how he loved it so...! _'Why...? Well... Hmmm... Because I locked you inside, my dear, Optimus.'_ he replied causally, licking his dermas in delectation.

The semi shivered in a blend of arousal and caution at the tone. _'Okay... But, why did you lock me inside, Master?'_ he asked, nervous that his master did possibly indeed share his father's madness. It certainly would explain everything he did a little more...

'_I just want to protect you. Keep you from all the harm...'_ the gun murmured trailing off his obsessive muttering with a somewhat manic chuckle while looking at the rings on his hands sparkle from the light peeking in from the outside.

'_Mmmm, that's nice, My Lord... but I don't need protecting.'_ Optimus spoke honest and proud. He had defended himself fine over the years, far before he had ever met the other mech. He loved the untold offer for its loving care but didn't like the implication it had that he was helpless without him.

Megatron laughed cringingly higher than his usual rough baritone. His sweet naive slave... He just didn't know..._ 'Oh, yes you do! Do you know how close you came to being a rape casualty? Do you...?!'_ he hissed, his fists clenching tautly at the awful memory of that night.

'_Yes, I am. Me being mere seconds away from being violated is true but it was simply bad timing caused by my own foolish recklessness that night. However, you got to me in time so there was no harm done. Now can you please just let me out?'_ the slightly smaller red and blue robot asked again, hoping the other would listen to the simple logic in his words.

All the playful happiness the Pharaoh had, suddenly sharply converted into grave seriousness. He would protect him. Nothing would ever make him stop. _'No. You need my protection. You do. I couldn't bear it if anything ever happened to you... You truly do not know how much you mean to me...' _he whispered fearfully as he walked down the hall to the High Queen's chamber, not wanting to even entertain the thought of the semi wounded.

The Autobot sighed exacerbated, pinching his nasal plate as the rest of his platinum face flushed pink. His master's care for his well-being may have touched his spark but, Primus help him, he was too overprotective for his own good... _'I'll be fine, My Lord. Now please just let out. Please? __**Please...?**__'_ he begged in an endearing tone as he leaned against the doors when he sensed the nearby Decepticon just outside them.

The silver robot felt his muscle cables loosen and his spark pound at the soft angelic tone in his beloved's plea. Should he do it...? Release his beloved to the harshness around him...? In his CPU he felt he should keep him, trap him if he had to... But in his spark... he honestly only wanted the slave's happiness and possible love... Not disdain. _'...As you wish...'_ he whispered as he gently typed in the code.

The very moment the doors' locks disengaged and the slightly smaller mech emerged from within, the gun robot threw his powerful arms around him. He just wanted to hold his darling slave... committing to memory every single thing the mech had to offer as if it was the last... and never let go...

Though a little confused at the sudden desperate affection, Optimus hugged his master in return just as sweetly. "Thank you. But why did you try to lock me inside?" he asked comfortingly while rubbing his master's back in soothing circles.

"I was... worried about your safety." Megatron muttered, nuzzling the semi mech's perfect platinum facials, physically memorizing the metal skin with his own.

The slightly smaller Autobot slave blushed at the gentle husky whisper and soft cuddling. "You don't have to worry anymore, My Lord. My heat cycle is over." he spoke modestly, softly pushing him away and holding him back when he tried to latch onto him once more. He really wanted to talk right at this moment, not be smothered.

"No. I don't want you to escape me..." the Decepticon leader growled stubbornly, not really caring all too much how the red and blue mech would comprehend that as.

Optimus laughed uncomfortably at the odd statement. "Escape you? Why would I do that?" he shrugged incrediously. That was certainly a... random thing to say. What was that about? Was he scared of him running away? The Autobot winced internally at the graphic memory of his dream before obstinately pushing it away. Now was not the time to think of that...

The Pharaoh ignored the question in favor of voicing the urgent demands of his worried spark. "You will tell me everything you do, I do not care how small." he demanded in a firm, rough tone. He knew it sounded slightly foolish, but he had to know! He just had to...

The slave frowned at the anserine request, loosely crossing his arms. "You know I can't agree to that, Master." he said dryly, getting a touch annoyed at all the mistrusting and preventive orders his master was spouting off at his one slipup.

The gun scowled at little at his kind offer being shot down. "Why not?" he asked gruffly moving forward towards his beloved, his frustration barely hiding his rich discomposed voice.

Optimus huffed, holding him away again. This was going nowhere unless he reached a type to agreement to settle the other robot's senseless paranoia. "Very well, if you want so much to protect me Master... I guess it is okay to lock the door... but only at night when I'm going into recharge." he spoke a tiny bit annoyed at his master's possessiveness but bared it. He just wanted to protect him from more possible attacks though it was very unlikely.

Megatron was not satisfied in the least with that type of answer. He still wanted more to relieve his storming spark... Much more... "Mmmmm... Maybe, I should just accompany you more often..." he muttered, sadly looking toward the carpeted floor.

"No, Master. I will be fine. Please, you must stop fearing for me. If I have the ability to trust you, you must trust me in return, correct?" the red and blue mech asked dulcetly, cradling his master's handsome face with one of his gentle blue hands before turning it to face him.

"...Yes." the Pharaoh vented breathlessly at being so tenderly touched before closing his passionate carmine optics and rubbing his face lightly into the servos.

The slave's blush intensified at the silver robot's bold lovesick demeanor. "Good. Now I'm just going downstairs to-" he began before he was suddenly seized by his slender waist and pulled forward to bump chests with the causing him to squeak in surprise.

The Decepticon firmly gripped the smaller Autobot by the shoulders plates and looked seriously into his surprised sapphire optics. "You promise me you will be alright? _Do you promise?_" he spoke grievously urgent, his now wide open optics reflected brightly deep within the smaller mech's own.

"Yes, of course I will be fine. Okay, please try to relax, My Lord. Worrying so often is not healthy." the semi mech said, his dear friend Ultra Magnus coming to his mind when he said that.

The gun looked disbelieving at the smaller robot. How could he hold to just that? Maybe he should've just kept him in that room... but then he would hate him forever and he'd rather be struck through the back with an energon sword than ever do that.

Optimus wriggled out of his master's firm hold on his shoulders to lean forwards and softly kiss him on the lips. "I'll be back soon, okay?" he spoke with finality as he pulled away before the other could catch him again in his death grip once more. With a simple friendly wave goodbye, he turned and left toward the elevator downstairs.

Megatron reached out for his beloved Autobot as he ran away until he was completely beyond his reach before numbly letting his limp arm drop to his side. "My... Optimus..." he whimpered before the familiar loneliness that bubbled up inside his spark every time his beloved left came back into being... How he loathed it...

* * *

For several weeks the slave continued to keep up his 'job' of sorts by keeping Autobots safe and preventing most of their abuse from their masters by his presence alone. But after dark, he kept his word and returned each and every night to be given a soft kiss goodnight by the possessive Decepticon before being locked safely inside. Although being locked in the very room he was given as a generous gift was somewhat intimidating as the aspect of easily becoming a prisoner was a very real problem given the Pharaoh's noticeable obsessive behavior.

The large red and blue robot didn't allow it to really get to him though. He wanted to be there for the gun mech, no matter how strange or even deranged he became. He owed him at least that for all he had generously done. But also because... of how lost and alone the silver mech became without him.

At first Optimus thought it was simply because Megatron might've been lonely for genuine company that did not fall at his pedes in fearful worship or do it simply because they had to for political reasons. But everyday he came in, the gun burst into a relieved smile and embraced him.

The care and devotion he was showered with was precious beyond any words but was stifling. The Autobot slave had to get away from time to time even though he had to moderately fight for it by making up any convenient excuse he could create.

Saying the Pharaoh was simply dominating was an understatement. He almost downright stalked him. The semi mech had often caught glimpses of him following him, as if he was going to leap out a nearby window or vanish right where he stood. Why he did, he could never get a straight answer out of his master to know. Maybe he had abandonment issues with those he cared about.

The red and blue robot didn't know. All he did know is something was building up in the air every single day. What it was, was indescribable but it definitely felt bad...

* * *

Optimus yawned as he emerged from the elevator before walking up the High Queen's chamber to sleep for the night, seeing Megatron leaning on the outside walls as he always was, with his arms crossed and his pede tapping impatiently.

When the Autobot approached with a soft greeting it caused the Decepticon to lift his striped helm and give his same haunting smile that both touched and slightly chilled the gentle slave's spark. "Optimus..." he crooned, embracing his beloved mech possessively, intaking his heavenly scent like the finest perfume.

"Hello to you too, Master. I'm very tired... Sorry if you wished to do something today..." the truck yawned a second time, his weariness slowly taking the majority of his focus away but not the mild guilt he had inside about not being with master most of the day.

The Pharaoh almost broke when he was once again softly pushed away. Whenever he truly wanted to hold the smaller red and blue robot he pushed aside... Why? Did he know how much that hurts him...? "I know..." he mumbled his elated mood now replaced with a more miserable feeling.

The red and blue mech watched the silver robot's dramatic change in moods with a clear expression of sadness. "...So may I go to berth and recharge, My Lord...?" he asked gently while trying to get his master to look at him in the optics but was failing.

"I don't care..." the massive gun mech murmured deleteriously, lying through his fanged denta before moodily storming off. He couldn't stand being near this sparktease anymore tonight if he wouldn't understand what he continued to unknowingly do to him. It just hurt too damn much...

The semi watched the other leave, sensing the pained aura he gave out in sheer waves. He was hurting... "Oh, Master... Wait!" he called out, grabbing the larger robot's massive black hand causing him to stop in his angered tracks.

Megatron closed his optics and sighed at the lovestruck jolt his spark gave him. "Yes, Optimus...? What is it?" he inquired slowly, turning around to see his beloved appear flustered about what he should say. For several minutes he waited diligently for the other robot's response.

"Look... I'm sorry I've been so busy lately with the other Autobots, truly I am. But since you have granted them the same freedoms I have, I don't have to worry too much for them. I guess it was just a habit I had developed. Please forgive me if I've selfishly brushed you aside... I really did not mean to..." Optimus said ashamed of himself, finishing with a penitent look up to his master.

The Pharaoh's dark facials watched him with a mildly surprised expression before they lit up in sheer happiness as he lightly took the smooth hand holding his arm to hold in his own rugged claw. "You are forgiven... If you can make it up to me that is..." he purred in the red and blue mech's audio before kissing it softly.

The semi moaned when his sensitive antenna were wetly caressed by a pair of love hungry dermas. "Well... How about... Tomorrow we can go anywhere you would like. All day, just you and I, I don't mind. Just call me whenever you ready to leave." he managed to get out somehow as the massive Decepticon beset his audio sensors.

The silver robot chuckled warmly. His favorite was ever so ready to please him... Perhaps he was almost ready to know the truth about his love for him...? And maybe... be loved in return... "Of course..." he whispered before dipping the Autobot back in his arms to give him a very passionate kiss goodnight.

The slave laughed, returning the emotion filled kiss for several minutes before he gently broke their dermal connection and stood up, still cradled in his master's strong arms. Now this was the mech he cared for, not the obsessive one that haunted him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Master..." he purred happy he was forgiven before shyly looking away with a rose blush on his cheeks.

"Indeed." the gun rumbled intensely in return as his beloved went inside the High Queen's chamber. He smirked when the smaller robot seductively closed the silver doors while looking behind him with a playful lusty gleam in his sapphire optics.

Megatron sighed while placing a hand on his chest plates, allowing the full setting of his assuagement wash over his battered internals. The wild yearning and desolation that had plagued his spark for weeks vanished in the instant the beauty granted him his affections. It should've scared him how much power he had over the very core of his spark, but it did not. He was all but blind to his love... And was happy that way... Oh so happy...

However, deep in the shadows, a pair of crimson optics narrowed in both delight and in disgust. His dermas lifted to show his sharp denta in a smirk. Primus, the pair just made this too damn easy...! It was utter laughable to see how vulnerable the Pharaoh was all lovestruck with the little slave.

Jolting a bit from a manic giggle nearby, the Decepticon leader turned to see something that almost wiped out his cheerful mood nearly out of existence from the sight of him once again... "Starscream, what do you want..." he hissed warningly, not at all happy to see the deranged little seeker so close to his Optimus, even if he was currently locked in under his care and he was standing right here.

"Just heard about the commotion a couple nights ago, about the dear Autobot... He had almost got raped is what I heard." the High Priest purred heinously while lightly running his claws across the walls.

"Thank goodness you got my warning and rushed to his rescue... Still... You can't really blame those guards for having an interest in a little beauty like, Optimus... Even if he wasn't in heat he still would've got attention regardless... Frag even mine if he tried enough..." the seeker added sinfully.

The much larger silver robot reacted to sweet tone like an energon prod to his thigh and sprung forward, grabbing the other mech by the neck. "You won't take him from me, Starscream! He is mine! MINE ALONE!" he roared in his face like a primal animech.

Being seconds away from being strangled, the red and white mech knew he was now stepping over his boundary of control. And he couldn't have that now... "Yes he yours, My Lord! No question of that. I had merely come up here out of curiosity... and a request from your Royal Family." he said while defensively putting his hands up in surrender.

The gun grimaced at being told about the one people he desired to alienate from trying to drag him back into their egoistical, delusional bubbles. Now of all times, when was mentally preparing himself for his confession of love to his darling Autobot slave. "What do they want now..." he growled releasing the obnoxious slender Decepticon to place a frustrated claw over his face.

The jet's virtually signature sinister grin spread on his dermas. "Oh they were just inquisitive as to why you have been so absent for so long. Maybe I should tell them...?" he led coyly, deliberately leaving out _what_ he would tell them precisely.

"I don't care what you do, fool! Now get out!" Megatron suddenly snarled, showing his dangerous fangs. Furious at ruining his perfectly good mood his temper decided that if the little lunatic in front of him didn't leave his sight immediately, though he didn't wish to awaken the red and blue mech recharging mere feet away, he would make him go away with great violence.

"As you wish, Sire..." Starscream giggled as he bowed in a mocking form of respect before departing on his merry way. Overjoyed at the technical form of agreement to show his precious semi to the people who would break him...

The seeker walked into the elevator downstairs, with his slave, Jetfire, who was already dutifully waiting for him. When on their floor he walked without a sound beside his tittering master, without expression but inside he was wincing at the umpteenth time he had to hear that crazed cackle.

"Well, he was easy to convince being so distracted." the red and white mech chortled in mad delight to noone but himself. Everything was going so deliciously smooth...! It just had to be fate!

The large Autobot looked over at the snickering High Priest with sad dulled blue optics. He was doing it again... Primus, didn't he know much danger he was in getting so involving in trying to manipulate something like true love? Something that would no doubt result terribly for him in the end...? "But, Master..." he whispered lamentably.

"What?!" the High Priest snarled, ruby optics blazing in fury. How dare the wingless seeker talk during his enjoyment? He would punish him again if he didn't learn the first dozen times!

"Please don't make me do this..." the white mech whimpered pitifully, knowing he was trying in vain to dissuade whatever mad scheme the Decepticon was in the process of creating and had nearly no say in the matter other than being a simple pawn but... He still felt a little sick at doing this.

The jet whipped back his claw to backhand the slave for daring to speak back to him when he remembered the more easy approach to controlling him... "Look, doesn't every forbidden couple need to not have any secrets to flourish, Jetfire...?" he cooed sadistically, rubbing the back of his sky blue hand against the other's grey face.

The plane robot's optics widened before tilting into his cruel master's temporarily gentle hand in pure longing. It was a trick his weary processor told him, but his sickened spark told him... who cares...? "Y-Yes..." he vented shakily.

"Good, then in the morning... You will go get him and take him to where I had told you to... Won't you?" Starscream purred revoltingly sweet, even he the great liar felt nauseated by the facade, but it would all be worth it... Yes...

Jetfire shivered submissively, his damaged processor whispering to him to obedient and do as commanded. And perhaps he would finally be treated with love again... "Yes... Master..." he whimpered as he was stroked.

The High Priest smirked at his loyal slave's agreement, intentionally pulling away from fondling his face to make him whine and chase after him. "Then don't ever question my wisdom again and maybe I won't hit you so much..." he spoke evilly, watching in delight how much the Autobot stumbled to get his false affection...

* * *

The morning light of day crept up over the fake sky of Cybertron too quickly for Jetfire's preference. Another restless night of being teased with faithless love he deluded himself in believing his master held for him. Might as well get his role in the mad seeker's plot over with...

The white mech insensibly left the slender Decepticon's room to get into the elevator to the top floor. Arriving he thought he that maybe he should just leave Optimus alone and just walk away, but he couldn't bare being beaten again so unfortunately... It was better him than himself...

Coming in front of the High Queen's chamber, with Megatron still asleep, the Autobot facetiously knocked on the silver doors until he heard movement and soft grunting inside.

The semi groaned, rolling to his side on the enormous berth before getting up. "Uggghhhh... Master, I know you really want to be with me as soon as possible but please let me wake up a bit..." he grumbled grumpy at the early call to rise but had no choice as he had given his word to spend time with the Pharaoh, no matter how early.

The seeker's blank lips tightened at being addressed as the Decepticon leader but ignored it and pressed the code Starscream had seen the silver mech type in the day before.

The red and blue mech drowsily pushed the doors open, expecting to see an almost sparkling giddy gun mech but instead saw a mech he hadn't seen since he was first brought to Kaon palace. "Ummm. Jetfire, correct? ...What are you here for?" he asked cynically, looking the larger Autobot cautiously up and down.

Jetfire ignored it and turned around, expecting the other to follow behind him. "His Majesty had commanded I take you somewhere... Come with me..." he said drolly.

Optimus looked at him suspiciously as this didn't sound at all what Megatron would order. Whenever the Pharaoh ordered him to do something regardless of what it particularly was, he personally would go with him not send him to go with a mentally crushed Autobot.

The red and blue robot carefully walked with the larger slave into the elevator down one floor, the Noble and other high-class Decepticons' rooms. The white mech moved with a slightly faster pace to a couple of large gold and silver doors far at the back of the great chamber. He knocked a few times before being told in a gruff voice something the truck mech was currently too far away to hear before the other robot gestured him to come over to him.

With a sense of dread, the smaller Autobot moved over to Jetfire who gently pushed the elegant doors open before lightly shoving the timid mech inside through a pink transparent veil behind the entryway inside to stumble in a crowded somewhat noisy hugely open lavender room.

When they were let in and spotted, all noise from all mechs present, immediately stopped. Mainly they were Decepticons, royalty judging from the amount of jewelry and the opulent clothing they wore, most likely being seconded only by the Pharaoh's own. All of them were lounging on huge fluffy pillows while being serviced with beautiful fans of long purple feathers to cool them off and gold plates and bowls filled with energon fruit, meats, vegetables and sweets all of the highest quality by their slaves.

Optimus stiffened in total revulsion at the sight of the Decepticon royalty's swollen stomachs and chest plates as well as the emaciated state of their personal Autobot slaves surrounding them, serving their bloated masters with more food while they got none. If there was ever a sight he would have committed to memory just to give proof of how much he loathed almost all Decepticons alive... This would be the crown jewel of them all.

"Here is the personal slave to His Lordship that you have sent for." Jetfire announced swiftly and blankly before leaving. There. He did his master's horrible task... Now hopefully he would not get abused for doing so...

The semi didn't move from his spot barely beyond the doorway, glowering in the darkest rage he had ever felt in a very long time. He didn't want to speak to these despicable mechs, pit he didn't even know why he didn't leave like the white robot did moments ago. His pedes just... refused to move.

Not affected by the nasty glare the slave was giving them, one of the Decepticons, a mech with purple and grey armor dismissed all the slaves to leave before turning his full attention back on the red and blue robot. "Yes, we have. What is your name, slave?" he asked a little bored.

"Optimus, My Lords." the large Autobot answered dutifully through his clenched denta as he stiffly and slowly bowed. Holy Mother Primus, give him patience to make it through this...

"The ancient word for 'Beauty?' Hardly..." a cream and white colored mech snickered under his hand, making a few of the other Decepticons around him laugh as well.

"How can you be a 'beauty' when you have so many scars?" a purple and yellow Royal Decepticon noted blandly while pointing at the numerous scars on the smaller robot, that even after so many self treatments, failed to completely erase.

Optimus didn't answer, he had no reason to give these obese Decepticons anything more to scoff at him with and though he had exceptional skill in handling his temper, here it was being put through tremendous stress.

"So... This is who he chose to be his personal slave to His Majesty? I know that his taste is toward the more bulky mechs but I have never known him to be eccentric and pick an Autobot as his favorite..." a magenta and white mech spoke passionlessly with a gaze just as frigid.

A purple and yellow Royal scratched his chin in thought. "Maybe the rumors are true... His Majesty really is losing his mind."

Unable to stand the criticisms to himself or his master any further, the large slave proudly stood at his full height and spoke quite brassly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little mockery but who are all of you?" he dared, getting lofty responses almost directly after he spoke.

"I am Tarn, the 1st Queen of His Majesty's, Royal Family." the shapely purple and grey mech with a helm that the semi noticed was shaped precisely like the Decepticon symbol, announced gallantly, like he had blessed by Primus himself. An obvious overly arrogant mech.

"I am Kaon, the 2nd Queen." the lithe magenta and white mech said coldly, his creepy black optics icily glaring at him as he stroked a rare sleeping white turbofox drone's slender head in his lap. An insensate robot.

"I am the 3rd Queen, Vos." a slender orange mech who had remained silent unlike most of the others spoke daintily in an old fashioned accent that made the Autobot cringe at the primitive high pitched tone. A prissy Decepticon.

"Helex, the 4th Queen." the burly purple and yellow Decepticon yawned apathetic, stretching out his muscular arms including a smaller second pair under his broad chest plating that were very clearly a type of mutation. A bruiser with no real processor.

"I'm Tesarus, the 5th Queen." another muscular cream and white Decepticon with the same type of secondary arms mutation but were longer and more skeletal looking located between his neck and shoulders with and a strange red x on his face, said with a growl. A hothead with little control.

"I am Overlord, the 6th Queen." a blue and white Decepticon that was both curvy and muscular, though he was the most distended of all the Royals and also had the most defined lips Optimus had ever seen, cooed as if to rub his entitle into his face plates. And lastly, a sadistic glutton.

The Autobot slave narrowed his optics banefully, unimpressed at the fancy titles, as they were all horrible in their own perceptible way. However he had heard of some of these high-ranking Decepticons. Powerful Decepticons who were said to have been named after lost cities that belonged to their ancestors, some of the first second generation Decepticons birthed by the Fallen himself, in other words, born royalty. However, when the majority of the Great Cybertionian Rust Desert swallowed most of their original territories, most left and started their lives over somewhere else, usually in the more modern cities.

As for Overlord, he had heard of a wealthy noble who had managed to seduce his way into becoming a member of the Pharaoh's Royal Family. Apparently, this turned out to be true seeing as how he was sitting beside other Royals.

When at last finished with their glorified introductions, all of the Queens leered snobbily for a response. And the semi mech would grant them one. "More well informed and happier to not be like you bunch of swollen barrelcows." he shot hotly as he crossed his arms.

Kaon rolled his spooky black optics before standing up. His little pet stirring in his arms at the sudden movement of his master. "Whatever, I just wanted to see who this Optimus slut is and go back to my room." he muttered nastily, pushing the red and blue robot aside before leaving.

"I too. I can't stand this uncouth little savage's company." Vos placed a claw on his helm dramatically before exiting as well. Not long after that, both Helex and Tesarus, the two giving unpleasant cracks of their massive primary hands' knuckle joints as they passed.

Optimus shifted uncomfortably as all the ruby optics of all remaining the Decepticons, Overlord and Tarn bore unto him, giving him beastly envious sneers for several minutes before the purple and grey mech turned away. But not the blue and white Royal.

The Autobot frowned at the most abdomen heavy mech still staring at him, as if he was trying to figure out the most confusing puzzle in the universe. "What is it?" he growled fiercely, ready to defend himself more if he had to.

"Why is His Majesty so fascinated in you that he forgot me? His beloved Overlord?" Overlord whined spectacularly, slapping his hands on his massive pillow as he sat up.

The smaller slave sneered at the perfect selfish display of ego. Considering his attitude it wasn't a wonder why Megatron didn't like talking about him or any of these disgusting mechs. Which did make him wonder for a second why he didn't... "I don't know, maybe he got nauseated by the thought of being around such egoistic barbarous Decepticons." he said voicing the majority of the venom in his thoughts.

The Royal laughed as if he was told the most humorous joke in the universe. "So he could be around you? What is so special about you?" he cruelly chuckled as he leaned his on hand while balancing his elbow joint on his knee plating.

"Well, let's see... Bravery, kindness, wisdom, generosity and I suppose... humility." the red and blue mech counted boldly, each one he sincerely hoped struck a nerve somewhere.

"Mmmmm, no. Nothing actually is that exceptional about you. You are just a stepping stone to other real mechs, little Autobot slave. This is your proof." the Decepticon Queen said standing up and tugging the thick slave collar around the truck mech's graceful neck.

Optimus growled, lightly pushing the Decepticon away. "Back off,_** My Lord...**_ I do not hit the obese but I can quickly make an exception if you force me. And I don't fear the consequences like most slaves anymore." he mildly threatened.

Overlord still found the slave's aggressive attitude towards him adorable and unthreatening as he simply grinned. "Go ahead, I dare you... If anything happens to this unborn sparkling you will have his infuriated father to deal with." he said while patting his bulging midsection.

The Autobot blinked at the information atheistically. "What the pit are you talking about?" he asked wondering who in their right CPU would impregnate this piece of work.

"You don't know?! Ha! That's just richly sweet for the dear Pharaoh to not tell you anyway!" the blue and white Decepticon announced loudly before moving in close to barely whisper in the other robot's audios.

"I'm carrying his darling little sparklings." the Queen cooed sadistically slow so the semi mech was forced to take it all in just as tardily.

The red and blue robot felt the energon oil in his wiring burst into scorching ice. What... did... he... just... say...? It... just couldn't be... It couldn't... "...You're... _**what...?**_" he vented in arrant shock, his vision tunneling and losing color quickly.

"Yes, I am carrying the lovechild of my chosen. Only natural for the mech he had chosen to be bondmate." the Royal mech purred rubbing his pregnant belly lovingly.

The semi felt anaemic as he sloppily moved backwards until his back bumped into the wall, shaking horribly as his spark jounced erratically in its chamber.

"Oh, shut you big mouth, Overlord. You think you're so special when you've simply been sparked up just a couple months before us. We're all His Majesty's chosen and when he's ready he will chose one to be his mate. Now shut your big mouth so I can take a nap." Tarn growled testily over his shoulder before turning back to rest.

Optimus clapped a hand to his mouth, frantically working down the bile that wanted to be purged out of his system. The horrifying realization of where he was struck him alike a lightning bolt. These Royal Decepticons were not obese from overeating, they were all pregnant. With the Pharaoh's offspring. This so called Royal Family was just a fancy way of saying a dreaded... harem. His master's harem.

Overlord crossed his arms with a snooty pout. "Whatever, I'm still going to be picked to be his High Queen." he sniffed at the purple and grey robot's back before turning back to the other mech in midst of a mental breakdown.

"And then that leaves you, little Autobot. What did you think His Majesty really cared about you to make you his mate? You a worthless slave?! Don't make me laugh! Just look at you! Even if you weren't a slave you're fragging hideous! What possessed you to believe it was love he was showing to you? Hmmm?" the Royal Decepticon asked tilting his helm.

"You amused him enough to separate from the rabble of worthless Autobots that he owns. I guess he played with you so much you were bound to break anyway... So... Why not do a favor to yourself and His Majesty and leave." the larger blue and white mech hissed before going back to his pillow to lay down once more.

The Autobot bolted out of the room and down the elevator upstairs, optics burning with rivers of optic cleaning fluid before he stopped to vomit halfway through the foyer on the top floor. The slave wiped the half digested fuel with the back of his shaking hand before breaking down in tawdry sobs. Nobody was up to see his emotional collapse, but that was the furthest from his mind.

It was all lies. All of it. All this time Megatron led him on, making him believe he was special when he was nothing more than something exotic and amusing to play with while he had a harem of Queens waiting for him with big pregnant bellies. Chosens no less!

The red and blue mech threw up again, wheezing when his fuel tank had nothing more to release. His processor was burning vicious guilt ridden snarls of, "I told you so," echoing over and over without his doing, torturing him. He screamed, gripping his helm hard enough to dent it before bashing his fists against walls and pillars with frightening strength.

The truck eventually just gave up his tantrum before just sitting on the ground for Primus knows when, really not caring what happened to him next. He just... didn't care anymore. Honestly, he was wishing he would get raped to death...

* * *

Megatron walked out of the throne room bored of listening to Soundwave's scribe, Ultra Magnus take his place and somehow make his morning reports even more uninteresting. It was a little insulting that his Vizer was upset enough by his behavior lately to send his top scribe in his place but that didn't bother him too much. This wasn't the first time the blue robot had done this.

The Pharaoh walked out of the room, his spark slowly icing over in fear when he noticed the silver doors wide open to the High Queen chamber. Open for a while apparently. Optimus couldn't have possibly opened them on his own without his doing so... how...?

Now concerned something horrible had definitely happened during his absence, the silver mech tried to contact the Autobot slave, but when he sternly wasn't answered his worry blossomed tenfold. What could have possibly happened...?!

Terrified, the massive Decepticon rushed through his scanner until he found his beloved's energy signature on his floor and raced toward it. Along the way he saw a trail of destruction and purged energon with silently horrified optics. What in Primus' and Unicron's holy names happened in here...? He continued until he saw the very red and blue robot he searched for, sitting by a wall, back to him, frame slightly moving due to his heavy venting.

The gun froze in his advance toward him when he sensed a very foul aura emanating from the other mech's frame. "...Optimus...? ...What...?" he asked weaker than he desired but he had never seen the semi so angry before. Not like this...

"...How could you..." Optimus mumbled under his outtakes, his once firm and strong voice, cracked and strained under the raw pressure of the roiling anger in his spark.

"I'm sorry?" Megatron asked confused at whatever he was talking about. Whatever it was to upset such a gentle and benevolent robot had to be something among the catastrophic in his azure optics.

The slave cringed tighter at being so innocently inquired, feeling something that he was utilizing to keep himself temporarily calm, snap like a crystal twig. "_**How could you!**_" he swung around and screamed like a madmech, optics flaring like lazuline flame.

A little intimadated by the immediate fury but would not falter in the face of the blind rage, the silver mech bravely stood his ground in front of the enraged Autobot. "Optimus, I don't understand you! What on Cybertron are you talking about?" he asked in a firm tone.

"I saw them... Your Royal Familiy... Or call them what they truly are... Your harem, _Master..._" the smaller red and blue mech hissed, his bright optics narrowing into resentful slits, daring him to either deny or confirm it. Either answer would just tip him further.

The Pharaoh's ruby optics widened in mute horror. The Royal Decepticons...?! He had seen them? But how? The truck robot had been locked inside the High Queen's chamber. Who let his disturbed beloved out and led him to those mechs?! "You saw the Queens...?!" he growled incensed at the travesty of someone purposely placing the other mech through the pit by showing him to those spoiled Decepticons.

Optimus didn't speak for several minutes. He didn't want to talk anymore to the very robot who turned a blind optic to this unspeakable political tradition by continuing it regardless but it came out anyway. "The one time I wanted to do something pleasant for you... and I find out this...?!" he hissed incrediously.

"Find out what? That I have multiple high class stuck-up concubines I had been forced to be aligned with since my frame first stretched into my adult mech mold, allowing me to be sexually mature? Love is not a factor in these partnerships. They never have been, Optimus. Pit, I don't even like them..." Megatron grumbled, glaring to the side with tight fists.

"So you just... take mechs you don't even love and impregnate them out of an actual bondship?! And then have to call them all as your chosen?! Is this a kind of sick joke?!" the large slave all but shrieked in indignation at the absurdity of it all.

The Decepticon closed his optics and could nothing but prepare for the rest of the storm of rage spiraled at him. He could not believe how bad this had gotten... What was supposed to have been a perfect day for the two of them, turned into such a living nightmare... "No. No it is not." he murmured miserably, spark clenching as he confirmed the other's accusations.

The slightly smaller red and blue robot burst into acerbic laughter, roughly holding his face plates. "Oh, that's just rich... You know, I had just remembered why I had always hated having a relationship with any kind of Decepticon... It's their distorted thoughts on the concept of love! Believing that something as sacred and pure as love, no,** bonds** are nothing more than cheap useless sentiments!" he roared the words pure hatred directly in his master's facials.

"This is our culture, Optimus! All the more reason I did not want you to ever meet them! So you would be spared the agony." the Pharaoh declared honestly right back, meaning every unfortunate word but loathing every second they came out.

The Autobot yelled in frustration, wildly scratching at his royal blue helm. "Primus almighty, you and your fragged up breed... What is wrong with you?! Having more than one chosen and sparking up each one...? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of! Don't you believe it too?!" he snarled, pointing at his master chargingly.

"Of course I do! But these are the laws, Optimus! They have been established since my father's reign and have not been changed in the slightest since his time." the silver robot fought to keep from exposing his fangs in return when he spoke. He never would threaten his beloved. No matter how much he imperiled him...

"Oh? And who is in charge now, huh?! You! You said yourself that the basest of these vile laws were passed to keep chaos from ensuring from _your_ race, but it quickly grew into something truly evil. So, do you like keeping these awful laws?" the truck growled while placing his adamant hands on his curvy hips.

"Of course not! I abhor the very filthy injustice they reek of!" the gun mech spoke loudly, wishing this horrible argument would just end... No matter how angry the other smaller robot was, he just couldn't get mad at him... He could only get arthritic at himself for foolishly keeping harmful secrets for him to explode over...

"Then get rid of them! You are the Pharaoh! You have the power to! If you don't like them or the iniquity they cause, then abolish them!" Optimus yelled as he threw his arms into the air, furious at the larger mech's indifference to correct his and his sire's greatest error in ruling and judgement in the entire empire.

"Now you are asking for far too much in your standing! I cannot break them simply because you or I do not like it! If these laws just simply vanish, what is to stop any of this decaying society from crumbling down to utter anarchy? Autobots would tear off Decepticon helms to satisfy their endless thirst for revenge and Decepticons would massacre Autobots simply because they can and know nothing different. You want to change all of that? I can't because a single slave close to me desires it. I am the Pharaoh and you are just one of the many Autobot slaves whom I own. Nothing more and nothing less." Megatron finished, letting the full weight of his words sink in.

However by the time the Pharaoh comprehended his own words and slapped a hand over his mouth at what he had just said, it was too late. Much too late... "O-Optimus I didn't mean that...! I just... I just..." he studdered while grabbing the other robot by his arms, desperate to take back his own words but was scared down to the furthest core of his spark because it was futile.

The Autobot's optics opened wide when the horrible laws of slavery were not only still defended but was also insulted about his abusive forced position as well. His cerulean optics ceased their inflamed glow to become a dull indigo as his platinum face became expressionless. "I see... So I really am just a toy to you, a pet you play with until you get bored and tear apart for scrap metal... Alright. Fine. I accept my place." he spoke brokenly.

"Please Optimus... It's not like that... I don't think of you like other Decepticons... I don't... No..." the massive silver mech whispered completely forlorn, his once powerful voice cracking under the force of his overflowing fear that everything he had worked so hard to build up and protect was dissolving right before him. And much worse.

The large slave continued rambling as if he didn't hear him. "And if your word actually isn't worth scrap, then me keeping mine is pointless. I don't have to stay with you anymore, My Lord. I can just go work until I die and seeing as I am disobeying you, I probably am." he muttered blankly, frame numbly moving like he was switched to autopilot.

The Decepticon almost felt like crying over the venomous words of self-destruction his beloved babbled... But he wouldn't give up. He would continue trying to reach him, even if he was torn to pieces in the process. "Optimus would you stop talking so acrimoniously and just hear me!" he cried to his abraded beloved as he embraced him tightly, praying that he would reach him.

When he was closely held by his master, the red and blue mech's impassive attitude suddenly twisted into blistering fury once again. "No! I want you to do what all Decepticons do best! Hurt me! Do it! Come on punish me! No better yet, take my collar off, blow my head off! Go on! KILL ME!" the semi howled in pain, trying to claw off his slave collar.

"STOP IT!" the gun bellowed, trying to keep the unstable robot from somehow being even more unhinged and really hurting himself but he doubted he was quelling the frenzy the other worked himself into.

Optimus snarled baring his denta, finally managing to viciously throw his master's arms off at last. "Fine! Then I'm leaving! Maybe one of your 'lovely' subjects will be so kind as to tear me limb from limb!" he roared as he stormed away on his fiery path.

Megatron wouldn't have it, fiercely grabbing the other's arm and pulling back with a little more force than he wished but he had very few options at the moment. "NO! I won't allow this madness, Optimus!" he shouted horrified at how much the slave truly wished to destroy himself in his manic anger.

The smaller Autobot flailed at being grabbed once again, soft hands trying to rip off the claws grabbing him like a disgusting electroleech. "Don't touch me!" he hissed harshly exposing his canine denta as if he was ready to actually use them.

The Pharaoh just held fast and didn't say anything more. What more could he possibly say to not anger him further? He didn't want to know just how much more of an animech his beloved could transform into... He just wanted his darling slave back!

"Let go of ME!" the red and blue robot growled and thrashed ferally before finally freeing one of his hands seconds before slapping his master clean across his face.

The Decepticon leader stumbled back a few paces, not at all expecting the highly surprising blow. It was certainly not the first time he had been struck but since it was from him... It... crushed him... "...Optimus..." he whispered holding his red cheek metal, looking at his beloved horrified.

The Autobot vented rheumatically, hand still warmly stinging. "You should be struck down by Unicron himself for your debauched harem. Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and go first! I guess it's an only a natural punishment for a worthless ugly little slag beast like me." he hissed going back to his original intention of leaving downstairs.

"Optimus, wait!" the gun robot called out, weakly reaching toward the other mech in one last ditch attempt to try and catch him before he was gone... but he simply didn't have any of the vigor to do so... His spark hurt far too much... Too much...

"DROP DEAD!" the semi roared, slamming the thick glass elevator doors so hard that they almost completely came ajar on their hinges before going down. He then mercilessly tore off the pleasure outfit he wore, completely disgusted with the fact that he even humored this sick spikehead by wearing it for so long, before throwing it on the first floor's carpet as he continued.

While leaning against a nearby wall, Starscream had to bite his finger to keep from bursting into laughter. This was all just so beautiful! And after all that poor tragic little mech was sure to not come back to him, destroying the Pharaoh even more.

Optimus went down to the basement level and burst into the slave chamber with a slight growl. There wasn't too many Autobots the large slave knew well present as many had already been called to serve their masters. Their helms turned to gaze at a sight that silenced whatever conversation they were having to see the red and blue mech appearing like he had just escaped an insane asylum.

Bumblebee feeling the bravest, spoke extremely concerned that whatever happened to the older mech finally tipped him over the edge of sanity. "...Optimus? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked as gently as could while walking up to him and lightly touching his shoulder.

The larger Autobot tried to remain strong in the worried face of his young friend but he broke at the mere sight of his concern. "No... No, I am not okay..." his voice cracking, tears he had been trying to hold back spilling forth onto his cheeks.

"Kinda already knew that..." Ratchet muttered ignoring the nasty glare the yellow mechling sent his direction as it was a highly inappropriate time to use such dry-humor in the presence of such a fragile robot, before the car robot led the overwrought mech to sit down on one of the many rusty berths.

Bumblebee sat down beside him before scooting over and embraced his emotionally distraught friend, stroking his helm. The entire situation seemed to switch roles in his optics which felt rather foreign but he didn't care. He helped him, he would return the favor.

"What happened, Optimus? You can tell me..." the yellow mechling cooed comfortingly, letting the large slave hide his upset facials in his small chest.

The semi mech hugged the tiny Autobot, barely managing to speak the horrors he had witnessed and in his own way, just committed earlier through his ashamed soft crying.

After hearing everything the larger Autobot experienced, the car mechling gently laid his chin on top of his helm. "That is atrocious. But I wonder something... Maybe what you saw was just the ugly surface and not the whole truth." he whispered what he felt in his spark was the case here.

"No... No... No..." Optimus sobbed continuously while quickly shaking his helm, denying what he truly was too anguished to know anymore. What he had seen... What he had done...

Bumblebee watched the other's childish demurrers with sad optics. "How would you know?" he asked gently rubbing his friend's large red back plating.

The red and blue robot didn't reply. He simply buried his face into the yellow mechling's small bosom again, clinging to the tiny slave's chassis no different than a helpless newborn sparkling.

"Technically speaking they don't mean anything to the Pharaoh relationship wise, I mean." Ratchet suddenly spoke, his arms crossed. He just felt the need to say it since the little loon felt so much for the spawn of Unicron, why not?

The larger Autobot slave twitched before looking up confused at the facetious old medic. "...What are you talking about...?" he muttered, slightly worried about what he would be told. He really didn't need any more truths to destroy him...

"Well, far back, before the Fallen had taken and perverted it, the original Primes used to have many mechs swooning over them. Granted there really wasn't very many so they mated with them." the white and red mech with a hand on his hip.

"What the Pharaoh is doing now is similar but it is not the same because they are just mechs of high political value and are not any mechs used for the healthy sake of procreation or emotional bonding. Until he officially takes a mate, none of his offspring are his. In the optics of their laws, they are owned only by their carriers and are nothing else." the ambulance finished before he drew his attention to his work that had been so abruptly disrupted by this little episode.

"Well whatever the case, you're more than welcome to stay down here, you soft little spark." Ironhide said patting the top of the semi's sightly dented helm with his large grey hands before he had to leave to do his daily duties.

Optimus looked down at the floor as the information he had just received sunk in. So... Megatron was not keeping secrets because he felt they would hurt him... He was keeping them secret because he cared more about him then them... Devastated at what he had done to his kind master, the semi lowered his head to ground wanting to be struck by lightning for his idiocy...

Bumblebee then moved over to whisper softly in the large Autobot's audio as the other Autobots still left departed when they were called to their daily tasks by their masters. "But if you... You know still love him... And even if you don't... Don't you think you owe it to him to be there? To fix him... Because... you need him too, don't you?" he asked, knowing he was right. Even if he didn't fully understand it, he simply knew. They needed each other.

The much larger slave clenched his optics shut, letting his young friend's gentle words launder over him before standing up with a long, deep intake. He did care about him. More than anything. Even with his doubts, pain and scars. He cared. "...I do." he spoke his exact thoughts while leaving, determined to fix the damage he had caused.

The red and blue mech went up with other slaves going about their business before slowly walking up to shredded remains of his outfit during his manic fit. It was very beautiful fabric... Very expensive and hard to make... The gold was also of highest quality...

The large truck robot sorrowfully hugged it to his chest. It didn't matter if the Pharaoh had given it to him to protect him or if it was just meant as a joke... Or to protect him... It was still a gift...

Pulling out a needle and thread from his sub-space container, Optimus quickly got to work stitching something wearable together from the torn pieces. Several minutes passed until he had at last crafted something akin to a dress, though it was rather slinky as there was not very much to work with, he put it on regardless of what he thought of it.

The slave cycled air into his jumping internals as he walked into the elevator upstairs and over to the dining hall. He softly pushed the already opened golden doors to hear the sharp sound of glass shattering, causing him to flinch in case any shards flew his way.

When nothing hit him, the red and blue mech carefully moved inside, seeing the elegantly long table harshly broken clean in two and its dignified purple tablecloth torn to shreds like thin datapads. The huge crushed jade window broken in and edged pieces everywhere on the floor, the carpet was gouged horribly and pottery that were once filled with elegant crystal and metal plants were all smashed along with beautiful vegetation it held.

The Autobot's face soured sadly as he bent down to pick up the innocent dead flora, cradling it to his busty chest for a couple minutes before sadly setting it down were they laid before. Standing up, he turned to look out the shattered window to see his master just as so.

Megatron was sobbing over the balcony railing, ebony fists scratched up and bleeding steady streams of energon oil down his fingers. "What did I do wrong, Primus...? What did I do to make him hate me...? TELL ME WHY DAMN YOU!" he howled in rage at the silent night sky above before breaking into furious tears once more.

The semi bit his bottom derma and physically forced himself to not give into tears himself. What had he done...? He had broken his spark... No... He _destroyed_ it... He then silently walked over to the nearby wall, looking at the weeping mech in private, not wishing to show himself just yet.

The massive gun robot growled, furiously wiping away his tears like they were deadly poison. He clutched a single large piece of thick jade glass from when evidently punched the windows out, cutting his black hands with its razor sharp edges. Stilling, the Decepticon leader looked down at his steadily bleeding servos, glaring at the large shard for several minutes before caving in sorrow.

The Pharaoh very slowly lifted the bloody shard up to his tear stained face, gazing deep past his reflection to the smiling face of his beloved vanishing to oblivion before gritting his fangs so hard, mech blood oozed out from the corners of his mouth. But he didn't care... Because it didn't matter. Nothing mattered without him... "Optimus... My darling... My beloved... If I can not have you in my life... My life... is just not worth... _**living...**_" he choked with an awful deranged chuckle as lifted the dangerous fragment up to his neck to slice the delicate cables.

Optimus' spark neatly imploded from sheer terror before he rushed forward from his hiding place. "_**NO!**_" he cried, frantically slapping the broken glass out of his master's grip before it cut too deep into his vital throat tubing.

The silver mech froze in shock and utter stupor as the Autobot slave held him so loving and protective in his embrace. He came back...? After he all but said he hated him... Why did he come back...?

"Don't kill yourself, Master! I beg of you! Please, stay with me!" the slightly smaller red and blue robot wailed, holding him tight, fearing if he left go ever again... The other would try to end his existence once again.

Megatron broke and limply fell forward into his grip. He was here... He was holding him... Caring about his life... _Loving_ him... "_...Optimus..._" he croaked, his frame still shivering terribly from sparkbreak and blood loss.

The smaller red and blue mech pressed his thumbs around his master's thick neck cables, pressing the open wound shut with the right amount of pressure. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I was a fool, a complete and utter fool...! I will never leave you again...!" he whispered relentlessly, optic cleaning fluid pooling out as frantically nuzzled into his broad chest.

The Pharaoh keened loudly barely hearing any of the other mech's desperate words, before pushing the slave forward and devouring his dermas. He could care less if the other attacked him for it. He loved him. And he would show it. Now.

The truck robot cried out and gripped his passionate master tight as he was pushed against the elegant gold swirled railing he was pressed against. Glossa tangling with his master's far more aggressive one as he swiped away all the mech fluid drawn out from his pain.

The gun barely managing to tear himself away from Optimus' divine mouth before quickly moving to gently bury his facials and sharp denta into the semi's smooth neck. "I thought you were going to leave me... I thought... you..." he whimpered as his muscular silver frame shook with the force of his jumbled emotions.

"Shhhh, I know... I know, please... forgive me, Master... Forgive me... I was just overcome with rage... I wasn't thinking straight..." the red and blue mech cried out, the intense guilt in spark bursting over having almost destroyed the only mech who may have truly cared about him.

The silver robot pulled back to look deep in his beloved's gorgeous leaking optics. "No... Why did you come back...?" he asked, wanting to know why this Autobot , after such a furious fit of rage towards him, would come back and to save him...

Why did Optimus come back...? The large slave was still burning inside over the incident with Queens and his own reaction to it... I could not be anything but... love...? Love could make even the calmest most pacifistic mech go crazy... He couldn't be... "I don't know why I came back. I must be mad..." he muttered, mostly to himself under his vents.

The Decepticon didn't say anything to his beloved's uncertain claim of insanity because he couldn't. He just so surmounted by his flaring feelings he could do nothing except hold him... Take in his scent... And simply feel his hammering spark calm through his curved chassis.

Megatron just smiled, feeling the raw love within him being reborn from the ashes of his despair simply being in his intoxicating serene aura... And even if the other smaller robot under him wouldn't admit it... He knew it was love that made him come back... "It simply amazes me... How someone as beautiful as you has such tremendous power to cast me to the very edge and save me from it..." he chuckled while rubbing his large hands across the other's angelic features.

The slave sharply intaked, harsh words of his supposed ugliness still too fresh in his mind to be over it so soon, stabbing his spark. "I don't wish to hurt you anymore, Master... But I'm not beautiful, My Lord..." he lightly spat turning to the side to not look at the sure to come scolding look.

The Pharaoh frowned. He wasn't going to hide that easily. "Yes you are, because _I_ think you're beautiful..." he spoke in a firm tone as he pressed his hands to his broad chest to emphasize his point.

The Autobot blinked in mild surprise before turning back to face his master's powerful passionate scarlet optics. "What...?" he asked, his expression as unbelieving as his voice.

"I said... You're beautiful... and you are because I believe it so..." the large silver robot purred sweetly, kissing the skeptical robot on his platinum cheek as his black hands busied themselves with caressing his colorful frame.

The red and blue mech scowled. It was sweet he thought that but as if that was enough to make him stop believing it for himself... "Stop..." he sighed sorely, gently removing his lovesick master from his ministrations to his metal body before standing, his arms crossed and refusing to look at other robot.

"I will not. You are beautiful, Optimus...! I will scream it billions of times over if I must get it through to you!" the Decepticon leader yelled, almost grabbing the foolish mech but resisted given how bad the memories of the other fighting him when he last did that.

"How can I be beautiful with all these scars!? How?! They are not born from honor or battle they are born of cruelty! Look at me!" the semi robot snapped, unbuttoning and tearing open his makeshift dress, revealing his entire body in full detail.

The gun snarled, seeing no scars but a robot who refused to see himself as the beauty he was. Then he saw why the other was so inexorable to fully accepting him. It was not because of him believing he was unworthy of the larger mech's love, which he did. It was much deeper.

Optimus had to have beaten, abused and humiliated so many times in his youth he knew nothing but mistrust towards pleasure and kindness in his adulthood. In his mind any kind of relationship with a Decepticon was only going to lead him towards great pain in the end. Meaning, psychologically he was always waiting for something to prove Megatron was no good. But he cared for him tremendously, loved him even.

Which is why the Pharaoh knew the self-abuse was simply old trauma revealing itself. If he wanted him. He would have to keep fighting through the fire. "I am, Optimus. That's why you are beautiful." he spoke calmly.

The Autobot slave screamed in pain turning away to hide his frame with his dress. "No I am not! I am attractive and arousing not beautiful!" he ululated pitifully as he shook.

"No, I won't let you turn away from me ever again... Pummel me into oblivion, I don't give a damn... But we both need this..." the larger silver robot said unwaveringly, gently spinning the other mech around to face him.

"I have missed my chance to say so earlier during your recovery from your heat cycle and during yours and my little episodes but now I will not let it slip away. Ever again..." the Decepticon growled in a determined tone of voice before taking the red and blue robot's chin in his hand and lifting it up to lock optics with his.

"Take this to your spark when I say this, never let it go and swell your chest plates with pride with this knowledge... I love you, Optimus... I do..." he whispered clearly and honestly, watching for any signs that the semi felt the same.

The red and blue robot remained motionless at the confession. His spark both still and rapidly pulsing. Was he dreaming this...? Was his processor playing tricks on him...? He loved him. Loved him?

Becoming impatient for a response of any kind, the gun robot spoke to demand why. "Why won't you say anything...?" he asked worried that maybe he had made a mistake telling him the truth of feelings.

Optimus' spark lurched in pain, still so sore from all the emotional devastation that had occurred all day to comprehend what was just said so quickly. "Because I'm still in pain, Master. Maybe permanently this time. So when I say this, My Lord, know I will always, always care about you but I don't... think I should love you... You're... just going to hurt me again." he mumbled trying to break optic contact but failing.

"I will _**never**_ hurt you, Optimus." Megatron said, showing in his tone that the very idea of him physically harming the Autobot was complete insanity.

"Maybe not you personally... But you have." the slave said knowing that sound quite lame as he gently removed the larger mech's hands from his facials when just turning his helm failed.

"No! I have not done this damage to you! Believe me!" the Pharaoh shouted, desperate for him to understand that his mindless fears were entirely pointless.

"Stop! You know what I'm talking about! Your fragging harem of sparkling heavy Decepticon Queens waiting for you, Master! Just-! Just go to them... Please... Stop hurting me." the red and blue mech burst out before he cried into his hands. His processor reeling as horrible recent memories resurfaced to replay over and over... The laugher, the jeering and their large pregnant midsections...

"Then hurt me! I don't know what part of '_**I love you,**_' did you not understand?" the massive Decepticon bellowed, snapping the other out of his injurious trance to simply clutch himself.

"Why do you think I have ignored them for so long in favor of spending time with you? Why do you think I have granted you so many gifts of freedom? Why do you think I was ready to slice my neck cables open for you? You... You honestly believe that any Decepticon would even bother if he was not completely lovestruck...?! You think I would dare do this to myself if I wasn't in love?!" the silver robot yelled pointing at the shallow gash in his neck cables.

The gun sighed knowing he had explain the situation with the Royal Family so the truck robot couldn't conceal behind anymore excuses. "Politics are my only bond with them. Nothing more. As for the sparklings in their gestation chambers... I will not lie. They are mine and yet they are not." he said watching with sparking hope when the other mech moved a bit out of his tense stance.

"W-What do you mean...?" Optimus asked a little curious how he possibly disclaim his own sparklings. Surely that didn't possibly mean he would abandon his offspring...? But he didn't say anything as to not want a repeat earlier mistakes.

"I mean that while I have implanted my nanite seed into them and have granted a tiny portion of my spark without merging during my heat cycles while it was engorged with excess energy... They are not my children... After they are born, they belong only to their mother and are taken away... I never even see them while they are being born." the gun grumbled bitterly before continuing.

"But this... This doesn't bother me as they meant nothing to me from the start. But you... You mean Cybertron to me..." Megatron spoke lovingly taking the slave's soft smooth hands in his own.

The Autobot was quiet, merely looking up at his master with shining optics. "Then... You would really completely leave them, even that horrible Overlord... just to be with me...?" he inquired innocently, wanting it to be so with all his might...

The Decepticon leader grinned, chuckling a little. Of course he would! The fact he hadn't understood it until now even made him laugh. "Without a doubt and a smile on my face." he purred into his beloved's audios.

The red and blue mech's dermas twitched at the pure love he was promised. Was it really just that easy? Just granting him all the free access to a spark that for so long was crushed...? His CPU whined that he just might turn out no different than his first master and he knew all too well what happened to his foster carrier because of that...

"Will you ever forgive me...? Won't you love me...?" the Pharaoh pleaded quietly, hugging the gentle smaller mech in a desperate embrace, waiting for his answer and bracing for the worst that could come.

The semi would try to love him. He wanted to. He needed to. Though he figured his mind would be against him the entire time, his spark was crying for him to do it. "...I do not know..."

The silver robot's spark shattered anew as his processor raced at a mad pace with crushed questions and begging. But why...? Why would he not know? Why would he deny the love he felt...? Why would he dare to hurt him when he would only dream to...?! But before his thoughts could proceed, his face was lightly grasped in a loving touch, causing his attention to shift back to other.

"...But I want to try..." Optimus whispered, dermas growing an affectionate smile as he looked back up into his master's powerful optics. His own sapphire optics sparkling with a quixotic glow from the starry sky around him before cupping the gun's handsome face and tenderly kissing him.

Megatron groaned while clutching the slave's shoulders, easily dominating the sweet kiss. His glossa caressed the other's in a wet affectionate dance as he bent him back to gracefully tip aback in his arms until he detached his majestic purple cape and laid him down on upon it.

The Autobot leaned up and suckled the remaining mech blood that had managed to leak out of the shallow cut until it ceased to flow at last as his unfasten dress gently slid off onto his makeshift berth. Feeling relief rush through him when he felt his master's repair systems begin to mend itself, he hotly lapped at wound made in his name.

The Pharaoh growled as his insides heated with bright arousal, clawing at gaps in between the smaller's mech armor plates, grinning when heard a sharp gasp for it.

The slave panted at the rough touches to his rapidly awakening internals, fleeing his circuits burst into hot flames. "Ahhhhh, Master... Touch me... Mmmmm... Please..." he purred lustfully in tune with his cooling fans turning on.

The silver mech growled hungrily, jerking his hot chassis down to rub slow and powerfully against his. "As you wish..." he rumbled, licking and biting his coolant wet neck, marking his love as his sharp claws just barely grazed him as they seductively traveled over the windows on his curvy chest plating and smooth flat grill on his stomach armor.

The Autobot whimpered, squirming under the teasing and possessive touches. "M-Master... It's... Ahhh... so tight... Mmmmhhhh...! It burns...!" he gasped desperately, thrusting his hips up to grate their smoldering pelvic armor together.

The large Decepticon groaned huskily before he broke into highly amused laughter at the bold move and made his massive hands press and travel downward until he stopped just inches from touching the obviously steaming hot and bulging royal blue panel. He moved his crimson optics to gaze at the other mech's optics for permission, though he doubted he could stop himself for very much longer. Not after his display of pure love to protect him...

The red and blue robot felt his master's massive drifting black hand halt just torturously inches above his groin armor. Slowly he opened his darkened optics to lock with the other larger mech's. He knew this was it. Consciously allowing him to touch his reproductive organs. Something he had never done while coherent.

Scared but quite willing, the semi mech nodded watching the sheer relief and joy wash onto the larger gun robot's facials that made him smile a little in return.

Megatron gently rubbed the sapphire codpiece until it slid away to bump his waiting hands with its long thick spike. Carefully he grabbed the mechhood in his ringed claws, taking a long look at one of his hard fought prizes that he somewhat failed to do during his beloved's heat.

Optimus' cable was simply gorgeous... A long ivory white shaft, ruby red bearings down inside its base and a lovely pointed and bulbous azure blue tip... It looked simply delectable...

The Pharaoh laid down on his front, balanced on his forearms before licking in long smooth strokes up the twitching mechhood. He kissed from throbbing base to oozing tip, worshiping the wonder Primus blessed him with his oral fluid slick glossa.

The Autobot slave's optics shot open wide as he harshly gasped at the warm slippery glossa rimming around his sensitive tip. "M-Master...! Hhaaahhh! Please let me... Ahhhhh! Let me...! Mmmmhh!" he mewled, grasping the other larger robot's striped helm translating as a great need for more.

The Decepticon held the smaller robot's white hips from violently thrusting into his mouth as he openly stroked his beloved's cable. His thumbs digging in the soft pulsating metal as he smiled at the sweet and shy expression the other robot made. "Awww, do you need something, _my love...?_" he drawled out lasciviously before giving a quick mischievous lap over the tip.

The slightly smaller red and blue robot squeaked, slapping a hand over his drooling dermas in the raw pleasure his master created. "M-Master... Ahhhh... Haaahhhh...!" he panted gravelly from between his smooth fingers, feeling like his internals were gradually climbing up an invisible tower and he wanted to dive off so badly he would go insane if he was denied from it much longer...

The massive gun robot continued to toy with the gorgeous interfacing rod in his large hands, noting that while it was technically his second time touching the other's cord during his heat, it felt like the first time all over again now that he was lucid. Feeling he had tortured the darling truck mech long enough, he wished for only one last thing before sending him into blissful oblivion...

Optimus released his hands from his facials to larger mech's face plates instead. "I... Ahhhh... want to... Hhhhahhhh...! I want to _cum, Master...! _Ahhhh! _Please!_" he howled finally about to overload but was held off by his stubborn master's now unmoving hand.

Megatron rumbled at the sights and sounds the red and blue mech created in his passion and clamped his thick fingers around the delicate spike but not enough to be truly painful and firmly pumped, hard, long and fast.

The silver mech watched obsessively as his beloved's charge peaked with breathless scream. His optics closing as he crested in a perfect curve in his orgasm, his silvery hot transfluid spearing through the calm air like a shooting star on the night sky to rain down on his body and fisted hand.

As the Autobot panted and twitched in his aftershocks, the Pharaoh released the limp sexual organ to watched the silvery ooze drip and bridge gracefully down his claws before taking his wet fingers into his mouth. He moaned at the incredible tangy taste of the nanite seed gently dripping down his throat tubing.

After regaining a bit of awareness, the slightly smaller semi robot watched the erotic sight with a small giggle before going into a deep satisfied purr when his master began cleaning the sticky mess around his groin and lower stomach plates.

The large Decepticon finished his favorite's delicious transfluid with a crooked smile and kissed him warmly. Words did not need to said anymore... And he didn't need them spoken... The slave was his... And he was happy he belonged to him too... "Go to sleep my love... And be proud knowing I will always be watching you..." he whispered lovingly, wrapping his soiled cape around his beloved.

Warm, sated and extremely happy, Optimus had absolutely no reason to argue if he could even think of one at the moment. He curled up in the silky beautiful cloth and fell into a deep recharge barely a few seconds after he was commanded to.

Megatron grinned almost psychotically, revealing his dangerous fangs as he raised him up into his strong arms. He was officially all his now... All that was left was to destroy the last remaining barriers and he would be his mate, slave or not. "_Mine... Forever..._" he whispered to the bundle as his glossa slithered over one of his fangs.

Starscream frowned a little at the events that unfolded with couple as he clenched his slender claws in frustration in the dark of the Pharaoh's personal dining room. All of this was... unexpected. But a minor hindrance and nothing more.

The Autobot was still scarred from the experience as he predicted he would and was not going to move the way Megatron desired, when he showed more of his inner obsession from the obstinance. Just a little longer and one last big push and the silver robot would snap completely... And the High Priest would send the rightfully insane Decepticon leader off to a sanitarium or dungeon far away where he belonged, making the throne open and ripe for his rule...

* * *

**A/N:** I keep trying to drop drama A-bombs, hope you guys survived for more because, well, there's still more to come! By Primus, did I go over 100,000 words already? Holy crap. Didn't mean to but it happens when you become engulfed in a story and fighting off a royal pain of a cold back. I really hope I didn't ramble too much because of it... Still was kinda fun to include a few of the new G1 characters from the IDW comics if anybody else noticed that. They are genuine canon characters not OC if people unfamiliar with the comics were wondering... Well, like always I hope you guys loved it and I hope you review your thoughts, please continue feeding me reviews! It feeds my heart and fuels me to keep going on.


	10. Chapter 9: Mislaying Trust

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and such.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 9: Mislaying Trust**

The days seemed to lax beyond their normal pace as the winter cycle dredged on and eventually broke into the early days of its warmer brother, spring. Most of the Decepticon Noblemechs and high ranked Generals that had stayed at Kaon palace during the long cold winter cycle, very obviously were milking their welcomed stay at the palace for as long as their greedy, arrogant sparks could get away with.

However after spring had officially come to being on Cybertron, the majority had left with their Autobot slaves and servants in their luxury starships to their private villas in the massive surrounding city and beyond. And once the bulk of the high-classed Decepticons were gone, that's when things went from lovely to terrible quite quickly for the kind Optimus.

The red and blue mech was hounded constantly by his love obsessed master, Megatron. His fit over the discovery of his Queens had done more to the Pharaoh than he had originally believed so. Apparently he did trust the large slave enough to continue to wander the halls but held fast with his firm belief of the mech trying to leave him again if not watched properly. His possessiveness and paranoia of him escaping from him again had in a mere week had reached heights that definitely concerned the large Autobot.

A few minutes alone or with his friends was almost not an option anymore and even talking to someone besides the Decepticon leader was near madness. Every time the semi mech did so by accident or by deliberate intent, the silver robot would get a rather haunting glow in his optics, like he was torn between caging him somewhere forever or wanting to maul him with smothering love until he couldn't move. It was rather terrifying how he acted on both.

It was also rather frightening how clear the obsession the gun had with trying to become the only significant thing in Optimus' life and with little excuses to 'protect' Autobots that needed it anymore, he was feeling more like a slave than he had in his whole life. With the constant observation as well as the problem of having a strange pull to leave growing inside of him as well as even stranger realistic dreams calling him to try it, his proficient grasp on his patience was rather thin.

And yet, though this a new type of pattern was eventually being forced onto the gentle red and blue mech's life, whether he wanted it or not, he still cared for his master, maybe even loved him a bit. But the obsession the other robot had with controlling and molding him to his will was taxing him tremendously. He wanted to be free... Free to love and be loved not forced to remain in a rut that had no purpose and no end besides developing emotional strain...

* * *

The day started out bright and sunny but was still a little chilly as it was becoming normally, as Optimus had observed out of one the big windows in the main floor's lobby as other mechs were busily walking around, ding their daily tasks. Sadly he really couldn't force himself to enjoy it... Any second now he would called to his master's side and would figuratively and now literally be chained to him. As well as the pull to race out and run outside the palace walls would become more prominent the more trapped he felt.

The Autobot just wondered why Megatron refused to completely trust him. Why would he even need to do this? If he really loved him, he wouldn't feel the need to ever bind him with guilt and sickly confectionery words. But no... He had to keep him a prisoner and make him believe it was just a take and take relationship...

The large slave sighed when he heard his master's voice gently demanding his presence in his throne room immediately. The usual routine had just started once again... 'Here we go again...' he muttered inside his mind as he walked over to the elevator upstairs with a dull pace. As he drolly walked he noticed out of the corner of his optics, a pair of a mechlings he knew talking and laughing in the shadows.

Barricade smiled lovingly at a love-struck Bumblebee who affectionally jumped into his arms, before sensing foreign optics upon them and turned to look. When the spunky black and purple mechling locked gazes with the red and blue robot passing nearby, the expression in his sharp ruby optics seemed to say, "I know your secret, you keep mine." before gently moving away with the fawning yellow mechling still oblivious to their watcher in his embrace, until they were out of sight.

The semi mech couldn't help but feel a little better seeing another Autobot who had found someone out of the entire twisted faction of the Decepticon race with whom he could learn to love. But he still felt terrible from the tiny growth of envy that bloomed at the sight of the sweet tender love the pair shared in secret when all he was getting was stifling affection that was slowly getting worse.

Optimus felt horrible thinking such things as the elevator swiftly took him upstairs. He shouldn't be feeling like that around his young friend but he couldn't help it. He had somehow convinced himself that this would all end like the famous romantic epics he loved from the second he heard his master's confession of love for him. It might've just been completely stupid to believe that with someone as gruff and possessive as the Pharaoh, would ever behave as such for his sake. He had to remember, that a Decepticon was still a Decepticon, no matter how pacified or different he was...

The Autobot sighed hopelessly again as he arrived at the correct floor and sluggishly walked to the throne room. Pushing inside the slightly ajar doors, he had to cover his sapphire optics for a few moments at all the harsh glare the polished gold in the room had shown, before his optics adjusted to see the massive silver mech lounging lazily on his throne.

The Decepticon was leaning on his elbow, appearing bored until he saw his beloved come inside and broke into a fanged grin as he sat up. He was here at last... His darling sweet mech... "Come... Sit beside me..." he purred, optics glimmering with raw love.

The slave forced himself not to roll his optics, knowing what was coming next in their little routine... "Yes, Master." he said softly, trying not to show the discomfort in his posture as he laid by his master's regal seat which he had become rather used to, enough for him to place a small sky blue pillow on it. It was not unheard of for high-ranking Decepticons to place their prettiest slave or servant out on display next to their imperial seats. He just wished that the larger gun robot didn't do it with him...

The red and blue mech watched with a usual sense of light vexation as usual as the other slightly larger robot's paranoia came into being by his massive hands pressing a series of buttons on his slave collar that activated his chain leash which he gripped and held fast in his firm claw.

Megatron grinned at the casual submission to his loving order as he wrapped the chain loosely around his hand. His favorite looked so beautiful when he sat beside him... So perfect... So graceful his beloved mech was... All his... All his...

The Pharaoh watched his slave adoringly before he frowned at the doors to his throne room opening once more and a mech that was decidedly not his loyal Vizer again stepped inside. So Soundwave was still scared enough to keep sending others to see him. That hurt his spark a bit.

"Again with you?" the Decepticon leader gruffly snorted at the quite tense Ultra Magnus who was doing his absolute hardest to not show his obvious fear of the other larger mech and was doing quite well with the exception of his sapphire optics.

The large Autobot on the other hand, was quite relieved to see him, as he had seen him often since this new routine began and smiled fondly at his dear old friend in welcome, who gave him a brief grin in return before reverting his attention back to the mildly irritated silver robot.

"Yes, My Liege. My Master is quite filled up on quite a number of reports of slaves escaping. Which is what he insisted I inform you with." the scribe spoke dutifully while reading his datapad and starting to pace, a habit he had to both calm himself and explain in detail without having too many mistakes.

The gun mech looked elsewhere with a huff, apathetic already while the red and blue robot peevishly glared at his dismissive behavior at a possibly urgent news report. If the blue and white mech was upset enough to start pacing more than was mundane, he had a good reason.

"Master... It would be rather wise to listen to your scribes. He could have something urgent to tell you." the semi growled, annoyance growing. In the past he would have never dared to tell his former masters what to do, he still didn't with their King's business' and his alone. However, his frayed nerve wiring and worn patience made him snap a bit more when he saw how poorly attentive he was.

Megatron gazed down at his moderately angry love before waving his hand dissentiently at the Autobot servant. "Fine. Proceed then with only the most grievous." he muttered, hoping hearing the out the car-carrier robot would calm him.

Ultra Magnus nodded, typing a bit into his datapad before continuing. "As you wish, My Lord. Apparently the rate of runaway slaves that had been steadily increasing over the past few centuries has recently spiked dramatically. The reasons for this are becoming alarming similar for the reasons of their slave collars being removed when a group of Autobots come together long enough. All of this is suggesting, a rebellion is growing in your midst, My Lord." he grimly spoke, still not looking beyond his datapad to show he had a tiny smile on his dermas.

Optimus blinked as his mind laxly took in the big news. A rebellion? He wasn't surprised that one would develop up from the endless suffering created under the Decepticon's cruel tyranny that had lasted for eons. It was just something he had always heard was possible from certain mechs who had simply had endured enough. However, none of these claims held up for too long as many were hunted down and slaughtered if they escaped and if they had fought against their masters, they were arrested, tortured or just blantly killed on the spot. But now, to actually hear that it was finally happening at a quickening and more successful pace was almost surreal.

The Pharaoh frowned at the news, while drumming his fingers on his false beard. "Hmmmm... That is horrible. Which cities have had the highest percentage rate of escapees?" he asked only mildly concerned. In all honesty he never really cared if everyone else's slaves and servants fled. He only cared if _he_ escaped his grasp...

"The main capitals, Iacon, Kaon and Tarn. Unusually, their have been no reported casualties from any slaves or servants captured, thus supporting the fact a rebellion is brewing and is held somewhere secure enough to hide its growing numbers safely without being caught and killed." the large blue and white mech finished, still hiding his hopeful smile from showing on his usual trained stoic facials at the further highly beneficent news for all Autobots that he recounted aloud.

The massive Decepticon, closed his optics and vented loudly in deep thought. A rebellion. At last the prophecy of doom the old Autobot Alpha Trion whispered in his final days. It had to be the work of the Prime that was rising to destroy everything in his empire... "I see... Keep me informed as it appears." he spoke with finality not really wishing to speak any longer to the head scribe taking the place of his loyal Vizer.

The servant sharing the same sentiment as the silver mech, firmly nodded his helm while switching off his datapad in hand. "As you wish, Master." he spoke with a bow before turning and leaving, closing the grand jeweled doors behind him.

When left alone the gun robot gazed down at the lounging Autobot by his side with a possessive smirk. Now that the obnoxious fool was gone... "Optimus... My love..." he called with absolute delight to his darling, loving how he jumped slightly from suddenly being spoken to.

The slave who had been thinking looked up, almost regretting replying to call he already knew the answer to. "Yes, Master?" he asked with false innocence, while subconsciously bracing himself for the smothering love that was to come next.

Megatron purred before laying back into his great golden throne's violet cushions and rubbing his silver thighs enticingly. "You look so lonely on the floor... Sit upon me, my sweet..." he rumbled, feeling a powerful charge flare to life in his pelvic armor at thinking about feeling his beloved's curvy aft sit upon his lap.

"If I must." the red and blue mech replied with a quite noticeable lack of enthusiasm due to his short patience, but that didn't stop his spark from backflipping. As he got up and sat he felt a familiar embarrassing push at his plump backside. The semi squeaked and blushed when it rubbed against his blue codpiece through his makeshift dress before shyly covering his face with the back of his hand, trying not to let the other larger mech see his nimiety.

The Decepticon leader seeing this, lost his playful demeanor and growled possessively, yanking the faintly stubborn slave forward by his leash to come face to face with him. "Are you denying me...?" he asked in a hushed but very dangerous voice, daring him to say no. Oh yes, he just dared him to deny him...

The smaller truck robot whimpered and shivered at the hot husky air brushing his platinum face. "No... Never..." he whispered, wishing his frame wouldn't become aroused so quickly whenever his master spoke to him like that.

"Then kiss me..." the Pharaoh vented, stroking the other's beautiful face as well as lightly rubbing his dermas against his and licking them ever so gently. His large ringed hands running up under the skirt of his dress, up the length of his ivory thighs.

Optimus moaned at the raspy tone and lustful touches to his face and thigh metal. "Mmmm...! Yes, Master..." he mewled before he kissed the silver mech bashfully, blushing harder when he felt his valve wetting in arousal. Primus... Why was it so hard to control himself when the massive other mech did things like this...?

The gun robot groaned into the delicate sweet kiss his beloved gave him. He was just tender and gentle... It drove him absolutely wild... "Mmmmmm... That's much better..." he deeply purred, returning to his previous good mood in a sparkpulse before kissing the other mech passionately and thrusting his hot bulging panel against his.

The Autobot slave gasped in ecstasy, falling back and clinging onto Megatron's strong shoulder gold covered armor in an attempt to catch his failing balance. However that quickly became difficult when the larger mech bit ruttishly into his neck cables.

The Pharaoh dragged his glossa slowly along the delicate wires while brushing aside his black loincloth, releasing his fully erect spike and his hands making the panting mech in his grasp do the same with his own codpiece. He grinned evilly before taking a hold of both their pulsing cables, squishing them together. "Do you feel me...? Do you feel my spark through my throbbing mechhood, my love...?" he asked, his raw emotions pooling out in his words.

The smaller red and blue robot's spark jolted in his busty chest. Damn his master and his sexy words, touch and looks... They made him constantly blur out the current nature of their relationship during these moments. "Ahhhh hahhhh! Yes...!" he panted, heavily aroused optics a dark indigo.

The Decepticon smirked possessively, pumping their spikes with a low roar of pleasure while baring his fangs like a hungry animech. "Rrraawwrrr... _My Optimus..._" he growled as if in a mad trance, pace growing with a high charge in his loins developing just as fast.

The semi cried out at the rough but coveted treatment to his spike. Although he personally enjoyed it more in their earlier sexual encounters, when the other mech took his time and seemed to favor causing his pleasure rather than his own. Now, he seemed to just crave creating his own as quick and wild as mechly possible. However, that didn't stop a hot overlord from bursting inside of him from it though.

The massive gun mech smirked victoriously as he watched his favorite bend back and ejaculate his transfluid high into the air to rain down daintily on tight fist. Optimus' curvy frame shook like a tiny crystal leaf while gasping a soft utterance that rocked his spark. "_...M-Mas... ter..._" he whispered nearly adoringly.

The silver robot threw his helm back as he tempestuously came as well, shooting his silvery nanite seed onto the other's chest plates, claiming him once again. He chuckled when his high at last came down, opening his tightly shut crimson optics and looking at the lovely sticky mess they both had created. "Well, look at this... Our love juices... Taste some..." he cooed, wiping a great globful of mixed transfluid before sticking his thick sticky fingers into the slave's parted mouth.

The red and blue mech gagged a little when suddenly digits invaded his oral chamber but then started sucking them clean, even though he was aware he tasting himself as well as his master. When he finished with his erotic meal, the red and blue robot laid his helm down on the silver robot's broad usekh covered chest, temporarily winded from all their strenuous activities.

Everything was blissfully tranquil and quiet as Megatron held him in his strong jeweled arms, rocking him caringly back and forth at a calm pace when a thought came to the Autobot. "May I ask you something, My Lord...?" he requested softly, careful as to what he was about to ask, knowing already it was dangerous.

"Yes..." the Pharaoh responded sounding almost like he did when he was sick and delirious. Content and placid just having his beloved in his arms... Being all his... His alone...

The truck bit his bottom derma, knowing better than to lower his guard around his master's calm facade. For reasons he just couldn't comprehend, the Decepticon just seemed to have very little control of restraining his emotions whenever he was concerned, even less so when he talked about wandering away from him. "Have you ever had an ugly necklace around your neck you could never take off?" he asked, wanting to start off by cautiously going into another subject before merging it into his desired question.

Confused, the silver mech ceased his cuddling to pull back and look at Optimus with a slightly suspicious expression. What was his sweetspark getting at...? "What are you talking about?" he answered gruffly.

"It's this. This awful collar. From the very moment we are born unto this planet, we were forced to wear these things to keep us in line, to show our worth and status as slightly about the rust of the desert. If we ever dare to take them off, we truly will become the rust of the desert." the Autobot slave spoke dryly, looking at the piece of metal around his throat tubing with great disdain.

The gun watched his beloved's movements with engrossed optics, sensing something was going to be said to agitate him. "...What are you trying to say to me, my beloved?" he asked softly, growing more concerned every second.

The semi intaked a cold puff of air before he spoke clearly, looking directly into his master's optics. "If you truly love me... Why won't you ever take this off and set me free...?" he asked, his kind lazuline optics completely reflecting his pure spark's intentions.

The corners of Megatron thinned dermas twitched, unlike the rest his entirely stunned emotionless face plates. "...And have you run away from me again...?" he responded in a scratchy tone as his CPU burned and swirled with untamed red thoughts of his sweetspark disappearing from him for eternity without his conscious doing.

The smaller red and blue robot frowned seeing the other's expressive carmine optics unfocus, obviously thinking about possessing him again. "I would never run from you, Master... Though you are rather dominating..." he muttered losing his stand of hope as his master continued to silently rant not at all caring if the other just inches away heard him.

The Pharaoh gripped his helm, optics widening as his thoughts spin even faster, actually hurting. How could he even have the gall to ask this...? He had nothing without him...! Nothing! "Without you... I... I simply have no life... I would tear my flesh apart... I would slice my neck open..." he jabbered, shivering a little as his optics brightened from the emotions inside of him.

Optimus flinched at the blunt demented reminders of his master's near suicide, prompting his disturbingly realistic dream to flash in his processor again. "I don't understand why you have so little care for your life, Master." he said with pure sadness as he caressed the larger mech's handsome face plates with his soft hands.

The massive silver mech jumped at the gentle touch, snapping out of whatever hysterical fantasy he was having before snarling and grabbing the slightly smaller mech's hand, squeezing it tightly. "You don't get it...! I need you! I will never let you go! You're mine!" he proclaimed loudly to the Autobot's facials, vents panting from his passion and madness.

The slave looked away with a forlorn sigh as his cerulean optics closed in sorrow. Well... He tried. He knew what was to be expected and did have the satisfaction of at least trying but that did not mean he was not happier for it. "I... I understand. Well, if you will not free me, at least let me go for a walk... And please don't stop me or I am going be depressed." he mumbled miserably as he rose up off the Decepticon leader's lap and walked away.

The gun mech growled and was rise up and about to go after him but stopped firmly in his seat. What was he doing...? He was mere seconds away from charging at the slave like a madmech and pinning him to wall. But that would hurt him... Why in Primus' was he about to hurt him? His darling...?

Megatron clutched his striped helm once again as the faint burning sensation in the deepest core of his processor returned. Why was it getting so difficult to think without it being painful...?

* * *

The red and blue robot sighed leaning against a window pane in the top floor's lobby with a propped up elbow. He felt rather lousy after being so fiercely denied his full freedom. He knew he was trying to get to love him. But the more he tried to love the Decepticon leader the more he tried to chain him further to him and none wished to love anybody after being forced to be even more of a prisoner. Not without breaking entirely...

It was obvious to anyone that the Pharaoh's obsession with him was growing to extreme levels and that while he was trying to keep everything together, maybe even his grip on his politics, it was just falling to pieces real fast...

"Finally managed to get yourself away from His Mad Majesty?" a gentle voice spoke nearby waking the truck robot back to reality. Turning he saw the mech whom he would have no qualms about calling a brother, stood tall behind him with a small but noticeable smile.

Optimus attempted to give a weak smile in return but he just didn't have his spark in it and perhaps Magnus saw it too. "Oh hello, Magnus. I thought you already left to go downstairs to your Master." he said quietly.

"I was going to but... You and I haven't talked, I mean really talked, to each other in a while... So I was just curious... When did we become such strangers...?" the older Autobot's voice dripped with sadness at being so distant from the mech he had aged and grown up with.

"We've been busy, doting on our high-ranking Masters that are in the same building but are miles apart. It's only natural things seemed to drift away." the slave admitted, feeling more that he just described his and the silver robot's devolving relationship then just about the situation with the acquiescent servant.

The blue and white mech's face fell seeing the usually sanguine semi behave he knew and loved so worn out and uncaring. "I know but... We used to just have one another. Don't you remember?" he asked, looking up through the window the other was gazing through as his facial lighting up for a moment at the pleasant memories.

The red and blue mech looked at the head scribe from the side as he talked, noticing he was making himself tense from his constant worrying. Primus, if he ever saw his medical records he was positive the poor mech had high oil pressure from his bad habits. And that maybe because of... him... "I do." he replied simply.

Ultra Magnus shut his optics and sighed to aid in relieving some of his unbearable emotional stress. "...Why things got so weird and complicated with each other I will never know." he muttered, turning away from the window to lean on the golden wall it was carved into.

The semi's dermas tightened as he straightened up and moved over to the older Autobot's side. "Magnus. I'm still myself." he said a little peevish, directly to the side of his face.

The Autobot servant didn't even bother opening his optics. "I don't know about all that." he answered with a resentful chuckle. Of course he wasn't still himself. He was sure whatever type of insanity that had gripped the King had infected him as well. Just one look at his dear old friend convinced him of it.

"Fine I'm not myself, okay? Maybe the stress is at last sinking into me and I've gone howling mad? Now what do you want to say that apparently you needed to say to say to me so badly." Optimus snapped as he firmly crossed his arms, sick of the guilt and longing the older mech continued to place in him.

"Look, Optimus. I was trying to find you and get a hold of you for several weeks to get the chance to talk to you about something. Something I think would be best if I told you." the scribe said finally opening his optics to display grave seriousness.

The larger Autobot lightly growled and crossed his arms moodily. Finally he was getting to the point. "What is it?" he asked still mildly nettled as he tried to regain control of his chafed temper. He really didn't mean to yell. It was just the pressure of... everything weighing on him. He really could not take much more.

"Have you heard about the Autobot rebels?" the blue and white robot asked regaining a smile on face as like before, hoping that the news would reignite the sweet and loving mech he held dear like it has for himself.

The red and blue mech raised an optic ridge. He had already forgotten about the big news of rebellion due to his heated encounter with his master. He must've been closer to breaking than he originally thought. "Well, yes I have. Just now. A few minutes ago. From you." he said, regaining his calm once again.

"As I had just spoken of, I have been getting reports for months now about a rebellion slowly growing and has been steadily larger by the day now." the car-carrier robot reiterated from his earlier report virtually word for word. Another of his bad habits.

"The news of attempted revolt is nothing that has been untried. You and I know it both know that. But... Just how is _this_ possible?" the slave asked skeptical, thinking how an Autobot could successfully get the collar off without killing themselves in the process as so, so many others had perished from doing.

Magnus seemed to almost be jump up and down without too much effort on restraint anymore now that he wasn't in front of a Decepticon as he continued to speak. "I can hardly comprehend it myself... But one Autobot, I believe a possible engineer deciphered the access codes in the slave collars. One finally figured out the combination for freedom and is spreading it around like Scraplets! Isn't that wonderful?!" he all but blurted out, as if he had just witnessed Primus walk by in mortal form.

The semi mech's face plating was blank for several minutes as the information seeped into his CPU. Oh, how the many sides of himself wanted to convey so much. His old side wanted to scream for joy until his voice modulator shorted but his newer one simply went dead silent and numb. The latter also seemed to be the one that soon replied for him. "Oh." he answered brusquely, optics hazy with his inner turmoil.

The older Autobot's face plates fell aghast at the causal almost disappointed utterance. "Oh? Oh, what?" he asked utterly stunned at his friend's indifferent demeanor. What the pit was wrong with him?

The red and blue mech just looked away from the servant's incredious look, ashamed of his own meek words. "I... I don't know." he spoke weakly but honestly. What was he supposed to do? Lie? He truly did not know anything anymore.

"Optimus what in Primus' Allspark is wrong with you? Aren't you happy to know there finally is a way out?" the head scribe said throwing his arms around dramatically.

Optimus just held his arms and stared at the purple carpets. "I don't know I guess..." he repeated, feeling so mangled inside. What he did really want...? Freedom from the pull in his chest? Or the love he was dreaming of but never truly receiving?

"You guess...?! Optimus, this what we, all Autobots have been dreaming of since the moment we come into life! Freedom! And you don't know if you're happy to be free?!" the blue and white robot shouted as he grabbed the other mech's shoulder plating firmly and gently shook him.

The large slave flinched at the harsh yelling and light shaking. He knew he was right. This is what he wanted. No needed. Freedom. But to where? To whom? Virtually all of the planet not consumed by the Great Cybertronian Rust Desert was Decepticon territory. Where would they live? Underground for the rest of their days? Fight the Decepticon armies and very likely all perish? It just didn't... seem like the solutions that work out well.

The car-carrier mech just watched the other Autobot falter to answer him. His azure optics just appeared so confused and frightened he just had to know why. "What're you waiting for?" he inquired while grabbing the other robot's face to turn it towards his.

Though his face was in the other's grasp, the semi robot still refused to lock optics with him. "...Maybe... the Pharaoh..." he began but lost his edge when he remembered what he was really talking about and to whom. About him growing to love with his master which was accepted by only a few of his friends. But Magnus wasn't one of them.

As expected, the scribe's optics widened in horror, now he was certain that he friend was crazy. "Him...? You're waiting for _his_ okay in granting our freedom...?" he whispered extremely unbelieving that this mech was even his old friend.

"Optimus... Optimus, please, understand... No matter what lies and act he somehow did to make you believe in, know he will never willing let you go! Any of us go! Stop being crazy!" the blue and white mech yelled desperately trying to reach the distant other mech.

Optimus finally broke once more, suddenly gripping the servants arms and roaring back at him. "I can't! I...! I just so confused... I... I don't know what to do, Magnus...! I feel so torn... I... I..." his bellow losing strength quickly before transforming into a sobs as the mech creating them leaned on the older robot's firm chest overcome.

The car-carrier's aggression instantly melted seeing his younger friend break down into frustrated sobs against him and quickly held him in a tight embrace. "Optimus... Look... I'm sorry, okay... I didn't mean to shatter the little bit of strength you had left to pieces... I'm sorry..." he apologized over and over to his half-mad friend.

The large slave grit his denta in a furious effort to control his foolish outburst as he hugged the mech tightly to hide his shame. Primus he felt like a complete fool... Breaking down in front of the Autobot servant... But what did he expect? Continually poking and prodding a sore area until he burst, even if it was to try and help him.

"I'm sorry, Optimus... This all just has to so much to take in all at once, I understand completely. I just wanted to let you because... Well, I have been actually thinking it over for a while now and... have decided to go join them." Magnus said softly as he leaned his chin on top of the red and blue mech's blue helm.

The semi robot's frame stiffened while his optics shot open in true fear of being abandoned by the oldest friend he had for a fate that could end in certain death. "W-What...?!" he exclaimed as he pulled away to see if he had heard him right.

The older Autobot smiled a little seeing a reaction of some kind other than apathy as he rubbed the back of his white hand along the other's platinum cheek. "Oh, no, don't worry it's not for a while yet. I just wanted to let you know so you can better decide your own fate." he said before unwrapping his arms from around his chassis.

"Well, I should be going now. I have to get back to work before my Master finds out I've been taking too long with his morning reports. Please, take care of yourself, Optimus. Really... I mean that." the head scribe said caringly as he turned and left to the elevator downstairs.

Optimus watched the blue and white robot leave with a much heavier spark than earlier. All the talk regarding the rebels were driving the modestly annoying pull to leave in his chest to grow almost double what it was before.

Maybe... A little temporary taste of freedom would satisfy him enough to last the rest of his life and maybe more so to better handle his Megatron situation. But first the Autobot would have to convince the head of security and finance, the Vizer, Soundwave of this and that would not be easy. He was quite stubborn and firm, rather infamously so.

However the slave did notice how much he genuinely cared about the Pharaoh when he called him to take care of his sick master so suddenly in person. Something no one had expected. So naturally if the Decepticon leader cared about him, he would in some way care about him.

The red and blue rubbed his arms nervously and fidgeted a bit over his decision made as he walked to the elevator. Though still not knowing if he was doing the right thing listening to this pull or Ultra Magnus or the urge to do this behind his master's ever obsessive back. But he simply couldn't take being cooped up in the palace any longer. If he remained inside this fancy gold pyramid he'd really go mad. But he figured he already was doing something like this behind his back.

On the second floor, the semi's internal systems chilled with ice over his last highly traumatic experience on this very level. However, he steeled himself and headed straight for the stereo mech's office, not bothering to look around at the hard stares and leers for him being there before stopping in front of the doors. With a deep intake he bravely knocked and got ready for any possible heated arguing.

"Yes? Who is it?" Soundwave's stern voice asked from within, clearly annoyed at being bothered while he was working. He had already booked solid around the clock and was not in a very pleasant mood.

"It's me, Optimus, My Lord." Optimus answered softly while playing with his servos to alleviate his tension, not wanting to blow his already very slim chances of getting what he desired.

It was quiet for several uncomfortable moments with the exception of the slight shuffling of datapads the Vizer put away for later before he replied. "Come in." he spoke contentiously, already sensing something horrible coming from this encounter with the large Autobot.

The slave walked inside, feeling his internals twist more and more at coming closer to asking something he felt in his spark was going to be a bad idea but he pushed through. Opening the doors he saw the slender Decepticon sitting mostly alone, with the exception of a young black Steelpanther curled up beside his pedes and two twin Jetcondors in cages set on separate perches on either side of their master.

"What do you want?" the blue mech growled coldly watching as the feline drone on the floor beside him yawned a little loudly at the all the noise, raising up and turning before curling back into a ball in the opposite direction to fall back into recharge.

Praying his theory about his care being stretched to him was correct, the red and blue robot gathered his courage and spoke. "Ummm... Lord Vizer, would it prudent to request a admission chip to leave for the day and go into the city." he suddenly blurted out due to his stress peaking and pooling over.

The stereo mech immediately stiffened before looking up and though his face was obscured by a mask and visor, it was obviously thunderstruck. "What in Primus' graces makes you believe I will grant you something so ridiculous? And behind His Highness' back no less." he hissed, temper flaring at the ludicrous request.

The larger truck mech clenched his hands in tight fists. He knew there would be resistance, he just didn't expect the much smaller mech to be so draining to his already wearing confidence. "Forgive the madness of this outlandish request, My Lord, but I... I fear I may be going stir-crazy..." he spoke with a small laugh while holding his forehelm.

Soundwave darkly glowered at the larger robot over his intertwined white servos. Wonderful. All he needed to make his daily life worse was worrying about a second possible loon. "And why exactly is this any of my concern?" he demanded with no hidden amnesty in his smooth robotic voice.

"Because of His Majesty." Optimus said softly as he watched the Vizer's hidden ruby optics narrow at the mention of the Pharaoh. He knew he touched a acerbic area but he continued regardless, encouraged by getting a reaction of some kind at the very least out of the stern mech.

"Please, I don't ever wish harm on him and never would, but the affections... They are smothering me. I fear for his sanity every day. He might be obsessed with me to the point I highly doubt he is thinking clearly about his actions anymore, which I worry about." the large Autobot slave said, fidgeting enough to pace a bit.

The stereo robot watched heedfully as the slave lightly paced back and forth, relaying fears that he shared with him in the Decepticon leader's growing insanity. Despite that, he had no reason to voice it to the red and blue robot and simply continued to listen without a making a sound.

"I do not ask for the impossible but... I only wish for a day. Just one. To satisfy my desire to flee from my Master. And I will never ask for anything again. I swear on the holy hand of Primus himself." the semi mech said before he stopped his pacing and raised a hand in a salute of promise.

The blue robot drummed his white fingers together for several minutes in contemplation before pointing a sole ivory digit at the other mech like a sword of damnation. If the little fool desired to tempt the storm, let him. "Fine. You until before twilight. But understand that I do not control the Pharaoh's actions. Whatever happens to him and yourself for this little stint is on your helm. Do I make myself clear?" he spoke with the gravest seriousness he had ever used in a long time.

Optimus wanted to smile from the agreement he had predicting would likely have ended with a no but kept his face steady before responding. "As crystal, Master." he said calmly with a short bow, while his insides coiled both in hot glee and icy guilt.

Soundwave's hidden scowl deepened as he reached into his desk and pulled out a tiny chip. He typed on it a few quick codes upon it before rising from his seat and placing it inside the Autobot's slave collar. Why did he agree to something that was just going to cause massive chaos? He knew the silver mech was always on the verge of toppling over the edge. If he knew his precious favorite left the palace without his knowing, he would a spark attack or Primus forbid something worse.

Something about this mech's plight simply gripped him. Maybe after all this time he was just getting too soft for his own good as a Decepticon... "There. This will allow you outside the palace into the city and no farther. Any attempts to go further is unrecommended. Now get out before you cause a convulsion with the Noblemechs by being in my office." he growled as he gently shooed the slave out.

The larger red and blue robot's face beamed as wide as his jaw joints would allow before leaving in the elevator. He felt like he was sparkling again, of course before the horrible incident with his foster carrier. He knew he would attract attention if he emerged from the palace walls in his current attire. A makeshift dress or not, it gave away that they were very expensive clothes from a rich owner and would make him an easy target for kidnapping and robbery by the thousands lower-class Decepticons looking for easy pickings.

The semi looked around when he arrived on the main floor to spot anything that had been discarded by any of the Decepticons making their rounds. In a corner he spotted a big dusty old cloth used to shield high-class Decepticons from the false sunlight on bright summers days. It was a well-worn, torn and ragged brown piece of fabric that had likely been tossed aside when became that way from long periods of use. It was perfect.

Optimus walked over to the material and picked it up. Up close he loosely measured it, determining by what he saw, he figured it would make decent enough cloak. Donning his new mantle, he moved outside the great main gates, held wide open for the Autobot slaves that worked outside and did something he had not done since he was first brought to the massive Kaon palace many cybetronian months ago. Leave.

The false sunlight blinded the red and blue mech for several seconds until he got a good look at the monolithic capital city. He had lived inside the great palace for so long he had long since forgotten what it looked like outside. The great layers of the buildings that showed the different classes of cybertronians, from the bottom in the rusty streets that belonged to the slaves to the tops of the buildings touching the false sky that were owned by the City Lord and Governors. Barbaric and arrogant ways of showing rank and power.

The large Autobot's frame tensed at the feeling of dread of passing through such a harsh outside world as he gripped his ragged mantle and raised his mask before he headed down the pathway down into the city of Kaon. It was much different then the city of Iacon where he had aged and grown in. Kaon was the Decepticon main capital before the Fallen enslaved the Autobots, so naturally it was a rough place to live.

Most of what the slave could tell, Kaon was a city mostly composing of metal foundries and mines unlike its stark twin Iacon that specialized in farming, fishing and crafts. Much of the buildings in the lowest part were vandalized, crumbling and even half destroyed in some parts. Though this didn't really seem to bother the slaves native to the city.

The semi walked through the disjointed marketplace separating the lower and highest parts of the city, watching all the different mechs move around. Most were Autobots slaves he noticed were in horrible scarred and mild rusty conditions. But even when he stopped and watched with sad optics he was aware that there was nothing he could do. He was out of his power out here. Whatever happened had would happen, though he loathed it.

Optimus sighed and moved through the noise and bustle noticing the Kaon River slicing through outside the walls. A river was not something one saw everyday on Cybertron since most had gone during the mining expansion. Though it was not his first time gazing upon one's natural beauty in the dirty metal landscape he felt like it was his first time all over again.

The Autobot found the pull he had invaded his spark recently poke at his spark to just watch and follow the river though he didn't know why. However, just as he finally broke its hypnotic influence on him, he roughly bumped into a smaller mech who fell backwards onto his aft from the force of his mild jog.

The red and blue mech almost automatically slid back his mask and bent down to see if the other robot was injured, causing his hood to slide off and show his entire helm. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" he asked, sapphire optics bright with concern.

The red and yellow mech on the ground was an Autobot barely stretched into his adult mech frame as he was still rather youthful in the plating, just stared up at the revealed robot beauty above him. "Uhhh... Yeah..." he muttered transfixed.

The semi helped the fallen mech off the dirt by lifting him up by the waist and onto his pedes. "Please, allow me to make it up to you." he said, intertwining his fingers tightly together showing his commitment.

The muscle car robot was still caught in a trance until he snapped out of it when he heard the larger mech talk about repaying him. "If you say so, beautiful but I will choose the location." he smirked cocky as he slipped his hand adventurously into his.

As Optimus was led by the mystery mech into a ruined home, he halted their walk to gaze at the building with a sense of guilt at just invading someone's dwelling. "Wait, isn't this someone's home?" he asked the other Autobot, sincerely hoping they weren't.

"It was once, but not anymore. A lot of us just travel around from house to house or whatever's somewhat livable. Pit I've been living a tent most of the time when not going through these pitiful ruins." the red and orange robot shrugged as he pushed aside the mangled curtains serving as the door and led the still hesitant slave inside.

It was a rather drab little domicile. It was tiny one room home with only some abandoned clay dishes that were cracked and chipped and some torn carpets. Once seated on the rug, the muscle car turned toward the larger, older mech with a smile while resting his chin on his intertwined fingers. "So... You a City Lord's pleasure slave?" he asked slyly, looking at the mech in question up and down.

The red and blue mech blushed under the lustful scrutiny. It had been quite a while since he was flirted with someone beside Megatron. "No, I belong to His Highness, the Pharaoh." he said, shyly looking away to better conceal his rose tinted facials.

The slender Autobot frowned at the mention of the Decepticon leader. That fact that, that sick fragger owned this sweetsparked mech was just completely repulsive to him. "Him, huh? Well, then what's your name cutie?" he asked, wanting to change the unpleasant subject.

"Optimus." the truck answered timidly, looking at the other robot from the side shyly. It was rather refreshing to be treated as an equal instead of a admired treasure though he felt bad for feeling like this without the silver mech knowing. It almost felt like cheating. Almost.

"'Beauty'... You certainly live up to your name... Hi, I'm Hot Rod." the energetic other slave purred, spunkily leaning over and kissing the larger robot on his platinum cheek.

Optimus gave an embarrassed grin at the bold peck. Well he was rather... boisterous. He was rather cute actually but really not his type. In fact he was not pushing him away because he knew Hot Rod was just being friendly. "Nice to meet you... Who do you belong to?" he asked as the other mech leaned against him.

"Me? I belong to no one. I never have and never will." the orange and red mech said while looking at his long slender orange fingers proudly as if he had an expensive ring on there.

The larger Autobot frowned a little hearing the all too familiar false claiming he had somewhat become used to from madmechs he had encountered. "Yes, I know you believe that, secretly every Autobot does. But I meant literally who owns you." he inquired once more.

The muscle car looked up at the cynical expression the other slave had. "Oh, I know what you meant. It's just I don't belong to anyone anymore... because I don't have my slave collar anymore..." he replied cunningly with a smirk to match.

The red and blue mech just stared at the smaller mech with a look that was a cross between believing his words and dismissing them as a bad joke. "That's... im... possible..." he whispered, wanting to believe him but it was rather hard without actual visual confirmation.

"Oh, don't believe me? Here, see for yourself." Hot Rod grinned loftily before raised his helm to expose a slender neck completely free of any indication of a slave collar with the exception of a long barely noticeable scar from where it once was.

The truck's optics extended in utter stupor at the sight of the other slave's bare neck cables. "...H-How...?" he whispered, as he touched it as if to make entirely sure he was indeed seeing what he was seeing.

The muscle car smiled warmly at his new older friend's complete reverence at his smooth collar free neck cables. He always found it really cute to those that were just unwilling to believe it was possible. "Well, you could say that I know a few people who have actually found a way to safely remove it." he said before touching the blue top of the other larger mech's helm.

Optimus blinked out of his transfixation to the vacant neck to gazed in growing revelation about to whom he was talking to. "What? But then that would mean that you're... you're... a rebel?" he asked speechless that he would have the luck to run into a rebel today and now. It all seemed to be to eerie designed to be a coincidence...

"Mmm, hmmm. Why, yes, cutie. Yes, I am." the smaller red and orange robot purred as he held the large Autobot's beautiful stunned facials. Oh having this big beauty possibly join was almost too excitement for him to bare!

* * *

Megatron paced back and forth, as his processor sped along just as fast. Where was he? Shouldn't he have come back by now? He couldn't even detected his signal or pick up his comm link. Surely he wouldn't dare... The silver mech halted. No... He said he wouldn't... But that was just what he said last time... just before he left him... all alone...

The Pharaoh groaned and clutched his helm at the intense burn of his own wild thoughts. The Autobot said he would never him... but he didn't exactly say he loved him. He was still prone to stupidity. He just guidance... Yes... Guidance...

The red and blue mech was just naive... He needed his protection and guidance from the wicked Prime who would seduce him away... That's all...! The massive Decepticon, dragged his black hand down from his helm to run down his face as a sinister grin grew on his dermas. He would protect him... He would.

The gun hummed a mad tune to himself as he walked to the elevator downstairs to arrive at the second floor, going to the one mech who could tell him where his beloved was and with a wild grin he roughly pushed open the doors to the Vizer's office.

Soundwave raised his helm to yell at the intruder who thought it would be humorous to burst in his office unannounced before he froze in silent horror at who he saw in front of him. "My Lord... What are you doing here?" he asked, clenching his hands into fist to divert his fear of an explosion.

Megatron still grinned his crazed smile but on the inside he was slowly boiling with rage. "Where is he, Soundwave...? Where is my Optimus...?" he cooed sadistically. Now, he didn't like to accuse his most loyal Decepticon of treason, no matter how small but he could just sense he did something... He knew he did...

The slender blue robot tensed horribly before taking in a deep intake to remake his stoic persona with the highest skill that he could manage. "Assuming that you have been stalking the slave long enough to push him into asking me for a roaming chip, he's current outside the palace in the main city." he spoke, his tone frigid in an attempt to hide his inner fear.

Megatron ruse broke as grit his fangs in the raw fury that had been boiling suddenly burst out. "HOW COULD YOU!?" he roared in outrage, startling the avian drones into squawking in fear and making the Steelpanther hiss at being so rudely disturbed by such a loud noise.

The stereo mech stood firm before the berserk Decepticon. "Calm yourself, My Lord! I am not such an idiot that I would actually allow the Autobot out of palace grounds without activating the tracker in his collar. I know exactly where he is." he said firmly look at his King right in his crazed ruby optic.

The Pharaoh glared ferociously for several minutes before his hot CPU finally processed that Optimus had left him before his rage cracked and transformed into a blend of betrayal and sparkbreak. He left him again... When he said that he wouldn't... "Take me to him... I will chain him to my side if I have to tame him... I will not tolerate this... streak of refractory behavior..." he muttered scornfully mostly to himself and his cracking spark.

Soundwave didn't even bother to speak as he knew it was pointless. It was just so sad for him to see him become like his insane late father over a single Autobot slave. A tragic circle of fate of like father, like son...

* * *

Optimus laughed at another one of Hot Rod jeers toward a obese Decepticon that he watched fell down and could not get up before checking his chronometer. He flinched as he was already a couple hours late to the time he was meant to come back. Megatron was going to be furious if he didn't return soon. "Oh, Hot Rod, I had a great time with you and I really hope I have repaid my blunder of running into you earlier but I'm afraid I have to leave." he said rising up and stretching his numb legs.

The red and orange mech rose as well looking rather disappointed at his handsome new friend's sudden leaving. "So soon? Why?" he asked confused while placing a hand on the other mech's shoulder as he speedily wrapped his cloak around himself.

"Actually I am quite late... I must leave now or get punished. I'm only out here because of a frustrated head of security." the larger slave spoke quickly, gently gripping his hand for a moment before brushing it off.

Understanding the grave message, the ex-slave stood up and took him gently by the arm to lead him outside the ramshackle building. "Well, then I should get you back to the palace, quickly...!" he spoke with a more urgent tone.

The large Autobot panicked when he heard the other would be escourting him back to Kaon palace. His master was insanely jealous around him simply being with his friends. Primus knows how badly he'd react to him with a total stranger...! "N-No! My Master will be infuriated further if I'm with someone besides himself!" he spoke truly frightened, reflecting it clearly in his sapphire optics.

Meanwhile, somewhat nearby, Megatron who had followed Soundwave's directions to the precise numbers moved through the shocked stiff and silent Autobots and Decepticons who wisely moved aside out of their deranged looking King's path. The fools couldn't have bothered him if they charged at him with battle-ready weaponry.

The Pharaoh's mind and spark was just too busy twisting in knots at his beloved's perfidy. How could he do this to him? Didn't he know how much he loved him...? Apparently not since he was ready to kill himself in his name! But he was never going to let that happen... Never again. He would drag him back screaming bloody murder for all he cared, he was his and his alone!

And the moment the Decepticon leader sensed the semi mech's signal when he got close enough to be range to detect it, he raced toward it to see the lovely mech he desired beyond comprehension looking frightened about something he could not bring himself to care about at this moment in time and roared. "_**Optimus!**_" he boomed as his vents panting out hot angry puffs of air.

The red and blue mech's oil chilled when heard his name called in a voice he hoped was not the mech he had been dreading but fate was not kind to him anymore when he watched wide frightened optics the massive silver mech himself standing barely twelve feet away, blistering with fury and violet cape billowing behind him like soft purple flames.

"M-Master... I..." Optimus whimpered weakly as he hid the muscle car mech behind his much larger chassis to protect him in case the Pharaoh spotted him with him earlier. He thanked Primus when it appeared he didn't. Though he was not knew he was not as lucky...

The gun's gleaming scarlet optics narrowed as the slave tried to defend himself for his treasonous behavior. "No! No excuses... You're coming back to the palace with me. _Now._" he growled dangerously, stomping over and taking the other smaller mech by the wrist tightly to make sure he never slipped his grasp again.

Hot Rod pushed his through and watched amongst the crowd watching the completely absurd spectacle of Megatron himself in person, dragging a barely struggling Autobot by the arm back to palace. He put a finger to his chin in deep thought of possibly asking the red and blue mech to join them tonight...

The Pharaoh continued to roughly pull the slightly smaller truck red and blue robot behind him through the monolithic main doors, all the while his facials were frozen in a dark scowl that did not just show his anger but also inner torment.

The semi robot was dead silent the entire way to the elevator upstairs, optics of both passing Autobots and Decepticons beaming through his steel skin. Inside his processor he asked why he did this. He knew it would've ended badly anyway, but he did it. Why...? The pull of freedom was one... But was it to really escape his master...? No... It wasn't like that. He didn't hate him he just...

The Decepticon didn't speak a word when they arrived at the top as he pushed Optimus inside the High Queen's chamber before firmly shutting the doors with his back plates turned to him with a slow disturbing pace compared to earlier.

The Autobot slave watched with developing fear, his frame stiff and hands clutching each other. What was he going to say...? He had never seen him behave this way... No... Not this badly... Not to him. "Master, please... I was coming right back. You saw me." he spoke with a more numbed tone than his usual deep voice carried.

The silver robot barely heard his beloved's words of reason. All his CPU could comprehend over and over, torturing him... Was him leaving... His love fleeing his passion like it was... pure poison. "Why would you leave me...?" he croaked leaning his helm against the door, fighting back the optic cleaning fluid welling up.

The red and blue mech's spark cracked as his facials twisted in sorrow at the broken tone. He hurt him again... Didn't he promise to stop doing that...? "No, I would never-" he began until his master's sudden giggling halted him.

The gun suddenly burst into hysterical laughter heavily startling the semi into horrified silence and backing away a little until the backs of his royal blue legs bumped into the edge of the large berth behind him.

Megatron slapped a massive hand over his optics as he laughed insanely. He was lying! To him! His dearest slave still had the bearings to hold to his excuses! It was all just too funny! So much!

The Pharaoh continued his mad laughter for several moments longer before abruptly stopping and dropping his arm to the side to show a sinister demented smile. No... He was not a fool to fall to his lies again. "You are such a teasing liar my darling..." he purred before lunging at him.

Optimus grunted when he savagely pushed back and pinned down effortlessly onto the soft berth. He gazed up with completely terrified optics. What was he doing? Was he going to hurt him? "My Lord...! You're scaring me...!" he whispered frightened, his frame shivering at the thought of possibly being raped.

The Decepticon ignored him as he rubbed his massive chest against the other trapped beneath his hefty armor. "I love you..." he rumbled, tearing off his mantle and raking his claws down to leave light scratches on the steel exposed between his dress as his fangs bit lustfully into his bosom to mark him.

The slave tightly closed his optics and shivered in horror. This was not his kind master. Whomever it was it wasn't him. This was now some demented lover that came into his place. "S-Stop it... Ahhhh!" he cried out as his panel was roughly fondled, to his horror was already holding back his now erect spike.

The larger silver robot's ruby optics glimmered in unsatisfied lust and corrupted love as he took off the codpiece in his hand to release a wet cable from underneath. "No... No. Never again... You want this, as I do..." he cooed as he lifted up the Autobot's aft and wrapped his toned legs around his neck to himself up close to his twitching valve.

The red and blue howled the moment he felt a firm hand grip his spike and a wet glossa run across his virgin valve. "Hhhahhhh... No...! Ahhh! M-Master...!" he pleaded for him to stop but his body and his voice told differently. His spark even begged for more of his master's skilled touches though his processor screamed for him to come to his senses that went unheeded...

The gun mech drowned out the pleas to stop as he felt they weren't real at any rate. His frame, his very spark knew what he wanted and he was giving it to him whether he wanted it or not. "Shhh... No more your talking... It hurts... Just scream for me... For my touch, my lovely, Optimus..." he purred huskily, lapping up the lubricant generously oozing out of his port as his fist pumped the other robot's throbbing mechhood.

The semi sobbed at both the feelings he felt in his conflicted thoughts and his chassis writhing to his master's hands like he was at his heat peak once again. "N-No...! Please... I... Hhahhhh! going to... to... Mmmmmm...!" he wept in pleasure as his charge built to extreme levels embarrassing fast causing him to grip the silk mesh sheets underneath his coolant dripping frame.

Megatron grinned psychotically before sticking in the thick fingers into the vellicating ring of muscle cables, spreading them wide open nice and wide to lick the spasming interiors for a bit just before sucking on the sensitive node on its roof.

Optimus's azure optics shot open, snapping back as if he was stabbed as his vision became the static laced white of overload. This was wrong. He shouldn't have done this... Not when he knew he was guilty... and yet... He couldn't stop himself... If that wasn't love driving him back into the arms of an on-off maniac, he didn't know what was.

The Pharaoh gulped down the rush of hot lubricant as he felt the other mech's transfluid splash into his hand and ooze out in the gaps between his coiled digits. He allowed his favorite to have a brief moment to relax but he wasn't done punishing him. He truly did not want to penalize him but he had enough of his inability to make up his mind as to what he really wanted. So, he was going to decide that for him and he would just have to learn to savor it...

The Autobot cracked open his still leaking optics to look submissively up at his master who was looking obsessively down at him with a bit of his lubricant dribbling down his chin. "Please don't hurt me anymore... I won't leave you again... I swear it... You've made your point..." he whispered, hoping his "punishment" was over...

The silver mech's optics softened in false forgiveness as he bent down to his beloved's face to lap up some of the tears that had leaked out. "Oh, no my love. I won't hurt you... no... but you hurt me. You always hurt me. So, I think it would rather more of a punishment to not let you out of this room for a week." he rumbled deeply and dangerously into his audio but the grin on his dermas were the more intimidating.

The smaller slave cried out when his ankle joint was grabbed and pulled forward towards one of the poles supporting the massive berth. "What...?! Master, no! Please! No!" he screamed as the Decepticon leader pulled out a microchip in his slave collar, pressing it before sticking it onto his ankle and the pole to form a thick glowing energon chain.

The gun robot continued to disregard his beloved's forlorn begging for him to stop. But he couldn't. He would just run away again and now it was too late to release him without a repeated incident. "You brought this upon yourself, Optimus... You keep insisting on roaming so I will take it away... If you disobey me again, I will make certain this room becomes your dungeon." he whispered, raising from the berth to watch the red and blue mech uselessly struggle on his binding.

"**Master!**" the semi wailed pulling pointlessly on the chain that would never break unless his ankle was torn right from its socket. This couldn't be happening... Primus let it be a nightmare...!

"You'll thank me... You'll thank me..." Megatron muttered madly his expression blank and serious like stone but his optics were still wildly fluttering and swirling with pure obsession.

Optimus screamed, desperately reaching for his master when he turned and left before collapsing by the tug of the chain's full length tripping him to the floor. All that kept repeating in his processor unspoken was... Why...?

The Decepticon leaned against the doors after carefully shutting and locking them as the red and blue robot inside sobbed. What was... he doing...? Keeping him... Hurting him... The silver mech grunted in pain, gripping his helm and gritting his dentals. Why was it so hard to comprehend one thought anymore...?

But then the Pharaoh looked at his still soiled fingers before an adoring smile grew on his face. He suckled the sticky nanite rich liquid, moaning aboulically at its sweet flavor before drifting it down his muscular armor plating.

It didn't matter... The Autobot was safe now... Safe from the Prime... Safe from... _himself..._ The gun grinned insanely, letting his aroused frame react to the hand that had touched his darling little slave rub his bulging black panel to completion...

* * *

Optimus woke up after crying himself to sleep and with another strange dream he felt his optics burn sorely. His spark felt numb and twisted with sparkache. Megatron actually was punishing him. For the first time for something as innocent as leaving the palace to enjoy some time to himself. Granted it was a great abnormality for any Autobot to be granted such liberty, even the Autobot servants could not leave the grounds of their master's home as easily as he did.

The large slave leaned his helm into his hands miserably. Why? The Pharaoh proclaimed that he loved him and yet... why did he hurt him? Why did he lock him away to simply keep him forever...? He didn't mean to hurt him... but that didn't mean he deserved it in return right...? Maybe he did. However, this was the not the behavior of a gentle lover he had witnessed to his being, these were the actions of a maniac. A madmech pit-bent on keeping.

Did he dare even try to think of escape this time...? From him? His master. His... love? No... Primus knows what the Decepticon would do tipping so close to complete madness. But... the pull that had plagued him had returned almost twofold upon his forced return back to Kaon palace which helped nothing.

The red and blue mech limped walked over to the window, his chain giving him just enough length to look out at the stars. They were so inappropriately pretty... And free. It stung just looking at the beautiful astral objects.

But just as the truck robot was about to turn away he saw something rather strange and quite colorful race across the crystal grass of the courtyard. It was much too tall to be a drone and was not hunched over and beastly like an animech. What was that...?

Optimus didn't need to wonder for too much longer when the mysterious object jumped up the walls and up to his open window to come within just inches of his platinum facials.

"Hi, again, Optimus." Hot Rod said with a big smile, laughing a bit when the utterly surprised larger Autobot stumbled back before he gently caught him in his arms.

"What are you doing here?! You realize that if my Master catches me talking to you both of us could lose our heads and there is a very large chance of getting caught when you're right by this room's only window...!" the red and blue spoke in a terrified but whispering tone as he was sat down on the berth by the other robot.

The ex-slave waved his hand dismissively, the threat having barely any threat to a free mech. "I am aware of this but after seeing how you were dragged back to the palace, I just had to see if you were okay." he spoke as he crossed his slender arms.

"I am fine, Hot Rod." the large slave said stubbornly while trying to wipe away the remains of his crying like cleaning a horrible acid spray to the face plates.

The young red and orange mech looked at the tear marks and the activated energon chain tied tautly around a slender pillar of the berth before looking skeptical back to him. "Riiiight... May I sit down?" he asked gently gesturing to the berth.

The semi robot laughed bitterly at the mildly stupid request. "Sure. Go ahead. I don't think I'm in anymore trouble than I already am." he muttered, looking away at the etched silver walls.

The muscle car mech sat down on the berth's edge before scooting over to the other and whispering in his audio antenna. "Optimus there is something I think you should know about me that I never really got around to talking to you about but... Well... I am the rebel's leader." he said soft and sweet.

Optimus flinched back as if he was physically slapped, looking at him incrediously. "You...?! You are the...?!" he gasped, clutching his chest plates in case in surprised spark burst out.

"I know you may be shocked by this but please just hear me. I may not have been the one to discover the code to freedom, but I am the one who will help free the Autobots from the Decepticon tyranny and the one who lead us to freedom until our Prime takes the command." Hot Rod declared gallantly as if he was the prophesied Prime.

The Autobot slave's optics narrowed in disbelief at the mention of the cybertronians' true leader. He was no stranger to the prophecy of the late oracle Alpha Trion who predicted that the Prime would return and topple everything in the Decepticon empire. However, when nobody came many believed it to be just a prophecy to inspire false hope. He himself included. "But... Why are you here for me?" he asked shyly while toying with his blue servos.

The red and orange robot took the larger mech's hands into one of his smaller orange ones, rubbing them comfortingly as he lifted his helm to lock their cerulean optics together. "Optimus... I simply am unable to stand the sight of my fellow Autobots suffer under that monster... You could come and run away with me if you'd like. Away from the Decepticons and away from this torturous life of slavery. You want this too, right...?" he asked his honest pure optics glittering in hope.

The semi robot was soundless at the words that sounded like a direct mirror to his own before everything began to crush him, before they processed in his CPU. Freedom? Of course, every Autobot in creation longed for nothing else for centuries... but did he? He didn't know anymore... He was now driven to do so more than ever because of the pull in his spark but all he ever knew was to be a slave. Could he possibly learn to be free? And what of Megatron when he did?

The red and blue mech paused his thoughts, very confused at his own spark's reasoning. Why did he care so much of what happened to him in his absence? Besides being the only one who constantly said he loved him and actually speak it truthfully... Perhaps a few weeks after his somewhat rightful punishment, seeing him wouldn't that bad as he did sort of break his rules behind his back and he could also secretly say goodbye to loosen the blow of his possible leaving. If he got the chance to that is...

Optimus clenched the rebel leader's smaller fingers gently before coming up to the conclusion. It would be hard but more time was all he needed before coming to decide what his fate would be. To stay or go. "Ummm... Hot Rod...?" he asked gently.

"Yes?" Hot Rod responded in turn, hoping he would say yes. Despite this mech's obvious depression and frustration rotting his away his personality, he could easily tell he was kind, gentle and endearing. He just needed to get away from this place.

The red and blue robot intaked deeply before speaking in a weighty tone. "I've decided I will come with you. However I desire to remain here for another four weeks to see my friends one last time..." he spoke half the real truth of why he wished to stay longer.

The muscle car was quiet for a moment, curiously thinking as to why the larger Autobot wanted to possibly stay longer in the worst place an Autobot could be, working under the cruel Megatron, but he didn't question it. "Very well, Optimus. I shall return in four weeks, same spot, at night. And when I come back, you must be ready for whatever you have chosen." he said seriously.

The slave nodded silently. This was his last chance to possibly have any romantic connection with his master and if not, though he knew the rebel's were more than just escapees thirsty for their freedom, he would join them without a fight. "I will. Now go... Before any Decepticon guards on patrol come by and notice you up in here." he said softly while loosely holding his arms.

The ex-slave nodded before leaping off the balcony and doing something the semi almost drooling over not being able to do without incredible pain. Transform in his vehicle mode. He watched as the powerful vehicle raced surprisingly silent back across the courtyard at great speeds in the direction of the quiet city.

The moment the red and orange mech was out of sight, was the instant Optimus suddenly felt a little prickle of real hope begin to grow within his aching spark but at the same time feeling something akin to more guilt growing right along side it for the unknown future to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Took a while again, sorry, billions of things to do and so little time. Plus, had the worst case of writers block I've had in a long time and am only recently coming out of it. Feel like I kinda rambled the chapter format as I tried to restart my creative juices. Ah well, the people wanted more and I give it to them, but will go back and check things once I'm back at 100 %. Things will have a happy ending peoples so don't worry. You know I am a sucker for that. Keep reading and reviewing as I go along and I will continue to deliver. Buh-bye!


	11. Chapter 10: Failed Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine and guess what... Not mine!

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 10: Failed Goodbyes**

Summer was always the busiest time for all the Autobot slaves and servants who lived under their Decepticon masters on Cybertron. It meant the end of the cold, dry spell Primus placed upon his own flesh, causing the energon growing in the fields and wells to dry up. It was the perfect time for new sowing and replanting the fields but it also meant going back outside to bake in the now blustering heat, which had come back in a scream of fury this year. As if Primus sensed the rise of possible bloodshed for his children.

And after the gentle and beautiful slave, Optimus' fateful meeting with the rebel leader, Hot Rod, the amount of runaway slaves had virtually quadrupled. The large cities being the very worst hit, especially Kaon, one of the absolute worse places for an Autobot of either stature of power. And so, day after day, Autobots were mysteriously vanishing from their master's homes and highly paid hunts for the said runaways, which had at one time been rather rare because of the threat of severe abuse or even death, were so common they were a daily occurrence. Many bounty hunters were now constantly prowling the streets, houses and work chambers for any Autobots.

Security had also been increased at Kaon palace, nearly doubling in case any slaves or servants got any ideas for escape at the news. However, despite the intense watches, patrols and hunters, Autobots still continued to vanish, even in the broad daylight and under heavily surveillance. How was such a mystery that the Decepticons slowly and desperately scrambled over to find out. Although it was not at first they went into such a panic, being so confident of their assertion they had been convinced themselves that the very idea of rebellion had been beaten clean out of all Autobots, slaves and servants alike. But now were so paranoid, most chained their Autobots to them at all times of the day, though this rarely helped.

In the quiet, secluded week the large Autobot was locked in the High Queen's chamber for his punishment were colder and lonelier than he remembered from past experiences of penalizations which were once nothing to him. Fresh energon fruit, nicely cut pieces of meat from farm raised domestic drones and plush bread were brought in by Autobot servants that worked on this floor, who had a bit more of a perk in their steps very, very likely by all the good news, as his meals.

Though it wouldn't have mattered if it was just normal nasty gruel in a bowl as the red and blue mech was all too used to. He rarely had an appetite which was beginning to show around his abdomen as the metal skin depressed and sunk back slightly. It wasn't as if he was starving himself, he did eat enough to just survive on. It was everything. It was crushing him.

The semi robot had to watch the world continue to spiral around in its newest more active pattern without being a part of it from the only window in the room he was in. The brighter smiles evident on the Autobot's face plates tortured him with envy that was now disturbingly normal for his spark to pulse in. The very noticeable fear in the red optics of greedy, selfish Decepticons that knew their tyranny was coming to rapid end that should've brought him great pleasure in seeing, now only brought a vague numbness he couldn't describe.

There was no doubt in Optimus' processor that the time to make a move at freedom was at its ripest. The pull in his chest plates had continued to grow until made nearly a tangible shape at the back of his spark chamber, as if something needed to be there in the empty space around his very life core. That had to be there. It had gotten to the point that the only way he could find any type of solace was to look out at the glittering Kaon river and wear the tattered cloak he had kept since his first little venture outside.

However, the slave found his dreams were the one thing he could not soothe. They were expanding, becoming more and more in depth. Coloring a story he didn't know or really care about. If it was Primus himself forcing him into a destiny he didn't want and desired plainly to torture him with it until he did whatever it was, he would at least find the strength to try to say goodbye to his dear master when these few weeks of solitude were done... If he still had the strength to...

Megatron was at first furious at the Autobot's little escapade outside, beyond his reach and stubbornly refused to even to speak him during his captivity, despite the desperate weeping in his spark for doing this to him. This began to evolve when he slipped back into his old routine and realized that his beloved was not beside him. He missed hearing his dearest's intense, powerful voice... feeling his gentle soothing aura... and most of all seeing his happy smile and gorgeous optics, shining like sapphires of the highest quality...

The Pharaoh was fooling no one, especially himself. He absolutely craved to see his love but feared he would still be mad at him for maybe overreacting and then punishing him for it. But every time he reached the High Queen's chamber soft silver doors, he froze before he could open the door then he backed away and left, calling himself a complete coward for doing so. He was a coward... A mad coward in love...

And as the days lazily continued longer than they actually were, the silver mech started to wonder if that the red and blue robot really loved as much as he, as he never did answer when he had confessed his great love for him. The thought that if it was indeed truthful tormented him terribly. His appetite all but disappeared and he rarely showed any interest in cleaning himself or even pleasuring himself. He was depressed and gloomy most of the time, blank with haunted dull ruby optics and he was much less willing to even leave his own personal chambers as the cruel, slow time flew by.

This of course did not go unobserved by his subjects, both Autobot and Decepticon. Every single one of them were vastly confused as to this new outlandish behavior and were becoming a little bit concerned with the prospect that perhaps the rumors massive gun robot was insane. And any foolish enough to pry further than was wise, were met with manic, broken cackling as he left stumbling away on unstable pedes back to his personal chambers.

When at last on the morning of the first day the semi was to be released from his punishment the Decepticon leader felt his spark which had been compacted for the week loose like a clamp had been removed but still felt quite betrayed by what he had done behind his back. Even if he did not technically break any of his promises, he despised the thought of him escaping him. Nevertheless, he was still overly ecstatic to see the gentle mech and almost raced toward his room at first light of dawn like a tiny sparkling to see his creators on his creationday.

Megatron disarmed the lock beside the door with shaking digits, hardly waiting any longer to see the mech he loved so, before he swung open the doors to see a sleeping Optimus, curled tight into an uncomfortable ball on the berth from his haunting, graphic dreams. Crimson optics wide, hot and wild as he crept silently up to the large berth's side before he raised a shaking black claw to ghost over his gorgeous form in unrefined obsession. "_...Optimus..._" he panted hungrily, slowly crawling over the sleeping mech to eclipse his busty frame with own muscular one.

At the foreign noise outside of his dream so close to his being, the large slave twitched and uncurled. Thinking it was perhaps a servant who had walked in to change his bed sheets, opened his half-asleep optics. Still having a very blurry sight did not see his visitor and bumped into his broad chest when tried to move. "Ow. Sorry, I'm still not fully online yet." he mumbled sleepily, trying to scooch back and sit up better.

The slightly smaller Autobot squeaked in surprise when whoever he bumped into threw their thick, powerful arms around him in a swift and tight embrace, making them both tumble to the floor. It was the first physical contact he had in a while, so it took him several minutes to realize who was holding him.

The Pharaoh held onto his beloved securely in his hug, smelling his rich scent. Nickel and strawberry energon... Primus... It was absolutely euphoric... How he missed it... "I'm sorry I punished you, Optimus... I'm sorry..." he whispered softly in a loop, kissing his helm with desperate kisses while his claws raked in light scraping to touch his .

The red and blue robot felt his face become mainly stoic and blank when he heard the string of rapid apologies as his vision completely cleared enough to see his jabbering master. "It's okay..." he droned eerily, optics looking at the carpet below. He really didn't mean it. Not completely anyway.

Being not at all the reception he was expecting, the Decepticon snapped slightly out of the stifling madness in his mind to pull back and look at the Autobot's azure optics avoiding his. "Optimus...?" he asked softly while gently stroking his lovely face. His worry increasing when he saw his signs of inner conflict...

The semi mech continued to be deadpan but inside he just felt like crying. But what good would that do? He felt immoral just seeing him after he had secretly agreed to running away with the rebel leader today. He didn't love the brash young mech obviously and he had always secretly wished to be freed by the larger mech though that had no hope of coming to but he still felt a monster...

The gun undid the energon chain he had activated around the other's ankle joint before holding him close once more. "I really just wanted to protect you, my love..." he whispered in audios, trying to get a response from him. Any response! It wouldn't matter...! A smile...! A scowl...! Anything!

Optimus' dermas twitched but otherwise showed no emotions that was not the case inside him. He couldn't break... He couldn't break now...! "I know. C-Can you...? Can you walk with me?" his strong voice cracking as he shakily rose, cursing himself at almost slipping in his tone. He had to continue his resolve. Treat today like it was the last day. He had no time to falter from the pressure in his spark over the days to come.

Megatron's face plates fell in deep concern and confusion but stood up beside him. He at least was moving... But he did not know if that was a good thing considering the other mech's new demeanor. "Of course, my love." he spoke clearly, gently taking the other's soft hand.

The Autobot slave flinched at the name of affection casually given to him as well as to his servos. As usual, with no fear and no hesitation. He wished he had the strength to say that he loved him but he didn't. He never did... He found his chassis move toward the royal gardens without his full knowledge. Maybe he was just subconsciously drawn to the place where a lot of pleasant memories were born.

The smaller red and blue robot as if in a trance walked through the doors inside, limply shrugging away his master's placate grip on his hand. He moved over sat in the lush grass and watched how the gorgeous plump crystal roses sparkled in the false sunlight from the glass ceiling above.

They almost made the semi want to finally weep at how innocent they were... Making him reminisce to a love that was almost pure fantasy to him in reality... but he didn't shed tears... Instead, he reached over and plucked a particular scarlet one as if it sealed in its petals the look of passion his master had for him from before things became so arduous and deleterious.

The large Decepticon watched the longing display from his beloved with a burst of genuine concerned thoughts in the midst of his hazy, difficult concentration. What was he doing...? Why did he look so... melancholy? Yes, he punished him. But it was because he was wandering...! Wandering so carelessly from his loving grasp around with the Prime prowling around to catch new Autobots for his growing legion...

Optimus vented a rather loud sigh while twirling the fragile flora around by its stem in his fingers before speaking again. "Master...? May I ask you something?" he spoke still looking at the rose in his hand. Not as a form of disrespect. No... Not to him... But more as a physical and mental stabilizer for what he was going to tell from deep in his spark.

The Pharaoh knelt down on one knee strut beside the slave, his majestic violet cape slightly framing himself and the other mech. "...Anything." he vented huskily. He would brace for anything that may help him open again to him...

The Autobot closed his optics, as he sat up more properly and placed the delicate blossom in his lap. "Do you remember when you first showed me this place? Gave me the full freedom to come and go as I pleased. How confident and temerarious you were with me?" he spoke softly but cheerlessly, fighting the ever present urge to break down and cry.

The silver robot nodded though he honestly did not understand completely of what he was talking about. "Of course." he half lied. He didn't know where this conversation was leading to but it was not sounding promising... It almost sounded like... regret. Like he regretted ever having those pleasant memories of them together. But... why...?

The red and blue mech's large but gentle blue hands clenched into tense fists, just barely sparing the tiny flower he had picked. "You were only concerned with my happiness and in turn I prayed for yours. Even now I never will stop. However, I convinced myself maybe too much in our little affair that things would be as smooth and beautiful as I often fantasied, like the romantic fool I am." he snarled to himself.

The Decepticon remained completely soundless and stonefaced as he absorbed the information the other robot gave to him as well as watched all the tiny physical changes he displayed to reveal his inner pain. None of it was making any sense. His beloved would not be deranged enough to find happy moments they shared to be horrid. It had to be something else...

The semi mech felt like an energon sword was being twisted in his spark, but he had to continue. If he stopped now, he sincerely doubted he could ever begin again. "But they aren't innocent and pure anymore... And even you can not deny, you have changed in your love towards me." he rumbled hurtfully, opening his worn optics to look sternly down at his rose before placing it into his subspace in case he didn't something foolish. Which was starting to look quite possible from either one of them...

The gun felt his muscular frame tense the more he heard. So his thoughts about him not believing in his love was beginning to seem more and more truthful... No... It... couldn't... "...And how have I changed?" he growled slightly, his dangerously sharp denta flashing a bit but otherwise remained emotionless. There had to be a misunderstanding... There had to be...! His beloved loved him...! He knew he did!

Optimus gritted his denta hard enough to crack them before glaring fiercely up to his master's face. "Because the Master I know was darkly charming, passionate and courageous... You have become paranoid, beastly and obsessive. And its killing me watching this degeneration...!" he blurted out before burying his facials into his hands, his fingers gripping his helm to vehemently squeeze the optic fluid tears back into his optics.

Megatron watched with a blank expression that was the polar opposite of what he truly felt. Yes he knew in what little was left of clarity in his CPU something was not right. But... was he becoming so lost that the mech he loved beyond comprehension refused to look at him...? To... love him...? "So... does this mean you hate me now...?" he croaked, his proud voice sounding fragile and crackly as his carmine optics screwed up in blantant sorrow.

The slave fragile grip on his shattering control finally broke completely at the tender facade. The Pharaoh just looked so broken and lonely, he was scared he was going to do something brainless, mainly maim himself. He quickly reached over and held his dear master's waist in his caring arms, rubbing his helm into the strong midsection. "No...! I could never hate you... Never could..." he mumbled adoringly but sickly grieved with giving in to his sorrow.

The Decepticon leader broke into a wicked smile, falling completely to his knees and embracing the distraught mech. He didn't hate him. That was delightful...! But if he was trying to push him away with that little speech... he would find out how sorely wrong he was! "Excellent... My sweet little, Optimus... I forgive you for being so caring and naive... that doesn't spare you from receiving my love... No... I will always love you... I don't care..." he purred licking his fangs darkly while his optics glowed eerily.

The red and blue mech flinched back, almost choking on his intakes from the display that slightly brought back his delicate resolve. The silver mech was no doubt very mentally sick. His sire's curse had tragically transferred to him. That had been long clarified. But how it had been awaken were many things he had believed he was the cause of... And if he was indeed the source for the entirety of the madness he had now, he didn't dare speak of it to further to upset him down insanity.

The smaller Autobot just squeezed tighter in a way to distract himself from crying. He felt his master's strong spark and sculpted silver frame... smelt his strong unique scent of platinum and passion fruit... All of him... was just pushing his emotions around in constant loops as frantically tried to rein in before he was completely gone in bittersweet memories...

The gun robot felt his beloved's hot optic fluid wet his usekh covered chest plates. His darling Optimus... He didn't hate him... but was also in so much pain... but it couldn't be his doing... It... simply couldn't be. The Prime had to be the reason... That damned Autobot wriggling his tentacles of deceit into his mind. However, before he could speak his rampant thoughts a single digit to his dermas effectively killed it.

The semi mech couldn't bare to hear anymore psycho talk from the other larger robot. It was just destroying this moment in where he preferred not to think of the present. "No...! Don't speak... Don't talk... Don't... do anything... Just... let me touch you... Hold you..." he whispered desperately, doing his very hardest to keep his own sanity intact though that was extremely questionable with his tainted love for him temporarily dominating his processor.

Optimus kissed his dear, sick master with as much passion as he could scrounge up from his wounded spark as his hands frantically stroked the thick silver armor below his. He caressed every contour with every intention of remembering its every seam, every jewel and gold covered plate... He finally pulled away from their heated kiss to gasp innocently sweet before moving down the other's strong angled chin and jaw to catch a glimpse of the scar on his thick neck cables from where he nearly killed himself.

The large Autobot slave whimpered at the healed shallow mark permanently indented into his steel skin. If he had not come back, that wound would've taken his life. The mere thought of his dearest lying dead somewhere wasn't even entertainable to imagine. However... If he never improved in his absence, he may very likely try again and he couldn't have that... No... He might have to warn Soundwave into protecting him as he couldn't possibly want that kind of fate for his great leader...

The semi mech groaned softly, optics closing delicately as his cleaning fluid spilled forth and his soft gel-smooth blue fingers intertwined together with his master's rough ebony claws. Oh those hands... Those hands once traveled down his body so tenderly. Even created the very first overload in his life. How he held him through the great waves of his orgasm...

The thought of possibly granting Megatron the final threshold of his virginity as a potential grand last gift had flickered across the red and blue robot's processor for a brief moment. But he couldn't do it... It would be too much to give him something so sacred as a pity frag... It felt an overflowing grand form of treason simply still being beside him enough as it was... much less fondling his chassis.

The large Decepticon watched as his beloved wept and touched him like he was a mech scheduled for an execution the next day and had to have any form of intimacy before his brutal death. "...Why do you cry so...?" he asked gently, lifting the smaller mech's helm up with a single curled digit, wondering why he was so sad in his presence... and why he seemed to not simply give into his love...

Optimus quickly wiped his leaking optics before plastering on the best false smile he could manage with his flooding inner chaos, though he really didn't believe it would fool the other mech. He just wanted to stop weeping like a newspark... but his tears just wouldn't stop... "Don't worry yourself about them, Master. They're nothing..."

The Pharaoh's strong face reflected the grand incredulity he felt from hearing his words. No matter how sincere and innocent his deep voice was, the other slightly smaller mech was the worst liar. "I hate when you cry... Almost as much as you lying to me..." he murmured with a hinted growl of mild discomfort and ire. His mounting suspicions that it may be the Prime's call disturbing him that were temporarily distracted by the frenzied touching, came back into being.

The Autobot giggled bitterly, forcing himself to look away from the other's carmine optics before he had another episode. However, his tone didn't sound all too promising for that... "I know..." he spoke softly, feeling the other's developing scrutiny in his aura. Lovely. Now he was going to questioned... Again cursing himself for having such a frail spark, especially now.

The silver robot growled aggressively when the smaller mech constantly avoided optic contact with him. "Will you not tell me why? Is it really me you are crying for? Or another?" his voice growing an edge while taking a tight hold on his red forearms in case he was foolish enough to try and run without giving him his answers. He was not leaving until he knew... Knew he wasn't seduced by the bane of his existence and every other Decepticon...!

The truck's dermas trembled, forcing himself to continue to look away from the smoldering optics that had first captivated him but now wounded him, though he really wanted to gaze into them. Like he had the bearings to tell him about his secret plan to run away to freedom and say it directly to his face. "I... I sorry... I can't." he whimpered pitifully, screwing his optics shutters shut.

The gun scowled before grabbing the slave by the shoulders, trying to force him to look him and the optics but was still failing, angering him even more. "Tell. Me." he growled bluntly, baring his fangs to his face in grave threat while his optics burned brightly. He would never harm his sweet... No, no... but if he had to be disciplined when he was in the wrong? So be it...! So be it!

The red and blue mech cringed away from the hot furious vents of air and livid sense of sharp denta close to his facial plating. "No..." he squeaked out pathetically, stiffly yet rapidly shaking his helm. He must stay strong... Stay strong...!

That tore it. Megatron would not be made into some colossal fool! Even if it was his beloved! This stubborn behavior had to stop! "You tell me now, Optimus! I will not be made of fool of! Is it the Prime?! It is isn't it?!" he snapped, shaking him violently without really meaning to. His control was almost completely shot and it was he who did this to him...! He did this!

Optimus felt biting hot optic fluid squeeze out of his tightly clenched optics somewhat but still kept closed. He didn't want to look at him... but he wanted to... "_**No!**_" he whined loudly, feeling his spark stab itself at his boldfaced lie. Primus above it hurt to lie! Worst of all it was to him... But he had to! He had to...

The Pharaoh fiercely disbelieved him right down to the core of his very spark. He growled savagely with a screwed up expression of pure pain and fury before pushing the slave aside to roar in bare frustration as he fell miserably to the grass. "**Damn you!** Why must you insist on hurting me?! I only want you! I want you, Optimus! And yet you continue to do this!"

The Autobot weakly laid on the ground, practically broken from all the hurt from his lies, his secrets... Primus knows how he managed to gain the strength to lift himself up on his forearms to infirmly gaze over his broad shoulder. He feebly watched his dear master swing and claw at an invisible force around him as he raged with manic ferocity.

The large Decepticon broke from his failing at the air to howl up toward the thick clear glass ceiling serving as the roof. "Why do you do this...? Why...? Do you not love me too?" he stopped in half-rant to suddenly grip his gold and black striped helm that had quite flashily sparked and smoked from their fine seams with a loud groan of pain.

The slightly smaller red and blue mech now frightened for the other's health, as that had never happened before, forgot his own turmoil to find his chassis jump up to grip his silver arm as the massive mech was brought to his very knees by the agony. "A-Are you okay...?" he whispered worriedly, almost scared to receive any sort of reply to whatever in name of Unicron was happening to him now.

The silver robot growled when he was grabbed, temporarily forgetting it was only his darling Optimus beside him. His... darling... Or Prime's... He didn't love him... He would make him love him... He would... He would...! Yes...! "Nothing is wrong... Nothing at all." he giggled sickly, releasing his denting grip to loll his helm back to the side at the guiltless waterfalls in the gardens, though he didn't actually see anything before him.

The semi robot forced back the horrid cringe he wanted to produce from the titter and instead felt the Pharaoh's fuming forehelm with the back of his gentle blue hand. A harsh buzz and static was felt that made his hand go numb as well as the rest of his face plates. Static was the well-known sign of physical damage to the meta-processor and the damage was extremely likely to be permanent if it got to the point of unhealthily discharging from the seams. "...I don't believe you. How long has this been going on?" he asked demanding tilting his master's helm to face him.

Primus... He was so cute scared for his safety... And so close... Little Optimus loved to... Yes... That he did... Little angelic liar! "That doesn't matter..." the gun mech purred sickly, lifting a mildly unsteady black ringed hand to attempt to bring his beautiful face closer.

Optimus slapped away the evil talented claw from grasping him and quite possibly re-shattering his buried desire to give in again. A charge was starting to burst to life inside his loins at the subconscious thought of being touched by his mad love though he fought it with all his being. This was wrong! "Yes it does!" he yelled his voice a little higher pitched that normal as he crawled backwards to get away.

Megatron crawled over to him a disturbingly blissful grin. How cute... He just continued to delude his naive CPU that escape was possible in his presence... "You're just so sweet and innocent... All the more reason I love you so much..." he panted huskily, following his beloved until he slipped off into the shallow waters around the main path.

The red and blue mech coughed out the droplets of water that got into his air filters before glaring with deathly seriousness with only hints of his maturing lust coming through his wide frantic optics. "Master, I think... you should go see a doctor... Now." he grated out while wiping the excess water he coughed out off his lips.

The Pharaoh smirked at the absolute sight the other smaller robot made of himself, sitting there in the water, legs spread wide open, his makeshift dress sticking to his busty armor... "_Why...?_" he giggled insanely, feeling his spike awaken and press against his panel with an audible clang.

The slave heard the advisory sound of arousal and felt the energon oil run from his fuel lines. Though he did not want to have sexual contact in the very least... his frame did. It rose up in heat in response to his master's arousal and that scared him mindlessly. "Because you're being craz–" he quickly slapped a hand in front of his mouth to prevent the word one should never, ever be said to a mech with a rapidly degrading psyche mere feet away and closing.

Megatron laughed while placing a hand of his handsome, dark facials. Did he even know how much he loved his guileless nature...? Calling him mad for simply loving him...! Foolish! "...Crazy? Whatever you wish to call love..." he rumbled happily before jumping onto his beloved, creating a large splash that soaked them both before wrapping his arms around the smaller mech's dripping body, enclosing his toned thighs around the smaller robot's and kissing him hard enough to virtually dent his plump dermas.

The Autobot squeaked in horror as his inner circuitry ignited with lust, making his frame instantly want more. So much more... "N-No! NO!" he squealed with fright as he was fondled with sloppy caresses and bites fed his tarnished longing for his dear master's pleasurable rough touches. His valve tingled and wet for his thick fingers or even his spike to fill him.

The semi moaned and gasped sharply before he somehow wriggled his arms up between their pressing chests before shoving his master off to fall backwards into the thigh deep water. He rose to his pedes, dripping rivers of water, shaking with obvious want before he rediscovered his ability to speak and pointed at him. "M-Master... Please... I-I will not talk to you like this... P-Please forgive me but I... have to get some air...!" he whispered out before stumbling to get out, ignoring the broken whine when he did so.

Optimus vented raspily as he got into the elevator downstairs. His spark was pulsing angry coils in his chest for stopping his master's ministrations to his affection starved metal body before completion that was sure to have come if he stayed. But then he would've fell back into the little world he did not want to become trapped inside, because he knew he would never want to get out once within.

The large Autobot slave staggered toward the currently vacant slave bathing pool before sitting down in its heavenly chill waters. He shivered at macabre creature his master displayed to him mere minutes before he wisely fled before breaking down softly into his hands. How he loathed his CPU going to back to his haunting dreams he had about him that tortured him in his recharge. But he especially hated how his body persistently throbbed with hot charge though it was just after being molested by a maniac.

The red and blue robot moaned brokenly, suddenly grabbing onto a nearby pillar in the bath to try desperately to stifle the all the confusing feelings he had within though that was quite pointless. His spark pulsed like he was about to suffer a sparkattack and his frame burned as sweet memories poisoned his train of thoughts...

The way his blazing ruby optics burned with only the purest passion... It was barely a cybertronian year ago... But it felt like looking into another life... It was so damn beautiful the semi wept in its resentful remembrance as one of his hands clumsily reached down, brushing the thigh cut in his dress and touched his aching, oozing codpiece that sprung open with no hesitation whatsoever to soak his servos in fresh lubricant as his graceful spike sprang out as well.

It was his first time ever touching himself in such a manner that was not for the purpose of cleansing or for satisfaction in the haze of a heat peak. Masturbating was a very new, alien concept for him when he was mostly sane and cognizant. Though sanity was rather fleeting for Optimus as he stroked his white aft with his sticky fingers while clinging and sliding his frame down with his hot flushed facials pressed to the cool metal.

In the slave's processor, the face his master when he was still rational and sane. Back when he found his personality and brazen, bold behavior romantic, though never spoke it aloud... seemed almost like he met someone else rather than Megatron as he was now... He wanted that master to touch him... Not... him...

Cognizant thought was not possible or really needed as the Autobot grinded the pillar with his mechhoood, crying out at the sharp grooves of the etchings in the gold column roughly biting into the sensitive steel. His fingers pistoned in his valve as far as he could without taking his precious seal, faster and faster. And just as he at last tumbled over into the bitter, mad overload he so needed, he heard a soft dip in the pool's cool water behind him and gentle ripples lap the backs of his legs before a soft voice spoke to him. "Optimus?" the familiar voice rang out to him like a gentle bell.

The large red and blue mech had to quickly bite into a finger of the hand gripping the pillar until it bled to stop his scream of choked pleasure from coming out. "B-Bumblebee...?" he whispered while looking over his shoulder, his strong voice shaking from the afterglow of his orgasm still rushing through his systems.

Bumblebee tilted his helm as his older friend's crazed yet dazed expression as well his frantic attempts to hide his valve's seeping lubricants, his spike's still coming transfluid and his injured, bleeding servo. "Are... you okay?" he asked slightly fearful of approaching his unstable friend if he did hurt himself.

The semi stood up with a smile trying to appear friendly but most likely was viewed as unsettling. Didn't matter. He knew he was viewed as insane so there was no reason to attempt to save whatever face he still had with his friends. "You know the answer to that question, Bumblebee." he chuckled incisively at the guiltless question.

The yellow mechling flinched at the manic laugh but stayed calm. "Of course... Um... Did you hurt yourself...?" he inquired cautiously, twirling his own small black fingers around each other to ease some jumpiness.

Optimus managed to get himself back to a normal looking enough state with a few steady intakes before looking back to his young friend while leaning back against one of the steps behind him as well as dip his torn finger beneath the water to hide the injury. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Bumblebee... Never you mind what is happening to me. Tell me about you? How have you and everyone been these past weeks? As I have been... occupied with other such." he spoke calmly.

The car robot stared at his fiddling servos in silence for several minutes. "Ummm... Fine, fine. Ironhide is getting rather popular doing what you used to do, protecting the few Autobots still being abused whether you wish to believe that or not. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have been a great source of news as well as being one of the being thieves of the Decepticon higher ups various goods. Ratchet had been a much more cheery to be around because of all the Autobot escapes. And Jazz has been busy wooing around Autobots with that song he got inspiration from, so naturally we don't see him around too much." he said sedate and quiet.

The larger slave leaned his helm with a lightly annoyed sigh at how the others we doing great with being absent. "Mmmm... That's nice..." he mildly forced enthusiasm in his statically voice. His internals raged in envy despite his horror from it doing so without his conscious doing again. He was just crazy and simply didn't care too much to controlling his inner feelings that often anymore being so worn out to even try for too long.

The younger Autobot heard the slight noise of vexation from the other robot and felt he knew why. It was all probably an act he was putting up, seeing as how it was so thin now it could now be plainly seen. He was obviously hurting, just by looking at his emotionally haggard state and needed to told he still mattered or else he would continue to feel lonely. "But you know... A lot of us have been worried about you." he said a little bit upbeat while looking up with a tiny smile, hoping he was right that his friend was just lonesome and needed to know people did care about him.

The larger Autobot hummed a non-caring sound while drumming his hand on the step. "Really...? Like who?" he asked coldly but inwardly was scared at how he had lost most of his concern with his friends from the constant venomous envy. What was wrong with him...? Simple. Everything.

The blaise reaction wiped the smile from Bumblebee's facials but he internally urged himself to continue prodding. "Well, Ultra Magnus for one. He constantly worries that you have lost your mind and might seriously hurt yourself. Maybe even, Primus forbid, kill yourself." he said seriously, not believing he just said that to the dear friend that was once his biggest inspiration to open himself to his secret Decepticon lover, Barricade.

The red and blue mech smirked bitterly for a second before sighing. Ultra Magnus never changed... Still worrying himself sick? He might be in the right to worry about him but he shouldn't bother. He was damned in his love to the Pharaoh. "Mmmm... That I was already aware of was still happening." he mumbled while closing his optics.

The car mechling found his optic ridges scowling at the repeated apathetic response. "Then I take it you are already knew of the word of the rebellion he's spreading around?" he spoke sharper, standing up more firmly on his seat on the opposite seat.

The large semi robot optic turned to the other without moving his helm. "Yes. Yes, I do." he murmured bluntly feeling uncomfortably scrutinized from his young friend's words for the second time on this Primus forsaken day so far. Oh that was glorious... Now the little yellow robot believed him to too crazy to realize things and now distrusted him somewhat.

The smaller slave saw the warring gaze he received, feeling some of his courage slip away at it before he continued. "Rumor has it the rebel leader has been circling around the outside of the palace at night for days. Like he was waiting or looking for someone important." he trailed off, wondering what the ex-slave would be doing coming so close to Kaon palace with it being tight on security now.

Optimus twitched, knowing he was probably describing Hot Rod. It was rather strange how he was hanging around so close to the palace. Surely he wouldn't be risking very possible capture for... him...? No... That couldn't be the case. He knew he liked him but not enough to be foolish for his sake. "What about you? Do you want to take in the prospect of freedom the rebels offer?" he asked more as way to escape his wasted train of thought.

Bumblebee unexpectedly flinched at the idea of running away which honestly surprised the large Autobot. "Honestly...? I don't really like it. I mean... I want to be free, Primus above I do, but... I don't know why..." his voice died as he blushed and shyly looked away, not meaning to slip into talk about his relationship in front of his half-sane friend.

The slave's tired but sharp optics narrowed a little, knowing he just barely spared himself from talking about his affair with the Decepticon he loved. "Is it because of Barricade?" he sighed deeply, relieving the flash of hated envy burst in his spark.

The yellow robot's flushed facial plating deepened when he hit it right on target. "...Yeah." he muttered admittedly while loosely gripping his arm and shifting his pedes around in the water.

Face blank and unreadable, the large red and blue mech sat up with both his hands tucked between his thighs. "Why then are you so afraid then?" he asked, light impatience coloring his tone. He didn't know why he was feeling slightly restless at hearing his young friend's answer. Maybe because he was curious how a robot with an actual healthy lover would choose with the option of freedom there to take.

The car stiffened at the soft but serious question. Why...? He never really had the time ponder with all the guards, overseers and hunters glaring at him accusingly in case he dared to run... and with him just putting him out on the spot... "Because... Because... Well... I-I don't know!" he accidently burst out under the sudden pressure, tensely gripping his arms.

The semi's face loosened when he made the other snap at the touchy question. Okay, maybe he was being kind of an aft but he might need to hear the truth spoken to him... "You want him to free you himself and run away with you instead of being forced to betray him by taking it yourself." he spoke clear and honest

The smaller slave shoulders scrunched together as he turned his back to him but didn't reply. It was too eery how he could solve others' problems so easily, but not his own that were by far much more grave.

Optimus stood up, squeezing out as much water out of his soaking dress he could before walking over to his stiff mechling and gently touching his yellow shoulder plate. "I will not tell you anything for you to live by blindly but sometimes you have to ask which choice do you think will end greatly for you or end in tragedy." he whispered ominously into the other's audio.

The young Autobot shivered at the steady disturbing tone of voice the other spoke so close to his helm. "Optimus...? Why are you telling me this...?" he asked leery as to what in Cybertron that meant as he daringly turned his helm to see his sickly larger friend staring stuporous at nothing beyond them both creating a vile chill through his armor.

The much larger Autobot slave barely heard him. Not that, that really mattered. He said what he needed to say to him and that was enough to satisfy his envious conscience. "Hmmm? No reason. As I said, my problems are nothing to concern yourself with." he said with a small hum as he got up from bathing pool.

Bumblebee watched the somewhat unstable red and blue mech exit the pool and dry himself off with a stolen high-class Decepticon towel that had been brought down from upstairs with an ominous sense of something bad to come. He didn't know if it was from the older robot or from his creepy words that gave him that sense but all he knew was that something big was going to happen and it revolved mainly around him...

* * *

The day dragged on for Optimus, making it appear like days had occurred instead of mere hours. He knew he would be called back by his master after being so rude as to leave him during their morning "talk" without a proper dismissal. It was naturally expected. However, he just needed a moment to recalibrate his frayed nerve wiring as well as get to Soundwave and tell him to watch Megatron when he was gone.

Luckily for him, the Vizer was wandering around mostly alone, which was not entirely surprising with all available Decepticons being made to added security, with the exception of his pet panther walking beside him on a leash tied around his wrist whilst he looked at a data pad with great concern. No doubt the upsetting reports received from the paranoid, panicking Decepticon aristocrats.

The Autobot watched the slender Decepticon distractingly walk up to him without noticing him standing a couple feet away, leaning against the golden walls with the exception of his pet who slightly growled at him from being too close to him. "My Lord." he said respectfully, ignoring the drone's threatening growls.

The blue mech halted his pace with a slight surprised jump before glaring at the large slave standing nearby, looking at him with steely sapphire optics. "Optimus." he spoke quick and dutifully with a quick nod before starting to leave to continue his walk. He really didn't have time to deal with the other mech right now. If he was in a fit over his own punishment from doing what he stupidly asked to do, he was in no right to possibly yell at him.

The semi robot watched the stereo mech attempt to ignore him and move along with his hectic work tour. But he needed to hear this. Had to. "I think I should tell you, before you continue on your way, that His Lordship is getting worse." he said without looking back toward the Decepticon that brushed past him but already knew he got his attention enough for him to stop once more.

Soundwave sighed before it transformed into an agitated rumble from deep in his chest plates. He already knew. The rumors that were not about the current escalating situation with the runaway Autobots were about their crazed leader. Them also being the more personally infuriating to handle. "And what would like me to do about it?" he hissed in a dangerous lisp.

The red and blue mech felt the stress grow from the other, feeling in some way satisfied he got his attention as it meant he may have made the right choice to ask him to look after the Pharaoh. "Nothing. I just wanted you to know he has gotten to the infamous 'sparking stage' in his meta-processor. I've just seen it myself today." he said while gazing to the side at a particular craving in the wall that had been scratched on by no doubt a slave who probably made it for spite just before leaving with the rebels.

The Vizer mildly groaned at the news while looking down at his data pad but not truly checking over anything that was written on it. "...And?" he answered, already subconsciously aware of what he was being told but secretly wanted to hear it confirmed by another who knew him closely.

Optimus just drummed his fingers against the decorated thick gold plated wall behind him with a light sigh, bracing himself to tell the other mech some of the more insane things his master had done but most likely never knew about. "...I may not be able to stop him from a possible second attempt but... he has tried to kill himself." he said grimly, clenching his drumming servos into a fist.

The Decepticon's blue helm shot up so quickly his neck cables almost creaked. "What...?! When had he tried to do this...?!" he exclaimed under his vents. Was he lying? No, the Autobot slave was strange but not a liar. If what he said was the truth... Dear Primus above...

The large red and blue robot turned toward the other mech's heavily concerned expression with a sad, dreary expression. "Several months ago. I stopped him thankfully. But I don't know. Forgive me if I say I hardly trust him to keep himself in good health... or for others." he said grievous but inwardly felt joyful he successfully got through to the icy stereo. A spark of hope...

The blue mech cleared his intakes to recall his stoic image before continuing in his usual droning timbre. "Mmmmm... And why are you telling me this now?" he enquired cynically while tilting his helm to the side, with a single hand on blue hip.

The semi frowned at the implied accusation that he had held the information back to just to let his dear silver mech suffer without telling him. "No reason really. I merely felt someone else who really cared about him should look after him besides me. Don't you agree?" he asked derisively in the same type of voice he had just used.

Soundwave continued to leer at the other mech with a scanning, skeptical gaze that pierced clean through his red vizor for several long moments before turning away. He felt his trained spark twist inside for leaving the gun robot alone with someone with no aid who possibly didn't know how to handle him because he was afraid of him...

Optimus bowed before him, knowing it was unnoticed but didn't truly care. He got his warning through, setting the seeds of protection for when Megatron would be without him. "Well... He's probably going to call for me again... I'm... I'm sorry if I had wasted your time, My Lord." he spoke respectful before silently leaving with his hands behind his back.

* * *

The day for the seemingly disgruntled Pharaoh things also seemed to get worse. His beloved had acted like he was dead on pedes in his presence earlier. He rarely smiled, laughed even. Although he did brighten up from their little "talk", it was not at all in the way he so wanted from him.

The massive silver robot groaned through his still throne room, distressed further as he rubbed his crested forehelm. The slave was never like this... He couldn't fully make his burning processor faintly comprehend why until a tiny but scarcely clear memory of him asking if he truly loved him, why he wouldn't set him free...

Why...? He... didn't want him to run away from him... The others could flee for all he cared. But he knew deep at the back of his weakened consciousness, that obviously this was the fabled prophecy the late Oracle Alpha Trion threatened the Decepticons with at last coming to pass. The Prime. The one word that jeopardized everything. The one person who would take everything from him... Take away... his... Optimus...

The Decepticon leader weakly laid his aching helm back into the plush cushioning on his lavish throne with a whimper. "This rebellion... is going to destroy the empire... Damn that filthy Prime..." he growled, furiously digging the sharp tips of his fingers into the arms of his royal seat.

The gun mech grit his denta before continuing his monologue to no one. "At this rate my slaves will be lured by his call and attempt to flee to his expanding army... ...And Optimus... My dear Optimus... He would never leave me... All my other slaves no doubt would but he would not... Would he...? No... No, he won't... he won't..." he mumbled crushed as his spark went cold after the words left his vocalizer.

The beautiful Autobot promised he would never leave him but it still did not quell this frigid fear in his spark that he could as he had never said he loved him and seemed to favor his freedom more than his desire to remain with him. And that, tormented him to his very core.

Clenching his claws hard enough to permanently scarred the soft metal, Megatron quickly commed his beloved. '_Optimus... Optimus, please come to me... I beg of you..._' he pleaded pathetically. Once he would've stabbed himself for being so idiotic... but he was gone... gone without him...

The semi stopped in mid-walk before leaning a shoulder against a nearby golden wall. He thought he would've had a little more time before being called back to him but as par with his "deal" with his master he had to comply. For now... However, he wasn't satisfied with just the simple command, he wanted to know what he wanted him to witness now. '_If I could... May I ask... why...?_' he spoke exacerbated.

The Pharaoh felt his spark bite itself at the heavily mistrusting tone of voice. '_Please... I must... I must talk to you... About the... rebellion's promise of freedom..._' he whispered, praying he had recovered enough from whatever had spooked him away from him before that he oddly couldn't remember...

The smaller red and blue robot felt his lovelorn spark twist as he placed a hand over his platinum sorrow twisted face. Why was he such an lovesick moron...? Deal or not, this was not going to be ending well. He could feel it in his scarred armor plating... '_...As you wish..._' he mumbled with a dispassionate sigh, dragging his blue hand down his face. Might as well get it over with...

The truck mech walked lax and numb back to elevator upstairs. At the very moment he came face to face with the throne room's impressive closed golden doors, he couldn't help the memories that flooded back into his CPU. How both times he was inwardly a little nervous of what he would see within. He chuckled bitterly as there wasn't too much difference except now it hurt to see him...

Optimus never got a really good look at his mentally sick master as he was ordinally too distracted with other matters but as he opened the doors inside the darkened throne room he got an opticful. The Decepticon looked rather haggard despite his still rather massive chassis. His optics appeared so tired, his deep, black, expensive kohl was rather smeared, by his own hands apparently and his gold jewelry covered frame were quite dulled when they were usually so bright.

Instantly the Autobot slave's torn spark jabbed him with white hot guilt, hissing that he did this. Only him. "What is it you wished to see me about, My Lord?" he said droner than he really intended to. Primus above give him the strength to get through this ordeal...

The gun mech incredibly stressed by the situation, shifted uncomfortably from time to time but otherwise remained rather disconsolate facial plating wise. "Optimus... Do you know this...? That day by day, more and more Autobot slaves and servants have been reported successfully running away from their masters... Kaon being at the epicenter of this insurrection, with my very palace being its pulsing spark..." he slightly growled but still stared at the rich violet carpets of his throne room.

The red and blue mech's cerulean optics twitched at the second mention already of the massive problem for Decepticons. "I had heard this. Even if I had not, I would have noticed the events going on around me, from the only window I had to the outside." he answered while walking up to his depressed master.

Megatron's dim scarlet optics narrowed in fury at being about to speak of his ultimate enemy. "There is talk of that the Prime being the one leading all of this. Just like in the prophecy..." he hissed, revealing his fangs in a angry sneer.

The semi remained silent at the blind accusations towards the rebel leader, Hot Rod. Obviously he didn't dare correct his master on the ex-slave possibly being the Prime of prophecy. Primus... He did not even know if the muscle car was or not... Though it would be somewhat of a relief of he indeed was in these crippling times.

The Decepticon leader looked up and locked with optics with the other mech, with his own swirling in sadness and desperate need that screamed so much in a mere glimpse.

Optimus a little taken aback by this powerful gaze, slightly broke his rickety resolve into worn worry. "...W-What is it?" he studdered, not meaning to sound so damn frightened but it came out as such anyway. Those damn optics had always had such a profound effect on him.

The Pharaoh bit his demas for a split moment before he spoke in a devastated tone that swallowed way any happy feeling its path. "...Will you leave me too...?" he croaked brokenly.

The Autobot felt himself roughly gulp a nervous lump down his constricted throat tubing, his spark pounding. "Well... I... I..." he began but let his strong voice die. No... He couldn't say it... Never say it...! He would kill him with grief just uttering it...!

The silver robot frowned deeply at the large slave's nervous silence. "You are... aren't you...?" he snarled, frame beginning to shake with massing rage as he rose up off his regal chair. The feeling of betrayal returned from before though he did not recall it, burned through his systems and released the mania from deep inside his hurting CPU.

The semi mech sighed to relieve the monolithic stress in his frame. "I will not confirm or deny anything you're accusing me of but with all due respect, My Lord, if you were imprisoned and forced into slavery by your own brethren to be humiliated and abused day after day for the rest of your life... wouldn't you crave the call for freedom yourself when it so beconds you forth? Wouldn't you want **this** gone from your neck forever...?" he spoke tapping the loathed piece of metal in question.

The gun felt his spark break at the words the smaller robot speak. Even though he claimed nothing simply hearing him lecture on his interest of freedom was more than enough he could stand... He rushed forward so quickly his beloved almost didn't see him coming when he lunged forward and pinned him to the wall behind the regal seat.

Optimus cried out in a combination of shock and pain, grabbing onto the muscular arms holding him steadfast in a shaking insane grip but remained still in case he did something else. This was not happening...! Unicron please stop!

Megatron's ruby optics blazed with laser red fury as his helm quite clearly sparked and steamed. "You dare to leave my side?!" he shrieked, almost salivating like an enraged animech from the mouth. Little tease! How dare he! How dare he reject him!

The red and blue mech gritted his dentals more in a fearful manner rather than a defensive. "I told you I will not say! You know I won't lie to you!" he shouted back. He had no real right to defend himself from this being as he was planning on leaving him but it was not fully by his choice! He was suffering too, damn it!

The Pharaoh almost felt like grabbing his insolent beloved by the throat but barely managed to change his target by slamming his fist into the wall inches from his helm. "How can I trust you?! How?! You have proven to me that while your words are innocent they barely mean much to you! In fact, you almost spoke that you wish for the freedom the rebel armies offer!" he spat in raw pain and fury, vents puffing rapidly.

The Autobot stayed silent, honestly not knowing what to say as he didn't know how his master would react to it. He had already gotten a highly unexpected violent attack and honestly did not know what else he was supposed to expect anymore.

The slightly larger silver robot however very much disliked the silence to his question and snarled, pressing menacingly into the other red and blue mech. "You had better not leave me, Optimus! I won't let you! **Never!** Do so and I will... I will..." he trailed off, clenching his optics shut while gritting his denta together as his damaged mind continued to hurt before he roared loud enough to shake the foundation of the chamber they were in.

It however was nothing compared to what the unstable gun mech then screamed next... "I will whip you to your death with my own hands! I will rend your very limbs away from your frame! Is that what you want?! Is it?! Is that how far I must go?!** How I must keep you?!**" he thundered as he painfully grabbed the semi robot's completely horrified face and held it inches from his.

Optimus felt his long stored away hidden combat programing start up and wait on stand by should he have to protect himself from his ranting master. Questioning why this was happening, how, over and over in his ravaged processor and spark. Why...?! "What are you saying...?! Why...?! Why do you say such horrible things if you yourself have claimed that you love me?!" he exclaimed incredious, fiercely disbelieving to his being these harsh words came out of the mech who once held him with such love.

Megatron seemed to snap out of his hysteria with his posture softening to be less threatening and his expression deflated from manic fury to a more frightened and spooked look, as if he had become aware of what he had just spoke of moments before. "Why? Because then you would never leave me nor be claimed by that damned Prime... I'd rather see you lying pretty and dead than _leave me..._" he spoke in an extremely unsettling calm tone that sounded like he was speaking of the most obvious thing in existence.

The Autobot was frozen his a look of blunt wide-opticed horror, spark almost stopping altogether. _No..._ Oh, please no... Primus above he could be so cruel as to... "...Are you even aware of what you just said to me...?_ ...Do you...?_" he said hushed with a choked sob, tears bursting forth from his love's mad actions and words once more. But this time it was much more different tears. They from a devastated spark...

The Pharaoh lost in his insanity's current delirium simply lifted a finger to the leaking optic fluid to taste it sloppily with a dark rumble. "Of course, my dear. As long you do not disobey me again... It won't be necessary... But you won't... you won't..." he cooed stroking the slave's helm with the back of his ringed hand.

The red and blue mech bit his bottom derma until it bled, before lunging forward and pinning his deranged master into a wall much alike he was before but was more gentle and firm. He looked deep into the stunned Decepticon's wide optics with his own deeply saddened ones as he moved close to almost touch their nasal plates together.

Though his first instinct was to either hold him or beat him senseless he instead spoke, gravelly and distressed. "Master... I have dealt with knowing some of your most depraved secrets... Such as the fate of your sire and your... harem. Pit, I would've even tolerated whatever other horrors you might still be hiding for various reasons... but... this...? Threatening to hurt me...? Kill me...?! It's just too much... _Too...!_" his voice shattered completely before he made himself bolt out of the room, ignoring the calls to come back like it was Unicron's own voice beaconing him to his demise.

The Decepticon held out his claw toward the back of fleeing beloved until his arm grew tired and dropped limply to his side. Everything in his processor stung. He couldn't think... He couldn't remember... He..."Please... Don't leave..." he whispered softly and pitifully while sliding down the very much dented wall to crumple in a heap to the floor, his mangled cape spreading around him like mech blood was pooling from his suffering being.

The silver mech laid his blistering face plates against the carpet while dragging his splayed black claws across the soft floor to his body pushing himself up. "He won't leave... He won't leave me..." he muttered over and over in a mantra to himself. Although, it wasn't doing much at all to aid his burning processor and mangled spark, which both continued to worsen...

How the gun moved his dulled frame to stumble into his personal berth chamber was a mystery. The moment his limp hands lifted up to close the doors and lock it with a nearby keypad he threw his arms up, roared and clawed the golden walls of his berthroom. He screamed no better than the madmech he was, destroying anything simply being in his way before laying his smoking striped helm on the cold metal, panting horribly. "Primus...! Damn my spark...! How I wish I could tear it out and make this awful pain stop!" he wailed before insanely bashing his helm against the wall.

Megatron continued his self-destruction until fresh energon oil oozed out to trickle down his grimaced face, stopping his rampage. "...But... I can't... I can't... I can't die and let the Prime take you away..." he whined gazing sideways to a window nearby displaying the stars outside. He glared at the docile serenity of the heavens bitterly comparing it to the chaos he felt within. He continued to howl, scream and even laugh until his helm injury made him finally pass out on his floor...

* * *

Optimus pressed against a wall near the High Queen's chamber, crying his face into his arms no different than a tiny sparkling. Staying longer than his punishment was a mistake... That was so obvious it hurt on its own merit. Why was he such a lovesick moron that he would continue to torture himself and... Megatron... by giving a chance to a fantasy that would never come true...? It was worth a laugh he even convinced himself of that. He should have just left when Hot Rod first offered him... Now he had no choice but to continue to suffer even after he would make his run towards his freedom. Maybe he could get his attention before then...? Before he possibly threw himself out a window.

Starscream purred sadistically at the Autobot's radiant pain from the light shadows of early night. It was so fragging... delicious... As he already knew it would... It was all going to plan... The lovely slave's desire for freedom would make him do things that would drive his master clean up a wall while in turn make him unknowingly push him away, destroying himself... Pure wicked genius! "...Having issues with, His Majesty?" he spoke right his pretty victim's audio.

The red and blue mech's frown drastically deepened with a look of fury and terror. That was all he needed right now... but he simply didn't have the motivation nor the actual strength to make the jetvulture leave him be. "Of course you know I am. You dog my shadow like the spawn of Unicron you are... What do you think?!" he hissed with all the venom he could muster, which shocked him as it was quite a bit.

Used to the foul treatment from both Autobot and Decepticon alike, the other's verbal bite had no effect to the deranged High Priest. "Mmmm... Such fiery temperament... Well, I did try to warn you about him didn't I?" he shrugged in mock innocent, personally finding the other mech's defiance as a sort of turn on.

The large semi robot really did not feel like answering. He simply shut his optics and buried his helm further away in his strong arms, praying the next string of mental torture would be over soon. But that apparently did appear possible when the other slender mech pushed up behind him, touching his sky blue claws up his scarred back, as if enjoying his previous handiwork.

The seeker smirked when the other mech tensed under touch. "Funny how you thought this was going to turn out any different... Decepticons simply can't deny their nature. Their programming. What he sees from you is something he needs to conquer... To bind to his will... To never let escape and to own forever..." he spoke in both a form of lying and telling the truth.

Receiving no response, the red and white mech continued, loving the feel of the scars he had created under his sharp servo tips. "Think about it... He was already quite satisfied with all he had gained from his lunatic sire... The palace, the slaves, the queens... even pleasure slaves... But oh, came the day you would be bought by him and come into his life... The perfect prize... The ultimate conquest to himself... In fact..." he allowed the build up for the perfect sting in his lilting voice.

The Decepticon licked up the larger mech's long audio final before he spoke to his hidden platinum face. "...It would be better he never met you and you know it..."

Optimus growled savagely, whipping around to face the agitating Starscream up close. How dare he...! He claim he destroyed... He did... Didn't... **Damn him!** "You're... _**insane.**_" he spat gruesomely to the slender mech's ebony face plates.

The High Priest smiled poisonously sweet, while playfully tapping a finger to his plump dermas. "No... No, I'm not. Just more desire driven more than most... but you are my dear..." he cooed sadistically, licking his dermas at the aggressive display. Primus... That was attractive...

The Autobot slave's graceful features crinkled in pure disgust. He didn't have to listen to this Decepticon loon. And he certainly didn't need to stay here to entertain whatever sick thrill he got off from telling his scheme. But just as he turned to leave, a deceptively strong thin arm snaked out and caught him by the shoulder moments before he was shoved back into a wall.

The red and blue mech grunted as his back was slammed to the wall with the mad seeker still inches away from his face plates. "G-Get off me!" he cried out, trying to move his hands up to better shove the other away but failed when claws caught his wrists and pinned them right above his blue helm.

Starscream rumbled while rubbing his chest plates against the others busty ones. "And when the inevitable tragic turn of fate happens, do you know what I'm going to do after I get the seat of power?" he asked, wanting to see more of that disgusted rebellion... Oh so much...

The semi bared his denta in outrage at the still being told more of the sick plot that was greatly arousing the psychopath holding him. "You're just after his throne...?!" he hissed unbelieving that it was all about that simple pointless title of the Decepticon leader.

The seeker nodded pleased, his charge growing at the continued offended expressions the other kept giving him. "Yes, I am. But as I have told you... Decepticons can't deny their nature...! Just as I can not!" he tittered happily when the larger mech squirmed under him, accidently brushing their panels together.

Now very frightened and angry after feeling a hot, bulging red codpiece press briefly against his, Optimus struggled hard to get free. "Get off me!" he bellowed though it didn't seem to work much at all to the other mech. In fact it made the somewhat unstoppable frotting increase, much to horror.

The High Priest, straddled the captive mech his thighs while brushing his dermas across his, giggling in pure rapture when jolted his helm away to the side. "And you want to know a secret...?" he purred huskily, fangs poking out like he had suddenly transformed into a ravenous silversnake, about to devour his helpless prey.

The slave glared at the jet mech from the side of his turned helm but did not respond to his sadistic question. He didn't want whatever thrill he was getting off of telling him this to escalate his virtual raping. He just wanted away...! He couldn't any more of this insanity!

The Decepticon threw his helm back and laughed for a few uncomfortable moments before stopping with a malevolent look while tilting his helm in an unhinged gesture. "When I was beaten for our first little... rough encounter and envisioned the take over of this little empire, I had pictured myself seated on the throne with beautiful slaves of my fancy beside me. And quite often... I have visualized you beside me, in my arms, nuzzling me no different than a mechling in heat." he giggled with dark, actually half-true intentions dripping from his very voice before kissing him violently.

The Autobot screamed as his oral chamber was invaded by a highly unwanted vile glossa. The massive mixed negative feelings eating him alive until using all his strength to slip an arm out before belting a nasty blow to the red and white mech's face causing him to fall back several feet from the sheer force behind it.

Starscream rubbed the dented side of his sharp face as he gleefully watched the other mech stumble over his own pedes to get away from him. It wasn't a complete lie telling him he wanted him as a possible pleasure slave when he got the throne. He was rather beautiful when in pain... "Stay and watch the King get pulled to his doom in the madhouse, because that way I could get you when I inherit his fortune!" he laughed after him.

Jetfire watched his master laugh hysterically as he felt his sickened tainted spark twist in sparkbreak. Why did he touch him like that...? Why...? What did this red and blue mech have that he didn't...? He was meant only for his master's attentions...! He couldn't stand it! "Master...! Please...! Forget about him...! He will never be like me..." he puled rushing over to his abusive master, falling to his knees before kissing his legs arduously.

The High Priest ceased his laughter to glare down at his large stupidly loyal slave before smiling evilly. "I suppose he's not. But I guess you just don't try hard enough to get my affections..." he cooed while crossing his arms and pretending to be pouting in disappointment. He usually did not interested enough to play with the white mech but today was an exception. His plan was almost at completion.

The plane mech looked up at the jet with wide terrified optics. "No, Master! I love you! He does not!" he whined pitifully, clutching the other smaller robot's legs like his very life depended on it. And it did. He only desired his affections, though deep inside his fragile mind, he would've discovered it was not possible to love an illusion. Sadly, he didn't... and stayed anyway...

The red and white robot sighed, waving a dismissive hand before kicking the Autobot away. "Fine... but you must follow me if you want me." he said snobbishly, turning and walking away with a depraved, amused smile, already knowing with ample felicity he would follow behind him. Like the little lovestruck fool, his sweet, brainless, kowtowing pet, Jetfire was...

* * *

Optimus had rushed back into the High Queen chamber, panting and gagging in a mixture of revulsion and horror. The sick fragger kissed him! His tank roiled like he had swallowed a lump of rotten oil, swaying a bit from two to fro, almost heaving onto the floor until he weakly grabbed onto the delicate white dresser.

After several minutes of coughing and wheezing to gain himself, the Autobot felt something slip off his wrists to cling delicately on the floor at his pedes. Looking down in confusion he saw his gold ring bracelets glittering back up to him. His broken spark imploded at the memories piercing his CPU as he slapped a hand to his deary face before collapsing onto the chest.

Primus, the slave hurt... His life... His love... Everything... It wounded him...! And the unrelenting pang of the "pull" in his chest plates helped nothing at all. He bashed his fist on the dresser's cover before slowly looking and locking optics with his own distorted reflection, only to feel his already unsettled fuel tank writhe at what he saw.

The slave's abrasive figure was so damn hideous to his crazed optics. It was the visage of a little whore, sparkbreaker... **slave...** He hated it! He didn't want to look at his disgusting beauty any longer! He swiftly stood up and slammed his fist into the ivory mirror, shining shards jaggedly slicing open his soft blue hand as they shattered to bits.

The pain was surprisingly effective to calming his mania. The red and blue mech relished it as he leeringly observed his own vital fluid slither down the burst mirror to drip serially as supposed sanity returned to him. He vented long and deep to control his wild, uncontrolled emotions as he held his bleeding hand until it ceased flowing out his own mech blood and begin automatic repairs.

The semi walked blankly over to the berth, undressing himself as he went since a monster didn't deserve clothing, especially gifts and fell face first into the plush soft magenta sheets, throwing his scrappy mantle and clutching a pillow tight to his distraught facials. He remained still just listening to the sounds of his own venting. When he managed to fall into slumber was beyond the scope of his current comprehension but did not question. However it did not last for too long when he heard soft rapping at the close window in the room.

Awakening with a soft groan, Optimus dully looked up and saw a bright orange and red figure that brought his attention back to full. He shot up in the massive berth, curious if he should slap himself in case he was still dreaming. But of course that would be impossible as his dreams were always about his master, not... him.

Hot Rod smiled as he balanced on the window frame's outside, grinning wider when the other Autobot swiftly put on his ragged cloak, clumsily walked over to him and unlocked the window's tiny lock to let him inside. "Hey, Optimus." he spoke, brass grin still as bright as ever as he righted himself.

The cheery attitude the other mech currently had unknowingly stinging the slave's spark. "...Hello..." he croaked, his voice a little hoarse from all of its earlier activity as he tried to manage a smile that felt a little too alien to ever be convincing.

The muscle car robot perceptibly didn't notice how terrible he presently appeared either from his oblivious delight or from the poor lighting. "Sorry... I just couldn't stay away... when you are just stuck here to suffer like a tragic tindove..." he said grabbing the red and blue mech's hands in his own in a bold attempt to be romantic. Until he felt something wet on his finger and saw the blood currently leaking from one.

The orange and red mech's optics widened when he saw the beauty was injured. "What the pit happened to you? Where are your clothes? And why do you look as grim as the Unmaker? And... why are you nude? Did that Decepticon bastard rape you...?" he hissed under his vents while taking the wounded up close to see any real damage which he thanked Primus there wasn't. He wouldn't bare it if he was injured.

The semi mech sighed, loosely taking his hand away from the concerned ex-slave. "No... I took them off. I figured with all that has happened and is going to, I don't deserve them anymore." he said sadly, gripping a side of his makeshift mantle's hood with a sole hand to try and hide his shamed features.

It didn't work as now the rebel was more determined than ever to take him away from this pit. But... he was a mech of his of his word and would he him out first. "Well... What did you choose? You want to come with me? Or do you want me to come back after three more weeks? If you command it, I will obey it." he said seriously but secretly hoping, praying he would choose to run with him and the other free Autobots. But mostly with him...

Three more weeks...? He could barely handle a week alone and a full day here! If any of those mirror pieces had gotten his wrist or neck, he would've died! Not that, that scared him... No death would welcomed to him actually... "No... I... I want to come with you. Tonight." Optimus said firmly.

Hot Rod's face lit up before he lovingly embraced the Autobot tightly, not genuinely caring if he was pushed away too much. He was just so happy! He said yes! And here the other rebels were saying hanging around Kaon palace just in case was a waste of time! He was glad he was a rebel right down to his core.

"Hot Rod, what's taking you so long...?!" an irritated voice from the ground down below the window spoke quietly but firmly, quite aware their were active Autobot hunters on the prowl at night.

Slightly curious, the large slave allowed the muscle car to pull him along in his arms to see a slightly muscular green mech glowering impatiently up at the pair while also paranoidly looking every which way in case of a possible ambush.

"Be a moment, Springer...! And only call me Rodimus! For Primus sake you want the Decepticons to know my name so they can track us...?!" the rebel leader hissed, wanting to draw out this lovely moment with the beautiful Autobot he got to hold in his arms before he had to deal with the annoying worrier all the way back to their base.

"Whatever, this is not a joke, Rodimus...! That greedy Autobot tracker Lockdown is not going to be quiet forever with only the amount we gave him and others on patrol will be passing by soon who not as bribable...! Now hurry up...!" the fellow rebel snarled before going back to watching for hunters.

The orange and red robot growled at the command until he felt the larger mech reach up and stroke his face to get his attention. Turning to the semi in his arms, oblivious to the fact that it was not really a tender sign of affection, smiled brightly and stroked the hand touching him. "What is it, baby?" he cooed, voice completely lovestruck.

The red and blue mech felt kicking himself. He made another fall in love with him... and though it was not at all his intent to obviously do something not in least in his control, he felt horrible. Not for him falling for him but feeling like he was cheating on his soon to be former master. His dear, sweet, mad master...

Hot Rod watched Optimus' facials twist in sorrow, scared that maybe he said something wrong. "What's wrong, Optimus?" he whispered comfortingly while stroking his scarred back plating from under his makeshift mantle.

The large Autobot slave gripped his cloak tightly, forcing back the need to cry for the umpteenth time on this Primus damned day. He didn't need anymore pity and he certainly didn't need more humiliation from his weakness. "It's just... Can I say goodbye to someone first...?" he whispered softly.

The smaller ex-slave turned to the vexed green Autobot standing on the ground below, whom nodded that they were still not detected yet before returning his attention to him. "Alright, but be quick." he said, urgently wanting the mech in back in his safe arms, so he could get him out of here.

The truck mech swiftly nodded before leaving out of the room. He walked silently down the plasma flame lantern lighted halls to the Pharaoh's strangly locked personal chamber as his processor swirled with billions of questions of what he should do or say as his final words. He raised a weak hand to knock but held back before dropping it entirely to lean his forehelm against the bright adorned gold.

The red and blue robot felt like his spark was going to stop from what he was about to say but if he did not his conscience would strangle him until the day he died. And if he had any hope of relief from his most likely forced destiny he would say it. Even if it was never actually heard. "Master? Are you still awake?" he asked meekly.

There was nothing silence to answer him, but it hardly lessened his guilt that he should've said this earlier until he became a mad fool and was now saying goodbye to no one by cold, emotionless, great golden doors. It might've been possible for his master to hear his deep baritoned voice through it but he wasn't betting on it.

Optimus sucked on his derma to hold his tears back before intaking and whispering, soft but crystal clear in the grating silence. "My Master... I know you will be furious... Monstrous even when you do find out possibly in the morning I have left you. But please know that I do this not to hurt you or to flee from your obsessive love for me... I just want to be free... I even hoped I could be free with you and deep inside my spark I still hopelessly believe in that... but reality will always say different..." the slave whispered gently while lifting his wounded hand to rest on the door.

"I just hope that... That you realize that not doing anything in your rule is not going to make this growing uprising better. This rebellion was inevitable and you and your Decepticons can't simply change your desire to conquer and fight. It's just... not in your people's nature. To which I have fully come to terms with and have a firm understanding of." the Autobot growled slightly when memories returned from his brush with that damned High Priest. And as much he hated to admit... he was right.

"I do not know or understand how you really see me as but I do know that my life... my presence in your life had disturbed a precarious balance. In your spark, your CPU and in your empire. Whether this is from a curse of your sire's mental sickness or your own... I think... I think it's best if I leave now before we continue to torture ourselves with the obvious. That I want freedom and you want control. And if I must leave you for you to finally understand... I will, even though it is killing me." the large red and blue robot said dragging his hand down, smearing some of the drying energon oil on the surface.

"It will take a while, but I hope, pray you can forget about me and start to recover... But know that even if you somehow do manage to forget me... know that I will never forget you... So it is with the heaviest spark I say... goodbye, My Lord, My Master, My Pharaoh... _My love..._" the semi mech finished in a sparkbroken sob as he broke down and slid down the doors to fall on his knee joints. Oh how he wanted Primus strike him down for all his sins... but he had to move... The "pull" in his chest plates manually made his dampened chassis stand and walk back to the High Queen's chamber where his new life would begin.

Every step felt like an eternity and every one made his world tunnel and vanish... He felt like his spark was being eaten alive by Unicron himself. He would welcome it... With a smile on his face and arms out to welcome him. Still, forever ended and he returned to the room where the rebel was waiting impatiently for his returned.

Happy to see the other's business, whatever it may have been now done, clapped his orange hands together with completion. "Well, are you ready now?" he asked, lightly coming up to him and rubbing him on his back.

Optimus didn't even register his adventurous touch to his frame as he brought out the crystal rose he had picked earlier in the gardens as well as plucking the blood stained gold bracelets off the shard infested dresser to place them both together after a brief kiss to them on the berth. "...Yes..." he responded drolly.

Hot Rod looked at the other slave's behavior with confusion but did not voice anything due to the longing on his face. "Alright, take my hand... and hold on tight to me." the muscle car spoke softly while climbing into the window and offering his orange hand for the other to take.

The larger Autobot insensibly lifted his hand and barely comprehended the other taking it before pulling the rest of his body rest snugly to his. He felt his fairly soft hands cup under his legs and back, lifting him up before the orange and red mech gracefully jumped down below on the rust sand ground without making a sound.

The muscle car mech firmly maneuvered the red and blue mech onto his back before swiftly transforming into his strong vehicle mode with his companion Springer doing so as well into a jeep.

The semi robot felt the ground and air move by as the group fled in the dark of the silent night toward the outskirts of Kaon city and towards the Great Cybertronian Rust Desert surrounding it. He turned his helm to look back over his cloak clad shoulder at the slowly shrinking palace. He saw memories of his master flash past his optics like his life was ending and in a way... it was...

The red and blue mech truly emotionally devastated, limply laid his blue helm on Hot Rod's roof and let hot optic tears run down his beautiful face plating. He sobbed broken, crushed at everything... His miserable life... His cursed destiny... His dear friends... His... beloved.

Yes... his beloved. Tragic that his actual love could never hear it now, even if his Primus damned destiny didn't interfere. Even worse to him... He always had called him by his name, which few had ever said to him that were Decepticon with a high status in any case but he never his.

Autobots were never taught the names of the masters, they were never worthy enough of mentioning them. And if they had ever learned they had their vocal processors removed. But he had always secretly hoped... ever since they had first gotten close... that he could've called him by his name, like they true lovers...

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive the delay again peoples, I had a family emergency to deal with for several weeks and it was killing me to work much less write stories. But it has been solved and things are back to normal, enough of that needs to be said.

This chapter was particularly grating because I had to rewrite some old scenes that didn't really fit with the new plot, which was a lot. However, it was the last of its kind amongst all my drafts so the rest are going to be coming much quicker. And I do really mean that. Oh and about the mention of Lockdown in this fic, it really shouldn't be taken as a Transformers universe bend. If anybody reads the IDW comics, you would know that the character had been officially adopted into the G1 continuity because he's so popular so... don't freak out. So remember, that the happy ending is coming after you read this chappie and feel sad for our OP and Megs, alrighty? Hope you guys enjoyed and leave your reviews on how I did so far! Peace!


	12. Chapter 11: Running Madness

**Disclaimer:** It tis not mine, nope.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 11:** **Running Madness**

Heedless night seemed like a compressed eternity for three lone mechs, traveling through its silence, hiding from the watchful patrols of Autobot hunters. The gentle sparkbroken Optimus, riding on the back of a red and orange mech's vehicular back, laid exhausted beyond comprehensive consciousness until the point that all were just a smudge of pictures and sounds. Though he felt like just rolling off his rescuer's roof and just remain there until the rust that made up the ground ate him alive, but he was too weak to do so. All he could do was blankly take in what the others' were doing...

From what the now runaway slave could barely manage to piece together, Hot Rod, was following closely behind his comrade, Springer, through a very ancient tunnel system, somewhat flooded with water run-off from the Kaon River, he had never once thought existed underneath the streets of Kaon's outer city. But he really didn't care to think about such trivalties...

The large Autobot whimpered as another prod of fresh guilt bled through him, cutting him to the core. The tunnels being so narrow, allowed much of the noises and crying the red and blue mech was causing to be finally heard. The rebel leader stopped and transformed, gently sliding the weeping larger robot into a calm embrace. He frowned intensely at the devastated beauty virtually laying limp with constant streams of tears and tiny, helpless mewls of agony in his caring grip.

Noticing the young mech had stopped for a while, the older rebel Autobot stopped himself and turned in grave annoyance. "What are doing you, Rodimus...?" he scolded softly in order to prevent an echo that could possibly be heard by anyone overhead.

The muscle car hardly felt the need to scold the triple changer for being so insensitive with another Autobot slave in pain, especially the semi who looked like he had just seen the horror's of Unicron's pit up close. "He's crying..." he spoke sadly, stroking the mech he found himself enamored with, hoping it would soothe him in some form.

The green mech rolled his optics at the obviousness on his statement. They had been told by the former top scribe they rescued earlier that this particular mech needed their help badly, no matter what he said or did. More the reason the other robot insisted on staying here for so long, waiting for their perfect chance. However that didn't mean they should become distracted now that they had the damn mech. "Of course he's crying... I would be too if I had been sold here...!" he hissed testily.

Once again, Hot Rod ignored the fierce urge to yell and hugged the weeping Optimus tightly to his chest, though it did very little to comfort him for some unknown reason. What could have happened before he picked him up...? "No, I mean... Something's wrong with him... Really wrong... Why doesn't he calm down...? Does he not even see reality anymore...?" he asked really mostly to his own inner worries and not the mech coming up beside him.

Both rebels flinched when the red and blue mech suddenly yowled and threw his helm back, almost breaking out of the red and orange mech's consoling hug. "I'm sorry...! I'm sorry! Kill me if you want! Please...! I just want you! Please kill me! _Kill me right __**now!**_" he cried to the tunnel ceiling but didn't actually really see... anything. Not anymore...

Slamming his large hands over his ringing audios Springer snarled directly into his leader's own audios. "Ahhhh...! Shut him up...! Knock him out or something...!" he growled, patience running out entirely by this ridiculous risky rescue. They were going to get caught all because of the bleeding spark of scribe and his 'fearless' leader's sparklingish crush.

Wincing at the scream but refusing to let the large slave go, glared over his shoulder at him, icy blue flames of anger dancing in his sapphire optics. "Springer...! That's just barbaric...! I'm not knocking him out just because he's probably processor damaged...!" he snarled while quickly trying to silence the mech in his arms with a swift hand to his mouth.

"Do you want to get caught...?! Hmmm...?! Make him quiet somehow or the damn hunters will take us away for Primus knows what more tortures we have fought to free from...!" the larger green mech growled back at the smaller's face plates, clearly challenging his logic to his infatuation right at that moment.

The red and orange robot's glare died slightly before he broke away and bit his derma with a scowl. He heated to admit his abrasive comrade was right, but he knew he was. If they were caught this foolish mission, the rest of the rebels would soon be led to their own demise. He had heard rumors that chilled down his spinal strut that the Vizer had telepathy programs for interrogation purposes if he so needed it.

The rebel Autobot didn't want to resort to violence. He didn't want to hurt this mech anymore than he had already experienced. He liked him. Maybe... loved him. He could easily sense a pure spark underneath all the agony, what attracted him to his side in the first place. But if he didn't at least try to reach him and quiet him down, they were likely all doomed.

Decision made, the muscle car mech bent forward to the Autobot slave squirming to free his mouth, putting on the most soothing expression he could before speaking to his distant, frightened to death face plates. "Optimus...? Hey, if we aren't quiet we could be caught... Please tell me you understand the stakes...?" he inquired faintly desperate to reach the other mech so far away.

However, the semi mech only heard caught and nothing else. Caught...? He would taken back...? Back to... him...? His love... Yes... Yes...! Take him back! Yes! "...Let them take me... _I want them to...!_" he hissed madly, grabbing the other's wrist with a crazed smile and spooky brightly glowing optics around the orange hand still on his dermas...

The reaction was expected but was not welcomed to see in the least. He had been warned about him from a mech named Ultra Magnus to beware of his sanity when he was saved. It hurt horribly to see it was true... Depressed that now he had no more options, Hot Rod leaned forward and whispered a melancholy. "I'm... I'm sorry." before roughly pinching the tiny wire in the back of the semi mech's neck cables.

Optimus cried out when a painful pinch suddenly struck his sensitive wiring and struggled as best he could but was simply too tired... Instead he let the smaller mech cradle him and speak such sweet words to him, like... Like... ...His beloved...? Was that him...? Was it...? He whined pitifully as his gnarled spark made his optics glisten a blurry image of his kind master smiling down to him lovingly before they flickered off into unconsciousness before he was led away with the two free Autobots deeper down the tunnel...

* * *

Night seemed to drag its heels when a cautious light seemed to dawn on a strange foggy atmosphere even though there hadn't been any rain. Even still, its soft light pierced through the closed curtains and beamed on the massive mech lying sprawled on the soft floor. Megatron stirred at the annoying light that was burning his already smoldering CPU and clutched his scratched stripped helm as he sat up.

The memories of yesterday were so blurry... His processor still stung horribly... Externally and internally. But despite the pain and confusion his thoughts still melded into the slave he loved so much. His... Optimus... Didn't he...? Didn't he act strange...? Like... he was hiding some dark secret...? Like he was thinking of... _**him.**_

The Pharaoh growled, dragging his claws across his healing wounds he had created yesterday, causing them to ooze mech blood a little. The Prime... The bane of his life and likely his beloved. He wished he could trust him... but he was just so fragile... So fragile... So beautiful, naive, breakable...! He had to bleed him, break him... save him!

The silver mech flinched in pain as his maniacal thoughts produced sparks to shoot out from the slightly noticeable brunt edges around the fine seams of his helm. But despite the blurred, damaged mind he currently had, he still called his beloved, gripping his chest plates with a sparkling-like delight filled smile for the response that gave him so much life... and would give him it in return... Yes...

However something he paranoidly predicted in his confounded thinking but prayed would never happen. No response to his call... The silence chilled his burning raw circuits. Why wasn't he answering...? Did he find ignoring him on top of defying him something humorous? For his sake... he better not...!

Irritated, the Decepticon leader sharply rose to his pedes and stomped out of his room to the High Queen's chamber. '_Optimus... Talk to me... I want to hear you speak... You know I love to hear you... You know I do..._' he spoke sweetly despite his rising tide of fear lilting to him that he should expect the worst possible outcome... No... The Prime didn't take him away... No...

Again the quiet remained and tortured him beyond belief. Furious at the lack of response, he felt the alien but strong urge to teach him his error at not talking back to him. '_...Optimus! Don't ignore me...! Don't... I am not willing to, but you bring this on yourself you know...!_' he giggled, biting into his finger while leaning his other hand against the silver doors, supposedly locking his beloved away from all the wicked monsters that could take him away...

The third time broke the deranged playful attitude into true deadly anger. How dare that little lovely slave ignore him! Did he have to teach him how he was his once more?! '_Optimus! Do you know how you hurt me?! Do you?! I don't like that!_' he bellowed kicking the elegant silver doors in, sending them flying with massive dents and a sound as loud as a thunderclap inside the placid quiet room.

The large gun mech grinned at the destruction he created stepping inside with his arms behind his back as he strode proudly inside. "Ooohhh... I'm sorry... Heh... You know... For this outrage... that might cost some of your pretty face... Only a bit of course...! I don't want to hurt you..." he purred in psychotic pleasure, until he saw what was in the room... No one.

His beloved's adorable makeshift dress was lying on the ground discarded on the ground and the rare mirror shattered to pieces. But neither sanity nor madness gripped him when he saw the delicate rose and gold bracelets lying innocent in dried energon oil in the center of the large berth. Why was the semi mech's...? "_**...No...**_" he croaked in denial, wide-opticed as he numbly climbed the berth.

The Pharaoh picked up the precious items belonging to the beautiful red and blue robot once before a slight breeze licked his face making him look up and spot the wide open window with its curtains billowing around in the wind. "...No... No..." his voice shook as did his black hands. How was that open...? It couldn't have been, the Autobot... It had to have been someone else... It had to have been...

"_**PRIME!**_" Megatron screamed in bloody murder, snapping his claws shut tight enough to cause the items in them to slice open in his hands and readily drip through his fingers. Did the Prime have the bearings to take his precious slave?! But any attempts would be instantly noticed if he came in and snatched Optimus this way without alerting his master... That would mean simply... He went willingly. ...Why...? Why...?! Why?!_ Why?!_ _**Why?!**_

This would explain the dirty little secret his sweetspark had been so desperate to hide, even with the threat of his wrath! _**All of it!**_ "BETRAYER! PRIME! LIAR! MONSTER! SUCCUBUS!" the Decepticon screamed random nasty titles to the open window, fangs bared, ruby optics wild. While none were there, he saw the Prime, tall and gleaming, holding his beloved in his arms. He gazed to the slave he adored in the other's muscular arms as the mech in question gazed up at the Autobot's leader face with a loving smile.

The silver robot watched with frozen shock, optics large and very unfocused at the highly realistic mirage before him. If any had dared to enter this room and somehow tell him it wasn't real in the finest... he was too gone to hear. All he could hear was the laughter of his beloved as he kissed the side of his bane's jaw as if he was the only thing in his world... "...No... ...You... ...You are _mine..._" he whimpered, reaching out to the illusionary pair, falling to his knees and crawling to grasp what was not there.

Sadly, that didn't stop the painful fantasy from running its imaginary course. And the moment the gun got close enough... the dream Prime gazed down at him with a pitying look before transforming into smug pride and turning to take off on powerful jet propelled wings out the large open window, leaving the distraught silver mech to collapse onto the carpeting. "No... Not his... The Prime's... Never... I kill you... You are mine... Mine to keep... Precious to me..." he whispered unselective, sparkbroken gibberish.

As if he had been brought back from the dead by the power of Unicron's dark energon... Megatron rose up, optics dark maroon and hidden under a menacing shadow created by his forehelm crest. "I taste you... I strip you... I consume you... Spark. My spark." he declared his mad rant to nothing and nobody. He would never escape... He would rather him dead then free... And if he chose to be cruel to him this way... He would be too...

It wasn't his fault... It was his... He made him fall in love... He hurt him... And now... he fled from him... Ungrateful succubus...! Unacceptable! "You want this...? I will crave my path through mech blood... I will overflow the soil with corpses... Until I have you, Optimus..." the silver mech hissed through drooling clenched fangs.

"You did this...! I love you and you do this! And if I... I... I have to kill you... I will tear open your beautiful chest with my denta and swallow your damn spark if I must keep you!" the mad Pharaoh blurted out unevenly towards the ceiling until it burst into hysterical laughter. Ancient weapons programming, almost an exclusive for the Decepticon breed, that had long been dormant since his youth, sprung back to life in his fervency.

With a smile of pure dark ecstasy the large Decepticon watched his long underused fusion cannon emerge from within the end of his right arm to the top of his right shoulder to glint in a nearly pleased light. A gift he once scorned from his sire, but now let it be put to good use clearing a punishing course to his risque beloved!

With a chortle befitting his crazed sparking CPU, the gun pointed it at the rest of the room and blasted it with a mighty violet energy burst. The floor burst open like paper, collapsing in a deafening flaming shower of debris with the creator falling along with it to the second floor. The stunned high-class Decepticons who were unfortunate enough to have been nearby where knocked back on their afts covered in hot soot.

Megatron rose from the cloud of rubble, completely unaffected by the destruction he caused or the mechs he had just very likely injured. Instead he rose with a hum, dusting off the gold and silver power before gazing up at the thunderstruck crowd watching him with wide optics and open mouths. Unbelieving that he did anything wrong merely smiled innocently. "Sorry... Just passing through. But if you try to stop me... Well... I'll kill you all." he growled despite the still present grin on his face plates.

The crowd of high-class Decepticons cringed back in horror at their leader before scattering in panicked screams when he released yet another shot from his infamous weapon. The flooring melted and fell once again just as easily as the top floor. And once more the Pharaoh fearlessly just allowed himself to fall with the hefty metal onto the first floor. Terrified that the palace was under attack and worse by the King himself.

In mere minutes Kaon palace went from a tranquil unusual morning into a state of pure disarray. Decepticons of all ranks that had not fled with their saving store here in the palace, scattered out the grand entrance doors while the Autobot slaves and servants could only press as far away as they were able to or get killed from their slave collars as the silver mech continued his insane desire to seemingly shake the very mammoth building to its foundation.

The chaos and fear around him was barely detectable to the gun mech... All he could hear was almost like a song sung by his smoking CPU, over and over... "Where is Optimus...? Where is he...?" he cooed at some of the frightened Autobot servants who jumped back and clung to the walls upon spotting terrifying fusion cannon that had not been seen and far less used since the Fallen used it himself in the Quintession Rebellion waved like a greeting.

When Megatron received nothing but recoiling terror from the mechs cowering before him, his face plates, now having streams of energon oil from his claw wounds being torn open and agitated with his rampage, fell into a nasty expression of vexation. "...No...? Idiots... You're of no help!" he snarled before firing a light shot in their direction, watching the servants barely managing to avoid the deadly blast scatter like crystal leaves.

However, even through the bedlam, a single seeker could easily spot his deranged prey from his seat by one of the main palace pillars. Primus... This had gone even better than he could have imagined! Optimus had left under all the pressure and sure enough, the great Pharaoh, under his own paranoia and obsession snapped entirely. Now was the time... The time to thrust the madmech of his seat of power!

"Oh, My Liege! You must please try to calm yourself!" Starscream cried dramatically, boldly jumping forward to his furious leader, hoping by some miracle he loses some of his anger when in reality he was simply trying to show the entirety of the Decepticons their real leader while sending little 'frantic' messages to the loyal Vizer what his precious King was doing.

Alerted by a harsh voice and by having a much smaller red and white robot suddenly in front of his unclear vision, sneered when the massive silver mech knew instantly whom it was, even half-blind in his madness. "You... Starrrrrssscream... Rrrrgggghhh... Do not ever... give me a command slime!" he boomed incensed at the little backstabbing mech, swiftly backhanding him clean across the ebony face plates to make him slide across the floor many feet from his position.

The all the mechs, both Autobot and Decepticon gasped in horror just as Soundwave rushed down the elevator to freeze in his pedes at what was before him. As much as he at first did not want to believe the constantly suspicions jet mech's rather bothering messages, the thunderous noise, structure damage alerts and screaming was more than enough to gain his attention. And now this... he... Didn't know how to act... It was... It was just...

Starscream looked up at the statue still stereo mech with a quick deceitful grin before skillfully transforming his expression with one of knowing accusation before pointing at the gun mech's back now turned to him. "Look at this my fellow Decepticons! Behold the true Pharaoh undisguised. Mad with lust for a filthy Autobot slave!" he called for all somehow still remaining to hear.

The blue mech flinched at the proclamation that was virtually asking to get attacked. But before he could reprimand the idiotic seeker, Megatron had already swung around with optics bright and wild, backhanding the High Priest yet again. However, this time he drew mech blood from the sharp cut jewels imbedded in his rings. "Don't speak of Optimus! You unworthy glitch!" he shrieked as the other mech fell to the floor again.

Primus it stung... But it was worth it... He was so close...! Just had to make the foolish stereo mech finally make a move to throw him away somewhere to get 'better'. "So you do not deny you obsession, My Lord?" the slender jet robot finally spoke the words he predicted would be the ones to make the Pharaoh unknowingly damn himself.

Without missing a pulse, the larger Decepticon roared with the fullest length of his deadly fangs glittering and slavering. "I will rend this fragging empire if I must find him! I will kill you all if I must! You all **die!**" he thundered firing a shot at the crowd behind him, causing them to scream and dispel once more.

The red and white mech watched with disturbing interest as the Vizer's fully masked face twisted in sorrow. "Quick take him to the Kaon sanitarium before he makes good on his threat!" he hollered dramatically up to the horror frozen mech beside him while inwardly lapping up the other's visible pain like light cream. It was fragging delicious!

With little other options now available on how to deal with a mech now little more than a maniac screaming to the singing voices in his bleeding helm, Soundwave rushed forward and grabbed the silver mech's fusion cannon arm. He didn't want to put this horrible device on him... Primus give him strength, he hated doing this... But he would not let do this to himself and other Decepticons!

The gun squawked when his strong arm was jumped on and shook wildly to get him off. "NO! Take your claws off of me!" he screamed, his once deep, gallant voice reduced to a high-pitched canter. But soon it shattered in a pained shout when a small white fist punched through the plating his side, yanking a manual system bypass many didn't know about and swiftly jamming a weapons lock chip inside the bare wiring.

The smaller Decepticon felt his spark crack at the sound of pain he caused to Megatron but this was for his own good... At least he prayed it was... "Help me! I cannot hold him and give him sedatives!" he cried out towards many of the Decepticon guards either shocked silly or still stunned either from the blasts of the fusion cannon or its destructive results.

Regardless, several as if re-energized, jumped to their pedes and rushed over to hold the mad Pharaoh long enough for the Vizer to pull out a syringe full of cybersedation medicine. For reasons he was not exactly proud of he luckily had some on hand. And though he hated always having it, he felt himself suddenly grateful he had some for right now as he jabbed it into the thick cables of the larger mech before quickly pushing down on the plunger to inject some of the concentrated medicine.

The Decepticon leader groaned as his strength left his muscular frame, still struggling but was much more uncoordinated and much less a homicidal threat. "...What...? What did... you... do... to me...?!" he hissed acidly, weakly reaching up and barely throttling the stereo's throat cabling. How dare he inject him! How dare he interfere!

However, the massive silver robot eventually lost the energy to even struggle and drooped forward in the guards tight grasps. He could not cease now...! He had to... He whined miserably as the slender blue robot moved off and told the mechs holding him to take him to the Kaon sanitarium.

Starscream grinned wide and malicious, hot sadistic charge bubbling around his panel. Primus he was so aroused he could have overloaded with a touch... but he couldn't do that... No... Though he had complete victory in his claws and had no real reason to do this, he felt it would a glorious end to a perfect day... "You have lost, Your Majesty..." he purred as he walked up to the gun's side, mindful that Soundwave didn't hear this.

Megatron lifted his striped bloody helm up, face virtually radiating mediated fury. Lost what...? No... No...! He couldn't have helped create this...?! That wretched little...! "_You... You..._" he hissed between his impressive fangs as his crimson optics relit despite his heavy sedation.

Incredibly amused the larger mech could still move and be conscious for that matter, continued. "Yes... I convinced the sweet Autobot, Optimus to flee your crushing protective embrace to go to your worst enemy, the Prime himself." he said a rather boldfaced lie but it didn't matter what he spoke really. Poor thing was insane after all...

The Pharaoh froze in stark horror before his thoughts became nothing but red. Red insanity. "_**I'LL KILL YOU!**_" he thundered psychotically, rising up almost like a ferocious quicksilvercobra lunging for his prey. If the Decepticon guards still holding him didn't grab and subdue him the moment he did.

The silver mech struggled with all he still had and even with his tremendous willpower, it was not enough to entirely break loose... "I can't hold him! The sedatives are not enough!" one of the guards holding his leader by one of his arms shouted.

In a last desperate move the massive crazed Decepticon bit into the guard holding him by his arms locked around his thick neck. "Ahhhhh! Hit him again! Please for the love of Primus!" the luckless mech yelled in pain while trying to keep the sharp denta from puncturing anything more as the Vizer quickly restabbed the much larger mech, even though he was aware it was risky to inject more of the powerful medicine, he had no choice...

The gun robot whined loudly and swooned at the second rush. ...Why...? Why did Optimus punish him so...? Why did he allow the Prime steal his love...? Why did he make him hurt...?! "_...Op... ti... mus..._" he managed to groan out in a dying vent, limply reaching out to try and touch a temporary illusion of the smiling Autobot slave that captivated him to no end vanish in a mocking laugh before black swallowed him whole...

* * *

The red and blue mech, now very far away from the palace, clutched his coolant dripping chest plates as a new dream tore through his aching mind. It was strangely like watching the second half of a holovid he didn't have access to before. First he witnessed Megatron, covered in his own mech blood, already chilled to the point of being a hideous black veil, screaming and crying to the blank dream's ceiling.

Predicably, he couldn't stand it and ran to him, hand outstretched. But instead of fading and waking, his hand actually grasped his broad shoulder, causing its owner to jump back to the false reality of the dream and snap his cerise optics towards him. At first, his facials screwed up in wounded anger, screamed something then tackled to him the ground, sharing his grim covering of vital fluid over the slightly smaller mech.

The semi didn't fight. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare hurt him anymore... Instead he threw his arms around the Decepticon leader, howling his apology before thrusting open his chest, arms, sides and groin panels in ultimate surrender. The bloody Pharaoh halted in the midst of his rage and stared down at him, still dripping energon oil in eery streams before his face plates softened completely.

Optimus' bared spark skipped and his interface equipment flared when he heard, saw then felt bliss shoot into his frame as his virgin valve was plunged into as inner transference cables from the silver robot's arms and sides as they connected into his circuit ports, sharing his pleasure and him the same while his spark was merged down to the last grain of raw energy strands of his very being. All at once. It was a flawless, complete mating.

And the Autobot slave couldn't possibly be happier, being claimed, literally by processor, spark and frame. And in their hazy afterglow, as the gun mech glowed a bright silver and him a shining gold, laying beside each other optic to optic... he noticed a gaping hole where his beloved's spark should be. Looking down he was shocked to find his own spark chamber void as well but weirdly, it didn't hurt and from his eternal mate's expression it didn't hurt him either.

They appeared to be dead if they had no sparks but were not as they were still warm, still online. The illusionary Megatron chuckled in amusement before speaking something he again couldn't understand and kissing his forehelm. The red and blue mech closed his optics with a smile before feeling his dear Decepticon embrace him and fell asleep as their lit bodies' glow brightened their surroundings into paradise.

The truck robot gasped as if he had been racing around and snapped forward in his soft makeshift berth. His spark was pounding, screaming at a bond that felt so real it actually lurched around like it was looking for its missing half. A dream. Another damned dream... Worse... a sweet one...! It was the sweetest he had ever had in his entire life!

Optimus screamed, grasping his blue helm before throwing himself off berth he was on to roll around on the rugged floor. Primus why?! Why did he torture him?! Was it because he did this to him?! Was it?! He couldn't stand it!

The red and blue mech, unclothed apparently from being cleaned of all dirt and dried mech fluid, stumbled out of the tent he was housed in, shaking like a fragile crystal leaf about to fall. Obviously his manic wide opticed venting sight attracted attention from the Autobot ex-slaves and ex-servants that were wandering about in the campsite.

Hot Rod among some of the crowd saw the familiar highly loved figure stand shaking, unadorned before he rushed to him and embraced him happily. "Optimus! You're awake!" he said with pure joy not knowing how the other was really doing until he gazed at his beautiful face, effectively striking his cheeriness.

Alarmed at the wide-opticed, blank but dismayed expression the other Autobot had, the rebel quickly raised him by the chin to try and reason him back to realism. "Optimus... Hey... You're okay... You're okay..." he whispered as comforting as he could.

His words barely did much as the slave remained frozen in that horrified thunderstruck expression until his optic receptors turned to the younger ex-slave and focused slightly. Hot... Rod...? He was here...? Where was here...? Where... was he...?

Definitely sensing something was very wrong, the muscle car snarled over his shoulder at the almost leering crowd all around them in case that was what was bothering the semi mech so. "What?! You haven't seen a mech that came directly from Kaon palace?! And from him no less?! He isn't a show, so go about your business if you please!" he barked proudly in his dear mech's defense. Luckily the rebels either grew disturbed at the nearly insane large robot's antics or feared their leader's anger and left the pair alone for their own concerns.

"...Optimus...?" a soft voice spoke nearby, faintly reaching Optimus' CPU from it's fuzzy delirious haze. That... voice... Wasn't that... Ultra Magnus' voice...? When did he get here...? Or... Was he here all along...? If it was the latter... it made sense why he was so anxious to inform him about the rebels.

And sure enough, the former head scribe came out from a large main tent nearby before rushing over to his virtual brother. His worry rocketed sky-high when he saw the state he was currently in and joined with horror. "...What... What happened to him...?!" he cried, taking a limp royal blue hand into his own white ones.

"He was like this when we got him out of that Unicron pit... but I think it's worse now..." the orange and red mech said softly, stroking the larger Autobot's facials. Being leader of the rebel Autobots he had obviously seen lots of broken mechs taken under their wing and it didn't phase him too much except give him yet more fuel for his righteous cause. But with the large Autobot... he was struck dumb with what to do...

"Optimus... It's me... Ultra Magnus... Remember...?" the car-carrier mech spoke delicately almost he could break too from seeing this wreck that was supposed to be his dear gentle friend, while gripping the out of touch mech's chin to raise his optics to his own highly frightened ones.

The slave blankly looked up and saw the outline of the Autobot ex-servant. Ultra Magnus was with the rebels...? How did he...? Oh... he didn't care anymore... Come what else may come and hurt him more... It didn't matter... "_...Magnus..._" he whispered gravelly, frowning a bit.

Happy to see any reaction from the mech besides sparkbreaking silent madness, the blue and white robot sobbed and kissed his silver forehelm crest. "...Yes... It's me... It's me..." he whispered as Hot Rod brightened to seeing some results from his love.

Magnus continued to smile and nuzzle his only spoken as brother until his optics caught the glint of something on the red and blue mech's neck cables that made the energon in his fuel tank turn over. His slave collar. Grabbing the disgusting old piece of metal with a tight fist he turned his rage over its continued existence towards the mech that allowed it. "Why is this still here?! Huh?! I wouldn't be shocked if he has rust poisoning from this piece of scrap! Get it off him!" he growled furiously at his 'leader'.

Startled at the sudden anger from a mech usually quiet and kept until the red and orange mech regained his composure and snarled back. "Hey, relax! I was just waiting until he got up. He was horrible when we brought him here. We had to at least hope he didn't have processor damage and die in his recharge first before attempting anything." he said honest words that was told to him by the genius Autobot who found the universal code for the slave collars.

Unintimated in the least by the brassy young mech, the Autobot ex-servant rose up and bared his denta. "Well he's awake now, so take him to Perceptor, 'Rodimus'... Now!" he shouted directly down to the muscle car mech.

As much as the rebel leader really wanted to tell the car-carrier off and it was quite a lot, the large truck robot came first. To him, he would always come first. He walked over to their freed scientist's tent, gently cradling his love's helm to his chest, who was faintly watching as they entered the loose flap.

There was not very much inside, the rebel forces only traveled light and with only what was the most needed, meaning usually a berth, rug, a few chairs and sometimes a desk. There was a sole red and black mech working on an unknown device until he felt another mech's presence and looked up. "Oh, Rodimus. I see you still just enter someone's personal tent without a word." he snarked until he spotted the stricken Optimus in his arms.

"Oh good you noticed he's awake, Perceptor. So, is he okay to remove the slave collar now?" Hot Rod asked in a tone that was a mixture of annoyance at his insensitivity and relief he didn't ask too much about the questionable mental state of the soon to be ex-slave. The sooner the collar was off, maybe the faster he could recover...

Perceptor wandered over and bent forward to see the metal band up close with a serious face as he examined it. "...Yes. The mech seems... stable enough to do it safely. He did not experience a horrible shock from an active boundary program and worse didn't have the extermination command online in it either. Let's start carefully..." he said softly bring a single finger to the collar.

The large Autobot was silent during the extraction. Though he couldn't understand why he felt more horrible having it removed... Was it because he longed for Megatron to have removed it...? A fetching dream he wanted to escape and fall into but could never have because of his unknown damned fate... To him, Primus seemed to be quite a bastard...

And when a small insignificant click was heard, the red and blue robot's spark stalled. The ever present weight he had long gotten used to was removed to be lifted up to greet his optics up close for the first time. However, the red and orange mech quickly reached out and grabbed it from the microscope mech while setting the other mech down for a moment. "Please, allow me." he spoke in adopting politeness, drawing a small pistol from his subspace before heading outside the tent doorway.

With a simple toss into the air and quick manual aiming, the deactivated collar was shot right on target, shattering alike thin black glass. The large semi watched as the very much despised piece of metal was blasted to pieces in what was a mere couple seconds stretched to an eternity, unconsciously reaching to touch his naked neck cables. This should've been a blessed event to him... and yet... He couldn't even force himself to enjoy it... All he saw in that moment with its destruction was the last link to his secret lost love vanish...

It struck his spark with a plague of fresh sparkbreak while riddling his thoughts with the sight of the mech he betrayed... The mech he left... The mech who loved him... Why won't Primus let him die...? But that didn't real matter as the last thing the freed slave heard was the sound of the rebel scientist calling him in worried horror and the rebel leader crying his name before catching him as he fell...

* * *

Months passed for two mechs who's fates were forever intertwined and deep in lovelorn without the other. Optimus spent his days in the rebel camp deep in a unknown location in the rust desert. It was a rather simple campsite composed of tents made of thick cheap mesh, built around any wells they could dig up from the massive vein of Kaon River, never beside the actual river for fear of being spotted by the hunters riding by ferries increasingly often. Still, they traveled frequently from city to city, through the secret tunnel system left behind by their ancestors to hide from a possible second Quintesson invasion if it so happened.

Through it all, Optimus remained quiet and kind, his mask becoming constant on his face plates and only came off when he needed to fuel but rarely stayed with company closer than mere acquaintances in any case, even with Ultra Magnus, who was becoming grieved his dear friend wanted almost nothing to do with him. He couldn't bear being with anybody long enough to make friends again seeing as how he had virtually fled without telling them. More so when his tent was shared with the red and orange mech.

The muscle car himself was still trying to court and romance the sparkbroken red and blue mech at every chance he got. He knew very well the smaller mech was quite interested in him and he appreciated the endearing gestures but he didn't love him. It was not that he could never care again from his trauma however, his crushed spark would not see him as anything more and frequently pushed him away.

Regardless, Hot Rod's constant at first mildly annoying attempts for his attention eventually won back his tender smile, then his laugh and finally his return of his flirtatious hugs. And he couldn't be happier when the inspiration for the rapid growth of his rebel operation was showing some response to his advances. Likely adoring him to the point he was slightly delusional in the other mech's acceptance of him as a return of his almost smothering affection.

But it was not. The Autobot ex-slave may have had his wounded spark lightly sealed over with all the kind, generous attention from the rebels he met, but the scar of his love for his now former master was still hurting him. He simply could not forget Megatron, no matter how much freedom he was granted from his escape. And strangely, the 'pull' that remained in his spark still ached with his sparkbreak and nagged him to go to whatever it still may be trying to take him.

He wished to go to wherever it wanted him to, which he discovered was something related to the Kaon River, though was stopped from trying to follow it towards its source and was told multiple times that nothing was out there except the ruins of the old cities. But everyday he tried to sneak away but was predicably stopped until it became almost a routine and had 'guards' to watch him everyday when he attempted.

However despite that, through the travels, when Autobots slaves and servants began pouring into their camp, the red and blue mech began to regain some of his original beaten kindness for their sakes. Seeing some the mechs mutilated by Autobot hunters and Decepticons plus a few with horrific scarring by far exceeding his own, wounded him to helping the rebels' cause to evacuate the robots from their growing insane and brutal masters.

From the fame he had gained from his great 'seduction' of the Pharaoh to loosen the iron grip of slavery on the Autobots in the palace, him now being present with these escapes gave many of the devastated mechs hope. A few of the more religious mechs even dropped to their knees and praised Primus for bringing their Prime to their aid at last. Of course the flattered semi was humbled and tickled they found him the Prime when he knew it couldn't be. He was just a mad robot who was in love with the 'cruel' Decepticon leader... and nothing more...

The silver mech, however... did not have his time spent as somewhat kind. Ever since his complete mental breakdown, he had to be first rushed to the hospital to prevent his core processor from melting down and once he was stabilized he was placed in the Kaon sanatarium.

Though he was stable physically, emotionally and mentally, he was frayed from his burning love for his beloved... Day in and day out the massive gun mech screamed for Optimus, for hours occasionally without pause until he was pushed back into forced recharge from strong sedatives.

In dreams, in reality, the simple truth his darling Autobot was not beside him, maimed his spark enough that he tried on, more than one occasion, to tear it out and end his pain. However, after many attempts that were stopped many watchful Decepticon guards now kept him heavily mediated so he would not have too much strength to commit suicide any longer.

Megatron's unfortunate eruption of insanity had also placed a much more sinister mech in his empty throne. Starscream was a highly inapt ruler, especially for an empire about to collapse because of the expanding loss of its Autobots slaves and servants and a growing fear of the prophecy of the late Alpha Trion coming more true day by day.

Still this didn't frighten the High Priest turned Pharaoh usurper. All he cared about was being the King, nothing more. No matter how much his Decepticon populace lost their minds over their massive loss of income and their Autobot workers, he would give them no heed. Even if the entire empire he sits upon implodes, he wouldn't care.

However the only thing keeping the fragility of the Decepticon empire alive was the senior high-class Decepticons, namely the leader of the military, the Head of Arms, Shockwave and the Vizer to the Pharaoh, whom only obeys his true ruler and not the pretender seeker taking his place, Soundwave. But even with the bonded pair forming the main pillar of command in the empire could only hold out for so long...

The purple mech had it rough keeping his generals in check from a full scale blind assault for the rebel camps most tacticians predicted would be in the Great Cybertronian Rust Desert, that would just waste what little resources they had stocked from the vanishing Autobots who worked to make them the energon for their fuel and the metals for their weapons.

The stereo mech had it no better. With his head scribe missing, as well as the majority of his scribes in general gone, horrible data reports of the sharp decline packed high enough to reach the ceiling, swallowed his calm temperament alive. The passing days just made it worse when he read the sparkbreaking reports of the true Pharaoh's condition not improving. Hearing about his failure, something unheard of for the diligent blue mech, it crushed him almost into a madness of his own.

Long before the craziness of the decline, he once found himself straying every once in a while towards injecting sedation medicine to relieve his stress. Luckily, Soundwave had caught the addiction before it took hold months ago thanks to the thought of what his sparklings would think of their carrier being a growing addict. But now... he was almost steadily using nearly every day, releasing his strain. Until he had begun to run out and was forced to face his awful pain of loss and failure. And knew that he had to face the silver mech he caring for like his own sparklings... eventually... before even he broke...

* * *

Far from the Kaon palace, deep in the Great Cybertronian Rust Desert, in the large Autobot rebel encampment that proudly stood against the harsh sandstorm brewing around wildly in the mid course of the blistering day. Most of the rebel Autobots remained inside their tents with big jugs of cool spring water the had stored for just the especially hot days.

Inside the largest main tent, where one could get water and energon, Optimus sat on the gargantuan rug floor eating some soft energon bread by himself in order to think better on his current situation now that he was sane enough to. He found that he was simply unable to get the sight of Megatron's anguished face that one night he hurt him enough to attempt suicide out of his mind. That experience would haunt him forever...

But was leaving really a mistake in the logical sense...? The large Autobot didn't think so. He was a slave. He was captive of his brother race since the moment he was born. He was beaten, molested, humiliated and emotionally crushed at every opportunity his former masters had found convenient. All the while keeping a violent hatred towards Decepticons in check for the sake of his health.

But the Pharaoh... was different... He showed him the truth, he showed him true love, he showed him the joy of touch. He loved him. He always would, in spite of his insanity but it was too much to bare, him becoming a cruel new twist of himself... And now... he was as free as the bird drones... and yet... he felt even more trapped than when he was still a slave...

The ex-slave sighed depressed and took another tiny bite of his meal, watching the storm outside through a sliver in the door flap. He was not starving himself as much, but it still wasn't enough to bring him up to a healthy weight. Even being nagged that, that behavior was not normal, did not have the appetite. However, when he heard a pair of mechs nearby behind him, talking to each other about recent news they had learned about the Decepticon leader, he found himself tuning in automatically.

"Oh, sweet Primus...! Did you hear what's going on at Kaon palace?" the larger of the two, a black and grey SUV mech whispered to the smaller Autobot. The semi robot had seen these two a few times before. They were close but not chosen close, something of which hurt him in seeing wasted opportunities for love.

"No, what is it?" the other, a yellow and black crane robot, asked excited and very interested in hearing anything about the downfall of the heart of the Decepticon empire. Just another ignorant Autobot...

"Okay... Now you know that he had a kind of obsession with one of the slaves at the palace, right?" the larger mech, obviously an ex-servant judging from the scant amount scars he bared, continued, bubbling excitement oozing from his very words.

The crane mech nodded, urging more. "Yeah? Why?" he asked, curiosity at its peak. He on the other hand was a definite slave. He was scarred helm to pede in wicked jagged scars. Possibly a former builder, one of the worst positions an Autobot slave could have.

"Well, the rumor has it that the Decepticon was so in love with the Autobot that anything he did could help or break him. And he seduced him and such and such. But here's where the story gets juicy..." he dropped off in a softer but no less zealous tone. But that didn't stop the red and blue mech from tuning his audios to work at max capacity.

"That Autobot had heard about the rebellion and escaped in the middle of the night to join them in freedom. The next morning the fragger found out that his little favorite ran away and completely flipped out! They locked that lunatic in the Kaon sanitarium!" he finished with a burst of pure laughter.

His friend found just as equally amusing and hopped up and down where he sat in delight. "Wow! Really?" the yellow and black robot vented almost in a way he thought it was too good to true kind of fashion.

"Oh, yeah! He just went completely howling mad and starting shooting up his own palace!" the larger Autobot yelled before finally breaking into another peal of laughter.

"Ha! Serves him right as far as I'm concerned!" the ex-slave fell into his companion's laughter, falling back on the strawy by soft rug making up as the floor, almost crying from the force of his laugh.

But Optimus felt he was dying. So... He finally snapped entirely... And just like he had feared, it was his doing... He did this... He hurt him like the pretty little whore he was... Yes... "...Meg... a... tron..." he groaned in agony, squeezing his optics and his hands shut before he simply let his numbing chassis just give out to fall on the floor.

Hot Rod who had just come back from speaking to Springer about the next step in their plan noticed his beloved's predicament and quickly swept forward to catch the swooning mech in his arms. "Easy, Optimus..." he whispered lovingly, caressing his lovely facials with tender care.

The larger ex-slave didn't respond whatsoever. He really felt the rebel leader should have just missed him on purpose and let his disgusting frame slam onto the rust dirt. Because that was certainly where little betraying whores belonged... but no... Worse was being treated like a Primus sent angel... He literally made himself sick...

The muscle car mech oblivious to his self-loathing and mild suicidal thoughts due to being quite used to it since he rescued the larger Autobot, though was a little disappointed it had returned. And here he thought he was making such good progress... "Come on. Let's go back to my tent." he said gently pushing the other older mech to the their tent while sheltering him from the blustery gusts until they got inside.

The red and orange robot led the wilted red and blue mech over to his separate berth on the rugged floor. His face fell sadly when he watched the truck flopped down hard on the loose mesh sheets and ball up in his dirty torn cloak. Primus, he hated that ugly thing but he could never take it away if he tried. It was his precious shield.

Still, regardless of the nasty aura the other gave out in massive waves, Hot Rod sat down and rubbed his tense back in manner he knew helped him a bit. "...You fear for your friends?" he spoke gently.

Optimus only looked at him for a second under his mantle with half lidded optics that dully shone depression before they disappear within the ratty fabric. Not exactly... He couldn't lie, he had feared that during his former master's manic rampage they might've gotten injured during the melee but mostly feared what was done to Megatron because of it. Surely, Soundwave took the best judgement on what to do with him. He trusted the him to. Which apparently was to send him the Kaon sanatarium...

An the expected soft touch to his back moved up to his shoulder armor pushed him back to somewhat harsh reality. Annoyed that he wasn't being left alone to brood, the Autobot ex-slave glared up only to see the rebel gazing deep into his azure optics with a lovestruck, hungry expression. "Uhhh... What are you doing...?" he said in a hushed but confused tone while backing away from the other's uncomfortably close face.

The red and orange robot snapped out of his daze then cleared his throat tubing. He got a little carried away in seeing the semi mech so vulnerable and sweet but how could he resist any longer...? He wanted so much to the new light in his life, he would virtually jump every time. "Forgive me my dear Optimus. You're beauty has a way to hypnotize a mech to... do things..." he whispered sultry, his orange fingers sliding over his blue digits in raw affection.

The red and blue mech's face plates twisted a bit in revolt at display of aroused playfulness. "I know..." he growled once more cursing his beauty to himself. He was not beautiful! He was a ugly glitch...! Maybe he should make his mask his permanent face! Then maybe others would stop this... this insanity...!

The muscle car raised an optic ridge at the self-loathing the older robot that always seemed to radiate towards himself whenever he was told that simple compliment about his visage. However he let it pass with a small sigh, as it was all too common for him to see and instead gripped the other's chin to turn it towards him. "You shouldn't punish yourself for your beauty." he whispered to Optimus' abhorring cerulean optics, using his other hand to sweeping off the makeshift hood he created with his cloak.

The large ex-slave growled, narrowing his optics to icy slits. His caring scolding would never work if it was true... Always true. Always... "I always do..." he hissed, wanting to be left alone already. There were some points he really did loathe the other mech's stubbornness with taking a hint.

Not intimated because Hot Rod knew this was the larger mech's way of hurting himself, by making himself as vile as he believed to others. It was not happening and he would just have to deal with it. "...Well stop..." he vented intensely before pressing the hidden mask releases he knew where there and sliding his dermas passionately against his love's the moment it slid apart.

The older Autobot froze like a lightning bolt had struck him through his entire frame. Why was he kissing him...? Could he... have fallen in love with him...? Oh, Primus no... No! That was just cruel! He couldn't let another pure spark fall for his wicked allure and fall as well!

But still... The rebel leader's soft steel lips pressing to his felt so... euphoric and loving... His spark longed for a tender touch... it fragging hungered but... not for his. His spark still cried for his ex-master... And though it felt like boiling poison was running through his internals for this 'betrayal', he didn't really feel like pushing him aside.

Instead, red and blue robot raised his shaking hands on the red and orange mech's shoulders, neither an invitation for more nor a flat-out rejection. He honestly didn't know what he was doing anymore. So many ways his spark had been torn... Too many to be in real control...

Unfortunately, to the muscle car robot any reaction from the larger mech was an invitation for more. He moaned lustfully and pushed the still emotionally fragile ex-slave to his berth. His orange hands greedily explored the curvy larger chassis beneath him, swallowing a tiny moan that came of it with a smile. Oh how he adored the semi mech's sweet voice in pleasure!

Optimus gasped, shivering under the thirsty digits from both the sheer feeling of guilt and of being overcome with himself. This would, should be natural to give into a mech who's love, while unrefined and without any real direction, would be a renewed chance to be loved again... But he didn't feel it.

Make no mistake that he would thank the other robot for helping him escape, freeing him and showing him back to some form of sanity. He always would. However his spark pulsed for another... and when those greedy servos journeyed down to his blue panel, gripping it tight... It attacked him to stop now, before it was too late to save him from a one-sided romance that could definitely wound him for the worse.

The larger Autobot fiercely seized the other's hands and twisted his helm away, optics vehemently shut. His sore processor howled at him to speak, say anything that could before it was too late. Speak...! Speak now, damn it! Just speak...!

Incredibly confused, Hot Rod pulled away to see the larger ex-slave refuse to look at him much less allow to continue with their ministrations. "What is it...? Am I doing something wrong...?" he asked, wondering if maybe he acted too soon and if he did he really doubted he could force himself to wait any longer for his sake, as selfish as that sounded it was the truth.

The semi's optic narrowed in emotional pain, wincing as guilty optic cleaning fluid welled up. Him doing something wrong...? He could laugh! If he currently didn't feel so filthy... "No... It's just..." his voice died with a choked crackle and a blue hand over his mouth before he looked away.

The rebel leader frowned confused, slowly piecing together the reaction into something understandable. "...You're in love with another aren't you?" he asked, growing jealousy obvious in his tone as he lifted himself off the other with a look of vexation. This would explain a lot of his solitary behavior when he wasn't a eremitic mech at all.

The red and blue mech could not force himself to speak any longer but at least faintly nodded. He could feel the scars that had so gently been healing in his spark continue to bleed over. Why was it that every time things began to look for the better, that turned over so...?

The muscle car sighed, slapping a frustrated hand over his facials with optics closed for a moment to gather his rationality. Though that was rather hard with the evidence he might have competition... "Who is it?" he inquired at last after a few minutes, leering down at larger robot almost menacingly.

All the words wanted to speak were there but that look halted any ways Optimus could speak them. It was like him being in love with another was unacceptable. Like he was obsessed with him too... Like he was devolving just like... Oh, Primus...

Growing angry at the lack of response, the red and orange mech bared his denta in an expression that was rather threatening. Why did he have to be so difficult? Everything he did was contradictory to himself and quite frankly it was grating enough when he didn't speak to him! "Optimus! Tell me!" he shouted impatiently, slapping an angry hand down on the berth below creating a small cloud of dust.

The Autobot ex-slave whimpered bitting his derma to hold back his optic fluid tears. He dared not even give him a hint of whom it was he longed for... He wanted to push him away from the sword of truth not bring him further on it... If he knew... "...W-Why? Why do have to know so damn badly...?" he asked weakly, shivering from the force of his tormented grasp on control.

Why he asks... Unbelievable... Did he not get it yet? Was the older mech really that far in denial of himself? Or did he go back down the hole to insanity? Honestly, Hot Rod didn't care anymore. It needed to said sooner or later so, let it be now then. "Because I've fallen in love with you!" he declared with all his might.

Optimus almost choked on his own glossa at the bold confession. Primus above... he was in love with him...! He did not want to ever think that it was possible his fate could become something like his former master, but how could he when he said that with those kind of optics...?! "What...?!" he gasped terrified.

The red and orange mech reeled himself back after seeing how much he was disturbing an already unstable mech and intaked a few moments before continuing with a more calm tone. "From the moment I first saw you... I... I just had to take you with me." he said softly, stroking the other mech's rarely seen features.

The larger Autobot calmed slightly but it hardly dissolved his fear. There may not have been insanity in those untamed passionate lazuline optics but there was obsession. It frightened him... It frightened him that he falling down the same road the silver mech went too much so to comfort him completely... More so it meant... he was too late...

"Even if you don't love me the way I do... don't you think you owe me at least an explanation as to who you really love...?" the rebel leader asked, doing his best to control the impatience from boiling over inside him this time.

The ex-slave winced in sorrow, looking to the side. Now he was using his morality against him... Whatever ethics still remained with him anymore that is... "No... I can't say it." he growled firmly, biting his glossa to still any possible outbursts the younger mech could wring out of him. Though he knew he barely had the power to hold back anything that he could find out on his own...

The obstinate nature the red and blue mech had was wearing out the young muscle car mech's unrefined control quite quickly. Why was he so refractory when it came to speaking to him? They had connected on many other subjects, but one push into the direction of romance and Decepticons, he caged himself away. It made no sense! Was he that beaten? No. If he was then, why did he still hate Decepticons but not attack them outright and yet be friendly with the Autobots but not get close.

Then a crazy thought hit Hot Rod out of nowhere. If the one he was in love with was not an Autobot since he just shoved them away then it had to be a... Decepticon. "...Why...? If it's an Autobot then you shouldn't be... Oh dear Primus... It not a... Decepticon... is it...?!" he asked hushed in petrified possibility.

With the silence that answered him, it only confirmed the rebel's at first outrageous claim, to reality breaking truth. Now at last, all the pieces fit together. All of it. The self-abuse, the guilt, the mad looks of longing. All of it mixed together into a warped world-view that knocked the mech having them for a loop. "You... fell in love... with the Pharaoh... didn't you...?!" he hissed accusingly while standing up with a sickened expression above the larger robot.

The semi mech curled up under the nasty disgusted look the smaller mech gave him, feeling like he was being executed slowly from his bleeding guilt. "I do not deny it... But I don't care what you or any other Autobots think about it anymore... I know I'm not wrong for it... Love is never wrong... I... I love him..." he whispered sadly but honestly, gazing up with a look of pure bereft, desperate love.

The muscle car robot backed off like he had just seen the other transform into Unicron's pit spawn the Unmaker right before his optics. "You... You love the single worst cybertronian after the Fallen...? That's who you love?! Do you even know what you just said mech?!" he vented in incredulity.

"Of course I do... I love him... I do..." Optimus whispered with a bittersweet, mad lovestruck face that he could stop from making. He felt he was wrong from years of his own thoughts telling him so and from others, but in his spark... he knew he was right. However, the gun mech was gone now... but he still loved him...! It was hilarious, really! A divine prank! But one he could not fight if he still had the guile to...

That mocking laugh the larger robot let out to the heavens above drove a spike clean through the red and orange robot's spark. Primus he was far gone... but he wouldn't give up on him... No, the other was too precious to simply cast out, despite the frightened urging from his primal programming to. "Magnus was right about you... You are very sick." he spoke around a hand placed over his mouth, looking to the rugged floor with a blank, dumbfounded expression.

The large Autobot ex-slave didn't respond to the comment to his mental state of being as now they really did fit him and his current behavior. He didn't deny it. Afterall, he abandoned the mech he loved because he was too scared to love him and now he destroyed him from cowardly fleeing from him. Insanity seemed justifiable but was not guiltless...

Hot Rod raised his orange hand from his mouth to his closed optics and shook his helm with a sharp sigh. "Primus above... I should've found you sooner then maybe that lunatic's madness wouldn't have infected you..." he muttered sourly, somehow knowing that maybe that wouldn't have mattered any but it made him feel a little better about all this... However it was not by much...

The red and blue mech watched the mech before him almost reject the reality of what he had heard. Let him try, it would not change how he felt. Nothing would. Though he was curious as to what he was going to do now. Was he going to shun him like his 'friends' or genuinely try to help him? He hoped it was the latter but he predicted bitterly from sour experience it was going to be the former. It was too easy to be anything but... "Love is not wrong..." he whispered drone-like, connecting his fingers together innocently like a sparkling.

The younger ex-slave crassly ignored him, continuing his slight rant mostly to vent his overflowing frustration and sense of perfidy without adding more to it but failing. "...I don't even know if we should even include you tomorrow... Pit, if rumors are to be believed, he's not even there and that slime High Priest is..." he grumbled, beginning to pace back ad forth as if the other mech had somehow vanished while he was talking.

Though disappointed that his prediction might be true once more, the truck robot grew rather interested in the smaller mech's mutterings on current and possibly future events. Which sounded big... "What are you talking about...?" he asked in a meek tone, rising up from his berth while clutching his dusty cloak.

The rebel leader's pacing stopped as his optic receptor looked to the other mech from the side before sighing peevishly once again. Primus he didn't know if he should hear this... However, if the mildly deranged mech had found out on his own, something he knew would happen given his curious, caring nature, it would be far, far worse... "We were planning a complete overthrow of Kaon palace in the morning." he stated plainly, turning fully with his hands behind his back.

Optimus' optics widened at the news. Attack...? He had heard about no such thing...! He had actually thought that they were just going to rescue all the Autobots they could and leave the Decepticons to simply destroy themselves. But in that moment, a spitefully justified thought appeared in his CPU... Of his memories of the mechs he had met in his life, who were the exception to this unyielding hatred, rushed back to scold him with flaming swords of guilt...

Honestly, it was quite confusing, why his processor, so filled to the brim with craving thoughts of revenge bubbling steadily well beneath his true self, suddenly cringed at the thought of spilling vital fluid. Why...? The larger Autobot secretly trained from datapads he found of hand-to-hand combat in the case he ever needed to defend himself and it had helped numerous moments in the past, but never once discovered a need to truly hurt someone... no matter how much they may have done so to him... He just... couldn't do it.

Even now, he recoiled at seeing any mech, Autobot or Decepticon, in real pain and suffering. He was not a fighter, he was not a warrior. He would never be by choice and most certainly not by force. In his spark it was a truth that remained unbroken. The red and blue robot's face tempered into a disapproving scowl before speaking clear and steady while gazing down, deep into the smaller mech's optics.

"I not will fight for you if you intend to start mindless bloodshed, Hot Rod. You will only make things much worse. Believe me... You're just going to give them an excuse to start a war... Please, just... abandon the cravings of vengeance... I know its hard, believe me... but it will solve nothing. Let's... just leave somewhere. Away from this nonsense, Prime or not." the semi spoke gently while reaching up and touching his face, adding the Prime bit almost subconsciously. The other mech might possibly be their Primus chosen leader, but he beginning to think that was only something he believed to stroke his ego...

The muscle car's facials softened a bit at the sweet, caring touch but rehardened into a more scorned expression at the subtle comment in his words of him not being Prime before contemptuously brushing the blue hand away with a sneer. "...No. Even if that glitch is no longer sitting in that damned throne, it doesn't matter. He's just as guilty for no doing nothing as the ones who have." he hissed, narrowing his glowing sapphire optics while raising an accusing orange digit up their optic level to prove his point more boldly.

The larger ex-slave's beautiful face plates drooped sadly. He was only speaking honestly... The young orange and red mech did at first appear to be the legendary Prime, but after a while of being beside him, seeing his behavior and attitude, it was obviously false. But he didn't care if he was not him, he was still an incredible robot for leading the rebels through the darkest times they have faced thus far. He just had to see the reason from his self-importance and obsession before he did something really stupid... "Hot Rod... Please..." he puled desperately as the other turned to leave.

"...We're attacking in two months from now, directly at dawn, wether or not you decide to help. Honestly, that infatuation will be just in the way, so after that horrible city and its capital are razed to the ground and its 'new ruler' out of the way, I probably will have to chop off that psycho's helm clean of his shoulders... Maybe that will snap you out of your hysteria." Hot Rod growled, anger at all of the words he was too upset to take in properly, blinded him effectively to see his promise slowly destroying the older, more fragile mech shaking behind him as he stormed out to the main tent nearby.

And the moment the smaller Autobot was gone, Optimus fell to his knees and burst out into tears. No...! They couldn't kill Megatron...! He couldn't bare it! He couldn't! Why...?! His rapid thoughts flung his equilibrium sensors for a complete loop, weakly dropping his frame onto the berth below him while grasping his face and balling up. "...Hot Rod... Please... Don't kill him... You're making a mistake..." his deep voice crackled before his little amount of strength faded from all the drama...

* * *

Megatron tardily awoke in his rusty, dank prison, wrapped in a powerful chained straight jacket that was bolted heavily into the wall just behind him. His processor burned hot with constant overexertion and moved ever so slowly... It was so painful to think... To remember his beloved... was... was...

The ex-Pharaoh lunged forward as far as his binds allowed and roared before breaking into a long anguished whine as he viciously threw himself onto his back. He boomed in anguish, almost drowning out the exasperated sighs from his current pair of rotating guards, seated several feet away from thick bars rusted with age on his cage's door.

"There he goes again..." one of the large Decepticons muttered to his companion sitting beside him before leaning depressingly into his spear, visibly uncomfortable from the larger mech inside the cell's disturbing screaming and flailing.

The other mech groaned, getting up from his seat, equally tense but was much more reserved with it. "I don't want to deal with him this time. Its unnerving enough to see His Majesty... like _this..._" he whispered with a cringe at a particularly harsh yell.

The shriek was so loud the pair didn't even notice a visitor enter through the thick double iron bolted doors at the side of the large room. "Then don't. I will take it from here." he said clerically, stepping up behind the two blocking his way to the mad Decepticon ex-leader's prison.

Both Decepticon guards jumped at the new mech in the room behind them, barely half their large sizes before straightening up upon seeing whom it was. "But sir, he's..." one of the guards began but his warning died in his throat tubing at the Vizer's fierce look of dictation to move out of his path or get punished. With very choice but to obey their superior, left him to whatever mission he had come for with their former King.

The massive silver mech didn't even detect the movement outside of his cage. He could only lower his helm to the cold steel floor, venting heavily through the rust caking the ugly floor. He shivered horribly, clenching his mech blood stained fanged denta. Primus... Did he find humor in keeping him alive for your twisted amusement...? Let him perish or let him get revenge on all those who took his love away already...!

"Like father, like son..." a soft voice spoke in front of him through the dully glowing bars, barely a couple feet away from his fallen chassis, making lean his helm up to see who dared to speak to him.

Seeing it was a melancholy Soundwave, the gun robot snarled. "Does this amuse you...? Does my fate here make you feel better?! Hide away Primus' little screw-up...!" he ranted melodiously in a crazed cracked tone, rustling his chains with beastly glittering unhinged ruby optics.

The slender blue mech bit his derma as his worn spark cracked. His white hands nearly instinctively went to his welded injection holes in his arms, almost like a form of comfort in his extremely difficult confrontation... "...No. Of course not. I always knew this would happen someday... When or how was never clear... But I knew... almost on the very day we had bought Optimus..." he mumbled regretfully.

At the sound of his beloved's name, Megatron's face plates screwed up in raw sorrow, as his spark recoiled like a physical strike. His world spun anew in betrayal as he gasped in wheezed in loud dry sobs onto the cool floor. "My... Optimus..." he groaned pathetically.

The stereo mech grasped his chest on top of his crying spark at the other larger mech's radiant agony. What had that Autobot slave done...? Did he have any idea how hard the ex-Pharaoh had fallen for him or how hard he would fall when he vanished...? And he wasn't much better... Throwing him in the almost full Kaon sanitarium just to stay and work at an virtually empty palace to ignore the woes around him... "As much as you abhor your sire, you too have fallen madly in love with an Autobot, haven't you...?" he vented lamentably.

The silver robot choked lightly before rolling on his back plates to gaze in wide-opticed grief at the grim ceiling. Oh how he wanted to melt clean through his own armor... "I want him... I want my Optimus... I WANT HIM! HE IS MINE! MINE ALONE!" he howled abrasively, dripping fangs bared, twisting around in his tight straightjacket like a wild, trapped drone.

Soundwave forced himself to look away from the pitiful sight of the gun virtually regressing to both sparklinghood and animechood. It was alike so much to when he was sick with Red Rust Fever. One had to wonder if the sickness had done the trick to destroying the larger mech's psyche. But the soft mad tone that came out of nowhere disrupted his thoughts from continuing any further.

"Why did he leave me...?" the Decepticon leader whimpered his random fit sporadically calming into a depression. It made no sense... Nothing did with him... He loved him... He ran away... To the Prime's call...! Liar! Filthy liar betrayed him! He was always his! The fool!

"My guess freedom. He always had the desire. All Autobots do." the Vizer spoke in his usual dutiful voice, almost laughing at the sound he was using like it was a normal meeting when it was far otherwise.

Megatron clenched his optics shut and twisted his helm to the side, though tears streamed out freely regardless. Oh, it hurt... Lonely... Sad...! Lovelorn! Damn that perfect angel...! Hate him! Cut him! Love him! _Love him!__** Love him!**_

Terrible silence was granted for several minutes until the blue robot broke it by sighing. "...I ...I never wanted this to happen." he spoke lamentably, rubbing his forehelm, taking note of his addiction's scars on his delicate white arm as he moved it. It matched his personality ironically perfect in many ways right now...

Annoyed at the pitying tone, the larger Decepticon bared his fangs ferally while getting to his knees joints. "I am not one of your sparklings!" he snarled in a shattered, sibilating voice. Foolish motherly wretch...! His love was not cared for! He was always there to only help him make him fall harder!

The slender stereo mech's face saddened further. Yes... He wasn't his sparkling... But seeing as how he had almost raised the other from youth to adult he couldn't help but feel attached to him like he was. And with tears threatening to pool from his optics, all the more. "...I know." he chuckled joylessly, leaning his turned back plating on the bars while drooping his helm down.

The ex-Pharaoh's optics narrowed into a nasty glower. "Oh but you actually really hate me, don't you, Soundwave...? Being the son of the Fallen... the precious one you could not save... Oh, yes because he could love and would sacrifice everything for him... _Unlike you..._" he hissed like acid.

Soundwave flinched so hard he almost cramped his muscle cables before he swung around and grabbed the bars, sliding back his full mask plating to rarely show his full slender face on the edge of outraged optic fluid tears. "I care! Don't you dare say such vulgar things!" he shouted grievously.

The massive silver robot rocked his helm back and cackled loudly, causing it to echo eerily off the rusty iron walls. "...You care? You care?! If you cared, you would release me! Release me to him! RELEASE ME!" he screamed maniacally, oral fluid dribbling down from his dermas and chin.

The Vizer barely held back his optic fluid from spilling over his pale cheek plates. Every single logic circuit in his processor was shrieking not to release into what was sure complete lunacy. Releasing a madmech from his prison...? More madness in itself. But... a haunting memory too much like the tragic fate of his late sire, continued to appear to him.

About how they did keep him in a place he didn't desire until finally he succeeded in killing himself. And that was something he could not bare to see the other mech repeat... "...Do you really want this...?" the smaller Decepticon asked blankly, his face plates reflecting his voice flawlessly but within he was squirming at what he might do if he did what the larger robot screamed for.

The gun mech threw himself back on the floor and wailed. Did he not hear his words...!? Or did he ravish in this painful play before him...?! "_...Free... me...!_" he hissed through his denta long and slow, glaring at him with demonic crimson optics from the semi darkness of the room.

The blue mech clutched his face with a distressed white hand, his calculating processor running at a pace he never thought could but could hardly sort out fast enough anymore, before limply dropping it to his side once again. "I should not... But I can't bare to watch you suffer either..." he croaked brokenly, clearly torn between his logic and emotions.

Megatron scarcely heard him talk over the static and wispy smoke coming out of the seams of his scratched up striped helm from his insane rage. Much of his chassis was chafed from his constant thrashing, much of his gold and jewelry were removed to prevent him from cutting himself on some of the sharp edges and only his violet cape was left which was in ragged tatters, adding to his rather savage appearance.

But the stereo only smiled in a mixture of ragged sorrow and motherly pride. "Primus, damn me for eternity for this..." he muttered as he inwardly accessed the sanitarium's cell and straightjacket codes with ease, noting inwardly that he was damned anyway for doing this to him in the first place. His white finger shook as he managed to poke it inside the keyhole and twisting it while uploading its code in one skillful motion.

The loud grind of old gears were heard from the inner mechanisms of the giant barred doors as they creaked unevenly open. The moment they were open enough for a mech to pass through, Soundwave walked inside and crouched beside the wide-opticed, stunned ex-Pharaoh.

The massive Decepticon ex-leader glanced up at the other mech who rubbed his striped helm fondly until his facials twisted aggressively and growled. Filthy mothering mech...! But he could only watch with ire as the Vizer then stuck his finger into the back lock of his straitjacket and twisted once again.

The jacket and its chains snapped loose to fall with a metallic clang as the silver mech moved his incredibly stiff arms. They were off... He was... free. Free at last! A jagged smiled spread on his dermas and a great laugh of mad joy that began slow from inside, then finally erupted from his mouth like a clap of demoniac thunder.

The slender Decepticon said nothing at the harsh laughter. As if his words ever could reach him... He could only observe as the gun mech violently tore his offline straitjacket to shreds completely out of spite. Why did he let the lunatic out...? He didn't want him to suffer anymore... Why didn't he deactivate the weapons lock chip he had so painfully jammed into his frame...? He didn't want others to suffer...

Megatron took sizable delight in ripping the bonds that kept him prisoner for so long to utter pieces, licking his slavering fangs. Oh, joyous day... Happy! So much! "...Optimus... I'm coming for you..." he giggled psychotically as he walked out of the open door with his optics glowing as bright and violent as Unicron's pit...

* * *

The night was silent, cold and quiet, too much so for something to happen. But it was destroyed regardless by a loud powerful explosion that shook the rust ground violently around the rebel campsite. Optimus' optics sprang open and he quickly sat up in his berth. Screams and shouts were heard all around him as well rushing sound of pedes hitting the ground at a rapid pace and an orange glow that lit up the dark.

Rising off his berth and opening the tent's flap opening the Autobot came across a sight that struck him almost dead with horror. It was the ex-Pharaoh. In a sight that jabbed painfully hot towards his horrible vivid dreams he was covered with mech fluid but it wasn't his own. He had wounds from the fired shots from small arms he didn't know they collected during the travels, from the Autobots simply trying to defend their campsite as well as themselves.

"What... is... this...?!" was all the large ex-slave could whisper through his coming optic tears, even less comprehend in his processor. This was... his master now...? No... Not his beloved... No please...! He didn't deserve it...! He didn't deserve it!

But that was not the thing that frightened the red and blue mech the most. It was the sight of the silver robot he had come to love with all his spark, rushing into the melee, completely unarmed probably from a weapons lock chip as if he had a berserker death wish. He watched with tunneled horror as he almost split Autobots he got close enough to but missed due to his hampering injuries.

Moving at rate he didn't even know he could run, the semi mech shoved one Autobot that couldn't get out of the way fast enough, just as the cutting edges of the gory black claws came screaming down to slam on the rust. "MASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" he wailed skidding several feet away, hoping by some miracle his screaming at him would snap out of his craze.

The gun slid his manic charge to a halt with a metallic screech, lowering his bloody hands with wide shocked optics toward the voice he didn't expect to hear again so soon. "...Op... ti... mus...?" he drawled out, optic receptors drifting over to spot the mech he loved, craved so panting nearby.

Optimus locked optics with the other mech while rising to a shaky stand before feeling a moment of his own madness overcoming his fear to approach and rushing to lightly embrace him. "Yes, it is me! Stop this! Please!" he pleaded clutching at his former master's gore slicked armor, ignoring the want to purge his fuel tanks from its sick warm feel.

Megatron blinked at the gentle but gentle touch then growled primally, his face contorting into a fierce rage. Little tramp...! He just rushes to him then runs to him to protect the Prime...?! Vile beautiful creature! "You... You left me!" he snarled throwing the other mech to the ground with a foul slap to his maskless face.

The ex-Pharaoh hissed down at the Autobot ex-slave clutching his sore cheek plate in horrified shock. Well deserved! "We were supposed to be together...! Just the two of us! How could you...?!" his voice breaking into a hellishly high-pitched voice as he advanced toward him menacingly crouched over his fangs and claws gleaming from the fires crackling around them in random places.

The slightly smaller red and blue robot felt his optics overflow with tears, blinding him slightly as he crawled backwards away from the other mech. "My Lord... Please...! You must grip your sanity...! Please... You're hurting people...!" he whimpered lowly, his voice virtually reduced to a meek, delicate tone he hated to his core.

The smaller mech pules fell on deaf audios. All they did was further enrage the monster the Decepticon was becoming... "You promised... You promised me..." he ranted to himself gripping his striped helm as static buzzed out painfully. He then threw his helm up to the darkened sky and laughed wildly.

The semi mech watched with a dismayed expression, for once in his entire life he was too terrified to even speculate what he was going to next. All he could was brace himself for whatever the madmech concocted to do to him when he stopped...

The massive silver robot's demented cackle cut off sharply to grin maniacally down to the Autobot below him. "You think... you're free from me...? Though you don't have your collar no longer attached to you... you still will belong to me... You will always belong to me..." he spoke, still advancing on his retreating beloved.

Optimus whimpered at the murderous joy on his former master's bleeding facials, moving back until he almost swallowed his spark in fear at being forced to stop because of running into the iron lip of the makeshift rebel well. "Please... Master... Stop..." he whispered in a last ditch desperate attempt to talk him down now that he was currently trapped.

Whatever it was that was stopping the gun from attacking was violently struck down with an almost physical snap. "Stop...? _Stop?!_ Why would I want to stop?! I LOVE YOU!" he screamed insanely before raising his sharp fingers above his helm and bring it down to slice into the terrified mech below him.

The ex-slave's optics widened at being attacked and quickly rolled out of the way, just barely feeling the graze of the sharpened points on his outer white thigh armor. "No! This not love...! This is... This is **insanity!**" he cried out, stumbling for his footing to better avoid a tough spot like that again.

"How dare you call me insane! All I've ever done is love you! And you... you just enjoy hurting me!" Megatron shrieked taking another swing at the now standing mech but missed once again, feeding his already undone sense of crazed anger, betrayal and sparkbreak.

The large Autobot dodged the swing of bloody claws at him, over and over again. Primus how he wish he had the power to make him better, but he honestly didn't know what more to say than the truth... and it was doing virtually nothing...! "No! I never meant to hurt you! You have to believe me! But what you're doing is wrong! If you love me you wouldn't be trying to kill others and me!" he shouted defensively.

Strangely the words of kill got through the red haze of the ex-Pharaoh's madness, causing him to pause in a pose of stupor. Kill him...? Kill his beloved...? No... He would never... He just wanted him to stay...! He wanted him forever! Not the filthy siren called Prime! "...Kill you...? I'm not trying to kill you... I am simply trying to get you to stop running away from me..." he purred sweetly with a deranged smile and an innocent tilt of his helm.

The red and blue robot felt his spark shrink. It was those damn words again...! He... He was gone... But that didn't mean he had to leave him this time... He didn't like it here after all...! The 'pull' called him even in this crisis of a situation... why not let it take him and take his fallen love with him...? Away from this...

Ecstatic to see his beloved no longer fleeing but instead standing there in apparent surrender, the Decepticon ex-leader neared him to the point their facials were mere inches apart. "So... why did you run from me...?" he vented huskily, licking away some of the vital fluid pooling from small injuries on his forehelm.

However, before either of the two mech could make a move, a young rash voice rang out to the pair drawing their shared attention. "Hey, Pharaoh! Nice of you to come out of whatever hole of a building they put you in to save the trouble of finding you personally for the coming attack." Hot Rod who was standing a few feet away, pointing a fiercely glowing energon sword in the direction of the silver mech's neck cabling.

The semi mech was about to tell the rebel leader to leave and let him handle his problem his way but the massive gun robot's optics widened before narrowing into a death scowl. "_**...You... Prime...**_" he growled, noting he was smaller than what he pictured his dreaded enemy would be, but there was no mistaking the Prime when he saw him!

Spurned on by the crowd of Autobots ready to begin firing whenever he gave the order while watching him, including the mech he was still angry at but still adored nonetheless, pressed forward gallantly. "Keep your filthy energon oil stained hands off that Autobot, Decepticon!" he snarled, crouching in a battle stance.

"Silence your glossa you naive fool! Optimus belongs to none but myself, the Pharaoh!" Megatron bellowed, grabbing the slightly smaller mech beside him with a brutal grab to his arm before painfully yanking him close.

"No, monster! He is mine! He is all of ours! He has been freed by me and will be beside me, far from your mad grip." the muscle car mech declared boldly just before speeding forward and slashing at the muscular arm holding his darling. As predicted the large Decepticon flinched in pain, allowing him to wring Optimus from his temporarily weakened grasp.

The ex-Pharaoh recovered with a thunderous expression seeing the 'Prime' holding his dear Autobot in his arms lovingly. He broke with a primaeval roar... "Then he will belong to NOBODY!" he shrieked like the madmech he was now and charged at the red and orange robot, ramming the smaller robot.

The ex-slave watched the carnage continue without pause with absolute horror. He couldn't stand the thought that this meaningless bloodshed to his former master was merely because of him being here. It was simply too much...! Enough was enough...! The silver mech was his problem to deal with and damn it he was going to solve it now! "NO! I CAN NOT STAND THIS ANY LONGER!" he screamed while throwing a nearby pot at the larger of the two mechs' helm, hoping it would snap the two leaders out of their frenzy for him and draw the gun's attention back to him.

It worked. Megatron had easily pinned Hot Rod beneath his weakened but still far greater strength by the throat tubing until a clay pot shattered across his face. It was far from anything that could have hurt him but got his attention and turned to see his beloved venting madly with an expression almost mirroring his in insanity. "...Optimus?" he inquired innocently, confused at the new behavior as his face changed from maniacal glee to genuine confusion.

"You want me?! You want me so damn badly?! Then you follow me! You chase me! Chase me right into Unicron's very arms but don't you dare hurt them over me! Don't you dare die in my name! I will not allow it!" the red and blue robot shouted, exposing his denta.

The ex-Pharaoh's eerie blazing optics sparked as his mech blood soaked dentals were exposed in a psychotic smile, highlighted by the orange glow of the surrounding fires as he rose up from his wheezing adversary. Finally... He saw the truth...! To flee from the little 'Prime' at his pedes...! Delightful! Excellent!

The semi flinched at the evil sight but only slightly before grinning himself to hide his excess of raw unsortable emotions. "Yes... Chase me... You want it...! We all secretly want it! Frag, who am I kidding... _**I want it!**_" he declared to anybody who was even listening to his mindless, mad babble as he walked backwards to tease the other into pursuing.

The rebel coughed as his squished neck cables readjusted themselves to their natural position then gazing up with a shocked look at Optimus' declaration of near sacrifice. What was he...? He couldn't really mean to... "...Optimus...?" he croaked from his place on the bloody rust sand.

The larger Autobot ex-slave quickly looked down at the rebel leader with an extremely brief look of 'I'm so sorry, I hurt you too...' before returning a determined mad expression to his facials then bolting into the surrounding night, painfully transforming for the first time in his long life into his handsome vehicle form.

The Decepticon ex-leader wholeheartedly laughed at the other's reckless moxie to toy with him before racing after his beloved's red and blue form in the quiet night, happily leaving behind a stunned frozen stiff red and orange mech and crowd of flabbergasted Autobots...

* * *

**A/N:** My Primus... This is the longest chappie for Beautiful Tragedy I have ever made so far... Which actually is not all that surprising since I had a **lot** of events I had to cram into this one chapter. Good news is the sweet romantic sparktugging chapters are all that's left. Hang in there guys, their a coming! Also, sorry for the massive delay... Life is all I can say to that... Hope you enjoyed anyway, reviews are always loved and... I will see you next time! Peace!


	13. Chapter 12: Twined Bleeding Sparks

**Disclaimer: **Not mine of course.

* * *

**Beautiful Tragedy**

**Chapter 12: Twined Bleeding Sparks**

The day cycle was beginning, lighting up the black skies a fraction at a time. Deep below under the false sky, in the rust sands of the Great Cybertronian Rust Desert that dominated the majority of its once lush surface, a single red and blue vehicle form sped through in a rush of dust as several hundred feet behind it a sole silver mech covered from helm to pede in his own mech fluid raced several paces behind him.

Optimus didn't know how far he had run. He didn't know for how long... but he was feeling the bite of weariness in his weakened form from a combination of lack of proper fueling, insanity and the 'pull' in his chest plates now burning painfully with every mile for reasons unknown. His T-cog screamed at his stupidity for running it so hard when it had never been used once in the entirety of his life until today.

The ex-slave could feel Megatron's virtual manic vents huffing against his rear bumper, hungry for whatever the madmech had in store. He figured he could get away if he continued towards the 'pull' to disregard the stinging aches, he could ignore the stress of his feebly exercised transformation organ. But Primus... Oh, he was just so cruel to him... The grating physical stress had finally caused one of his overheated rear tires to burst loudly, polevaulting him over the rest of his tires and land hard on his cab's roof.

Horrified, the red and blue mech tried desperately to transform and race on raw pede but was tackled to the rust sand the moment he managed to return to his root form. He screamed at the insane laughter filling his beating audios and the ex-Pharaoh's greedy, uncoordinated black claws pinned him down in slowly the heating rust sand. He had no real strength to fight back. All of his mad energy for the rush of leading him away from the rebel camp, completely gone with this one swift blow. Not that he would fight this... Because after all... in way... didn't he deserved it...?!

The silver mech vented hotly over his foolish beloved's wild facials before snatching his dry but still plush dermas a desperate, sloppy kiss. His internals blazing from the excitement and from depraved delight. "...Mine!" he slavered giddily, watching in mad glee as he devoured the emotions he starved for from the other smaller mech. Delicious heedless love... Oh Primus, yes... yes...! How he wanted to lick those guilty optics... Suck all those bitty teardrops away...! All his!

The Autobot immediately flinched away when a wet glossa slipped over his quickly shut optic shutters, feeling a sick charge bolt through his frame at the raspy moan his former master made. That voice... It bit his hallowed spark... It leapt about at the idea of being used for his possible pleasure... or being eaten alive as punishment... Either one... He wanted it... He wanted him... In any form... It didn't matter...!

But damaged logic, far from the semi robot's mania, told him he had to survive. Get away from this lunatic or force him to stop his attack before he was trapped forever, which was something he desired to fling himself into... That is until a particularly nasty pulse from the 'pull' jabbed him out of straying back his crazed nonsense thoughts. Go to it. Survive. Make him survive. It ran red hot until it subconsciously jolted his limp, slightly aroused chassis to squirm out from under the hold.

The large Decepticon seeing the slightest movement of the smaller mech's curvy metal body to leave him again, giggled as he fiercely grabbed his chin in a his solid grip before forcing it to him. "...Ah, ah...! We can't... have you flee from this can we...? _Can we...?!_" he grinned widely, showing off his vital fluid stained fangs upon seeing a lick of fear in his mist clearing sapphire optics. Was he finally getting it now...? That fleeing the inevitable was pointless...?

Optimus shivered under the gun mech's crushing grip and sight. Torn in the wild thoughts of madness and instinct, a moment from neither side of himself was born from his indecision. Reacting he roughly pushed up, accidently digging the tips of his blue fingers into a rather large open gash in center of his broad chest plates.

Megatron suddenly seized up into agonized frozen spasms at a the massive old wound shot open from his run into the rebel campsite before groaning weakly and falling limply to his side, whimpering in pain. That hurt! He always hurt him...! Was this all meant to be so...? He give him love and he wound him...? ...Wretch...! Angelic whore...! Prime seducer...! _...Beautiful slave..._ "Rrrraawwrrr...! Why...?" he whimpered, optic fluid welling into his optics.

The Autobot ex-slave's beaten, but remaining good nature arose through his frame and guided his fatigue shaking, metal body over to his former master's side. His spark cut itself open anew at the vision of his love shivering hopelessly, moments away from something horrible no doubt. It stung in ways he couldn't describe from seeing his love do a complete turn around behavior wise into once again something he hated seeing from the proud, courageous mech...

Still, the slightly smaller red and blue robot reached over and brought the struggling larger mech onto his lap. "You... are okay... I promise..." he whispered a demented giggly singing tone, obviously attempting to control his insanity unlike the mech currently in his loose embrace. He didn't even notice the drooling madness his former master displayed. No... He did noticed how warm he was... That even covered in vital fluid he was still beautiful...

The ex-Decepticon leader gritted his fangs and decrepitly swiped at the hands cradling him. Now the gentle touch...! It tortured...! It solaced...! DAMN HIM! "...No...! Leave me to die...!" he puled pitifully while hissing and grunting, trying to make himself appear intimidating but instead he just revealed how unstable he was.

But that didn't really matter to the mentally struggling semi robot. All his vision warped him as was the mech he loved... he desired... Even his screams to die sounded so sweet... but he wouldn't let that happen... no... "...No." he spoke bluntly lovesick, an angelic smile spreading on his dirtied face plates.

The ex-Pharaoh's mad ruby optics widened in silent horror. "_...You cruel bitch...!_" he screeched quietly, clawing deep at the sides of the other's beautifully torturing facials and blue helm before his energy faded with a frustrated whine. Damn him! Incubus...! Prime loving incubus! Curse him...! Love him...! _Love him!_

Optimus simply clutched the larger mech lovingly tight to his chest plates, disturbing smile still ever present but with his mech blood now slithering down slowly as he wagged a single finger to his beloved's gritted denta. "No, no, no... See...? I'm going to feed you...! Yes... Take my vital fluid, Master... It is all have to give..." he tittered motherly as he chest plating slid apart to show his main fuel lines connected to his spark.

The silver mech continued to stare at the ex-slave with wide-optics, displaying what appeared to be an incredibly brief moment of clarity but it soon disappeared into a haze of hunger at the first sight of energon oil being pinched out of the tap. He lunged his open mouth forward and bit harshly into the soft spigot of his left line.

The large Autobot winced before smiling, relieved and creepily happy. This was a natural method to steam off vital fluid from within to another when their was no doctor, no transfusion pump and had no real way aside from tearing open delicate cabling. Even mad the red and blue robot knew better than to slit his throat or his wrist cables. Infection was deadly in the contaminated rust soil of the desert...

Besides... How could the red and blue mech complain when the other robot was harshly nursing from him, drinking from him... It was so beautiful...! "...Drink me...! Drink me, Master...! Don't I taste good...?!" he sang deliriously, rolling his helm back and stroking his former master's back as a mad happy charge throbbed through his systems.

The massive gun mech barely heard his beloved's insane nonsense in favor of devouring more of the succulent, jelly-like, low-grade energon oil from the other tap when his became rather dry and had to switch to continue his meal. "You... evil..." he murmured muffled around the other spigot he bit into and suckled hard for more creamy substance to feed on.

The semi mech just continued to smile and tilt his helm at the larger robot, barely noticing the babble but found it humorous. Evil...? Yes, evil... Evil little broken Autobot who ruins everything he touches and loves... His cute curse! "Yes... Evil... Very..." he laughed bitterly just as his love finished his meal and glared up at him, optics shining oddly bright with the fading strength from wounds and inner betrayal.

Megatron licked the low-grade fluid from his dermas like a hungry, beaten pet drone, dragging his claws down the closing chest plates while clenching his tortured optics shut. Even with a somewhat passable amount of fuel in his tanks, it did no real good when it was wasted on his self-repair systems trying to close up his deep gouges that were sure to have dirtied from the rust sand.

Primus, why couldn't he have controlled himself...?! Feeding from the beautiful, so, so _beautiful..._ little sparkplaying Prime seducer...! Why?! ...Because he still loved him... Even if he somehow managed to kill him... he would always love him... With a loud dying cry of shrill frustration, the ex-Pharaoh allowed his failing suffering frame to fall to the side, defeated by his broken spark... at least for now until he gets some form of strength to rid him of the being serving as the source of his pain...

Optimus bent his helm down to his former master's scratched up striped helm, kissing and lapping up some of the dried mech blood found there before he spoke softly into his audios. "...I will never let you die... Because you see... I'm evil... I want to be with you... and Primus won't let me. So you see... I'll just drag you along as I go to fall to my fate... _with you..._ But don't worry... I will be with you always..." he giggled before hefting the surprisingly rather light Decepticon despite being mildly fueled, tightly onto his back before he walked off towards the 'pull' burning in his chest...

* * *

The slow days that passed seemed like many long cybertronian lifetimes lived slack and harrowing for the pair. Optimus limped along carrying the weak ex-Pharaoh on his back, following the 'pull's' definite point along the Kaon River he had miraculously restumbled upon. And despite the river's proud lively current, around it was nothing but rust sand, not even crystal or metal grass and it certainly was not a replacement for much needed fuel even it did help keep their steel cool.

The day heat of the summer in the desert was incredibly brutal and unending to everything and everyone crossing it, but mostly to the large ex-slave who felt like it was punishing particularly him for all of his sins. But having no clue as to what direction the rebel camp he had fled from's direction anymore, proceeding towards the obnoxious 'pull' was all they had left.

So the Autobot's and to the extension, Megatron's only form of protection was his dusty old cloak and cape as well as the uncommonly found ruins from the old cities swallowed up by the desert. Many were littered with relics of the so called "Golden Age", when it really should've been called a temporary pause in the violence cravings for the Decepticons before they turned on their brother race.

However, despite the occasional stop in hardly suitable shelter from horrible ruststorms that could tear their quite skinny frames apart, they rarely stopped in their travels except for him to feed the Decepticon with what little his body could squeeze out. And much was quiet during the travels, broken somewhat often whenever the ex-Pharaoh decided to have another one of his insane fits of rage or sorrow or both. Often the silver mech would try to unsuccessfully kill him during these moments which wouldn't work and would devolve to a mere sparkling or a thrashing, whining beast. However most of the time he just limply laid wherever he was placed as he simply didn't have energy or simply gave up once again.

However, the red and blue mech was barely fairing any better, sanity-wise. His world-view was terribly slanted, filled with mad colors and sounds along with memories living themselves as if they were the actual present events. Usually during the massive silver robot's random fits, which were visually and physically hurtful to witness, his insanity simply twisted it about to seem to be like the sane Decepticon he adored playing with him... smiling... laughing...

Sadly, the strange lucid dreams that plagued the truck's forced recharges gave him no solace in the least from his disturbed reality. With every night cycle after a long day of travel and setting the gun mech beside him to calm them both, his dreams began to get clearer and clearer until he could finally understand the words that were once illegible before. And this night... he could make out full sentences perfectly...

It began as it always had, the image of his beloved Megatron molding from the mech he loved so dearly into something demonic and evil. And soon was followed by him fleeing away from him then returning to him to see him on his knees covered in his mech fluid. Normally, he would see him scream something but not really hear anything.

But he heard words... Words that rang around his darkened processor like a sharp bell. "_...Why did you leave me...? Why?! Do you not see how I suffer without you?! I bleed without you!_ _Without your healing love, I suffer!_" the ex-Pharaoh howled as Optimus' spark stalled when he heard that. He really shouldn't have been so surprised that he was the cause of his torment but it sounded desperate, not punishing.

It made the Autobot ex-slave move on autopilot, ironically right in sync with his dream self... that is if he was here this time. But strangely wasn't. It just seemed more of the real him acting in the dream this time... "_I... I had to... Destiny seemed a better option to me at the time than my own suffering... I really didn't mean you any harm from my selfishness... I really didn't..._" upon hearing his words, the Decepticon turned and saw the other mech weakly reach out for his being, before his shocked face plates turned vile.

"_So, now you see your foolishness in drowning in your destiny? Now you see the pain you cause by following the light, blinding yourself to everything you love instead of using it as your beacon for all?_" the silver mech growled out in another now translated sentence, rising up menacingly and stomping over to gaze at him directly in the guilt shining lazuline optics.

Unable to hold himself in front of the angry, sane dream version of his former master, the slightly smaller red and blue robot dropped to his knees and embraced him passionately as he spread his armor open, exposing his private pieces in the ultimate submissive offering of himself. "_If you must have my processor, chassis or life to appease you for this wrongful decision I've made... then take it! It's yours! I will not fight you!_" he proclaimed proudly, honestly reflecting his shattered spark.

The dream gun mech seemed to take amusement of some kind after several minutes before speaking more calmly with a soft smile. "_I will not harm you, Optimus. And will have no need to... I already have them... and you have mine... if you will accept them?_" he asked soft and dripping love, his ruby optics lit with pure affection.

The semi mech allowed optic fluid to pour from his optics and he threw his arms open, baring himself as his spark leapt about in its crystal chamber at the idea of merging with the mech he had marked in it as his chosen mech. His possible eternal bondmate. "_...Yes...! Yes! Take me!_" he cried loudly, helm thrown back to the black dream atmosphere from the strength of his declaration.

Then Megatron practically plowed him over before merging everything of each part Optimus' being, processor through his transference ports, frame through his valve and his spark through the energy orb itself. Yes, he had experienced the dream's false mating several excruciating times now, but it didn't matter. It felt so real... Every time, it never failed to make him believe this was happening... It was gorgeous fake reality he wanted...

And when relaxing beside his 'mate' in the next part of the dream's predicted cycle, the large Autobot again saw nothing in his hallow spark chamber. Primal terror ran through his recharging consciousness though he had seen this several times before a soft glowing silver hand grasped his own glowing golden one in a gesture of comfort.

The ex-slave heard himself apologize for whatever caused their death though he didn't will it to and the ex-Decepticon leader chuckled, shaking his helm before he spoke words that didn't completely sound like his. "_Do not fear for your death. It is yet another rebirth. You know this well, even if you don't in your processor. For you and I... we were chosen to teach this sacred fact... and... to share our story of courage, agony and love._ _Forever._" he said almost omnipotent as if was a deity talking to him.

The red and blue robot glowing gold bit his bottom derma in a moment of confusion before he replied his own words not quite understanding what that meant. "_But... wouldn't that mean that I will die...? Or that you die...?_" he asked hushed while remembering the prophecy of the Decepticon empire falling. Did this mean that he would also... No...! He refused to have such a bright spark be wasted in such radical nonsense!

As if the ex-Pharaoh sensed his fear before he embraced his beloved in his dream form, twitching hope throughout all of his worn spark. "_...Optimus... I will never leave you... I would bend all of creation for you... All I ask though will never say until it might be too late... is you do the same... Maybe that doesn't mean much now but one day it will..._" he whispered directly in his audios.

Again the coercive type of talking confused him. What did that mean...? Did it really mean anything? After this was still just a dream, no matter how unbelievably real it felt... but something inside of his mad thoughts made him feel the need to listen and take in as much as he could while he had the chance. "_So... we won't die...?_" he asked after much consideration of what to say in this Primus bizarre repeating dream.

"_No. We are mortal and can be felled. However, our bonds with others we love will be what make us return to our people when they will soon need us most. So as of now and forever... we always simply sleep... and when we dream... paradise blooms around us..._" the glowing silver mech grinned, kissing his love's forehelm crest and holding tighter onto his curvy frame.

The semi mech fell asleep without more of a struggle in his dear gun robot great arms wrapped around his body. He still didn't understand a damn thing from this revealing talking. What the pit was he supposed to make of all the higher talk? Well, he felt strangely... better hearing all of the baffling speeches. Calmer... Clearer... More hopeful for doing something he didn't know of yet...

Optimus awoke with a slight start, Megatron lying quiet beside him in exhausted recharge. His spark was pulsing fast from the revealing dream as slight clarity burst through his disturbed CPU. However, he barely could force himself to care anymore, even now with so much instructive riddles being said. What was the real point of the knowledge...? He and his former master were slowly starving to death and bleeding their fluids dry from the tantrums the larger mech had as well as him not really stopping the abuse.

They were running virtually on emergency backup power and desperately feeding from the Kaon River they had been following did not work any longer. Their taxed metal bodies needed actual fuel to process to survive... If they didn't find anything of sustenance in likely this day, they were going to die out here in the unforgiving wilderness...

The Autobot could barely lift up the ragged cloak he had been using as their makeshift cover from the rust sand. He really didn't find much hope in continuing even if they found suitable fuel... Following the river at the 'pull's' insistence had not gotten them really anywhere except lost and nearing death...

Death actually wouldn't so bad... It would take away his and the ex-Pharaoh's pain... and neither one of them would go alone... The ex-slave looked down at his weary sleeping companion before gazing back up to the twisting heat of the rust desert. Often a trick from both fatigue and the intense heat he was quite used to from their travels, he could see mirages.

Now was no different... He could swear he could see a tiny oasis right at the end of Kaon River, several miles away as very early dawn came over the false skies... Of course the red and blue mech wasn't stupid enough to go chasing illusions and waste precious energy, but oh, how starvation could tempt a mech to dive at nothing. He was quite willing to stay put despite the mad urge to go to the mirage, until he heard whispers over the howling wind of a coming ruststorm.

It was soft, echoing as if it came from everywhere. The sky, the soil and even seemingly from the inside of his CPU... _**"Optimus... Come here... Please come to me, my child..." **_it hushed over the dusty red and blue mech's armor warm and comforting like a carrier would to their sparkling, though internally it moderately alarmed him.

At first the semi didn't believe wind or anything really could talk and looked all around the desert surrounding him with half-blank optics to see no one there. Not that he was expecting to... Still it beaconed an answer so why not give the disembodied voice what he wanted so it might go back to wherever it had come from...? "...Who said that...?" he muttered dully, half expecting it to be the mirage that was talking to him. Trying to make him squander his and his beloved's remaining life by moving...

The voice continued, gaining a tint of urgency that made the 'pull' in Optimus' chest plating flare to actually very painful levels. _**"Optimus, my dear little child... come to me... You must..."**_ it prodded more as the wind from a small ruststorm that brushed past from the pair to die into silence and kill his little theory of it being from the wind.

The 'pull' continued to yank and yank in his spark long after the voice disappeared until finally it forced the Autobot ex-slave to stand to lessen some of the pain. "...What do you want from me..." he growled darkly, scowl marring his features as the mask he had been using to prevent rust sand from blowing into his vents slid apart. Oh this was precious... Now he was imagining disembodied voices from nobody. Sure... Why not?

As if responding to his finally giving into his demands, the voice returned sounding just as desperate. _**"Come to me... Follow my tears... and all will be revealed..."**_ it whispered almost like a physical caress against the large red and blue robot's very audio sensors.

Was it really worth it to follow the river further? Was it really worth the waste of remaining emergency energy to see if the taunting illusion was still there? Everything left logic-wise inside of the semi mech's disorganized processor howled at the idea to do as 'commanded'. ...It won. "...Fine. Whatever..." he grumbled, shakily bending down to lift up the still unnaturally recharging larger silver mech and throw him onto his weary cloak covered shoulders, almost dropping him before finding a sluggish pace.

Optimus trudged through the rust sand towards the mirage expecting it to vanish like all desert tricks did. But to his mild shock, it still remained when he reached. However he simply couldn't enjoy it. He felt so tired, after barely reaching a tall crystal tree his legs felt so sore and exhausted the overworked hydraulics gave out, collapsing to his knees and dropping his precious load onto the rust sand with him. He just laid there, thinking he should just lay there and bake in the harsh light growing in the horizon.

However when the Autobot caught the scent of sweet energon fuel wafting about teasingly around his olfactory sensors making him look up, to his great sparkbreak, the trees were full of ripe, plump energon fruit... but now was too weak to even reach up and grab them to save their lives... He broke. "Well...? What am I supposed to see...? This...?! How we are to_** die...?!**_" he rolled on his back and screamed at the barely daylit sky before whimpering and turning on his side to look face to face with his former master.

The slightly smaller red and blue mech choked from shattered emotions as he stroked his vital fluid stained facials before the last resonance of his optic fluid pooled out. _'It's all my fault... It's all my fault... I did this... I made him do this... I left him alone... I drove him insane... I did... I did...'_ a punishing little merry bunch of his own voices of warped reason echoed inside his CPU over and over. With every rapidly drying tear that fell from his optics it all came crushing over him. This was their end. He had no energy and the gun mech was very likely in the same scenario. They were going to die.

The ex-slave clutched his beloved close to him, feeling completely hallow. The rebellion would not stop and good people were going to lose their lives following the mech who arrogantly believed was the Prime but was false. He would lose everything he loved dearly... and they would both... die... accomplishing nothing in the end... "I'm so sorry, Master... I have killed us both... I'm sorry...! _I'm so sorry!_" he wept for all he was still worth onto the other's slowing moving chest plating, wrapping a numb silver arm around him.

But through his hopeless crazed thoughts the voice that spoke with an infinite of all voices and yet rang with the same all-knowing wisdom the Megatron from his dream had, spoke through the insanity. _**"Optimus..."**_ it whispered in a comforting ringing tone once again though he didn't care for it.

The truck mech just tried to ignore it, praying it to leave him alone with his love to die in peace. But it persisted, pushing through his attempts to block it out with a limp dirty blue hand. After several minutes of the graveling prodding, it suddenly just stopped, making him believe it gone at last. That is until a mildly hard jab to his helm forced him to open his dull optics and gaze up at what struck him.

Optimus azure optics locked with the beady optics of a red and blue tindove, sitting on his helm. Annoyed at the drone seated on his audio antenna but too weak to swat at it, winced at the occasional peaking at him if he tried to look away from it. Soon another mechadove, a large silver, red and black one joined its smaller mate on its roost before hopping with its mate onto his curvy chest, both just staring at him as if asking him do something.

Oddly, the pair appeared to be a lot like the mated pair he saw many months ago... the pair whom he felt envy for being free... It was rather funny now. But odder still they almost looked like the both of them... The colors were almost spot onto their own. Their optics, though smaller even matched in color and intensity.

Slightly curious to see whether this was divine intervention or utterly complete insanity, the Autobot reached out to the mechabird resembling himself, surprising not taking flight or moving away in fear and laid his tear and rust soaked hand on its thin delicate crystal lined feathers.

The tiny drone cooed and looked to its silver mate, who returned the soft cry. Both then suddenly took flight directly up, high into the air, swirling about one another until they appear to become one in a flash of light matching the rising false sun of dawn behind them before sharply plunging down and striking the ground with blinding brilliance.

The large ex-slave felt a great rumble from under his chassis that vibrated through his frame and rocked seemingly the entire planet. He was flung several feet in the air to fall back on his aft as the metal earth swelled like it was giving birth before it cracked apart to uncover an utterly massive building mere feet from him and his fallen former master.

The red and blue robot could do nothing but stare at the majesty before him from his place on the rust sand covered soil. This tremendous building appearing in the middle of nowhere out of a tiny oasis was proof it was divine intervention. Now he was convinced Primus was the one talking to him and not his own insanity.

Although the semi felt rather spiteful for all the misgivings he granted him and almost left with the unconscious ex-Pharaoh pulled to his chest... If it didn't virtually rain fruit and vegetables onto his helm that were shaken from the great crystal trees of the oasis show to be growing on the surface of the divine temple, cracking back sanity into his hunger laden mind like a thunderbolt.

Optimus dove at the fallen natural energon fuel, sloppily and messily devouring as much as he could before turning to his beloved still nestled unconscious in the crook of his one of his arms. "M-Master... Look... Fresh fuel... Please... eat...!" he giggled madly though not from madness but raw happiness while wiping a bit of juice slovenly dripping from his dermas before noticing the other's still, limp movement. His spark could've stopped.

No... He couldn't have passed already...! It couldn't be...! Yes he rather weaker than he was the whole journey... but he couldn't be...! He wouldn't allow it! "...Master...?" the red and blue mech whispered, leaning his audio to his chest plates. It his relief there was a tiny pulse but it was weakening by the second.

"...No... I will not let you be taken now..." the Autobot ex-slave croaked brokenly, speaking almost the same omniscient tone with his dream's version of his love spoke with before taking a deep gulp of the ripe, sweet juices of an energon pomegranate and kissing the Decepticon's stiff dermas with all the strength he had left. He forced the fluid into the other's mouth while rubbing his throat cables to manually stimulate a swallow.

It luckily worked, much to the semi robot's spiritually weakened spark. The large but pitifully skinny silver mech thankfully had just enough emergency energy to ingest the fuel and immediately process it. The Autobot refused to stop his mouth-to-mouth fueling until he felt a bulge of fullness in the other mech's recessed tank after which he continued to fuel himself until he had enough strength to stand again.

Optimus hobbled forward with the gun mech more firmly piggybacked on his back, onto the thankfully short steps into the cool shade of the inside lobby of the behemoth temple. He sat down with a heavy vent of relief, laying his former master on his lap facing him. "We did it, My Lord... We have survived what none have done so alone..." he purred sweetly, stroking his beloved his slowly brightening features.

The voice returned after a few minutes of silence, louder than ever seemingly from being inside the holy-like building but still had the gentle and desperate tone it had from before. _**"Optimus... Come deeper within..."**_ it whispered through the semi's steadily recovering CPU.

However it still made the ex-slave wince. He had not forgiven, 'Primus' if that was who had been talking and torturing him to do things. Forcing him to take a risk that couldn't ended them both right then and there. "Go away. I will not move from this spot just so you can try to take him from me once again." he growled at the darker insides of the grand temple.

The voice returned with a more sorrowful though not guilty tone, which vexed him more at their misfortunes he was sure was his fault in some form. _**"I assure you... I will not visit death onto your ill love... I never have..."**_ it spoke much alike a warm mesh blanket draped around his frame.

A part of repairing but still probably permanently damaged logical self said that maybe it wasn't the deity who had caused all of this madness. After all, Primus was the more gentle of the creator-god duo that would never visit harm on even the worst of the worst of his children. Unicron on the other had, delighted in causing chaos in any slight form. Still, his bitterness didn't allow anything more to come out of his dermas than resent. "...I don't believe you." the Autobot hissed quietly.

Once more the divine voice came still ever so sweet and kind but still colored sad washed over him almost visibly. _**"My dear child... your spark is so blackened by guilt and sorrow... Your pain so vile and perceptible..."**_ it trailed off like the owner was about to cry at his pain.

The red and blue mech didn't answer. As much as he wanted to believe it, he stubbornly wanted to have answers to all of this. Any answers! For almost a full cybertronian year he had been hounded by dreams, mania and that damned 'pull' in his spark! If he was so special, why didn't he get answers before all this?!

Still the voice continued, either not sensing his growing anger or was ignoring it to speak about him in that angering tone of importance. _**"But you must embrace your truth... your destiny..."**_ it spoke softly to the emotionally shaking Optimus on the verge of snapping.

And snap he did. Having enough of the destiny and importance what have you, placed his beloved former master gently onto the beautiful mirror-like shined jade and gold floor before he bellowed towards where he believed the voice of Primus was originating from. "To embrace what?! Embrace what exactly?!" he screamed, showing his denta and swinging a fist into the open air.

Unaffected by the rage towards it, the voice proceeded to speak about his destiny with the same tone of sadness but was more serious. _**"To embrace yourself as the last and the greatest Prime..."**_ the word Prime hanging in the air as if there was an echo, knocking the fighting vigor the ex-slave had down for several moments as his CPU tried to catch up.

..._He_ was the Prime...? _Him...?_ ...No... No it couldn't be... Never... Never...! He secretly felt that maybe he was someone worthy of possibly meeting the Prime, maybe even serving him in any way he could... but being the Prime...? A position Autobots worshiped and Decepticons feared...? If he was the chosen one and if Megatron found out... Oh, now it made sense...! Yes... it all made sense now!

"...Me a Prime? Oh that's rich! Fragging rich! Well that certainly would explain alot! How I destroyed the only innocent Decepticon I personally have ever met and led him to his path of self-destruction! Now it all just conveniently makes sense! I am just a glittering monster meant to hurt the one I love... So yes, thank you... Thank you for telling me I'm meant to be a killer..." the large rather skinny Autobot began with a humorless insane laugh before shouting viciously then breaking into a self-mutilating, fragile voice.

The red and blue robot listened to his enraged canter echo off the white swirled gold, silver and jeweled walls of the inside of the temple. Silence met him and for a few minutes thought he frightened off whatever he was talking to until the voice of Primus spoke again.

"_**A Prime's task is to love his people. Your destiny is never to become a beast but a leader. A teacher of love and unity. A voice of hope for the innocent and a hand of fairness towards the wicked."**_ the voice spoke majestically, striking the spark of the doubting mech where it needed to heal the most with calm honesty.

The semi sat down and curled up on the floor, pressing his face plates into his knees, remaining distrusting that this was his role. "It doesn't matter... You have failed anyway. Even though some part of me wants to accept this, all I can do now is hate everything... and you." he whimpered malevolently, wishing the cybertronian god would just give up and smite him already... He had certainly had enough of this fragging destiny nonsense.

Again blessed silence met Optimus but instead of just a voice, there was now a gentle touch. There were no hands and yet it felt just like colossal, warm, smooth hands cradling his entire chassis effortlessly. And when the voice finally spoke it was so close, it felt he was whispering it in directly into his very core. _**"My sweet little sparkling... It is not I that causes you this pain. Merely a tragic series of circumstance that I do not control nor ever had. I weep the disasters that have befallen you and beloved..."**_ it almost choked in sympathy.

The Autobot ex-slave remained stiff on the outside but inside he was a blazing inferno of questions and emotions. No matter what he tried, he could not get rid of the comfort it granted him nor continue to hate it. It didn't feel like the god was lying and was starting to come to terms with it. But... what about this destiny? Would it spare his beloved? Would it heal him?

As if answering his inner debate, the holy voice spoke again. _**"But fear not, for you are not tainted... and fear not for your love... He has a role to play when the time comes... but for now... come within... See your destiny and appease your suffering spark at last..."**_ it finished as the mighty unseen hands lightly shoved comparatively tiny red and blue mech forward, further into the temple.

The large semi robot stumbled onto his hands from the push before biting his dermas. Should he...? Was it really as easy... as that...? Looking back at his slumbering former master before smiling a rarely seen nowadays genuine grin at him no longer in danger of being dead before he awakened. Yes. He had to. It was all he had left to believe in right now.

Rising up on slightly wobbly legs, Optimus turned around and brushed the still handsome facials lovingly before wrapping the tattered cloth of his once magnificent purple cape around him like a blanket. Satisfied, he then turned to the internals of the temple and walked through, barely noticing his elegant whitish surroundings or the various colored plasma torches as he went.

At the end the Autobot came to the main area he assumed was once used for active worshiping of their light-bringer. It was magnificently divine. Rooms spreading to everywhere with staircases to match each of the higher levels. Crystal clear water from the river, presumably of once every river before they dried up, ran through massive particular gaps in the mirror-like polished floors, filled with elegant water and land crystal and steel plants. Carpets of every conceivable color spread across spots where there was still floor and transparent sparkling curtains, some with an unknown symbol on them, were draped everywhere, from the tops of the doors to other rooms to wrapping around the gorgeously designed pillars.

And there calling him from all the divine beauty of the main room was a monolithic statue of their main god angled just so to outline the fake sun from the clear glass ceiling was craved of pure rare adamant iron with a series of steps leading to one of the statue's hands that was holding a type of chalice, already filled with holy water.

Knowing what to do even if his CPU did not, the ex-slave walked up the steps of the alter of Primus, sitting in the shallow chalice before looking up into the diamond statue's glowing optics. In one split second the statue's optics' flash making him cover his optics but the pure white light pierced through even his attempt to shield them with his hands.

* * *

The noises of rushing water and the sounds of laughter from millions of mechs greeted the large semi robot when the brightness faded. The Great Cybertronian Rust Desert was completely gone and in its place seemingly an endless expanse of exotic trees and drones of all shapes and sizes crawling all around. Even up in the sky he saw what appeared to be a very real new sun lighting up the planet.

The apparent common mechs, both Autobot and Decepticon, were living in gold and silver houses wrapped elegantly in the robotic forestry surrounding their homes like it lived with them in symbiosis. The buildings for the common alone looked like they built for kings but at the top of a massive overhang overlooking the mysterious city, was a palace seeming made for a god, looking like the Temple of Primus but revived and bustling with lights.

The red and blue robot gazed at it and soon came to see himself in the vision standing outside the temple's entrance. He was dressed in glittering transparent white clothes and had some jewelry, silver and gold but in a humble amount. However that wasn't what was getting the real Optimus' full attention. This illusion version of himself's chest was distended and his abdomen was heavily swollen with sparklings, triplets it seemed.

The Autobot ex-slave blushed when he realized he had successfully mated with someone and something deep within told him it was already someone he loved dearly... And soon enough he was joined by a mech who made his spark quake under his visage.

It was his beloved former master, sane, healthy and covered in long black, gold trimmed robes with various red royal designs as well as having a naughty smirk on his face. This was the Megatron he had fallen in love with. It made his spark curl seeing this version of his beloved sneak up playfully behind what appeared to be him as his bondmate.

The ex-Pharaoh suddenly hugged the illusion version of himself, making the said mirage just in surprise before melting into the embrace with a playful chuckle. "Oh, hello, darling. When did you get back?" the vision semi mech greeted with a loving coo.

The Decepticon purred and nuzzled him. "Just this morning. But tell me, sweetspark what are you doing up and about when you are so heavy?" he growled but the real Optimus he was scolding just from his tone. Evidently the vision version thought so as well and pouted.

"Oh hush. You know simply taking a small walk will not harm our sparklings." the illusion Autobot rumbled in a mixture of brooding and playfulness while rubbing his distended belly, clearly taking great pride in knowing who's young they belonged to.

The silver mech rolled his powerful crimson optics at his mate's obstinate nature towards what the doctors told him to do before joining his blue hands with his own ringed black ones in caressing their developing offspring. "Mmmm, I think our medics will beg to differ. But you know... I have missed you, love... So why don't we make time to catch up...?" he purred with a lick of long antenna.

The illusion ex-slave sharply moaned from obviously having so little sexual contact but quickly grabbed his bondmate's hand to halt the coming ministrations to interfacing. "N-No... That is the one thing I definitely think the medics will scold us something awful if I get too carried away with our... reunion." he whispered, bold charge evident.

The gun mech grumbled something about fragging the smaller red and blue mech senseless once their children were born and he had recovered enough to do so without damaging him but left it go in favor of wrapping his arms back around his beloved's bulging chest plates and belly to snuggle him.

The actual semi mech witnessing the beautiful domestic exchange could only hold his hand over his mouth and let optic fluid tears stream down his face before closing his optics from the sheer joy he felt infect his once depressed internals.

Primus' voice rang through the vision of possibly the future that awaiting him and his love to Optimus overcome with feelings of adoration for his awaiting life. _**"Is this not what you desire at the end of your hard journey?... Is this not something you would fight for if need be?... Even if death, hatred and fear consume you?... Even it does not happen soon but later, would you wait until the end of time?..."**_ he said as the illusion vanished back into the all-consuming white light that swallowed him earlier.

The Autobot ex-slave humbled before the now proven pure destiny and effectively silenced his nagging doubts. It even almost destroyed his ability to answer the oath for him to swear to. "_...Yes..._" he whispered with all he was as the light reswallowed him into wherever it wished to take him.

Even though it was just a voice, it felt like a massive grin the span of the heavens grew in front of the semi. _**"Then rise and seize your destiny... Optimus Prime."**_ the mech god spoke his child's true name in its fullest density of the grand destiny he was intended to spread...

* * *

The red and blue mech gasped awake from his trance, his cerulean optics beamed to their highest degree as his worn, starved frame began to transform as it floated several feet above the chalice he was seated on. His ragged cloak morphed into a godly light translucent fabric that appeared be like rivers of silk glass. Delicate shaped gold, silver and jewelry wrapped around his form as some formed around his helm in a winged crown with a in front.

And it was not just simply his clothes, his chassis changed as well. His frame tingled warmly as his tank filled with warm unknown fluid, supercharging his weary internal systems back to normal levels. His recessed metal skin pushing out to a more healthy shape as well brighten his natural colors and erase all of his life long scars, even the deepest ones along his back. And deep in his spark chamber a burning sensation that pleasured from the 'pull', as he felt something like solid divine hands move from its back to morph and enclose this spark's crystal chamber in pure power.

Apparently finished with his holy transformation, the newly born Prime was gently placed back onto the shallow pool which oddly didn't even ripple when he touched it, barely catching himself as the divine hands left. Panting he slowly gazed at and touched his frame. He was the authentic Prime. The last and the greatest. ...He simply couldn't believe it even with his doubts actually shattered...

"And now it all makes sense..." a familiar deep timbre answered his thoughts, startling the transformed Optimus to turn and see an awake sparkbroken expressioned Megatron clutching a beautiful white pillar to keep himself upright, looking at the floor as his claws dug into the delicate swirled designs.

The new Prime frowned at the pitiful ex-Pharaoh he loved so much. He looked as horrible as he probably really felt... He had to help him. The raw Matrix pulsed a jolt of information that he could, he now had the power to. But he would have to be brave and bear the pain in order to save. He had no objections to notifying of suffering to save him, he always intended to. "...Dearest former Pharaoh... You have to listen to me. It's not at all what you are going to think of..." he began gently, stepping down the alter staircase to the other larger mech.

The silver mech didn't hear him. All he heard was the frantic terror and sense of irony running through his mad processor as it pointlessly tried to take in the unbelievable information. "...I have fallen for a mere slave who is in actuality the Prime that is in disguise... The same Prime that is to take everything from me... My Decepticon empire..." a soft dark chuckle rippled from his voice box.

An insane smile spread on the ex-Decepticon leader's face plating but his cerise optics were wide and heathen in wanting to believe something else. Something that did not say he was the one to kill him or kill his beloved. "Oh, Primus almighty! How you have such a depraved sense of humor!" he broke into a disturbing, long, high-pitched laugh which almost seemed to destroy the divine gentleness of the main chamber.

The red and blue mech watched his shaken former master cackle as he continued to walk up to him, controlling his terror at the thing he had become now seeing through clear optics. "My Lord, I not going to take anything from you nor destroy anything. It was all just a misunderstanding on the part of paranoia from both sides, I swear, I was simply just trying to find the freedom you denied me in your mentally inebriated state. Please... I really do mean to help you." he spoke in a calm voice concealing his concern for the other's state of mind might just be too much of a long shot to save but would try anyway. He owed him at least that.

The skinny but still quite large silver mech stopped his laugh abruptly lowering his helm to hide his closed ruby optics. "Silly mech... You can't ever flee from me... You're mine... No one else's... Mine... _Mine...!_ _**Mine!**_" he bellowed with a demonic expression of manic glee revealed as lifted his head suddenly making the ex-slave flinch in slight horror.

"You're mad, My Lord. Reel yourself back to reality before you become lost." the semi spoke as gently as he could as to not aggravate the already unstable mech in front of him, though that seemed unlikely no matter what he did or said, while reaching out and trying to calm the disturbed gun mech.

Megatron looked down at the soft blue hands coming to him with manic wide optics before slapping the hands stretching out towards him like they were scalding hot branding irons pointing at him. "SILENCE!" he roared, desperately launching himself at the other smaller robot, black claws grasping the other's soft neck cables, ignoring the cries of pain and rough pushing to get him off before his grip could fully solidify.

"You have stolen the spark of the mighty Pharaoh, thrown my precious empire into chaos, instilled a blossomed rebellion and raped me with your false love, Prime... but you will not take my pride too you siren! Now_ die!_" the Decepticon screamed, slavering at the mouth with his ruby optics wide and wild.

Optimus managed to slid his fingers underneath the tight grip with great strength. Even though it was in just a short time ago, unless his transcendent journey took longing then he at first believed, since he had forced the larger mech choking him. Obviously having processed enough to get a lot of his former strength back and felt horrible to have to do this now with more force than he originally intended to but it had to be done in order to save his beloved's warped mind.

Driven by his intense desire to save his former master from the insanity eating him alive, the newly awakened Prime's chest plates opened to show the transference cables and ports as he swiped his pede under the ex-Pharaoh's black legs causing them both to tumble to the hard floor. The larger mech howled and thrashed under his caring grip but he paid it no mind as his hands grappled with his to get at his own transference equipment.

The silver robot frantically tried to prevent whatever the Autobot intended to do him. He feared more than anything the mech trying to rape or snuff his spark. Pieces of himself long since buried by his burning madness cried for him not to fight, allow his love to do whatever he pleased, so he feel him, love him once more... but his disillusioned CPU was in control, not his bonds of love... "Keep your filthy Autobot fingers from me slave!" he spat venomously up at the still calm but rapidly losing his patience smaller mech.

Even crazed and still not at full power, the gun robot was still giving the ex-slave quite an unnecessary fight... Primus give him the strength to continue to hold him down... "I'm sorry, but I am a slave no more my dear Pharaoh, I am the Prime. And without the collar around my neck, I will never be a slave again." he said firmly, wincing when he barely caught one of those fragging sharp black claws from going too deep into his arms.

"NO! You will always be my slave you fool! Mine to keep, mine to kill! Always!" Megatron laughed loud and depraved once again, throwing his sparking helm back from the sheer power of his manic laughter. Why didn't he realize that?! Prime nothing... he was his! His spark was his, his chassis was his, his processor was his... All of it! His!

The red and blue robot winced once more hearing that deranged laugh ring in his audios but took the opportunity of the distraction given to him to firmly grip the other's main transference paneling under his broad chest and full pry them agape.

The Decepticon had changed laughing to yelling in pain in a sparkpulse once he saw his data ports bared and the smaller mech above him grab one of his cables. "NO! KEEP YOUR REVOLTING CABLES AWAY FROM ME PRIME!" he screamed shrilly, throwing a punch at the truck robot hitting home right in his beautiful platinum face plating but his determined, tainted beloved now Prime would not stop to save him from himself, making all too easy to ignore the energon oil oozing out of the bruised metal.

The semi took the harsh thrashing and beating of the larger mech in his arms with true stride and pulled the first jack out of his six cables, expertly pulled the cable out to spool in his fingers before jamming it inside the first port. Then repeating with the quick process with the second, then the third and the fourth.

The ex-Pharaoh hardly could stop the cables from connecting one by one into his ports. Primus, he could feel the blessed, evil processor of the slightly smaller robot's consciousness slowly slithering into his red, swirling one... It was terrifying... It was wanted... "Get out of ME!" he snarled savagely, biting his love's blue helm violently and jabbing his claws into his sides.

Optimus clenched his denta together to hold in a loud cry of sharp pain, before finishing connecting the last two of his cables then going for his former master's. "No...! I want to save you..." he whispered as vital fluid dripped sluggishly down his features. Honestly he had never done this before and had no clue as to what he should expect or do once all were hardlined together. All he knew was he was going to join their consciousnesses and it scared him to what he might see in there...

The gun mech bit and dug harder and harder, satisfying both a sick urge to cause as much harm to his enemy as possible while optic fluid tears poured out from wounding his beloved... "I don't want to be saved by you, you damn filthy _**Prime!**_" he thundered around his mouthful of blue armor and gore.

How the Prime managed to not crack under the agony from those horrible claw and helm wounds was something he couldn't speculate even if he tried. "This is not the real you, my dear, former Master! I will free you from your madness! Whether you knowingly agree or not!" he proclaimed, unfurling the other larger robot's cables in one swift movement before grabbing and plugging it into the first of his ports.

Megatron's raving mad scarlet optics extended in true fear at the declaration before transforming into an unrefined rage. He raged like caged feral drone as the last bit of conscious awareness slipped away against his torn will with the final placement of his last few cables. "_...Help... me..._" he whimpered quietly without his narrowing, malfunctioning, smoking processor getting in the way before falling backward.

The slightly smaller Autobot ex-slave cringed at the final ferocious attack to his frame but held fast after hearing what he thought he heard was the real him speaking. His surreal dream flashed minutely as if it was a reminder to not back off or he would lose him. And Unicron kill him now and devour his spark in the pit if he lost his beloved... and with the last of the other's cables firmly inside his own transference ports his perception of reality tunneled and vanished into his beloved's CPU...

* * *

Deep inside of the silver mech's processor the smaller semi robot pushed through the endless manic feelings painting the inner circuit walls until he reached the very center of other's mental being. It was so dark, cold and lonely... But he courageously pushed through the blackness of the negative feelings, trying to find his real former master somewhere... He could _feel_ him crying out for his touch. His love...

The red and blue mech soon spotted the massive gun mech sitting with his helm bent over to hide his anguish but he could clearly see his constant tears dripping down off of his chin. This version looked so much different than the one he saw in reality. In fact he appeared a lot like when he saw his master without all of his overzealous jewelry. Much less like a ruler and more like a equal.

However what Optimus at first thought was just mech blood covering him, was also something else he did not notice in his premonition-like dream. Strange red webbing. It wrapped all around the inside of his CPU like a fungis or disease until it fused onto his former master, pulsing hot and painful just from gazing at it. Was this what helped cause his madness...? Or was it literally his insanity...? "What have I done to earn your hatred...? What have I done for you to leave me alone in this void...!?" Megatron wept miserably.

The Prime bit his derma as his own optic fluid welled up and blurred his vision slightly. This was not his dream. This was real. But it could end with a happy ending like it had ended if he confessed his sins and hoped for forgiveness. "Because I... was called... by our Holy Mother, Primus... to my destiny..." he whispered feebly now that he before the real thing and not a possible Primus controlled avatar.

The Decepticon's darkened handsome face plates scrunched up in hurt disbelief before glaring at him from the side. "So... you would rather go to your damned destiny meant only for misery then be with me who only wants to love you til time's fall...?" he growled, rising to his pedes with a face of pure hurt.

Primus it wounded just to see such faith destroyed in his love destroyed... "No! I would never trade this beautiful feeling for something I never desired! You must believe me!" he pleaded, his deep voice so weak from disuse, dryness and emotion but the feelings of his scarred spark still shone bright and true as his bright, cerulean optics.

Getting rather fed up with the runaround his beloved continued to play without ever explaining himself finally roared. "Then what?! What is it?!" he bellowed, making the atmosphere of his inner processor glare hot red from his frustration while ignoring the painful jolt from the sticky webbings from doing so.

The Autobot ex-slave lunged forward and furiously hugged him with all his might, causing the ex-Pharaoh to snap still in his rough grip and look down in utter bewilderment, almost perfecting mimicking his dream self perfectly. He finally pulled away with a sharp gasp before leaning his forehelm against his, panting from his profound emotions.

"I had faith in you... No... My spark had faith you would come find me, even if my broken mind didn't. I felt like I was dying slowly when I had left for my own selfish purposes to live away from the pain instead of staying and fighting against it... but it didn't feel wrong... and when I lured you to follow into the heart of the Great Cybertronian Rust Desert to spare the rebel Autobots from your mad wrath, I just felt like that was what I was meant to do..." the red and blue robot whimpered.

The silver robot snarled and spitefully pushed the smaller mech to the ground though it hurt to do so before pointing a single digit down to him. "It still does not spare you from your earlier actions. You know that do you not?" he asked accusingly in a hidden double meaning, both to test how truly sorry he really was and how he would react. It was by no means a punishment. Never... It was a trial to see if love still existed between them... to see if he was still strong enough to save him from all of this horrid pain!

The large semi robot whimpered, spark recracking slightly from harsh throw but held through his guilt by the means of his dream... "...Very well... If you wish to harm me for the evil I had unintentionally done to you. Strike me down. Do it! I do not fear death! I would rather die myself than live without you beside me again!" he wept spreading his arms, offering whatever he was now to other do with as he pleased. Take him back into his powerful embrace. Kill him where he sat. He did not care. He would always bend to whichever way that would make him happy. No matter what. He had made his choice.

The gun mech's stricken spark glowered in confusing conflicting emotions for a few minutes, actually considering it just to see if he honestly telling him the truth and lifting his accusing finger up into a tight fist but when his love still gazed up at with such sincere, naked love gleaming in his innocent sapphire optics then melted into a more soft expression, dropping his arm to the side. Why did he ever doubt this little angel...? "...I will not strike you." he muttered with a small chuckle of inner peace ceding to his crying desire to forgive. He did still love... and so did his beloved. He possibly be happier...

Confused at the strike that stopped before it ever made painful contact, Optimus creased his optic ridges together at his former master looking down at him in a face of loving surrender. He could only sit frozen in wonder of what was next and whisper. "_**...Why...?**_" with his optics' depths swirling with hope for a love recovered that he honestly never thought he would feel again...

Megatron smiled down at him with a strange look of forgiveness and amusement at his naive love's frailty. It was sad and adorable... Primus, he missed him... "Because I... I love you, Optimus. In spite of all the misgivings to fall on you, you have kept your kindness, your courage... your love for all... and me. And even though it is possible I have done this to myself... I... I forgive you..." he said endearing and true, even through a wicked jolt through the webbings binding his chassis.

The awakened Prime's aching spark bled over in naked regenerated relief that felt like he was truly born anew. He couldn't help the weakness from his elation that dropped him to his knees and made him cry streams of pure happiness. Primus, when did he become such a crybaby...? He must look so foolish... But that didn't mean a damn! "...My love..." Optimus whimpered angelically, throwing himself back into the ex-Pharaoh's arms knowing he wouldn't be dropped this time.

The ex-Decepticon leader smiled, ringing a tone from his proud true nature and from the secret softness he showed exclusively to his beloved while hugging him tightly in return. "...Now free me from my damn curse and I will finally see you again when we wake." he spoke in a cocky sort of tone, opening up the transference ports and cables to the very core of his afflicted processor.

Reacting instantly to his offering, the Autobot drew back from his love's loose hold and rapidly retracted the cabling from their holds before slamming them into the their individual sockets. He winced when fully connected he felt a very nasty jolt from the unknown webbings shoot through them both. It burned! This is what was harming him? He would destroy it no matter the cost!

Grinding his denta together at the evil disease, the ex-slave snarled at the sticky webs as if they were a despised, sentient, ancient enemy. And in a way they were. They were the things that drove them apart, hurt them, made them both crazy. No more! They would begone now! And with a great sigh of preparation, he leaned back and shot massive Matrix energy up through their mental uplink and speared a mere fraction of the enormous energy within the bronze sphere.

The massive silver mech cried out at the purifying relief chilling the burn of madness. It was so powerful...! It was actually making the damn cabling glow bright blue, from the inside! "...More...! You have to give more...! Please...! I am actually asking you, no, begging you to save _me!_" he howled to the ceiling of his own mind, very much getting a type of arousing charge from the healing process that monstrously grew every millisecond.

The slightly smaller red and blue mech flung forward, dirty with rust dirt and dried mech blood but still beautiful with facials molded into righteous fury for the other robot. With a scream that echoed through the CPU banks, the semi mech glowed and blasted the uplink so strongly, he overloaded while taking the gun with him into purifying sky-blue light that lit up the entirety of the inner world while blasting the disgusting red webbing to oblivion.

They swirled until the mental merge pushed a mild incomplete upload of blurry memories together from their shared overload of energy transference... Through the short meld of physical selves a single name rang through on Optimus' side, from whom it was that was speaking it he did not know but it one that he so longed to hear... Megatron... His beloved's name was _Megatron... "Courage"_.

With the last words before forced shutdown were the two mechs speaking to each other. "...My... _...Optimus..._" the ex-Pharaoh spoke endearingly, clutching to his beloved, ironically being the seemingly weaker one before that powerful spark fueled will barreling wave after wave of ecstacy through his internals, before fading back with a raspy, satisfied groan.

"_...Megatron..._" the new Prime replied back, speaking the name of his love and now chosen for the very first time. Yes, it was official... He chose him to possible be his bondmate. When, he didn't know, but he would not be happy without it. Without him... his other spark... he had no real light in his life. And with his internal vow he faded with his former master into dark satisfied bliss...

* * *

The Decepticon had awoken to the soft crackles and snaps of the plasma flames torches spread about in the massive main chamber near the Alter of Primus. He swallowed a lump of dryness in his throat tubing, strangely stiff as if he had been there for hours and leaking steam from the gaps in his silver armor. What... happened...? Where was he...?

The silver robot rubbed his blisteringly, sore forehelm before looking up and taking in the peaceful surroundings. He was... in a temple... That's right. The legendary Temple of Primus... He had followed the ex-slave and... was carried through the Rust Desert, starving and dying of infected wounds, internally and outwardly... he fed him all he had left to give though he was starving and mad himself... And his dear beloved then... He was here...?

Now reenergized the massive gun frantically looked around until he spotted the lightly slumbering colorful mass of red and blue metal clothed in heavenly clothes. "...Optimus...? ...Optimus...!" he cried in joy and worry, crawling over to the other smaller mech as his cape's latches that had been beaten to the point breaking, finally releasing to lay about him when he gently turning the semi onto his back.

Optimus awoke to the concerned movement of his chassis, flickering his blurry optics to see the facials of his dear ex-master. "...My love." he said happily at seeing his beloved awaken from their processor merging with a smile a mile wide while he disconnected the transference cables to allow them to naturally spool back into their individual owners' holders before their panels slid protectively shut. He was cured... He was cured!

Megatron though was confused to the highest degree about what the pit had happened to him in the past practically blurred or missing half year of his memories, grinned back. It wasn't insane, it wasn't disturbing. It was his genuine smile. "...Hello... ...My spark." he whispered back affectionately, stroking his face plates tenderly with the back of his large black hand.

The Prime broke from the happiness and flung himself up into his arms, kissing him with all his renewed power. He sobbed like he was reborn back into a new life, a good life. No mere mortal words could ever say the felicity that turned about through every system he had in his curvy frame. Nothing in all creation would take him away from again. Never...

The silver mech held his beloved Autobot tight in their passionate hug as their dermas reunited for the seemingly first time once again with his sanity restored. Separation almost seemed like a death sentence to the pair but he felt like he needed questions about his foolishness and insanity first above their reunion, though it stung unmercifully. Not that their reunification was not at all important he just wanted to now what the pit made his love so fragile and unlike himself. "What... was I... doing all this time...? It's all so... bleary..." he began with a whisper around the soft kiss.

The semi jolted at the concerned mumbling but distracted himself with a more ferociously passionate kiss to his former master to try and avoid the nasty bits he really, really didn't want to bother with right at this Primus' blessedly perfect, romantic moment. "Don't worry... It doesn't matter anymore. It never mattered..." he almost growled before pushing the other mech back onto his unlatched tattered cape.

Despite the red and blue robot claiming it wasn't important, something quite alike a damn being broken in the ex-Pharaoh's mind, releasing a flood of memories. Much of it was like a jigsaw puzzle with all its many broken pieces pushing itself together into a somewhat clear vision...

He remembered his first meeting with the smaller mech... His dance for him... His speaking to him the truths of the Decepticons... His sickness and recovery... His claiming of his love's spark with his playful courting and gifts of attention and love... His first overload by his touch alone... witnessing his heat cycle at its peak and providing him relief... Him giving the other robot the High Queen's chambers...

But the rest up until his and Optimus' tantrums... was hazed in a rather tinted red fog. When his fragile sanity snapped. He could faintly remember seeing himself behaving erratically to everyone and everything but couldn't understand why. He never wished to harm his beloved but his body moved and spoke of seemingly its own accord from his sickened processor and spark.

Then the gun mech felt his helm with a soft touch, trying to identify the consummated warm feeling his cooled processor pulsed with anew that felt both physical and spiritual. Then it all made sense. The Autobot ex-slave saved his life. In spite of everything he had done to hurt him in the ways he had no control over... He rescued him... "You-You saved me..." he vented quietly, in awe at the other's dedication and love to him when the smaller mech finally stopped devouring his dermas enough to say so.

The new Prime laughed lightly at the rather slow recollection of what had so joyfully occurred moments ago in his own CPU. "Yes... I have healed your mind from the madness that threatened to devour you and in many ways, myself." he purred, nuzzling into the hand that came to stroke his still injured helm that reoozed from the gentle contact.

Megatron smiled sweetly until a burst of recent memories mashed together as one flashed over his optics showing the other's terror, wounds and mech fluid. More disturbingly he felt something sickly and warm wet his palm and fingers. And when he lifted it to see... his spark stopped. "...I have hurt _you...?_" he spoke in a broken whisper, shaking a bit at the concept that he had indeed injured him. What kind of mech was he to do that to the one they loved...? True he was completely insane... but _this...?_ Unforgivable...

The ex-Decepticon leader felt like purging his tank, even backing away in regretful shame while looking down at the ground with a thunderstruck expression and clutching his thinned arms from hunger. "Oh, Optimus... My darling... What have I done..." he gasped, still feeling the vital fluid slick between his ebony digits and drip eerily onto the mirror shined white floors.

The red and blue robot followed his proclaimed but unspoken yet chosen to touch the side of his dirty face plates. "The wounds were luckily not deep when I still had them... But that's fine. I've had much worse in my life as a slave... really." he spoke softly, meaning every word. After all, what was past was past, he knew that already but didn't really preach it until his enlightenment from their Divine Mother, Primus.

But the ex-Pharaoh didn't buy as easily. "Optimus... Don't brush this off like this was nothing. I... I am remembering what I have done... I loathe what I have become... You know I have done great evil to you in my insanity. I did not mean it of course... I just... I'm so sorry." he growled in a heavy mixture of disgust and lament, turning his twisted face to glower at the lovely floors.

The truck's optics widened before he quickly shook his helm and turned the slightly larger mech's face to him, expressive ruby optics sparkling in raw begging for his own forgiveness into his compassionate sapphire ones. "My love... Believe me... I have experienced the pit and beyond without you. I know what you have done and... I do not care. That's selfish to say but... even if the entire world is angry at you... I couldn't bring myself to hate you, wounds and all... So... now that you're here with me again, I have long since forgiven you. Now just forgive yourself..." he whispered the honest promise reflected from his spark.

The silver mech simply stared at him, wide opticed and awed at the saintly mech in front of him before breaking into a giddy, apodictic smile and tackling the other to the floor with an overwhelming kiss. Fondling every bit of his beloved while being mindful of fairly deep gouges made those same claws before. "...I love you." he rumbled hotly, willing to scream a billion times if he still did not get it but that would've looked foolish right now...

Optimus grinned and kissed him back before leaning their forehelm's together. "And I love you... _Megatron._" he whispered, loving the way the proud name rolled fluently off of his glossa, like he had always known but didn't know how to say it.

The gun robot laughed prompting the Prime to raise an amused optic ridge. "What? Did I sound to sappy? Don't get too used to it... I wasn't really myself..." he laughed a bit himself but had a revealing deep blush showing his deep embarrassment. Well, he had been a sobbing, weak basketcase for several months now, worse in front of the ones he loved...

Megatron shook his helm before tapping his silly love on the nasal plate to snap him out of his already predicted internal self-discipline for being silly. There was enough of that for a lifetime and more. "No... During our transference connection, I heard you call my name. For the first time... You said my name. I found it one of the most erotic things I've ever heard." he purred huskily with a naughty grin present on his face.

The Autobot's blush still remained from again kind of eating his words again. "Well, we were melding our consciousness together. Feeling your name was barely the first barrier I needed to coalesce to the core of your mind. It was the lightest merge possible. I certainly did not wish to rape you in any way, you know that." he murmured shyly, looking away.

"I know..." the silver mech spoke with an awkward smile. The large ex-slave was certainly being careful with him. Every word he tried to make perfect. Every move had to be calculated. Ridiculous... He was **fine.** He just had to show him that. He was not fragile and neither was the other mech. However, when running his massive rough hands down the lovely chassis he craved so, he took notice of something very smooth, virtually hovering on his armor.

Pulling back and taking in the godly elegant clothing he wore, the large Decepticon knew what his love was in a second. His rich facials fell serious as his hands tightened minutely around the other's new Prime garments. "...You _are_ the Prime." he said somberly, feeling his healing mind tearing off into rushed explanations. Many he could understand seeing as how pure the red and blue mech was at the core of his spark, but a few others couldn't grasp how fate would put him in a position to destroy him.

The semi mech could feel his former master's unsettled aura, as if he was someone to fear upon seeing his clothing. He would never hurt him. He had never hurt him. And now when he was fixed he believed he would now? Foolish! But... did that mean he wouldn't hate him for what he was...? Decepticon paranoid lies may have been stomped into his psyche until he might believe it too... "Yes... I will not deny it though it is rather unbelievable to me as well... So... do you hate me for being a Prime...?" he finally asked, baring for anything, even the horrible though he doubted it.

The gun robot scowled darkly at the innocent but infuriatingly already heard accusation of hating him for something he had no control over. He had as little control of being destined to be the Prime as he had being born of the Fallen's seed! "What?! No! Of course no! I don't care you're actually the Prime!" he yelled, temper flaring when the mech continued to avoid his gaze and hide behind more excuses for distrust.

"Really? Even though it was said I was going to destroy everything in your empire? I mean... this was in the prediction of the late prophet, Alpha Trion, even if it was bastardized by fearful Decepticons of all ranks." Optimus blustered out, trying to stop his usual fears from coming spilling out but it wouldn't stop. Old habits would never die apparently... Even as Prime.

Megatron growled at the continued lame excuses to conceal fear from what was real and past before he snarled while firmly but gently grabbing his beloved's face plates with both of his claws to force his disbelieving optics to lock with his. "...You know what? I really don't give a damn..." he hissed hot cycling air onto the slightly smaller mech's full mildly parted dermas, crimson optics twirling like an open inferno.

"B-But, don't you hate me for having chosen you? That I had selected you to be my chosen without your knowing consent and worse still, possibly daring to think of forcing you to choose me too...?" the new Prime whimpered without really thinking. The words. The doubts. They just overflowed without his control. If didn't feel silly before, he sure felt like a fool now. But luckily that wouldn't be a problem for his former master.

Finally the ex-Pharaoh could stand no more. He kissed the blabbering mech with all the untamed passion he truly felt in his brave spark through his hot, strong glossa. The Autobot ex-slave surrendered instantly, knowing he didn't have the gull to shove him off and far from wanted to. He was happy he was silenced from his unrestrained excuses to not give into this.

After several raw minutes of intense kissing, the ex-Decepticon leader pulled them apart, grinning evilly at the strings of oral fluid stringing between their dermas. "...You really are as naive as pit... Primus, I've missed that now that my processor stopped hurting..." he chuckled before placing his face into the side of his smooth neck cables.

"Optimus. _I. Love. __**You.**_Nothing in all of this damned creation makes believe otherwise! Even in my madness, my spark still pulsed for you. You saw it. In your brief glimpse inside my very being. And even if the lies of the Prime by random fools was credible, knowing that you are not a creature of violence, I would know they were false no matter what they proclaimed." the gun stated firmly.

The quiet weeping the relieved the truck mech made, the silver robot chuckle but would not bother to stop his own from making a brief appearance. "My naive, sentimental fool... Lets too much of the world crush him..." he whispered without any drops of malice, stroking his beloved's royal blue helm but being mindful of not putting pressure on the bitemark before his servos drifted down to caress what was his.

Oh, the tough relief from his love's words... And oh, the sensual touch on his affection hungry armor... The smaller red and blue robot just chirped just like a tiny sparkling in those big, strong hands handling his curves, shivering as pleasure bubbled under the places the warm digits came over... It was the well of all sparks...

However when those sinfully wonderful black servos dragged down under his elegant skirt and loincloth, to rake lightly on his bulging blue panel, that was when Optimus had to draw a line before they went too far. "No...! No... Not now... Primus above, below and within... My love, my spark is more than willing... but my weak mortal form is exhausted. But I promise you my dearest Decepticon. My spark... My chassis... My processor... Are all yours when I awake..." he whispered, remaining energy being drained to fuel a charge that wouldn't be slated in his current state.

Megatron wanted to protest against being denied his beautiful well suffered for prize but let it go from one look at his exhausted beloved. They both shared a very long day and they lasted this long, what was a little longer going to do? "Mmmm... I like that idea..." he rumbled, grabbing his torn cape from underneath to drape over them both.

The ex-Pharaoh then watched some sad amusement that the other robot was still trying to stay awake, as if he was just dreaming again and all this beauty would vanish. "No, no. Sleep my love. I swear on my very spark, that I will always be yours, I will remain beside you, even if we both rust together in our recharge." he chuckled but meant every word.

The Autobot gnawed his dermas uncomfortably, his azure optics darkening from tiredness and annoyance that he couldn't remain awake to be with dear chosen. Memories, like bad fuel, continued to haunt him that when he woke up, this loving visage would again shattered to something wretched. Still he wanted to hear it from that damn prideful glitchhead say it from his own vocal processor before he passed out... "...You promise...?" he asked sauciness slightly returning in his deep voice.

The silver mech cocked an arrogant optic ridge but remained honest and calm in his voice and dimming optics. "No... ...I _avow_ to you. Now go to recharge my sweet, little, naive fool so that I may ravish you later..." he cooed cocky and playful while cradling his secret sleepy chosen to lay tight to his chest plates.

The newly awakened Prime sparklingishly pouted at harmless jeer but smiled. Yes, he was back. Prideful, playful, brave, beautiful... All of the larger mech he had chosen to become his bondmate one day back to him. All the more he found not really caring what kind of dream he had as he slumber because the reality that awaited him when he waked was far more precious...

* * *

**A/N:** *Sniffles* Wow... I rarely ever cry at my own work but damn... But this is not the end of the story! Nope! I have finally got a general idea of how the story is going to end now and am feeling pretty confident when I get back to it after I recover from visiting all my insane and huge family's many holiday get together's and junk. *Sigh* Oh well... What can you do. Well, hope you enjoyed the teeth rotting romance from this chappie and will continue to review. So, hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and enjoy your holiday times. Peace!


End file.
